


二三事

by AUGUSTBAI



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 132,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUGUSTBAI/pseuds/AUGUSTBAI





	1. Chapter 1

01.

又一年的夏日正盛，京郊临时搭的棚里刘昊然正在拍一支香水广告。品牌今年主推的两款，目标消费群体仍然是年轻女孩儿们，清清甜甜的花香，精致的包装。拍广告的场地搭得像仲夏夜梦，炙手可热的代言人身着丝质衬衫坐在其中。大灯打过来，镜头推近，他嗅手边的花，光影勾勒出棱角轮廓。  
镜头拍不到的身后，汗水早已浸透脊背。当天空调出了问题频繁罢工，一时修不好，所有机器、人员已经到位，演员档期排得满满当当，换场地和改期都不可行。工作人员尽力补救，又是风扇又是冰饮，连连抱歉。四十度高温的摧残下，无济于事。刘昊然向来不是什么难搞的艺人，出了名的敬业随和，摆摆手让负责人别放在心上。都是小事。  
导演稍一暂停，助理立马递过冰美式，小风扇耳边吹着散热。化妆师上来补妆，一边往鼻尖扑粉一边跟刘昊然闲聊：“看看年轻多好啊，拍了大夜，坐飞机，睡上两三个小时再开工皮肤状态还是很不错。”  
刘昊然笑着摇头，挑出冰块放在嘴里嚼，杯子随手放在桌边，闭眼任由毛刷扫过脸颊，“姐，我也二十好几的人了，跟以前没法比。”  
“那老的可能是我吧，记忆早就固定了，现在下意识地还觉得你们十七八，小孩儿。”  
刘昊然故作心痛模样，叹了老长一口气。

半日拍摄结束，下一行程继续。晚高峰尚在，车流攘攘，车灯汇成一片光河。透过窗，目之所及天边最远处仍晕染着一片火红。夏日白昼总是格外漫长，长得像永远不会结束。  
城市还是热腾腾的，车里又是另一个世界，干净舒适的，冷气充足的，安静的。刘昊然在车上换好衣服，吃了今天的第一顿饭。白天服用太多咖啡，消肿提神降温解渴，最后搞得胃口全无。晚上躲不开喝酒，空腹易醉，念叨着为了生存，勉勉强强捧着吃了几口填胃。  
后排一左一右，坐着闭目养神的刘昊然和他年后刚换的经纪人，姓孙，大龄单身干练女性，做事谨慎细心，不擅作主张，话少。  
天色全暗，车里只有仪表盘和身边人的手机发出的微弱的光，连同说话的声音也不自觉放低放轻。  
“今天晚宴来得有分量的人不少，记得去跟……打声招呼，上次的事有人家帮忙牵头……”刘昊然得到了一份不短的口头名单，全是他要去碰碰面的对象。  
真让人头大。  
其实他长到这个年纪已经不太需要身边人怎么教就能如鱼得水来去自如。身在其中，被前辈提点过，被规矩教过做人，也吃过小人亏，摸着石头这条河十年也就这么趟过来了。  
最近这几个月一直在外拍戏，一头埋进剧组出不来，好不容易请得动假回来，活动安排密集时间紧张，凡事多叮嘱一遍没有坏处。

刘昊然啃着手指盯着窗外走神，很多人、事当断则断，这个习惯他一直没能改。  
“今晚吴磊也在。”孙姓经纪没有意识到这个名字让车里的空气陡然发生改变，她继续说，刘昊然发觉她今晚话格外多，低头整理袖口不接话，“……他那边还是有点能耐的，大导休息了好几年重启的第一部男主应该是拿下来了，就月初的事，这部立项就是奔着奖去的。”  
“我见过那孩子，长得好看，小小年纪会来事儿，聪明着呢。”  
“但他不如你。”  
“要是你这边档期能排得开去试了镜，我看是你的也说不准……”  
眼看着不知要扯到哪里去，刘昊然出声打断：  
“我从来不和吴磊抢东西。”  
“外边怎么说，嘴长在别人身上我管不着。”  
“该他的他应得的，谁也拿不走，没有如果。”  
“以后不要再说这样的话了。”

孙姐脑中迅速搜索旧闻，记起一些过时八卦，察觉自己的忘形失言，立刻噤了声。

刘昊然下车的同时，系好西装的扣子，挺直背脊，被簇拥着走过通道，进入内场宴会厅，接过细细长长的酒杯，同老朋友们碰面。  
握手，拥抱，寒暄。  
这十年来，只要有镜头的地方，就没有疲惫，他是如此，他们这一行皆如此。衣着光鲜，笑得灿烂，有求必应，  
无数闪光灯，无数次名字被呼喊。

他还没有看见吴磊。  
人来人往，每走两步便会有人夸张地上前跟他招呼“好久不见”。女士飘逸的裙摆扫过地面，酒杯碰撞发出清而脆的声响，乐队在侧演奏，漂亮的年轻面孔们时而附耳低语时而欢笑，摄影师穿梭其间留下影像。  
刘昊然得到片刻安宁，松了口气转身向远离人群的边缘快速走去。  
酒杯放上托盘向服务生要了水喝，他酒量当然不止如此，只是难受，脑袋发沉。  
一片混沌之时，旧相识的声音是一剂灵药。  
瞬间清醒。

说真的，吴磊没怎么变，他从以前就很会让女孩子开心。（但他更擅长让男孩子心软心动。）  
那时候二十出头的刘昊然始终认为这事是天赋，写在基因里，他不行的，他倒是会怼。俗称鉴X专家。吴老师看不过眼，启发他：“狗嘴里吐不出象牙，但能说真话呀，你就……”  
“你说谁是狗？”

“……别打断我，这不是重点。漂亮的直接夸好看，身材好的夸身材，身材不行说气质独特，气质普通的干脆说发质好，你懂我意思吗？”循循善诱。  
“那发质也不好的呢？”  
“抬杠？”  
“不敢。”  
“精髓只是一点，没有人不喜欢夸奖，找到特别的地方，顺口称赞一句罢了。发质不好的，香水？首饰别致？指甲有趣？不是，你以前都怎么泡姑娘的。”  
“夸指甲会不会太gay？”  
“……好像是有点儿，那这个算了。”

听着身后不远处的聊天，刘昊然乐了，转过身来，他看到背对着自己的吴磊。瘦削的身体包裹在修身的黑色西装里，腰身收得很紧更衬得他肩宽屁股翘。听人说话时注视着对方的眼睛，不时低头侧耳。没有人比吴磊更适合出现在这样推杯换盏觥筹交错的场合里。吴磊身边永远有人围着他，走到哪里他都是焦点是中心。人们喜欢他，包括刘昊然，人们同他相处的愉快，包括过去的刘昊然。  
各种意义上的愉快。

“项链的样子很特别，适合你。”吴磊在不冒犯的距离里打量了一眼。被夸奖的女孩喜形于色，道谢的同时低头羞怯，说完竟然拉着同伴先行离开了。  
到底怎么电人家姑娘了，刘昊然暗自腹诽，顺手拿起新的酒杯缓步上前。

吴磊望着离去的背影笑着摇头，从口袋里摸出手机，还没解锁，刘昊然的声音从背后传来，他愣住。  
“漂亮的夸好看，不漂亮夸身材，身材普通的话气质、气味，”一个停顿，“首饰？”  
话刚起了个头，吴磊随即转过身来，看着刘昊然步步走近，听着他提起过去的幼稚话术，嫌弃又好笑地偏过头笑了。无奈点头。  
“好久不见，还是老样子。”刘昊然碰上吴磊的杯子。  
“好久不见，你也一样。”吴磊又补一句，“嘴巴不饶人。”

杯子里炸开小小的气泡，一颗颗，香槟色的。

他们在宴会厅的角落相对而立，远离人群和顶灯。  
而长相气质皆出众的人，无论身处何地都在闪着光芒。  
“又长高了。”  
“没有吧，到83就停了，也许84，”吴磊摸摸头顶，遗憾道，“还是没有长过你。”

摄影师靠近提出拍照，刘昊然顺势揽过身旁人的肩膀，手掌从肩膀沿着西装布料的纹理，渐渐移到背，再到腰。吴磊不动声色。  
他不是经不起撩拨的人，如果是生人，怀着点旖旎心思的靠近和触碰也算不得什么诱惑，遇上的没一千也有五百。因为是刘昊然吧，因为他周身的味道好闻，他别了一只鹿角胸针，他说话时靠近人，挑起眉毛不怀好意，酒气和热气一齐打过来，又能露出小虎牙笑，假装纯良，因为宴会厅灯光太昏暗，搞得气氛暧昧，因为跟太多人喝了酒，左一杯右一杯，难以自控飘了起来……  
短短几秒吴磊想了很多理由，结论有点沮丧，他对刘昊然还是无法免疫。  
还清醒的时候他最好趁早脱身，不然迟早出事。

出去接个电话还是干脆提前离开现场，二选一。  
理由还没选好话没来得及出口，倒让刘昊然抢了先——眉头一皱，握拳抵住嘴，转身疾走，留下吴磊在原地满脸困惑。  
“怎，怎么了。”

刘昊然在卫生间隔间里大吐特吐，扒着马桶吐了个干净爽快的同时，他觉得非常丢人。门外有人试探着敲响，立马充满着莫须有的警觉：“谁？”  
“我。”吴磊不放心跟了来，“吐了？开门拿水。”  
吴磊进来，蹲下拧开瓶盖，扶着刘昊然的后脑勺喂了水进去。一半让他漱口，一半让他喝了。刘昊然也听话，说吐就吐说咽就咽。  
碰到口袋，吴磊发现里头还有自己吃剩的糖，撕开包装塞进刘昊然嘴里一颗。话梅的味道争先恐后跑了出来，安抚着刘昊然。半晌缓了过来，压下马桶盖坐上去，呼出好长一口气。  
他抬头看吴磊，空间不算宽敞，人就站在一旁，这几年来他们离得最近的一次。  
“让我抱一下。”

“不让。”吴磊知道刘昊然这个人的厉害，一旦不干脆果断扭头走人，很快会难以招架。他去开隔间的门锁，刘昊然手更快，拦住站了起来，平视吴磊。  
吴磊声音连同表情全部冷下来：“你别让我觉得后悔，好心进来看你死活。让开。”  
刘昊然更无所谓：“你吴磊这辈子后悔的事儿多了去了，多我一件不多。”  
不让。  
此前精心营造的和气生财友好交流的氛围通通消散，开始往诡异的方向去。  
吴磊有点生气。  
奇奇怪怪的事全赶在最近。之前他私下里确认过刘昊然剧组拍戏不会来，不知怎么回事临近日子了，突然有假，天降首都。能怎么办，硬着头皮去呗，也没做什么亏心事，怕什么。  
吴磊扬着下巴问：“干嘛呀，你是想再续前缘做个兄弟，还是……”他故意停顿，表情高深莫测，“还想跟我睡觉。”  
不是疑问句，不是疑问语气。

挑明说话不费事。化成一小颗的梅子糖顶在舌尖上颚之间，刘昊然精神恢复了七七八八。凑近吴磊的鼻尖，四目相对，“兄弟算了，跟你这人做兄弟挺没意思的，真的，”刘昊然学着吴磊刚刚说话的表情，“但是，你确实是我睡过的，最好的。”

生气，非常生气。  
明明知道刘昊然是故意的，在挑衅人方面他天赋异禀，还是忍不住。  
吴磊想起几年前他笑眯眯地在镜头前对记者说昊然是我好兄弟，我们要做一辈子好哥们好兄弟，无比真诚，说完还自己点点头，确认事实。  
当天晚上，刘昊然一边弄他一边戏谑：“哪门子好兄弟成天干这事儿，够特别的。”  
吴磊喘得说不出一个字。

后来某个睡不着的夜里，他躲在被子里找出那个古早视频重新点开，被自己傻兮兮的样子惊到，手一抖退了出来，手机扔得远远的，之后又长久的躺着，沉默不动只有呼吸。

世界虚伪假惺惺，满嘴谎言，不成体统，个中只有一桩是真的。  
那个时候真的挺开心的。  
和他。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

卫生间出来洗过手对着镜子整理好领口，吴磊先走了出去。  
晚宴活动进行到后半程，一部分人还未尽兴，一部人借口工作先行离去。

回到酒店洗完澡，十二点刚过。吴磊对着镜子擦头发，睡袍松松垮垮系着。门响了一声，有人进来。他没有回头，也没有转身，房卡是他给的，他知道是谁。

“好慢。”  
“碰到熟人，多聊了两句。”刘昊然自身后来，镜子里熟悉的身影越靠越近。鼻尖蹭上微潮的发梢，干燥的嘴唇落在后颈，不能称之为吻的触碰。

吴磊打定主意自己会后悔，不用明天早上，把房卡递过去的那一刻他已经要反悔了。然而有人手太快，迅速抽走，没有给他机会。

人越往前走越往高走，太寂寞了，日子又孤独又难捱。  
越这样越想随机放纵一回，不计后果。  
刘昊然说得是，债多了不愁，虱子多了不痒，再加一笔能怎么样。  
明明白白的回床。

晚宴上的酒难喝，回到酒店两个人重新喝了点儿。白葡萄的香气浓厚，杯口溢出坚果的味道，口感略略发苦。  
吴磊喝了一杯，刘昊然喝了字面意思上的“一点儿”。抿了两口，被改了主意的吴磊没收走杯子。

杯中酒快要见底。“让我看看你的伤。”  
半年前吴磊拍戏时背后被利器划伤，当时还算个不大不小的新闻，刘昊然一直记着。  
“哪有伤，都变成疤了。”吴磊不扭捏，站起来睡袍褪去半边给刘昊然看，在肋骨侧腰的位置，足有手掌宽的一道。  
“挺深的，得多疼。”过去很久了，依然可以想象上面留下的皮开肉绽的疼痛和血迹，刘昊然指尖划过，小心翼翼。  
吴磊怕痒，躲了一下，迅速拉回衣服，仰脖喝完最后一滴，“忘记了，应该很疼，说不定还偷偷哭了。如果最后消不了，我就去纹点什么，当做纪念。”  
洗过的没有打理的头发蓬松柔软，说话的时候，吴磊撑着头，一只手拨弄毛茸茸的头发，语气随意。酒意让他笑起来眼睛弯弯，眼神柔和。  
他们离得很近，隔着布料，刘昊然将手再次放在大概的地方，假装关切：“这个位置，可别伤到腰子了吧。”  
激将法。  
吴磊戚了一声，靠过来，“试试。”

试试就试试。

“想我了吧……”刘昊然在吴磊耳边问，气息凌乱地亲他的耳朵，鬓角，含住耳垂不疼不痒地咬。修长的手指插入吴磊脑后的头发，用了力气，让他仰起头来。  
他们跌跌撞撞往床边倒。吴磊不说话，只是回应那些胡乱的吻，甚至更主动。环住刘昊然的脖子要跟他贴得更紧一些，扯开面前人的两颗纽扣，急不可耐地触摸他温热的肌肤，汲取冰凉的空调房里唯一的温暖。  
他当然想，但是他不愿意承认，先承认的先输，他才不要做输的那个人。

“你不说话我是不会让你爽的。”  
“你试过的，我有的是办法整你。”

吴磊喘得厉害，自下而上看着刘昊然，解他的皮带和裤扣，探进内裤摸他兴奋起来的那根东西，上下撸动，湿了满手。  
“不，你更想我一点。”配以胜利狡黠的笑。

拥有漂亮脸蛋有恃无恐的坏孩子值得被狠狠地一操再操才能让他长记性，让他的屁股的长记性。

说是亲吻更像啃咬，互相博弈，谁也不愿意让对方主导全部，自己节节败退。  
口水濡湿的痕迹一路从肩颈锁骨蜿蜒到小腹，紧紧绷着每一块肌肉，吴磊的呼吸都要停顿了。

两根手指顶进去没有费力，里面是湿软的，搅弄翻挤，指尖刮蹭内壁 。刘昊然有点遗憾自己没能参与这个过程，“自己弄过了？”  
可惜了，如果亲自帮他扩，什么还没开始吴磊就能先哭出来，他最吃不消这个。  
“节约时间，洗澡…随便…弄了一下，进来，不怕疼……”

紧而热的后穴包裹吮吸着手指，腿根、会阴处被额外的润滑剂弄得湿淋淋。刘昊然的手摸到哪里哪里发颤，紧张兴奋而期待。  
安全套撕开的声音之后，如吴磊所愿，他被更坚挺滚烫的东西抵着，进入，贯穿，不自觉哼出声，抓紧刘昊然撑在身侧的手臂，修剪干净的指甲留下浅浅的印子。

情爱的味道浓得能融掉这一方天地，每一次抽插挺进，进得越深越引起更多渴求，肌肤相贴，无所顾忌的长短呻吟，开闸泄洪之后是彻底的放纵和自毁。

这荒诞又来势汹汹的情欲，快要烧死他们了。

刘昊然太好了，他们在床上太契合了，吴磊心里暗骂见鬼，三年算是白过，再爽也没爽过此刻。答案显然——最初的才是最好的。勾紧他的腰，拉下刘昊然的脑袋，四目相对，两片嘴唇带着喘开合：  
“喜欢操我吧？”  
“我里面是不是很舒服…”  
“干我是不是很爽，嗯？”  
吴磊的声音又黏又软，贴着刘昊然耳朵嘴唇说话，每一句都勾弄着他的心，惹得他火气下涌，换来更猛烈的一顿操，屁股遭罪。非把人操到汁水四溢的烂熟才罢休。

刘昊然判断得不对，吴磊还是有变化的，比起从前浪多了。

“我以前夸过你骚吗，吴磊？”边顶边问。  
“也许吧……早忘，忘记了，操他妈你轻点！”  
被骂的刘昊然掰过面前这张沉溺性事之中的英俊小脸，“你后来试过谁，几个，有我认识的人吗，他们睡你睡得不爽吗？”  
伸舌头舔舐嘴边的手指，吴磊觉得自己今晚赢定了，至少在说骚话上。  
“除了跟你，我不做下面的。”  
“我只给你操……”  
“老实说你也是我睡过最好的，都不如你，差远了。”

有的人不知道天高地厚，确实值得被操死在床上。  
掐住面前一把细而韧的腰，刘昊然故意反复操在同一个兴奋点上，高频进出撞击。吴磊无处可躲，被狠狠钉在床上，陷进床榻深处，绷紧大腿小腹和脊背，一次次被搞到高潮。他周身每一寸皮肤都沾染着刘昊然强硬的气息。他喜欢的气息。  
埋在吴磊颈窝里，刘昊然又射了一次。  
精疲力尽，两个人瘫做一团，四肢交缠，只有呼吸和吞咽。

“你刚才说的是真的？”  
激烈性交过后，反应明显迟缓，半晌吴磊才反问，“哪一件”，刘昊然没来得及开口补充，“不管哪一件，都是男人你也知道，那种时候的话……”  
“不能当真。”没有用力，哄孩子一样，拍了拍刘昊然的头顶，吴磊艰难坐起，腿软着光着身子先走进浴室。  
热水打在身上，前胸，后背，他突然觉得很饿，饿到肠胃拧作一团，五脏六腑空荡荡。  
从卫生间探出头，刘昊然给窗户开了一条缝隙正靠在窗边抽烟，直呼其名：

“刘昊然，你饿不饿，我们叫点东西吃吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

03.

“忘了自己20岁的样子，但记得你的模样。”*

他们第一次见面，合作，相熟皆发生在吴磊的二十岁，他人眼中最好的年华里。  
距现在其实也不过三四年光景。每次回想，却要穿过长而曲折的隧道，好像是很久很久之前的事了，久到回忆里吴磊自己的面容都是模糊的。

除夕前三天，剧组日夜兼程，全组杀青在飘着小雪的夜里。吴磊裹着长到脚踝的黑色羽绒服抱着暖手宝和一捧花穿梭人群中，数他蹦得高，扯着嗓子断断续续地喊：“杀青，杀青了，回家，大家新年快乐……”后半句破了音，惹得众人笑他。  
灯火通明的现场，夜空是绵延不绝的深色幕布，抬头看，雪粒子簌簌地落下来，落在无数喜悦的脸上，落在吴磊的睫毛上。每个工作人员抓紧过来再呼噜一把他的脑袋，合影留念，下次一起风里雨里不知道是什么时候。  
这份工作大都如此，三四个月为期，一段缘分，剧终人散。

在上海的家里过了上大学以来的第二个春节。没有出行计划，倒是睡了个昏天黑地。醒时发呆，屋子里，楼上楼下飘着食物的香气，是独属节日的味道。  
假期短到可忽略不计，收拾好两个大号箱子，大年初五吴磊准备复工。  
家人送他下楼，经纪人帮忙接过东西放进后备箱，吴磊招呼了一声“走了”，弯腰钻进车里自己的专属座位，没再回头，也没有降下车窗。十好几年这么过来了，早就习惯，二十岁的小孩儿酷酷地想，哪有那么多恋恋不舍。  
唯一不如意的是休息不够，吴磊插着耳机闷声不说话，蔫了吧唧。休假太短，他才刚刚把全身上下的骨骼和肌肉根根分离块块拆卸，在张灯结彩的日子里铺了满地，冲冲洗洗，缝缝补补，擦拭过后再重新组装，勉强拼回一个不甚完整自己，便又要回到喧哗世界里逆流而上了。

外面还冷，窗玻璃上凝结着雾气，吴磊不由得手指在上面抹抹画画，腾出半个耳朵听经纪人说话，他管他叫老钱。老钱人如其姓，坦荡爱钱，专业做事，是个好经纪人，是个好人，有儿有女有老婆，三十几不到四十。吴磊18的时候签了他，现在也两个年头了。  
“别丧着个脸了，大正月见你头一回。又不是送你去变形记，工作，是吧。”经纪人给艺人顺毛是头等技能。  
“都为春节档打得头破血流，凭空落你手里这么个戏，这个现在拍了年底应该能上，他们家发行一向跟得上。”  
“……说不准还能交新朋友，你们这个年纪的孩子很容易玩到一块去，你不以前老嚷嚷下戏没人陪你玩。”他指刘昊然，电影的男二，大吴磊两岁，隔壁学校毕业的。  
吴磊没接话茬，他跟刘昊然此前从来没有见过，人和人相识要缘分，脾气性格这种事，谁知道合得来合不来，朋友哪是说交就能交的，分明是玄学。他只当耳旁风听听罢了。  
老钱看向吴磊，“还了人情，交了朋友，贺岁档露了脸，没有坏处吧。”  
“怎么没有……”吴磊把毛衣领子向上拉，直到下巴整个陷入包围之中，说出的话像被闷在一片积雨云里，“去年没有休息，年头拍到年尾，中间还回学校上课，顺便吹了个女朋友。今年按计划会松动了一点，说了放假的……又搞成这个样子。”  
临时加塞的特别出演彻底打乱了下一年的安排，那部电影原定的演员接了更好的本子，大胆放了剧组鸽子毁约，吴磊是受人之托赶鸭子上架。正月初五愁容满面机场高速上四十五度角忧郁，心里盘算着烧购物车里的哪副耳机好。干脆全买了，不然挣这么多钱用来干嘛，又没空花。  
说是特别出演，对方毫不客气要走整整四十天的档期，吴磊第一次听到目瞪口呆，“这是抢吧…”老钱周旋了半天，调整了后边两部戏的进组时间，着实费了一把劲。一年只有12个月，吴磊长再帅也不比别人多，大家都是365天一轮回，公平。变不出来多的，只好拼命压缩现有的、自己的、私人的。新一年才刚刚开始，春天还没苏醒，吴磊率先梦碎。惨。

新剧组已经开工一个月了，大多数人没能回家，大家在组里又过了一个热热闹闹的年，刘昊然也一样。大年三十，白天拍戏，晚上吃了顿人数众多的年夜饭，闹哄哄搞了半天重在参与的抽奖，喝得醉醺醺回去连跪了三把游戏，被队友喷了个美。他以前过年回不了家还会把爸妈接过来团聚一下，后来也不这么折腾了，家里姐姐去年有了孩子，怎么都不方便。他一个人呆着也挺好。他们拍戏的地方不是什么大城市，12点的时候，反倒漫天烟花放肆，远处鞭炮声足足响了十几分钟。刘昊然站在酒店阳台上托着腮，遥远的地方万家灯火，冷风吹醒了酒意，牛仔裤兜里手机振个不停，指间亮着一颗时明时灭的小火星。

哭笑不得的是，他最近正经历着一场史无前例的职场骚扰，组里化妆师对他软硬兼施穷追猛打，也不知道是谁给的勇气搞什么信者得爱，不抛弃不放弃的。刘昊然倒是拒绝得清楚明白，奈何对方韧劲儿太强，瞅准了他这条单身狗不放。抬头不见低头见，下了班还有微信问候。刘昊然性格不烈，做人做事喜欢留余地，况且对方业界算是有名有姓的，也没说什么过分话，还不至于拉黑。但烦人是真的，设置了消息免打扰，每次打开微信还是头皮一紧，匆匆扫一眼，有事儿回复，没事儿对话框立马删了。  
命中招基佬，妈的。刘昊然没出声，光有嘴型，暗骂一句。

吴磊到了剧组定的酒店差不是晚饭时间了，东西放好洗了把脸又出门。他第一天到，又是接了别人的摊子来帮忙的，正月里总有太多由头聚餐，戏没开始拍，局先组上了。啃了一个熏肉三明治垫肚子，他怕一会儿饭吃不上一口光喝酒，喝不过那帮山东人是必然的，别搞坏胃。  
到得还是早了，吴磊和助理两人先在楼下咖啡厅点了杯喝的。服务生认出他来，他们是当地最好的酒店之一，来拍戏的剧组大多接待过，一年下来见的明星不计其数，吴磊倒还真是第一次见。吧台里的咖啡师盯着不远处的侧脸，给咖啡拉花都比平常用心上几分。看到端上桌的咖啡表面画着小熊，吴磊抿着嘴巴笑了，“可爱”。来之安之，莫名其妙心情也慢慢变好了，不过他本来也是这样的人，情绪来得快去得快。

隔壁又坐下一桌，两个人，背对着他点单。服务生走开以后，才闲聊起来，无关痛痒。吴磊听到了自己的名字出现在对话中，他本身是无意偷听别人聊天的，可人实在是对自己的名字敏感得很，没有办法。他盯着桌面大理石纹路，端起咖啡饶有兴趣地听了起来。

“你知道吴磊今天进组吗，应该已经到了。这顿算接风。”  
吴磊心里接话，到了，这儿坐着呢。  
“我之前还寻思那谁毁约了，他们找谁来顶上，这种不是十天半个月的救场，大多数演员到那个时候新一年的工作早排出来了，谁愿意……”  
吴磊无声地点点头，没错。  
“听说是找了他老师，中间搭了一下线。”  
微不可闻的叹了口气。天大地大，老师最大。  
“不知道人怎么样，可别是个作妖的主儿，这种年纪轻轻出道多年咖不小的，知人知面不知心，你可小心点……不是昊然我跟你说话，你从坐下来手机上捣鼓个不停，一句不搭理我……”

巧，巧是真巧。

而一旁的刘昊然显然心不在此，他的耐心在今天到了极限，追求者的纠缠变本加厉，行将踩线。对话框删了三次，还是有源源不断的新消息进来，他也不是不会说伤人决绝的话，干脆再说明白点——不可能，不喜欢。下了戏到酒店，坐在咖啡厅里，火气上头，头也不抬噼里啪啦打字。偏偏跟前还有个一起拍戏的师弟嘴上没个把门的喋喋不休，惹得他烦躁不堪，但他实在无暇顾及。  
“听见了，听见了，吴磊吴磊，你从坐下开始一句没离。”刘昊然应付了一句。  
对方得到了回应立马连击，你们见过吗你们认识吗熟吗以前合作过没有你知不知道……  
刘昊然认识到自己的错误，不该开口说话，干脆一直晾着这个话密的烦人精多好，不耐烦道：“没见过不认识不知道，就知道脸倒是长得好看……”正说着。  
助理接完电话从外头风风火火进来，全然不知道里边什么情况，几步跨到吴磊跟前，敲敲他的桌子，声音不大不小，刚好够另外一桌听到，“磊磊走了，上去吧，人到差不多了。”  
你看巧不巧。  
吴磊嗯了一声站起来穿外套，眼角余光里看见刘昊然蓦地僵直的背。

“……戏听说也挺好的。”这本该是后半句。晚了，来不及了，硬吞了回去。

刘昊然脑子一瞬空白，他做人做事一向谨慎，今天算是不知道着了谁的道。果然人不能控制自己的情绪就会犯错，还是他刚出道十几岁都不会犯的低级错误。  
无可避免，外界一直拿他们做比较，可几年来他们还从未碰过面，不管台面上还是私下里。昨晚对词儿的时候经纪人提了这事儿，意思是同龄人合得来的话，圈里交个朋友没坏处，自己把握尺度，刘昊然低着头应了一声，“以后一起打游戏”。  
没成想，今天就这么碰上了。回想自己刚才谁听了谁误会的语气，得，这事儿算瞎了。  
打游戏，打个屁。

吴磊经过刘昊然的桌子，回头看了他一眼，嘴角挂着一点笑。刘昊然抬头，视线交织在一起，不知道是不是错觉，先行离开的人好像还微微点了点头打招呼。

他们的第一次见面实在是尴尬，尴尬主要是刘昊然尴尬。吴磊倒觉得可有意思。  
后来熟了说起，刘昊然讲：“你那天回头那个眼神，就像在看傻逼。我疯了。”  
吴磊翻了翻眼睛，“那是你自己的亏心错觉，我回头一看，你不也挺好看的么，百闻不如一见。”

吴磊穿了一件廓形的驼色长大衣，双手放在口袋里慢悠悠走出去。消失在刘昊然视线中。

刘昊然回头问师弟：“你说你死在宫斗剧第一集就算了，还带着师兄一起，是不是太重情重义了？”顺便低头彻底拉黑另一个祸根，早该这么做了。

*来自贾樟柯


	4. Chapter 4

04.

晚上回到房间，吴磊洗过澡钻进被子靠在床头玩手机。  
热水热气把他身体里的酒意蒸腾出来，仅凭最后一点清明在手机上瞎划拉。  
助理在外间收拾东西，经纪人进来晃了一圈。晚上吃饭老钱没在。  
“怎么样啊，见到你的新朋友了吗？”  
吴磊好像想到什么好玩的事情，顿了一下，眼睛没从屏幕前移开，含含糊糊地，“见过了。”  
下午他们坐在一张桌子上，斜对面，抬眼就是对方的脸。一顿饭不知道对视了多少次。吴磊没什么所谓，视线碰上了，看回去，再自然地移开。至于刘昊然在想什么，他也猜不到。  
他们接下来有一点点少量的对手戏，按道理来说是头回见面，过去并不认识。导演做了这个中间人，饭桌上把年轻人叫在一起，互相介绍。  
刘昊然作为年长者，点点头，主动伸出手：“刘昊然。”  
“我们见过了。”吴磊握手的同时转头冲导演笑。  
气氛融洽，中年男人喝了一些酒乐呵呵地拍着两人的肩膀，不摆架子，又是鼓励又是夸奖，左不过是些大有前途年轻有为之类的话，艳羡了一把他们的年纪，便走开去了另一桌热闹，空间留给小的，“你们聊。”  
短暂的沉默，无话可聊。吴磊敛起笑容，坐回自己的位置。刘昊然同样。  
各松了一口气。

“说话了吗？”老钱略感兴趣。  
手机充上电扔床头柜，闭上双眼躺下，迷迷瞪瞪吐了一句：“啊……夸我好看来着。”  
老钱自认跟不上现在年轻人的脑回路，疑惑看了一眼酝酿睡意只露个脑袋的吴磊，替他关了灯。

初六开工，六六大顺。  
第一天，第一组。  
化完妆，走进片场。导演简单讲讲，跟身边人示范了一下让演员看，具体怎么拍还得真身上了再调整。  
基本没什么难度。  
刘昊然活动了四肢，接过道具老师递过的枪，东西做得逼真，沉甸甸一把。手里转了两圈，熟悉道具。紧接着上前从背后用冰凉的枪管抵住吴磊的太阳穴。

“都别过来，你们还想不想要这小子的脑袋了。”

合格的演员是这样的，他们拥有无限的信念感。开机的一瞬间不再是自己，彻底成为了另外一个人。再小的角色也有前世今生，他们在这世上活过，是有血有肉的人。

新年拍的第一场戏，吴磊被勒住脖子枪抵着脑袋，呼吸困难，红了眼睛，称得上是奇幻体验。身后人入了戏，戾气狠狠压迫着被挟持者，走投无路又绝望，声音发抖也发狂，每一句台词稳稳当当抛出来在吴磊耳边。  
导演喊停，这条过。  
刘昊然立刻松了胳膊，轻声问：“没事儿吧？”他知道自己使了大力气，他们学校一贯作风，真听真看真感受。  
吴磊摇摇头，左右转动脖子确认自己头还在，心里却暗夸：“戏好。”

拍了几条，一个上午进行得出乎意料的顺利。

换场景的间隙，摄制组调整机位，演员原地休息、补妆。刘昊然把道具枪拿在手里抛来抛去，左手换右手右手换左手，心不在焉。他在犹豫着怎么开口说道说道昨天的事儿，总不能让结一直在那儿。

“诶……”吴磊突然转身。  
“哎……”刘昊然刚要张嘴。  
“那你先说。”吴磊眨眨眼，“我没什么事。”  
对话突如其来，刘昊然腹稿还没打好，“就……昨天，”他为了让自己看起来真诚，盯着吴磊的眼睛，一字一句，“也不是我给自己找补，后边本来话还没说完，那个语气也绝对不是冲你，当时有别的事缠着我，不好处理，挺烦人的，有一段时间了。”刘昊然停下来，他不知道吴磊到底信了没有，他自己听起来都又像在打补丁又像在乱扯。  
吴磊若有所思，指腹摸过自己的下巴，语速缓慢却万分笃定地讲：  
“可我的脸确实很好看！”  
给了台阶给足面子缓和了气氛。

刘昊然嗤地一声笑出来，撞他的肩膀，“你怎么一点都不谦虚？”  
年少者自恋叹气：“帅绝中华吧也就，诶我还有一手机壳……”说着掏出手机找他帅绝中华的手机壳照片，刘昊然凑过去看，发出难以置信的声音。

不远处工作人员听到热闹的声音探头打量了几眼，感叹一句，这美好的男孩子的友谊啊，一个上午就建立起来了。更有经验的则表示不要高兴太早，再过几天他们该合伙上房掀棚了，道具多准备很有必要。

隔了几天，刘昊然从外边回来。手上还提着两袋吃的，晃晃悠悠走着，一出电梯老远看见有人在走廊上盘腿席地而坐。走近一看，吴磊正插着耳机专心游戏，帽檐压得低低的，全然不知道有人靠近。坐在地上的吴磊缩起来只有小小一团，明明站着拍戏的时候，也是一米八几的个子。  
悄悄靠近，伸腿踢踢游戏少年的脚尖，着实吓了他一大跳。吴磊猛地抬起头，手机啪嗒掉到大腿上。  
从这个角度看，自上而下，显得他眼睛更大，两扇睫毛翘长浓密。  
嚯，这惊恐的大眼睛。刘昊然稍有成就感。  
“怎么不出声！吓我一跳。”  
刘昊然直起腰来，“你戴着耳机，出声了能听见吗。”  
吴磊摘下耳机，抻直略微发麻的双腿，小声咕哝：“那也不能吓人呀。”  
刘昊然问坐这里干嘛有房不回，搞行为艺术。  
走廊里铺着厚地毯，坐着不凉也脏。

“忘带房卡了，有人去拿了，干脆抓紧时间打一把。”吴磊挥挥手里的手机，还停留在游戏界面。  
“瘾还挺重。人什么时候回来，去我房间慢慢等？”刘昊然扬了扬下巴，指指斜对面那间，说着要拉吴磊从地上起来。

他们住同一楼层不意外，住到斜对面就不知道是巧合还是有意安排。  
相同规格的房间集中在同一层，圈里论资排辈三六九等，什么样的演员配置什么样的条件，条条写进合约里，依着规矩安排。以前刚开始也住很普通的房间，日子凑活过，工作重要，后来境遇慢慢越来越好，在上升期，名气人气齐全，衣食住行也高级别配套。

吴磊不确定，迟疑了一下。手刚递过去，远处电梯门“叮”一声打开——人回来了。  
“房卡拿回来了，谢谢。”吴磊从地上站起来道谢。  
“没事，那我先进去了。”刘昊然划开房间门，胳膊肘一带再关上，动作行云流水。

多看了几眼，才把视线收回来，半分钟后吴磊也进了屋。

长而昏暗的走廊重归安静。

元宵节是正月里最后一个隆重日子，火树银花合。惯例组里请客聚餐，包了本地菜做得最好的饭店二楼，一顿饭吃到将尽十二点才散。  
从饭店回酒店的路上，短短十来分钟，窗外各色的烟火齐放，马路上车子稀少，路边绿化带里还堆着少量积雪，两排红彤彤的灯笼夜里不眠不休。最后的节日氛围。  
吴磊靠着车窗，眼前朦朦胧胧的，抹了把脸，“好想放烟花啊。”  
没人回应他，一天下来大家都累了，只当他随口说说。司机打转方向盘，拐进酒店。  
刘昊然和他一前一后下的车，一回头看见了吴磊，冲他笑，“喝多了？”  
“还好，没有没有。”再搓一把脸。

黑夜里两人肩并肩走出停车场，其他人跟在后面。  
酒店在郊外，平常人烟稀少，这个时候来放烟火的倒不少。不远处硕大的一朵绽开，照亮半个夜空。吴磊停下脚步，仰着醉意朦胧的小脸儿驻足观赏。刘昊然也学着他的样子，抬头望天。两人傻兮兮地站在原地，随着空中图案颜色的变化，瞳孔放大缩小。直到随行工作人员跟了上来。  
指指天上的花样，刘昊然以目示意自己的助理，助理嫌弃地摇头，刘昊然再指，这次要求坚决多了。  
要这个！

“你想不想放？”手怕冷放在口袋里，刘昊然拿胳膊肘碰碰身边的吴磊。  
吴磊才回过神来，“这么大人了，看看得了，我才不……”  
话说着眼角瞟到刘昊然助理气喘吁吁抱回来一堆，眼睛立刻亮了起来，“这么多！”

大家本着孩子（财神爷）开心就好的原则，陪他们玩。找了处空地，一个接一个点起来。而当烟火冲出筒壁，升上空中，轰轰烈烈炸开时，每个人不论谁，无一不流露出幸福的表情，为眼前稍纵即逝的美赞叹。

“人的一辈子如果像这样，也挺好。”  
痛苦不会太久，干干脆脆地炸出一片灿烂，耀眼，遥远，有光。  
吴磊盯着繁花绽放消逝，说话的声音很低，只有身旁的刘昊然听到了。他转过头看他。  
“是挺好的，我也觉得。”

放到尾声，最后只剩一盒手持烟火。吴磊蹲在地上抽出两只拿在手上。  
刘昊然从兜里拿出打火机给他一左一右点上，唰地燃了起来，光亮映在吴磊眼睛里。  
旁边离的很近的地方轰隆隆放响一只巨型烟花，吴磊两只手全占着，每一发炸开升空都惊得他直缩脖子连连退后。刘昊然笑着，像拍戏时那样站到他身后，捂住吴磊的耳朵。面前耸起的肩膀慢慢放下。  
“玩吧，没事儿。”

上楼趁着其他人开门的间隙，吴磊轻拉了一把刘昊然大衣的袖口。  
“明天见，晚安。”说罢蹿进了房间。  
“晚安了。”

“我们去看烟火好吗，去看那繁花之中如何再生出繁花，梦境之上如何再现梦境，让我们并肩走过荒凉的河岸，仰望夜空，生命的狂喜与刺痛，都在这顷刻，宛如烟火。”*

*来自席慕蓉 《请柬》


	5. Chapter 5

05.

北方小城里，三月里乍暖还寒，时冷时热，阴晴不定。  
刚到的时候，吴磊赶了几天工，一个星期以后进度逐渐放缓，开始循序渐进。  
电影慢工出细活，一页纸耗上一天，一个镜头反反复复，总要条条抠过才作数。打磨人的演技，打磨人的心性。

初春温度渐缓，夜里还有暖气烘烤，穿着短袖开窗吃冰棍。  
休息时间工作人员买来一大袋雪糕众人分着吃，也算拍大夜的时候烟茶烟咖啡以外的提神好物。  
吴磊挑了一根吃起来，他喜欢吃甜的，越是这种“小孩专属”的东西他越喜欢，吃得高兴。嗦嗦吸着，一转头发现刘昊然不见了，问人呢，顺手从袋子里拿出一支新的。不知道谁答了一句犯困出去抽烟了。

“雪糕都不吃啊。”吴磊拎着外套走出休息室。

舒展了一把筋骨，刘昊然算不清今天开工多少个小时了，接下来还有一场重头夜戏。他艰难撑着。烟盒里还剩最后一根救命稻草，分外珍贵，他心里有数儿，自己给自己定量。没成想半路杀出来个“打劫的”，蹭一下蹿出来，蹲他旁边眼睛眨巴眨巴，问：“还有吗，我也……”  
刘昊然无辜地摊开左手，空无一物的纸盒早被他揉成一团，“最后一根了。”  
右手指间是刚刚燃起的新鲜火星。  
吴磊不无遗憾地噢了一声，塞过从里头带出来的雪糕，“给你。”  
刘昊然多少犹豫了一下，才把手上的烟往旁边递了递，“不嫌弃的话，咱们分了它。”  
不会，当然不会了。

凌晨两点，吴磊带着点莫名的小心翼翼从刘昊然手里接过一支燃着的烟，带着温度的手指，皮肤相互触碰，不知从哪里还生出一些烫来。  
“我妈要看见了，肯定打死我。”吐出一口薄薄的烟雾，吴磊非常诚信的交回了吸烟权，刘昊然再接过去，牙齿咬住。  
他是被家里严格管教的孩子，在众人期待的目光里一点点长大成人。不可以犯错，不能说错话，最好也不要喊苦喊累。他拥有了很多人的爱意，他得知足，他也不允许自己令别人失望。

“好孩子确实不应该，以后抽烟不带你了。也不让他们带你。”刘昊然在迷雾里眯起眼睛拿话揶揄他。他们指的是组里其他的老烟枪。  
吴磊站到刘昊然的对面去，背贴着墙壁，“那可不行，你不能扔下我。好不容易有个差不多大的一起…”  
吴磊的声音在风里失了真，听起来并不理直气壮。

刘昊然从地上起来，“张嘴”，最后一口塞给吴磊。两人一支烟几句话的功夫就抽到头了。  
“走，上厕所，完了该回去了。”

吴磊甩着手臂走着走着突然自己先乐了，刘昊然不解看他——这个人内心世界相当丰富，你轻易猜不出他在想什么。  
“我们这样好像中学生，尿个尿都得约着一起。”

这几天室内拍摄的地方洗手间在另一栋楼里，不太方便，两人确实约着一块撒了几回尿。  
明白这人在笑什么了，刘昊然一把挽住吴磊的胳膊：“是不是还得这么走路？诶你明天跟别人一块去我就发脾气！”  
这是小学生。  
吴磊抽了几次没把胳膊抽出来，另一只手探着挠刘昊然腰上痒痒，闹成一团。  
大半夜打打闹闹，片场的狗都让他们吵醒好几只，冲着出声的方向吠了几声，人倒是不怎么困倦了。

上完厕所吴磊湿着手进来，被生活助理截个正好，从包里又是掏纸又是掏护手霜。  
“快擦擦，不然要生冻疮的，你看你的手。”  
吴磊念叨几月了冻得起来吗，漫不经心地把护手霜挤了一手，低下头才发觉，瞪眼道：“这么多！”旁边刘昊然正在跟导演说话，闻声转头看了一眼没憋住笑了。  
行，你笑就你了，天选之子。  
“好东西一起分享，为了感谢你，伸手。”  
刘昊然不情不愿地伸出一个手背，吴磊立马两只手蹭上来，非要多给刘昊然分点儿。一个糊一个躲，黏黏糊糊玩了半天，直到一旁女演员看不下去了，又是逗小孩又是嫌弃:“不要在大庭广众做这种事，谈恋爱回家去谈。”两个人才立刻收手，正经起来。吴磊面上看着没什么表情，坐在椅子上拿起剧本翻下一场，悄悄红了耳根。  
片场总是要找些乐子黑漆漆的夜才好过。不然只有困顿，零碎又长久的等待，和了无生趣。

当天最后一场是外景淋雨戏，洒水车就位后开拍，把演员们结结实实浇了个透。导演一叫停助理们争分夺秒上去给自家艺人裹上毛巾和外套，实际上收效甚微。两条拍过是不幸中的大幸。  
刘昊然和吴磊冻得嘴唇发紫脸色煞白，风一吹抖筛糠一样抖个不停，难以自控。  
“浇得，我的，心，都凉透了。”刘昊然艰难挤出这么一句感受。  
吴磊从蓝色的大毛巾里露出半张脸，“爽，爽不爽？”  
也算苦中作乐，两人抖着呵呵笑了，一路抖进更衣室。

门还没完全关上，吴磊先脱一步，抓起领口衣服掀下来一半，露出腰背。  
刘昊然在后提醒：“你注意点，门还没关好。”  
“有没有人性，我都这样了，二半夜还要偷窥狼狈男演员吗！”吴磊的愤慨不耽误他脱衣服的速度，被水泡过紧贴在皮肤上布料粘得他难受。刘昊然回身关门的功夫，他三两下脱到限制级。  
“我这算占你便宜吗？”刘昊然嘴上问得客气，眼睛倒不客气，上下扫过面前单薄但线条漂亮不孱弱的身型。  
“都是男人，我还怕你看。”吴磊从刘昊然手里接过新的干毛巾，落到脚腕处的裤子抬腿甩到一边。“你要是趁机摸我，那就算。”炫耀是本意，吴磊低头看自己的腹肌。  
刘昊然真摸。真的摸了一把。摸完附赠点评了一句“还可以”，在沙发的另一边坐下解衣服扣子。  
吴磊呆滞几秒。

两人披着毯子光秃秃坐在休息室里等助理送干净衣服进来，安静地小口喝着热汤。身体逐渐回温，四肢舒展。室内温度高，烘得人生出许许多多原本藏好的倦意。吴磊和刘昊然话说着说着没声儿，头靠头睡着了。  
等助理一前一后进来，眼前一幅绒毛小动物倚靠着安睡的画面。

回到酒店的时候，晨光熹微。  
刘昊然一头睡了下去，沉入睡眠的最深处，梦都不做。中间醒来吃了一顿饭，觉还能续上，再躺下。睡够了睁眼，外边天又黑了，错过晚饭，这个时间还能出去吃吃宵夜。

出门的时候，恰巧斜对面的门也一齐打开，吴磊的助理和经纪人一块走出来，神色焦急。  
吴磊发烧了，没扛得住凌晨那一通浇，越到晚上烧得越厉害。

“我这里有药，等会儿给你送过去，别急。”刘昊然折回房间翻自己装药的箱子，找出一盒新的，敲开对面的门。

走进里间卧房，吴磊缩在双人床的一侧，被窝外面只露个毛茸茸头顶，床头灯调得很暗。刘昊然过去把被子给他掖到下巴，“也不怕闷坏。”  
“他们说这样容易出汗，好得快。”发烧毫不意外的伴随着感冒，吴磊的声音听起来格外软，带着鼻音。  
“吃了药才好得快，多喝水多睡觉。”吴磊往里挪了挪腾出一片地方，刘昊然坐下来。  
吴磊小声嗯了一句，又往被子里缩缩，“不要给你传染。”

助理在外面等水烧开，刘昊然在里面陪着吴磊说话。  
“你知道吗，有个方法治感冒，在热咖啡里倒上威士忌，放糖，再铺上一层厚厚的奶油，一口气喝完就好了，叫爱尔兰咖啡。”  
吴磊很感兴趣，眼睛亮了不少，“想喝，不过听起来更像酒，不是咖啡。”  
“算鸡尾酒的一种吧。”  
“那我不吃药了，我要…”病号突然兴奋。  
“想得美，不行。”

看着吴磊吃了药，刘昊然起身，隔着被子拍拍他：“睡一觉，明天起来全好了。”  
“好。”吴磊有点不好意思，整个人窝在被子里只露一双眼睛跟刘昊然说谢谢。  
他的眼睛会说话。  
“谢什么，”敲敲吴磊桌上摆的电脑，“病好了有空过来一起打游戏。”  
被窝里伸出三根手指，“ok，没问题，虐你。”  
口气还不小，到时候谁叫谁爹还不一定。


	6. Chapter 6

06.

孟春末，涌来一大批生日的双鱼。  
到底还是年轻，休息了一天吴磊恢复得差不多，回来继续拍。下午刚收工，生日的同事掳着一块去吃饭喝酒，盛情难却，推不掉。  
小城市里娱乐活动少，不外乎是这些。吃完饭，两车人又被拉去唱歌。  
包厢里烟熏火燎，黑夜放歌纵酒，群魔乱舞。坐在沙发的角落里，吴磊闷着头开始怀念那天夜戏刘昊然分给他的半根烟，怎么那么好抽，凉凉的薄荷，一点儿也不呛人。他想象刘昊然说的治感冒的爱尔兰咖啡，咖啡，糖，威士忌，以及奶油。端起面前的杯子喝了一口，借着黑暗的庇护又嫌恶地放下。

刘昊然是带着外头的清冷空气一起推门进来的。  
连着其他迟到的同事一齐被起哄罚酒，吴磊坐着没动在远处看着。  
他们一起拍了头几天，双人戏份集中拍完，便分开在两个组。今天刘昊然的组收工晚，饭没赶上，直接过来唱歌的地方。  
“喝没问题，哥姐别催。”应付场面游刃有余，刘昊然脱了外套里面一件白T，接过杯子，“生日快乐生日快乐。”仰脖子三下，喝了三个，爽快人一滴不剩。众人才放过。  
刘昊然径直走过来，彩色的灯光在他们脸上流转，复古迷幻让人看得不真切，碰碰吴磊，“往边儿坐，腾个地儿。”倒是毫不客气。

两个二十出头的倒还是剧组里年龄偏小的，如果不是拍一个戏平日里交际圈也不会跟在场其他人重合很多，这种场合他们来捧场给面子，主角高兴，别人也不会故意猛灌一通，放任他们在一边自己聊天。

手机在桌上震动，嗡嗡的，上面的名字是“妈妈”。  
刘昊然调笑：“吴磊小朋友，时间不早你妈妈叫你回家睡觉了。”  
吴磊拿起手机往出走的时候抬手虚晃着假装要揍刘昊然，刘昊然顺势一躲，倒在沙发上笑。

走廊里传来许许多多不真切不动听的歌声和吵闹。  
“都挺好的。”  
“早好了不烧了，说了别给你说，老钱这人怎么这样。”  
“喝了一点，不多，不累。”  
“大概月底杀，到时候回北京，还有学校的事。”  
……  
吴磊往卫生间的方向走，手机附在耳边，回应远方母亲的关心。  
闲扯了七八分钟，汇报完自己的近况，没什么好讲的，母亲又嘱咐了一遍要注意身体，两边才挂了电话。  
他站在隔间里，感受到一点独处的自由，松了口气不太想回包厢，寻思着要不干脆溜吧。踌躇间，外面突然传来的声音，让他停下按冲水键的手。  
吴磊对天发誓，他绝对不是故意（第二次）听刘昊然墙角。咖啡厅嘛，卫生间嘛，大家都能来的地方对不对。

“别缠着我了，我从一开始话说得很清楚，没有可能。”刘昊然的声音疲惫，吴磊想起他刚来连喝的那三杯。  
“你拉黑我微信了，为什么这样，我有什么对不住你的地方吗至于拉黑？”  
隔间里的人一脸讳莫如深：是男人的声音。

“没有对住对不住，但是，是我的自由。”吴磊有点想透过门缝看看这冷酷声音主人的表情，平时看着笑眯眯的。  
“刘昊然你到底直的弯的，单身还是有人了，给个准话。”  
“不关你的事。”/“关你屁事。”门内外一起冷漠。  
刘昊然更文明克制一些，吴磊更小小声。

接下来便是一些毫无意义毫无逻辑的纠缠，跟狗血八点档也没什么区别。人生如戏，不入流的戏剧创作同样来源于生活。吴磊听得失去了兴趣，他同情刘昊然，但更想知道外边什么时候能完自己到底什么时候能出去。

这种时候一般需要天降神兵，才能打破僵局，电视剧里都这么演的，吴磊万万没想到那个神兵是自己。  
微信语音电话毫无预兆地在只有三个人的卫生间里响了起来，格外刺耳嘹亮，手忙脚乱地摁掉，外边交谈的声音已经停了。  
此时此刻，此情此景完全可以编入吴磊20年人生尴尬集锦，位列前茅。  
这不是他的本意。

他冲了水，抖抖肩膀，泰然自若从隔间出来。目不斜视走到镜子前，仔仔细细打湿了手背挤上洗手液，洗干净擦干净。越是这种时候越要淡定。  
镜子里刘昊然低着头手叉腰，看不清他的表情。

不要多管闲事，尤其他人这种微妙敏感的私事。当什么都没发生，什么都没听到什么都没看到，一句话也不要说，从这个门里出去，万事大吉。

吴磊是这样想的，也这样做的。洗罢手，他一言不发，打算逃离这个空间。  
走过两人身边，走到门口，只差一步。

“吴磊。”  
刘昊然出声了。

好你个刘昊然。

吴磊再叹气，为什么要这样对我。  
他回过身看刘昊然，刘昊然的眼睛里只有两个字：帮我。  
吴磊怀疑他前脚走出这个门，后脚门口会立上“暂停使用”的牌子，刘昊然当即清白不保。现在的人可生猛着呢。

见“死”不救不符合他们江湖儿女的道义。刘昊然对他也挺好。  
吴磊折返回去，挡在刘昊然身前，把两人隔开，准备快刀斩乱麻。  
他冷着脸不耐烦的样子也挺强势，“别再缠着他了，他对你没意思听不懂吗？”  
“你给他造成了这么多困扰，算哪门子喜欢？”

化妆师不懂怎么半路杀出来个吴磊，走出去又回来，上来口气强硬，跟他印象里的客客气气的年轻人相去甚远。本着老娘也不是好惹的回呛：“这是我们两个人的事，跟你没关系，我只想跟他话说清楚，麻烦你出去。”  
吴磊被激起了无名的求胜欲，当时的他也不知道这种求胜欲从何而来，为何而来。戏做全套，怒从胆边生，他没有回头向后准确地捉住了刘昊然的胳膊，顺着小臂，一路到达手腕，再向下，握住刘昊然的手。“你真的觉得跟我没关系？”  
刘昊然相当配合地回握，并捏了捏，心里不合时宜地飘过“肉肉的”三个字。

眼前这算一条实实在在的大新闻了，但难辨真假。  
“得了吧，刚才还想装不认识走掉来着，吴磊弟弟给哥们解围还把自己搭上，够义气，不过不值得。”索性诈一诈。

刘昊然旁若无人地接戏，小声冲着拉他手的青年讲：“别生气不理我了，你刚也听见了，我们真没事儿，我就喜欢你一个……”小幅晃吴磊的手臂。  
吴磊用眼神示意刘昊然闭嘴别再说下去了，适可而止。  
有些人的戏瘾说来就来，编得有模有样有声有色的，怪不得是隔壁学校的。

装作不耐烦的扯了扯手臂，“回去再说，走吧。”  
视在场另一人为空气，吴磊拉着刘昊然走出卫生间，一直到拐角处才猛地撒开手，甩了老远。  
两人狂笑。  
“吴磊你戏太足了片场没见你这么能演。”刘昊然搡了一把一脸一言难尽的吴磊。  
“谦让了，还是你比较会，演得我都信了。”吴磊评价刘昊然刚才的演出完整呈现了一个渣男偷吃被现场抓包，极力挽回原配的形象。  
刘昊然狂呼噜吴磊后脑勺让他收声。

两人顺着走廊走到安全通道通风口，窗外送来的夜里凉风吹得他们暂时安静下来。

“你之前说的缠着你的事，就是这个？”吴磊问。  
刘昊然无奈道，“是，不知道怎么办才好，刚才你也看到了。”  
靠着墙，吴磊感叹，“唉世上安得双全法，人生在世，总要伤害一些人，辜负一些人的，没办法。”大概是因为轻松的语气里带着难能可贵的真挚，年轻的脸说着老成的话也不违和。  
刘昊然点头，摸出这次终于满满当当的烟盒：“行，谢吴老师指点，给您点上。”

吴磊喝了酒痞里痞气地叼着等人伺候，他的眼睛带着不自然的潮湿水汽。  
哪成想刘昊然的塑料打火机不给面子，风一吹灭了。他忍不住要吐槽刘昊然，嘴里含着东西，说出来的话不清不楚，“你多出两块钱买个防风的行不行？”  
刘昊然咔嗒咔嗒摁了两下盯着火苗，“这个是我机场过了安检篮子里顺手捡的，当时光挑好看的……”  
天秤座，果然颜狗。吴磊毫不遮掩地翻了翻眼睛。

“这样…”  
刘昊然换了位置，借着一点身高优势，从身后拥住吴磊，一手挡风，一手点火。  
晦暗的空间里原本只有写着“安全通道”四个字的绿色灯牌发光。  
倏忽间，一簇火焰燃起。  
吴磊垂着眼睛忘了吸气。他被同样年轻的身体紧贴着，感受到不属于他的心脏在胸腔里跳动。耳边有刘昊然放低的声音，他的鼻尖是不是蹭上了他的耳廓，故意地，有意地：“吸气，吸了才能着……是不是还没学会？”  
吴磊照做了。  
薄烟升起，刘昊然撤回手臂，回到原有的距离。自己也点上。  
无人说话，沉默，有些东西却再一次泛了起来。

是高手。吴磊深觉自己遇上对手了。  
大两岁终究还是不一样。

他本身是带着一些外人难以察觉的情绪开始工作的，感叹新年伊始，生活不易。  
如今，进度过半，事情的走向却比他刚到的时候还要有意思，有意思的多。  
而这一切全是因为刘昊然。  
只是刘昊然。


	7. Chapter 7

07.

他们之间也纯情过，二十天，可能再多一点？记不清了。  
无巧不成书的遇见，节日夜空下的焰火，你来我往，嬉笑打闹。  
最后止于一根烟。

他原本可以有许多方法点燃它，却偏偏选择了最暧昧的一种。他在浅尝辄止地试探，也在确认，确认对方有没有点儿那个方面的意思，接下来故事才好发展。

乱糟糟的时代多数如此，看对眼，合得来，有性的需求，然后滚上床打一炮。如果器大活好床品佳，裤子一提干脆利落不纠葛，多几次也未尝不可。  
爱情奢侈，弥足珍贵，可遇不可求，要爽要情要爱的贪心人没几个落得好下场，大多哭笑不得。

他们才不是什么好男孩。

成人打起太极来可以故弄玄虚乐此不疲，你来我往，制造一些难辨真假的关心和浪漫，也可以直白坦荡荡，在某一个时间点，袒露出一些拨云见日的欲望，诸如我对你很感兴趣，我想跟你发生点什么。  
或者更简单直接，我想睡你，如果你愿意。

那天晚上过后，隔了两天，吴磊正在洗澡，门被狂敲，他刚洗完头，不知道外头发生什么大事儿了，应了一声，关水出来开门。

“你离开除不远了。”他没好气地打开门，把人放进来。跟了他好几年的助理并不是很在意此类威胁，家里出了一点事情要他回去，下午已经请过假。快去快回离开两天，走之前得跟老板东西交代清楚。明星艺人们多数时候被身边的人照顾得很好，哪怕是接地气儿的很好带的，跟普通人也不能比。

吴磊湿着头发裹着浴袍一边接东西一边听嘱咐。直到每一件电子产品的插头交代清楚了，助理手一挥，老板我先撤，飞机不等人，你好自为之。  
还没品出这句“好自为之”是几个意思，回头一看桌上落下的的充电宝，“丢三落四”，想着人没走远，拿起追了出去。  
走廊上没有人影，跑得实在是够快。  
转过身，房间门当着吴磊的面“啪”得一声擅自响亮地合上，关了他个措手不及。

操……

印象里这不是第一次了，同样的错误他犯了两遍，整整两遍。  
而第二次，直截了当把他送进了对面房间。

刘昊然哪能想到还有这种送上门来的事情，优质同事，夜半三更，衣衫不整，吴磊神情尴尬委屈巴巴。  
其实大概能猜出发生什么事了，刘昊然先笑开了，倚在门框，不急着把人让进去。  
“吴磊弟弟，”他学着别人叫他吴磊弟弟，假惺惺得很，”你这，大晚上的，不合适吧。”  
假装往他身后看，“万一人家看见了，传出去几张嘴都说不清。”

吴磊看刘昊然的表情就知道他是故意使坏，结结巴巴，“我洗澡他非要敲门……结果自己东西忘拿，想叫住送一下，就，就这样了……”  
刘昊然笑得更厉害了，吴磊瞎比划，指指自己指指房门指指电梯的方向，表情里全是茫然不解。  
“你这人毒性真大，怎么老跟房卡过不去，坐飞机是不是还回回延误？”这本不是个疑问句，奈何听者有心。

吴磊：……你怎么知道？

这回轮到刘昊然愣住，“……我随口说说。”

开着房门走廊里的声音听得清楚，远处电梯到达楼层开门“叮”得那一声，刘昊然反应迅速一把把人抓进来关上门，扯得吴磊猝不及防，裹得严实的领口松开大半。

“干嘛你。”抱怨了一句。  
“还真想让人看见？”

背后是门板，将外面的世界隔离开来，面前是靠得极近的刘昊然，一手撑在他耳侧。头顶玄关一盏廊灯，暖色灯光落下来。人在光里，眼尾的走向，鼻梁的弧度，嘴唇的棱角边缘，看得比往日更清楚几分；也有一部分隐匿在阴影之中——他还抓着他的手腕没来得及松开。

吴磊是不怕的，他迎着面前带点挑逗玩味的目光，直直看回去。

最后是刘昊然先退后一步让开，“你是不是还没洗完，用我的浴室吧。”替吴磊推开卫生间的门，坐回到还亮着的电脑跟前。  
十分钟前，他跟过去的旧友刚打完一把游戏，聊天扯闲，商量着要不要再开一局，时间还不晚。紧接着门就响了。

指腹无意识划过键盘的空隙，安静的房间，浴室的水声仿佛通通浇进了他心里，扰得他不得安宁。他凭着一点回忆，想象那些滚烫的热水是如何落在他曾见过的腰腹臀腿之上，水珠串联，又会流淌到更私密的何处。  
刘昊然喉咙发紧。

电脑那边问他干嘛去了还打不打了，扫了一眼浴室的方向，水声停了。

“不了，玩玩意思一下得了，明天还工作。”

拒绝了开始新一局，聊天没有停下来。有一搭没一搭乱侃，全是无关紧要的琐事，直到吴磊从卫生间出来，拿干毛巾站在镜子跟前擦自己的一头乱发。  
随便糊弄了两下，吴磊坐过来，坐在旁边的沙发上。刘昊然指指桌上的杯子，让吴磊喝水。

“在聊天？”喉结滚动，大口补充流失的水分。  
“是高中时候的同学，刚好今天有空，约了一把游戏。”刘昊然转过椅子，对着吴磊说话。  
“可惜了，我进不去自己的房间，电脑在里头锁着。”吴磊遗憾。

一扇门自然不是只有唯一的一张房卡可以打开。  
找到援兵以后，随时可以联系任何想联系到的人，然后解决问题。  
但如果怀着一些别样的心思，那么房卡全世界只此一张，夜晚打扰除刘昊然以外的人都是不礼貌的。

陷入一点短暂的沉默。  
吴磊开口打破，“高中是什么样子的，不知道跟我想象的一样不一样。”  
刘昊然刚刚提到了他的高中同学。

“你没上过高中？”刘昊然有些意外这个问题。  
“唔…我从很小开始拍戏，小学初中的时候还能两边顾及，只是比别人辛苦一些，后来越来越忙，变成家教老师跟在身边，学校里只是挂名。”吴磊捏着水杯，“这么说吧，我既没有童年生活，也没有少年生活，拍戏是我的所有了。”  
他说这些时是笑着的，理所应当，并不伤感。  
“后来上大学了，倒是体验了一下宿舍日常，很热闹，但大家早都是成年人了，各有高墙壁垒，泛泛之交。”

“我们，呃，我们在宿舍养猪。”刘昊然第一件想起来。  
当时学校附近的花鸟虫鱼市场是他们隔三差五必须去逛逛的地方，大家有一股子热爱生活的劲儿，宿舍里养什么玩意儿的都有，猫猫狗狗稀松平常，他甚至想过偷偷养蛇。后来小香猪越吃越胖，一大只哼哼来拱拱去，他们零花钱也不够多，养不起了，只好给老板送回去……一群人翻墙出去上网被老师逮个正着，一个男生失恋，全班男生陪着喝酒。十五六岁，放肆的岁月。  
艺术高中跟普通高中有很多不一样的地方，不只课程，“我们这些学生，管理起来很难，个个特立独行恃才傲物的，还早熟，感情经历丰富……”

刘昊然是个好的讲述者，讲起故事来，自己也陷进回忆里，声音放低，他说话慢慢的，看着吴磊。  
吴磊抱膝坐在沙发上，酒店宽大的浴袍包裹着他，一节白生生的小腿和纤细的脚踝暴露在空气里，看得人心痒痒。

“然后呢，还有什么特别的秘密吗？”  
“有啊……”  
刘昊然起身弯腰，握住面前的这段白皙，和他想的一样，足够细瘦，一只手圈住绰绰有余。  
吴磊低下眼睛看那只手，他没有动，“比如？”  
“男生宿舍公开的秘密想不想知道？”

吴磊没有来得及回答想或者不想，圈住他脚踝的手自下而上划过他的小腿，在膝弯短暂停留，一路探进大腿内侧，握住他更致命更敏感的地方。

吴磊认了。

他咬住下唇，性器开始在刘昊然手里变湿变硬，反应强烈明显，只好拿大腿内侧细嫩的肌肤蹭刘昊然的手背，算作一句讨饶，“我明天还有工作。”

刘昊然把人抱到自己腿上，吴磊背对着他分开双腿坐下。他故意没有全脱去吴磊的浴袍，有时候穿一点儿比不穿更能刺激感官，情色满满。吴磊经不住撩拨，背后的蝴蝶骨紧贴着刘昊然的胸口，枕上身后的肩膀，交付全部的重量。  
鼻尖贴在后颈，刘昊然闻到了熟悉的味道，吴磊用了他的沐浴露，那款沐浴露他用了那么久，今天第一次嗅出一点格外的香气，很危险也很迷人。

那也是一双生得很好的手，修长有力，养尊处优，抚摸过吴磊紧实平坦的小腹，握住他勃起的阴茎时，手背浮现淡青色的血管更为明显。  
吴磊垂着眼睛看得清清楚楚，刘昊然是如何替他撸，同样是打一发手枪，换一只手却能带来那么多源源不断的快感，他忍不住一再呻吟出声，满足地叹息，反手上来摸刘昊然的脖子和脸。  
快感层层叠叠奔涌上头，一次次累加，一次次击溃岌岌可危的防线，吴磊被情欲浸泡过的嗓音沙哑，叫刘昊然的名字尤其黏软，这是信号，刘昊然感觉到吴磊快要高潮，收紧手指加重力道，从根部到顶端来回加快频率，指腹用力磨蹭过淌着水儿的顶端……怀里人一阵颤抖，浓的精液射了他满手，吴磊像一滩糖水，化在此处，彻底松懈了身体。

吴磊还在要命的高潮余韵里，眼神迷乱不清，侧过头哑着嗓子要求：“亲我……”  
“不介意？”  
无声地摇头，干脆回身抱着刘昊然的脖子，整个上半身贴上去，双腿分开在两侧，任由嘴唇被吮吸含住，顶开。他喜欢接吻，喜欢嘴唇柔软贴在一起，喜欢被抚摸，喜欢被疼爱。

“你怎么办？”吴磊被同样的炙热硬挺顶着，隔着裤子裆部摸刘昊然。  
刘昊然向后枕在沙发上，靠上靠背，脱去吴磊最后一点儿欲盖弥彰的衣服，抬腿颠了颠身上光裸的男孩儿，“你看着办。”  
吴磊舔舔嘴唇，替刘昊然掏出完全勃起的沉甸甸的性器，他渐渐缓了过来，有力气思考说话，“原来这就是男生宿舍公开的秘密，大家互帮互助撸管打飞机？”  
刘昊然被摸得舒服，手指掠过吴磊的下巴锁骨和腰侧，“还会比谁的大，谁坚持的久，射的多，射的远……”  
刘昊然拿话激他，捏住吴磊的下巴拉近两个人脸，“输的人要被全宿舍摸，你信吗，你猜你去了会赢吗？”  
不应期很快过去，短得可忽略不计，吴磊再次有了反应。比起刚才粗暴得多，咬住刘昊然的下唇，将两根涨大的东西拢在一起套弄。  
刘昊然手放在他的后腰，让两个人贴得更紧一些，私密处深的肤色衬的吴磊匀称笔直的手指更加白嫩，他肖想过的肉肉的手掌正在替他们手淫，手的主人急切地想把两个人一起送上高潮，抿着嘴巴红着眼尾不说话。  
“别急……”刘昊然带着吴磊的手，略大一点的手掌包裹着吴磊的，一下一下的打，直到浊液喷出沾湿小腹。  
吴磊埋头在刘昊然的肩膀，身体无法抑制地颤栗，大口喘息。刘昊然拥着他。互相安抚，慢慢平静。

等刘昊然冲完今晚第二个澡，从浴室出来，发现吴磊侧躺在床上先睡着了，躬身光裸着背，呼吸绵长均匀，毫无防备。

这小孩儿真有意思。

*中学生活部分取材《见风》


	8. Chapter 8

08.

月底，吴磊跟着A组一起整组杀青。刘昊然在的B组还要多拍十天左右。  
剧组当天安排了公开的媒体探班以及采访。

最后一场拍完，走到棚外，众多摄影机瞄准，多家媒体等候。长条桌上摆着定制的巨大多层蛋糕和香槟，像过去的无数次一样，众人围着演员，为他们鼓掌欢呼，人群中心演员双手合十，四面鞠躬感谢大家同样的付出。  
摄影机正对，空气里快门摁下的声音不止不休，导演打下板子，宣布A组杀青。  
吴磊作为小辈不停谦让，让出中间的位子给前辈老演员们，自己换到边上，也轻松自在。优哉游哉地放空，背着手左右晃动身体，心不在焉。

工作人员们按照之前的安排为演员们捧上早就准备好的花束，吴磊接过队尾最后一束，才瞪大眼睛笑了，推了一把隔壁跑来凑热闹的刘昊然，“你充什么花童！”  
刘昊然摸摸鼻子信口开河，他还穿着戏里的衣服，松松垮垮的白衬衣袖子挽起，脸上有化妆出来的冒血伤口，“人手不够我来兼职，多挣一份钱。”  
吴磊抱着花听他扯鬼话，刘昊然的手正随意搭在肩边。

媒体自然不会放过这么有梗的画面，长枪大炮调转方向拍个不停。日后片子上映宣传，他们的对手戏，他们片场的趣事，彼此对对方的评价，相处得如何，私下有没有联系是否变成朋友，通通会成为追逐的方向。

香槟嘭地打开，无差别喷洒向人群，引起一片躲闪尖叫，蛋糕奶油糊得脸上身上到处是，这是他们庆祝的方式，最后的狂欢，最后的释放。

吴磊在混战中连连退后，冲着本打算偷袭他的刘昊然喊：“先让我吃一口！”  
看着怪好吃的，全糊了真糟蹋。  
刘昊然趁着人群哄乱，手上的喂了吴磊一口，指腹被软热舌尖快速舔过。  
吴磊得出结论：“太腻，不好吃。”  
还是糟蹋了吧。

他们最后拥抱了一次，在闹哄哄的人潮里。  
“杀青快乐。”刘昊然在吴磊耳边低语，不可摹状的温柔。

接着刘昊然还是抹了吴磊一头一脸奶油。  
不要轻信男人，长得好看的更不要信，都是阴谋。

他们闹够了，媒体也拍摄到了足够丰富的素材，简短的群访和个人采访过后，一车一车人先后回到酒店。

刘昊然过来敲门，打算分吴磊一份好吃的，相熟的人来探班给他带了些当地买不到的吃喝。吴磊不在房间里。  
最后在酒店的天台上找到了人。  
他不知道从哪里搬了把椅子就那么坐着，倾身趴在栏杆上，高处空旷风大，吹得头发愈发乱糟糟，糊住眼睛。远处是阴天的云，夜里也许要下雨。三四月的雨。  
刘昊然走近才看到吴磊腿上还放着一盒饼干，从盒子里挑出完整的两根，细细长长，放进嘴里吃得嘣嘣作响。

“原来在这儿一个人吃独食。”刘昊然拍了拍吴磊的后脑勺，也学着他的样子，趴在栏杆上，回头看他。  
吴磊把盒子往刘昊然身边递，刘昊然摇头，“你吃，逗你玩的。”  
两条腿也收上来，盘腿坐好，吴磊深呼了一口气，“外面太热闹了。”  
他想说，外面太吵了。  
他以前也是个聒噪的小孩儿来着，风风火火，叽叽喳喳，一刻也不安生。后来年纪渐长，脱离了喧闹的人群，总要一个人独自待会儿才能缓和过来。  
刘昊然是他独处世界的闯入者，但他并没有不高兴。

“我有点想我的狗，不知道他过了个年吃胖没有。”吴磊自己小声嘟囔，“不对，是特别想。”  
“明天回去不就能看到了，现在开始想了。”吴磊给刘昊然看过狗狗的照片，狗随主人，非常有吴磊的神韵，平时寄养在北京的阿姨家里，他每次回去才能接过来一起生活。  
“唉，类似近乡情怯吧，”吴磊抻了抻脖子，“一般在忙，知道遥遥无期，也就不想了，日子离得近了，越是马上可以见到了心里越……很奇怪的一种感觉。”  
“对人对事，宠物，都一样。”接过话，刘昊然探头向外看，几十层高，地上的一切都太渺小。  
他们的声音沾上了空气里春雨欲来的湿。  
在这个季节，万事万物焕发新生，有的人却即将要告别。

“你想不想来摸摸我的狗，很乖，训练得很好。”家长举起手机屏幕，一脸自豪。  
“我更想摸摸你。”刘昊然整个回身过来倚靠，他面对着吴磊，十足流氓姿态，反正也没别人，艺高人胆大上手摸了一把吴磊的脸。  
吴磊去拨刘昊然的手，攥着他的手腕却没放开，“刘昊然你这人吧……”他没再说下去。

时间太短，他们之间的关系一变再变，最后走向了某种不可预测。不可控的事物让人惶恐的同时让人兴奋。人类的劣根性，当然说好听点叫人类的探索精神，让他们对越是危险不可触碰的东西越沉沦，着迷。

刘昊然扫过空旷无人的四周，天台的一部分改建成了花园，春之绿意，低头碰了碰吴磊的嘴唇，“回北京了带你喝酒，好喝的酒。”  
吴磊接住那个吻，算作回应。

细密轻润的雨丝落下来，天空很亮很远，无人知晓此处的约定。

晚上两个组一起吃饭，A组喜气洋洋，吴磊曾有言每个杀青的人脸上都会浮现的丑陋表情，他脸上现在也有了。  
他端着杯子飘到另一桌，一只手搭上刘昊然的椅背，弯下腰来在人耳边幸灾乐祸，他现在缓过劲儿来了，“明天也要继续加油呀！我呢，就先回大城市了。”  
刘昊然扭头，他们差点亲上，“你看你这张脸，面目可憎！”  
之前还说人家脸好看来着，刘昊然做人不客观。  
吴磊乐不可支，适量的酒精放松的心情膨胀了他的快感，他看着什么都挺开心，看刘昊然痛心疾首的样子更开心。

外面的人声鼎沸欢呼热烈都与他们无关。  
他顺手反锁了门，把他推在洗手台边上。腰部撞上坚硬的大理石，吴磊闷哼了一声，下意识的脏话没来得及说出口，酒液浸润过的嘴唇被不客气地咬住。  
热情回吻，啃噬，吴磊在任何时候不让自己输给别人，输给刘昊然更不可能。后腰t恤掀起，钻进一只带着凉意的手，顺着他的脊椎，温热的肌肤，一节一节向上攀爬，摩挲。  
刘昊然有条不紊地主导这个吻，耐心地勾吴磊的舌头，他能看到镜子里一小部分的自己，他们的身形大部分重叠。吴磊耳垂敏感，轻轻一碰，他就瑟缩，刘昊然跟镜子里的自己对视了一眼。

下腹紧贴，“明天就走了，今晚不打算跟我把事儿办了？”刘昊然探手下去，隔着牛仔裤坚硬的布料摸吴磊，不紧不慢地说道，“你比我想象的还能忍。”  
吴磊给人亲到几乎缺氧，下边被撩拨，布料粗糙的质感让触碰更敏感。他昏沉着脑袋，嗓子里含糊不清哼了两声，埋在刘昊然的颈窝里，热气乱窜。不挑地方随手抓着眼前人的上衣，“……办，今晚办你。”  
刘昊然特别喜欢吴磊不知天高地厚说话的模样，他看着镜子里自己手放在吴磊后脑勺，一下一下像摸小猫小狗那样顺毛摸，不加遮掩地笑，“不要喝太多，回去以后别再喝了。”  
吴磊仰起头，眼睛天真迷蒙，“怎么，真的会硬不起来？”  
不是喝到烂醉如泥倒不至于，真喝到那个份上，别说打炮，什么也不用干了，盖被子睡觉最稳妥。  
“我怕你吐我床上。”拍拍面前颇有温度的脸。

一前一后从卫生间出来回到各自桌上。  
刘昊然架不住中年男人喝点黄汤上了头就想聊聊人生指点晚辈，被导演从桌上拽着胳膊肘拉到包间角落沙发上。穿着旗袍身材高挑的姑娘为他们续上一壶茶。

从“你十六岁出来，我当时就觉得你这孩子前途不可限量”到“做人做事，年轻人无愧于心放手一搏”，最后“你叫我一声哥，以后任何难事有我在，帮衬兄弟”。  
刘昊然心里寻思差了辈儿，面儿上点头，谦虚听着，端起茶杯喝了一口。  
他侧了侧身，视线若有似无瞟过吴磊的背影，预感有人大概坏了他的事。

吴磊不会拒绝人，这种事上他还没学会耍滑头。长他几岁的女演员笑声银铃，带着重新化好的全妆，假睫毛根根分明又长又翘，端着杯子过来要喝一个，哪有不接的道理。喝了一个人的，不能不喝下一个，下下一个。他下肚实在，杯子干净，对方喝个半杯，有时候咽下去的究竟是不是酒还不一定。

“磊磊杀青明天要走了，下次见不知道什么时候，再……”女士拿过酒瓶，却没倒下去。  
一只骨节分明，白生生的手覆在杯口之上。不知道从哪里冒出来的刘昊然，站在吴磊另一侧，居高临下看着她。她有一瞬间觉得压迫。那种感觉让她不快。

“姐，你看你把人喝成什么样了，白天还给记者说自己平时最疼弟弟们，不心虚呀？”刘昊然笑嘻嘻地揶揄，俯身叫趴在桌子上的吴磊，晃了晃人。  
“还好吗，能自己起来吗？”  
吴磊睁开眼睛看了眼刘昊然，又放心闭上，摆了摆手。

胳膊绕过脖子搭上肩，刘昊然把人架起，吴磊像磁铁一样吸附上来，手臂细长，仅有的意识，勉强勾住刘昊然的脖子，脚步虚浮被塞上车。  
他们一辆车回去，怀里的人安静而酒气腾腾，眉毛舒展闭着眼睛，刘昊然低头用侧脸碰碰吴磊的额头。窗外的倒影极速落在他们身上，吴磊的脸上，又瞬间离开，没有一片影子会停留下来。

刘昊然要了吴磊的房卡，身边人知趣，送他们上了电梯不再跟进。  
吴磊像没有骨头似的靠在刘昊然怀里，沉默了一路终于开口，没头没尾地讲：“……我真讨厌”  
“我不，不喜欢……”  
“我不想……”

他不是在拒绝刘昊然，他在拒绝他拒绝不了的东西。

刘昊然把快要坠下去的吴磊往上捞，揽着他的腰，踉踉跄跄到自己房间门口。  
“都不是好东西……还有你，你也不是！”吴磊突生力气，握住刘昊然的下颚，“尽想着怎么搞我。”  
一只手搂住吴磊一只手从身上掏不知塞到哪里去的房卡，刘昊然任由他揉捏，顺着他的力道偏过头来，目光相接。  
当吴磊轻飘飘地吐出“搞我”两个字，不得不说，这个时刻他实在太欠操了。  
“对，我不是。”

“你不是什么你不是，应付。”吴磊可能已经忘记自己说过什么。  
“我不是好东西行了吧。”刘昊然刷开房门把人往进带。  
“……巧了，我好像也不是。”他脚下发软，跟着刘昊然载进一片无边黑暗中，失去意识。

吴磊一沾床立刻睡了过去，甚至舒服地叹了口气，脸蹭了蹭身下绵软的床单。  
刘昊然大功告成，退后两步，拍手上并不存在的灰尘。打开小冰箱拧开瓶盖，一口气喝下大半瓶冰水。

坐了一会儿缓过神来，无欲无求地从衣柜里拿出干净衣服，经过吴磊又退回来，捏了一把他的脸才进去洗澡。  
热水打在身上，带走疲乏。刘昊然双手撑在浴室冰凉的瓷砖上，想着这个炽热的夜晚，想着此时此刻正躺在自己床上沉睡的人。

他一点点定下了心，不急。

吴磊是在他冲完漫长的热水澡擦干了头发换下的衣服扔进篮子后醒来的。突然坐起，吓了正在看手机的刘昊然一跳。他关了房间里大多数灯，只留了一盏走廊的壁灯，和沙发旁边的落地灯。房间的主人横躺在单人沙发里翘着腿，补习一段时间内落下的互联网资讯。

“水，有水吗，我渴。”吴磊摸着喉结，嗓子烧得要冒烟。  
刘昊然起来，光脚踩在浅色的地毯上，从外面拿水进来，走到床边递给两眼发直的吴磊，“水。”  
吴磊一口气灌下整瓶，重重倒回床上，又被床垫回弹。

“酒醒得还挺快。”刘昊然坐下。  
“不，还没有，眼晕。”吴磊摇头，手掌盖住眼睛。  
片晌，他抱住床边刘昊然的腰，脸埋在后腰的位置，“我也去洗个澡，找件衣服给我。”

刘昊然嘴上说“我看你光着挺好”还是站起来翻衣柜。卫生间再次响起水声，吴磊轻车熟路打开水龙头。水开到最大，他转过身去让水打在背上，极轻微的痛感。

“自己可以吗，衣服放在外面了。”刘昊然敲玻璃门。  
“不然呢，你给我洗？”吴磊门拉开一道缝，雾气蒙蒙和水花一齐飞出，行为大尺度，语气倒不是在勾引人的样子。  
刘昊然没好气把门推合上，“是怕你摔，磕着碰着还得我给你叫医生。”

刘昊然的担心不是平白无故，曾见过不只一个酒鬼喝多了把自己摔得头破血流。倚在洗漱台边，隔着磨砂玻璃，影影绰绰的身形，他看过，摸过。  
吴磊挤了一捧沐浴露在手上，涂抹过大臂小臂，胸口，小腹，仰着脖子动作又慢又情色，再向下，探向……  
他听到门开关的声音，刘昊然出去了。  
他在里面笑，沾满泡沫的手掌划过腹股沟。

躺在床上，刘昊然不加克制，任由自己硬了起来，东西硬邦邦鼓胀着。宽松的短裤勾勒出明显的形状。闭着眼睛，呼吸却平稳。

有人带着一股潮湿的气息靠近，单膝跪上床，覆在刘昊然身上。  
皮肤沾着水汽，弹性柔软，唇红而软柔。  
刘昊然睁开眼睛，摸上吴磊还湿着的短发，手指穿过发丛。吴磊的眼睛不正常地发亮，带着未褪去的酒意，灯光昏暗的空间里尤为明显。没有月光的晚上海水波动，水面远处一点星光，是暗夜里的灯塔。

到灯塔去。

“为什么喝那么多酒？”  
刘昊然声音沉而哑，在吴磊耳边温柔地质问他，“我看你今晚真硬不起来了。”  
浴巾一碰就掉，随随便便扔到床下，肉感十足的臀肉把玩在手里。

“因为，他们跟你一样，想睡我。”吴磊语气袒露出难得一见的轻蔑不屑。  
“但我只想跟你操一操试试。”在上的人骨软言饧，拿气声说话，里里外外甜滋滋像化开的糖水。

刘昊然尝到了这颗糖。翻身压下吴磊，赤身裸体像一尾跃上岸的鱼，在他怀里挣扎，滑得握不住。刘昊然恶狠狠地咬他，像某种令人畏惧的困兽，叼起脖子胸口的皮肉，啃完以后又疼惜得用舌尖复舔上去。  
吴磊腰肉耳垂敏感，碰碰就颤抖，反应很大地要推开，两手抵在刘昊然胸口却被搞得浑身发软使不上力气，退也不是进也不能。  
别处的红痕和咬痕多少带着调情的成分，过会儿能褪下去，刘昊然最后留在吴磊手腕，那块坚硬突出骨头上的牙印，后来用了足足一周才消。他说，别轻易忘了我吧。  
吴磊擅长忍痛，荒诞情欲让痛感模糊，他由着让刘昊然咬。

吴磊带着刘昊然的手摸自己半勃的阴茎，前端淌出透明的腺液湿了两个人的手。  
“可以了。”  
刘昊然沉默不语，微喘着手指抚摩身下人的会阴和大腿内侧，挑弄阴茎根部。  
他眼睛发深，自身难保，也在欲望的漩涡里挣扎。  
“不行。”  
吴磊眼神困惑，进行到这种地步，他不明白哪里不行。

“我没有准备东西，你也没有吧。”  
吴磊挣扎着说：“那就用酒店的，房间里……”他明知道不行，声音低了下去，“你是不是故意整我啊刘昊然……”又急又委屈，他还硬着，性欲不得发泄满足，膝盖和大腿不住地蹭刘昊然的腰。

“你欠我一次，记住了。”

刘昊然俯下身去给吴磊口交。  
张嘴尽可能多的含进去，进不去的部分用手指拢住安抚。整根吞吐，嘴巴塞得满满当当，直顶到喉头。口腔内壁高热软嫩，紧紧裹住了性器。舌尖卷起舔过柱身每一寸。  
吴磊咬着手指浑身发抖，他快要哭出来，至少眼角已经发湿。手肘勉强撑起上半身，看到刘昊然埋头在他小腹，随着进出的动作起起伏伏。  
感觉到吴磊的注视，刘昊然抬头，故意当着他的面，在他眼下，吐出大部分，只含住敏感的头部吮吸，舌尖顶弄马眼。  
吴磊受不住，小声呻吟，带着明显的哭腔，抓着刘昊然脑后的头发收紧手指。

刘昊然重新上来，亲吴磊的下巴，“我嘴巴都酸了，你要不要自己来？”喘气不匀。  
吴磊头摇得厉害，他此前从来没被别人伺候过口活儿，见都是片儿里见的，“不行，我会弄伤你的，不行。”他主动吻上带着自己味道的唇瓣。

刘昊然控制着力道，吞得更深，抵在深处，用吞咽反应让吴磊爽。吴磊周身泛红泛粉，皮肤之上渗出一层细密的汗，垂在身侧的手指，连指尖都在发颤。  
“求你了……”  
求求你，给我个痛快，刘昊然。

深喉了两次，精液爆发在口腔里，刘昊然跪在床上转身去抽纸，尽数吐出。吴磊弓着背缩起来，手抓着身下的床单周身都在微微颤栗。

俯下身把吴磊的脑袋摁进自己肩窝，像第一回那样，长久地抱着他，他的薄唇贴着刘昊然颈部的肌肤。

酒精和疲倦在身体里又一次奔腾扩散，泄欲之后，睡意卷土重来。  
吴磊在刘昊然怀里熟睡。

外面大概天亮，刘昊然依靠着生物钟醒来，床上只有他一个。  
窗户不知什么时候，也许是吴磊走时，推开半扇，送进晨风，落地长窗纱一次次被吹起，又慢慢回落，如此循环，起起落落。  
他躺在床上翻了个身，没有起来。一切都像做梦，像极古时艳情志怪小说，天光大亮，昨夜不过荒唐梦一场，是真是假，对方是人是鬼皆不知。  
而吴磊的的确确在这个空间存在过，是鲜活的，不是梦境不是艳鬼不是妖。

助理估摸时间差不多了，上楼来。正巧刘昊然的微信也来了，饿了要吃的。带着早餐门一开，果不其然人还在床上赖着。  
“买了两份，怕你昨晚辛苦了一份不够吃。”  
从手机上抬起头，刘昊然拉开床头柜抽屉，拿出包装完好的两只盒子，随手扔在台灯旁边。  
“收起来吧，别让客房打扫的人看到。”

“没搞定？！还有你搞不定的，我看昨晚那个样子，以为成了。”助理大失所望，眼疾手快把东西放进带锁的行李箱。

不是的，怎么可能。  
刘昊然打定主意决心不搞到最后一步，只因为他暂且看破了这个人。吴磊不喜欢欠别人东西，别人对他照顾一分，他两倍奉还。你对他好，他要好回来。不拖泥不带水，人和人之间的关系往来，他要像整理家里的收纳盒一样，人情世故干干净净清清楚楚。刘昊然不觉得自己会是个多大的例外。  
昨晚但凡把那一炮搞了，心愿了了，出了这个组，从此萍水相逢，点头之交，断个干净。  
看狗，喝酒，还有别忘记我，不过是玩笑话，你不当真，我不当真。

“得让他欠着。”  
刘昊然下床，窗帘向两边缓缓拉开。


	9. Chapter 9

09.

下一次相见远没有想象中来得快、来得轻而易举。

剧组是围城，将外面世界的纷纷扰扰隔到高墙之外。墙内人，在限定时间里，他们彼此依靠着生活过，曾拥有无限的亲密。时间一到，走出墙外，回到本来的世界，外面的天地广阔无垠，外面的琐事纷繁复杂。我不再只有你一个。

回到北京，大学已经开学半个月。吴磊先去处理了学校的事，该办的办妥，把狗接回家跟自己住了几天。一人一狗，什么也不想什么也不干，吃吃睡睡溜溜弯虚度了三两天光阴。紧接着开始还之前欠下的工作，飞了两次长沙录节目，广告商站台活动，一线奢牌新店开业，几本杂志拍摄。之后去年的一部电影进入演员配音阶段，又在棚里一句句磨，间隙回学校上上课，日子普普通通忙忙碌碌也踏实安心。

他们在一位共同朋友组的聚会上再次相见，初夏时节，别来无恙。  
牵头的好友跟吴磊刘昊然年纪相仿，家里搞影视公司的富二代，业务能力一般，倒是人精会来事儿，喜欢玩儿，隔三差五就想在自己的别墅里弄个聚会热闹一下，联络联络感情。  
四月底五月初正赶上天气好的时候，再早一点落日以后户外冷飕飕的，再晚几天，夏日热潮来势汹汹，温度不宜人。院子里长桌铺开，架上烧烤，气泡酒塞进冰桶，清爽易饮。  
吴磊到得晚，他本不想来正准备推掉，这种聚会他成年以后都参与得很少。“人精”大男人撒娇，跟他说哥们儿来吧来玩吧，好久不见，昊然也答应来。  
后来他们交流了一下，发现“人精”也是这么跟刘昊然说的。两边敲打，把两个当红都给敲来了。  
熄火以后车里坐了几分钟才拔了钥匙下去，佣人领着他穿过一楼的会客厅到后院去。天色全暗，音乐震耳，吴磊循着声源看过去什么也没看到，心想“人精”还找了DJ来打碟吗，这什么场面。酒杯碰撞的声音，扎堆聊天的年轻人爆发出大笑和怪叫。他被不同的人截住打招呼，见过一两次只留有些微模糊印象的女孩拉住他的胳膊要他喝一杯。他笑着跟对方说下次，拒绝了。穿过一小波人群，吴磊看到了刘昊然的身影。  
他背对他坐着，头发短了一些，音乐高声，只好探身听对方在他耳侧说话。

在那一刻吴磊紧紧绷着的神经突然放松了下来，他不再做任何设想，老实说他发现他还有点想刘昊然了。走到刘昊然身后，拍他右边肩膀，刘昊然没有上当，转向了左边，仰起头看吴磊，“幼稚！”  
吴磊是承认自己那些莫名其妙的幼稚的，撇了撇嘴巴，“你就不能配合配合我。”带着假装失望的表情拉开刘昊然身边的椅子坐下。  
刘昊然端起杯子喝酒，连带着小块冰一起送进嘴里，“我配合你配合得还少？”

两个人不约而同想起一两个月前，那些无所事事的碎片时间里拉低智商的无聊行为，奇奇怪怪的笑点。道具组一个胖胖的哥们肚子超软摸起来手感独特，服装组姐姐每天都会带新零食来，所到之处，二人欺男霸女，无恶不作，路边一根黄瓜也不放过，非说人家长得很好笑。黄瓜有什么错，黄瓜做错了什么。

刘昊然拍了一把吴磊的背，“怎么样，最近好吗？”  
“凑合过呗，就那样。”

“人精”看吴磊来了，抽身过来跟他们说话，站两个人中间手肘搭在椅背上。眼瞅着吴磊面前的杯子空了，打算往进添酒，吴磊摇头，“这里边是水，别瞎倒。”  
“不喝呀？那还有什么意思。”  
“我开车了，还吃了感冒药，不能喝。”  
对方悻悻地收回手，不无遗憾地说：“好不容易聚一次。”  
人走开以后，刘昊然晃着杯子讲：“现在知道拒绝了，还会说吃药，早干嘛去了。”  
吴磊在桌下踢他，举起手腕，灯光的映照下十分动人，“没跟你算账，知道你咬的印子多久才下去吗，害我逢人就说家里狗啃的，打过针了，见笑见笑。”  
刘昊然笑得捂住脸，歪靠在他身上。

“走，给你弄点吃的去，今天主角不是搞烧烤么。”  
刘昊然起身拉着吴磊去烤架旁边截胡吃的。提前腌制过的肉类串上铁签，炭烧得火红，撒上孜然和辣椒两面翻烤滋滋作响。搞烧烤就真的搞烧烤，地地道道。吴磊等着东西烤好，咬着下嘴唇满眼馋，心里着急。  
截过来两串，刘昊然吹着气儿把鸡翅从签子上取下来，“烫烫烫，来。”说着给旁边吴磊递。吴磊伸手要拿，刘昊然摇头，放到他嘴边，“张嘴，别脏手。”  
吴磊也饿了，顾不得有没有人看，大家各玩各的谁管他们，凑上前咬去半边。  
“好吃吗？”刘昊然不等吴磊咽下嘴里的，另外半边自己塞进嘴里吃了，自问自答，“好吃。”  
吴磊手肘捅他，“你这人……”压低声音，“那是我吃过的东西。”  
刘昊然一脸“噢是吗”的神情假装恍然大悟，侧身凑在吴磊耳边，以更小的声音回应他。  
吴磊眼望着面前的火光，听完立刻头也不回转身走了。

“你的什么我没吃过？”

夜深了以后，一小部分人先离开，剩下的移回了室内继续喝酒聊天。  
吴磊在二楼喝了会儿茶，楼下热闹，他走出来趴在木质栏杆上向下看。

“人精”在楼下喊他“磊啊快下来，今儿赶上了大师高兴，随缘算一算。”  
娱乐圈迷信人多，也有很多人不算是迷信，只是想信点什么寄托一下。今天来的人里一位女性朋友懂点儿命理，聊着聊着大家的求知欲被勾起来，纷纷想了解一下自我。

吴磊摆手，只在高处饶有兴趣地看戏。  
刘昊然并不想算，奈何坐在沙发中间，让人一把拉扯过去。对方问他想知道点儿什么，他也说不上来，看向旁边的人，“你们让我看，我看什么呀我。”  
女士主动提出，“要不说说事业？”  
被其他人搅乱，“他的事业有什么可看的，这个还有楼上那个，脸上就写着如日中天四个字了，给这小子看姻缘！”  
吴磊不知道为什么有一部分目光朝他投了过来，他在楼上只能连蒙带猜个大概，耸了耸肩膀。  
刘昊然哎了两声自己才这么大看个屁姻缘，但还是抱着某种好奇心望向算命先生。  
“姻缘的话，”女士很含蓄地说，“算命这个事本身也讲缘分的，今天不合适。”  
等着看的人多，刘昊然也乐得对方没说出个所以然来，让开位置给其他人，自己走了出去，冲楼上吴磊勾勾手指，叫人下来。

院子里的残局收拾了一部分，他们走远一点，坐在小花园边上抽烟。早夏的夜晚，风里带着不知名的花香。

“真奇怪，她为什么不给我看，说是没有缘分。”刘昊然奇怪为什么先生不给自己看，哪怕命里没有，那也是句话。  
“你看什么了？”吴磊也好奇。  
“姻缘，他们说看事业没劲。”  
吴磊明白了，摁灭了烟头直笑刘昊然，“人家真给你面子，说什么时间不对今天不行。”  
“知道吗，命理里，你这个取向是没有未来的，她压根不会给你算。”  
红鸾不入命宫，阴阳不和合，独身无姻缘，子嗣缘浅。

“原来如此。”刘昊然不甚在意，心头疑惑解了，眼下终于只有他们两个，整整一晚上吵得他头疼。捉住吴磊的下巴想亲，他躲了一下，退后一步靠在矮墙上，“别，小心被人看到。”  
夜色里吴磊的眼睛像水一样脉脉，他明明是想和刘昊然亲近的，还是谨慎起见躲开了。  
“那怎么办，我就想亲你。”人吧，随便被酒精浇一浇，不用上头，什么话都能借着夜幕庇护说出来了，“小没良心的，这么长时间你打过一次电话给我吗？”  
刘昊然手握在吴磊小臂的中央，拇指摩挲过内侧的皮肤，痒痒的。吴磊不确定那股痒来自何处，也许是心里。  
他望向黑夜里远处灯火通明的四层建筑，“我不喜欢住在别人家里，你带我走吧刘昊然。”

结果还是乱缠到四点多，没能被轻易放过。吴磊坚持没有喝酒，坐在刘昊然身边，乱七八糟的游戏玩了几局。两个人精明了一晚上，还是免不了被坑了一把，他们输得惨，却把气氛炒得热到快掀翻屋顶。  
主人留了两回没能把人留下来住，吴磊可以开车，收好两个人的手机，说自己先送刘昊然，明天还有工作住下来再回市里来不及云云，扯了一通鬼话。  
其他人不知道要玩到什么时候，还开了牌桌，大概得通宵，但这些都跟他们没关系了。

人少车少，一路通畅，越往回开天越亮，刘昊然坐在副驾驶盖着吴磊放在车上的外套睡觉。座椅放下来，他闭眼侧躺着，吴磊余光里轻轻一扫就可以看到。  
等开到刘昊然家楼下，日出了半轮，降下车窗飞鸟清脆的叫声闯进来。刘昊然醒来，睁眼看到吴磊趴在方向盘上看他，晨光染得他头发连同睫毛金灿灿。  
“你醒啦。”

刘昊然带吴磊回了自己家，他很少带外人回家，跟朋友聚会也多数是出去在外面。助理有钥匙，用过的次数在个位。他还是想把这片空间留给自己。

次卧干净整齐，装修的时候说将来做客房，事实上并没有客人来住过。整整一面墙做了嵌入式的书架，一直延伸到天花板，旁边搁着一只高凳，用来取最上面的书和物件。刘昊然经常躺在这间房里看书，拼高达，手机放在客厅，图个清净。有时候不知不觉躺着睡着了。  
“除了我没人睡过，床上的东西前两天打扫的阿姨来才换过，想洗澡的话里面有浴室。”刘昊然边说边拉上窗帘。  
吴磊趴在床上，抓住经过床边刘昊然的手，懒懒散散打着哈欠问：“你不跟我一起睡？”  
“你太累了，睡个好觉吧，我就在隔壁。”从吴磊身下抽出被子给他盖上，还没退出房间，人已经坠入沉沉的梦中。

吴磊很久没睡过这么踏实这么长的觉，醒来已经是下午。用次卧里的卫生间洗漱过，走出房间，不见刘昊然。他抓着头发四处走走看看，简单的单身男子之家，跟自己的也没什么区别。厨房里小火煨着砂锅，里面炖着汤。  
门响，刘昊然从外面回来了，带着打包好的吃食，家附近有一家云南菜馆子他去过几次味道尚可。刘昊然不太会做饭，昨晚兴致大发，要试着烤烤肉，再说齐全的设备跟前，谁能抵挡住做一个烧烤师傅的诱惑呢，结果弄出来的东西，只有吴磊给面子吃了两口，其他人惜命，劝他趁早熄灭心头的法厨蓝带梦。  
吴磊帮着把菜腾到碟子里端出去，刘昊然揭开盖子尝了口汤，撒了一小撮盐下去，关火盛了两碗。汤是他从中午睡起来开始煲的，水没过干净新鲜的食材，无需技巧耐心即可。

喝了汤开始动筷子，他们正在能吃能喝消耗快的年纪，平常为了拍戏上镜节食，动辄不吃晚饭，冷不丁早上起来还会水肿。不工作的时候能吃顿饱饭实在是来之不易又开心。两人在饭桌上几乎没怎么说话，光顾着吃，间隙刘昊然给吴磊夹过两筷子菜。

饭后，他们赤足坐在客厅的木地板上喝酒，外面下起了雨，谁也懒得去开灯，任由房间暗下来。  
刘昊然开了瓶苏格兰产的单麦威士忌，纯麦酿造口感丰厚细腻，烘烤的香气浓郁。自己加了冰纯饮，杯子放在一边，给吴磊做别的喝法。  
杯底放上一颗从模具里倒出来的大冰球，这次冰球冻得很成功，晶莹圆润，一份酒两份气泡苏打水，柠檬切片泡入。杯壁凉透，刘昊然举起贴在吴磊脸边，“来，试试好不好喝。”他手上还沾着柠檬切开淌出的的汁水。  
时间过去太久，吴磊很难想起那天的第一杯究竟好不好喝，合不合他口味。记忆里只剩冰凉的触感和清透的回味，应该是好喝的，刘昊然对食物一向虔诚，不骗人的。

到最后他们躺下，吴磊枕在刘昊然臂弯，靠在他怀里。

他记得刘昊然说他：“你这个人看着和气，平易近人对谁都不错，其实骨子里傲得很，你看得上的人没有几个，当朋友的更少，心门石头做的，别人怎么叩也叩不开，怎么会有你这种小孩。”  
窗外下着雨，屋内潮湿暗昧，属于刘昊然的热气和酒气缠绕着一点若有似无的香气在吴磊耳边徘徊，那种痒，复攀上他心头。

实木地板坚硬，男孩子的身体更是硬邦邦，里头还有一身傲骨。

起初刘昊然只是把人压在地板上亲，手扶着吴磊的后脑勺，不让他磕到。嘴唇含住嘴唇，吴磊张嘴让刘昊然的舌头进来，更主动勾住他的脖子，回吻他回应他。下身贴在一起磨蹭，刘昊然动腰顶胯，指腹擦过吴磊被亲得湿润的嘴唇，低头再把吻印在唇角和下巴。  
他们彼此沉默着相对，只有呼吸声，眼神厮缠，心跳轰隆隆，如同大雨将至。

而雨总要落下来，在他们心里下了很多很多次，终归浩荡落地。

从地上拉起吴磊，没有放开手，牵着他迈过地上花纹繁细的威士忌杯和酒瓶，引他走进自己从未被任何人涉足的私人空间，刘昊然把人带上了床。

刘昊然第一回怎么搞他的，四个字足矣，翻来覆去。

吴磊被推倒在床榻之上，配合着抬腰让刘昊然扒了他的裤子，脱个干净。躯体火热，皮肤在发烫，仅仅手掌游走过也能引来无数带着低喘的呻吟。  
硬得非常快非常明显。  
拧开润滑剂的盖子，手指带着冰凉的液体，刘昊然第一次进入了面前为他打开的身体。后穴紧窄，软热的肠道吸裹着两根手指，吴磊咬着嘴唇压抑本能的排斥，放松自己，手指在他体内扩张，按压，短暂撤出以后，再带着更多润滑液进来，一点一点打开他。直至擦碰过敏感点，他从未体验过的感觉在脑子里像烟火一样炸开，周身突然一颤。刘昊然看着他，知道自己找对了地方，放低身体凑近吴磊的眼睛，手下反复碾压同一处。  
“原来是这里，不难找。”

像是被找到了苦心隐蔽起来的最大弱点，吴磊溃散着眼神，无意识地发出或高或低的短促呻吟，试图夹紧双腿又被分开。  
“别弄了，要做快点儿……”勉强说出一句完整的抗议，捂住眼睛。

刘昊然撕开安全套递到吴磊手里，恶作剧似的要求，“帮我”，吴磊稳住呼吸手抖了两次才给他戴上。  
间隙他抽空问了句：“没来得及问你，有什么偏好或者禁忌？”  
吴磊大脑一片空白，缓了缓才说，“不搞sm那一套我怕疼，别让我叫你爸爸，没了吧。”  
他也不知道是在向谁确认。  
没了吧，没了那就要来真的了。

被真刀实枪进入的感觉，疼痛，酸胀。身体填得满满的，连同灵魂缺失的一角仿佛也填补上了。  
原来这他妈就是被操的感觉，吴磊想。  
刘昊然从正面上了他，从容不迫地挺进，不容推拒，插到底，整根埋进。低头舔过吴磊的耳垂，鼻尖蹭过下颚线，最后吻他的眼睛。等吴磊好受一些了，不留余地大幅摆腰抽插。

情欲炽盛，痛苦，欢愉。

甬道高热紧致，凶猛操弄让欲望加倍膨胀，每一次撤出挺入，阴茎被挤压包裹着吸吮，他们互相成就对方的快感。

捱过最初的不适，刘昊然说话算话没让他怎么疼，吴磊爽得头脑发昏，门户大开前后夹击，刘昊然专挑他敏感的地方弄他，退出一部分不全进来，双手掐着吴磊的腰把人钉在床上，顶端抵着敏感点连操。逃无可逃，吴磊连抵抗的想法都没有，前后一块高潮，射精。后穴阵阵收缩，吴磊高潮后的反应，绞得刘昊然没扛住也缴了枪，射在套儿里，退出来。

不应期过去，后边又折腾了两次。  
被翻过去以后，刘昊然重新硬起来东西顶着屁股，吴磊哼了两声，没做什么实际的挣扎，偏过头要了几口亲。刘昊然咬着他的嘴唇，再次把他拖进欲海漩涡里沉沦。  
后入进得很深，前一次彻底操开了，里边还湿软着。吴磊发现自己很快也有了反应，前面湿漉漉的阴茎重新挺立，贴在小腹上。被刘昊然操硬的事实让他兴奋，他向后迎合，自行收缩甬道去夹刘昊然。刘昊然显然也觉察到了，探手摸了一把，摸到吴磊的硬挺，低下身体，一边快猛的进入一边在吴磊的耳边叫他的名字，“吴磊…吴磊，操你可真爽……操……”

直至尽兴，直到两个人腰腿酸软，提不起丝毫力气，身下床单大片大片洇湿，挪到稍干的一侧，摊开了四肢大口喘息，一动不动。  
刘昊然从身后搂着吴磊，手掌从大腿一路上滑至手腕，最终十指相缠。

默不作声很久，拥抱也足够漫长，终于开口。  
刘昊然松开人，靠在床头摁下打火机，声音带着性交过后特有的懒散和低沉沙哑，说出的话却让吴磊睁开了眼。  
“你是个处。”

吴磊不去承认也不否认，反问：“怎么，我表现得很差吗？”  
刘昊然放了半支烟到吴磊嘴边，吴磊含住。  
“你很好，如果真是第一次可以算上有天赋了。”毕竟大部分人的第一次都是狼狈不堪难以回首的，“长了个风流模样，身上的味道这么干净。”

吴磊不置可否。  
人和人之间总是要有很多秘密，有保留才能有发展。

醒醒睡睡，又在厨房热了点东西吃，吴磊要了碗白天的汤喝。  
走的时候已经后半夜。

刘昊然想起什么，让吴磊等等，自己跑回客厅。吴磊坐在玄关的长条凳上穿好鞋，伸直腿，正对一面全身镜。他跟镜子里的自己对视，视线下移，看到锁骨处的红色吻痕，伸手拉高领口盖住。  
刘昊然带着一瓶酒回来，琥珀色酒液，瓶身修长流畅，酒标复古，手工绘制，图案简单又独特。  
这是一瓶有点年头的酒，正面的年份是1999，烫金印制，郑重其事。  
“九零年代最后采摘的葡萄酿成。”刘昊然蹲下平视吴磊。  
20世纪最后一季收成的果实，采摘，甄选，压制酿造，经过17个月漫长的等待终于出桶，在01年装瓶。

所有值得耐心等待的，漫长的，磨人的东西，本质都是浪漫。

“送给20世纪最后的少年？”  
吴磊出生于差五天跨一个纪元的日子。  
“你可以加个‘美’字的。”

第一次有点不好意思了，吴磊抱着酒瓶下巴搁在瓶口，垂下眼睑哎了一声，不说话只是笑。

初夏夜里的风，清凉和温存并行不悖。  
吴磊在这样一片风中，合上双眼，此刻他不关心世界，不关心人类，只想沉眠。  
跟他同坐在车子后排的，还有那瓶产自上个世纪末的佳酿。橙黄的路灯折射成形状各异的影子投进车窗，飞快地掠过金色的字体。

_“Vintage：1999”。_


	10. Chapter 10

10.

成年人的各取所需，来得比想象中还要简单直接。  
先河一开，乐此不倦。

他们当然不是在谈恋爱，不是恋人。彼此之间没有承诺，从不去设想未来，人生规划之中更是没有对方姓名。床上下来，裤子一提，下次再说下次的事儿。

得空了不同时间不同地点又睡了很多回。  
吴磊在刘昊然那儿偶尔过夜，刘昊然也去过吴磊家几次。来不及走吃饭喝酒滚床单的流程，就近开房也是常事。  
半夜下了飞机，高速上稀稀落落都没几辆车，人到了脱裤子洗澡办事儿，搞完又累又乏顾不上聊天，倒头就睡，第二天醒来再抱着啃一会儿。睡眠质量倒是有所改善。

六月中吴磊又进了组，先在江浙沪一带拍。刘昊然休息的间隙到上海参加广告商站台活动。活动结束跟主办方的人吃完饭，突发奇想，大晚上开了两个小时车过去，两个人抓紧时间打了一炮。刘昊然第二天一早的飞机回北京，不能留宿。吴磊一边骂刘昊然神经病一边把人推上床，牙齿嗑上嘴唇，瞎几把亲了一通，草草扩张三两个来回把刘昊然早就硬起来性器吃进屁股。刘昊然抬腰顶他，上位进得深，动一动吴磊就受不了，手撑在胸口发抖：“你他妈别乱动！”只能换来更恶意的一捅。  
刘昊然先前好奇吴磊这人生活中怎么一句脏话没有，合着最后全给他攒床上了，搞了几回每次骂他骂得凶。刘昊然由着他骂，掰开腿使劲干他，干得骂不动就是了。  
凌晨回了上海，发消息报平安，吴磊那边很快“对方正在输入”，最后过来一个简单的“好”字。刘昊然拿在手里看着笑了笑，手机扔到副驾座上。  
腰酸。

临近期末，从剧组请了一个星期假回学校，吴磊要准备公共课考试和汇报演出，事儿压在一起，干脆在学校住了两晚。虽然大一下学期开始学校住得少了，他性格稳妥，每次开学该准备的都准备，宿舍里什么都有，住住不成问题。其他舍友搬出去外宿的外宿，拍戏的拍戏，六人间让他住成了单间。  
刘昊然听他说在学校忙活了大半天，随口问了一句吃饭没，果不其然吴磊压根忘了吃饭这回事，躺在宿舍下铺装死，一动不动。刘昊然正跟几个朋友吃饭，今天是他请客，饭吃到尾声，加了两个菜打包带走，一并买了单。  
吴磊洗了澡身上还带着沐浴露的香气，大短裤背心趿拉着拖鞋下楼，大着胆子连送饭人带饭一块偷渡进了宿舍。  
刘昊然大学念了一回还真没干过这种偷鸡摸狗的事儿，多少双眼睛盯着他。从一楼侧面窗户跳进来的时候，心跟人一块“扑通”了一声。  
送饭半真半假，搞炮全心全意。  
短裤宽松，顺着裤管摸上去一路毫无障碍，摸到底了也没再碰着一层布，心怀不轨的人意味不明地笑，“你就这么遛着鸟出来的？”  
刘昊然顺理成章地把吴磊压在宿舍破床上操，架子床岌岌可危，吴磊走神一秒钟想了想床要是真被他们搞塌了该怎么解释，敢报修吗他。  
左右都有人住，趴在床上脸埋进枕头忍住不叫出声已经足够辛苦，身后刘昊然站在床边只解了裤链掐着他的腰往最深处捣。吴磊想着自己饭没吃两口，脱了个光被摁在宿舍床上干，刘昊然倒是人五人六穿戴整齐，又羞又气，回头红着眼睛瞪刘昊然，收缩后穴故意夹他，刘昊然冷不丁被夹了两下，差点精关失守射了，嘶了一声，抬手给了吴磊不听话的屁股两巴掌。  
“别太过分了，隔壁还住人。”刘昊然下了力气操他，身后撞击猛烈，撑不住身体，吴磊上身重新倒回床榻。  
伏低身体，刘昊然放慢抽插的速度，缓进缓出，抓着吴磊脑后的头发，耳边激他，“好啊，有人住更好，你叫出来别捂着，让师兄弟们听听旁边住了个什么骚货。”  
“操你……大爷刘昊然，滚。”  
“我滚了谁让你爽？”  
床上动静大，铁栏杆撞在墙上，床板吱吱作响。压着吴磊的手不让他自己撸，刘昊然生生把人操射才退出来，摘了套儿出在吴磊穴口股缝。  
缓了几口气，探手抽桌上的湿巾。  
吴磊翻身过来仰面躺在床上，浑身软着半天不动，眼神涣散，敞开大腿任由刘昊然擦拭清理。两个人抱着在狭窄的单人床上挤挤挨挨躺了会儿，刘昊然背贴着墙，吴磊埋在怀里，腿挂他腰上。

“过几天来看我们莎剧公演吗？”  
“排的什么？”  
“夏日特供，保留节目。”  
“仲夏夜之梦，倒是应时应景。”  
吴磊嗯了一声，腿从刘昊然身上拿下来，翻身朝外躺着半条胳膊垂在床沿之外。  
“晚上的话应该有空，给我留个好位置。”刘昊然答应了。

刘昊然以吴磊宿舍床太难睡为由要把他带回自己家。吴磊嫌麻烦不愿意去，赖在床上拉不起来，哼哼唧唧，“不去，明早八点考第一场，不得六点起，拢共睡不了几个小时，我还没开车……”  
刘昊然晃着他的胳膊，“早上我送你来学校，起吧乖。”  
磨不过，最后还是套上裤子跟刘昊然走了。

公演前三天，助理通知刘昊然三天以后下午到晚上临时安排了工作，让他把时间腾出来。  
刘昊然反复确认不能改期以后，打给吴磊，说自己这边出了点状况，估计赶不上他的汇报演出。电话那边吴磊语气轻松，同行之相互理解，打趣道：“那也好，你来了还要抢我的风头，还是别来了，这么好的位置我把票给别人了啊。”  
遗憾了几句，吴磊要忙先挂了电话，挂之前还补了一句，让刘昊然别放在心上，期末半公开的小型演出而已，以后还有机会。

吴磊越是表现得善解人意，体谅他，理解他，刘昊然心里越不舒服。他隐约能感觉到这也许是小孩子的小伎俩，试图激起他的愧意。但不管怎么说，奏效了。

晚八点，《仲夏夜之梦》准时开场。  
大幕拉开，Lysander站在舞台中央，一束追光。

“温柔的赫米娅，要是你爱我，请你在明天晚上，溜出你父亲的屋子，走到郊外三里路地方的森林里，我就是在那边遇见你和海丽娜一同庆祝五月节的。我将在那里等你，愿你不要失约，情人。”

专访比之前定好的提早半个小时结束，刘昊然往吴磊学校赶，速度快点说不准能赶上尾巴和谢幕。之前定的花没有取消顺路取了，刘昊然当时心情好得出奇，非常骚包地要了一大捧肯尼亚多头玫瑰，红白渐变，剩下的交给花艺师自己搭配。  
等红灯的间隙，他也是无聊，手指敲打方向盘，跟花束对话，“唉你说咱俩能赶上吗？”  
又自言自语这什么破地方，大晚上还堵车。心急如焚的人眼里，皇城根下也不过是个寸步难行的破地方。

终究没有赶上，等刘昊然到了剧场，跑上台阶，稀稀落落的观众陆续从里面走出来。  
怀里的花儿开的好，层层叠叠，颜色饱满，暗夜里红的像火，要烧起来，花瓣白色的部分又像落雪，簌簌无声，冰凉和炙热交织。剧场不止一个门，刘昊然绕到后门进去，心里祈祷吴磊还没离开。他一边打给吴磊，一边找过后台大多数已经关灯的房间，直到走廊尽头，电话仍无人接听。  
刘昊然抱着花，盯着超过时长自行锁上的手机屏幕，抿了抿嘴。

吴磊从暗处走出来，手上水珠子还没甩干。  
他看见刘昊然也没多久，以为他不会来了，开场中场谢幕，灯光亮起，观众起立鼓掌，属于刘昊然的位置从头至尾空在那里，格外显眼。他也意外，愣在原地几秒，眼看着刘昊然的表情由焦急变成失落，赶忙上前。  
“花儿是给我准备的吗？”  
刘昊然的脸上闪现了一种难以言喻的失而复得的喜悦，“当然了。”  
吴磊展开双臂，连着递过的花束带人一起抱进怀里，侧脸擦着侧脸，他本想说“我很高兴”或者“谢谢你还是来了”，他最终什么也没说，只是看着人开心地笑。

休息室里东西收拾好，吴磊跟刘昊然去吃饭，他们沿着走廊并肩走出剧场，走进夏夜，身后的灯一盏一盏熄灭。

“那你也欠我一次，记住了。”  
“好，记住了。”

刘昊然提供自己私藏的好餐厅，吴磊考试结束演出成功，解决了一桩心头事，心情舒畅，极力要求自己来买单。  
意大利菜好吃，2014年的干白佐餐，年份近喝着轻松，不抢食物风头。  
虾仁奶油意面刘昊然提醒了两遍记得煮软，他们也算吃过几顿饭了，知道怎么合吴磊的口。双拼披萨底薄，一半菌菇一半鸡肉，鸡肉带着辣味，菌菇清淡，切到盘子里，餐刀再挑一点冷盘里的水牛奶酪抹在表面，战斧一斤出头，七分熟表面色泽诱人，服务生切好再上桌，侧面看肉又粉又嫩，蘸少量玫瑰海盐和胡椒，两个人面不改色连配菜也吃完了。年轻人的胃是无底黑洞。  
吴磊是真饿，演出前他心思在别的东西上，好几天没怎么吃过正经饭，彻底放松以后，整晚没停嘴，从沙拉冷盘吃到甜品收尾。刘昊然的橘子奶冻吃一半吃不下了，吴磊慷慨包揽。勺子拨开顶端一小朵薄荷叶，奶冻又甜又凉入口即化，表面撒着的香草籽带来微微特殊香气。  
他们是餐厅最后一桌客人，打烊后，老板请刘昊然和吴磊到吧台喝了一杯白州12年。  
“这款也停产了，喝一杯少一杯，喝一瓶少一瓶。”老板跟两位此前只在大荧幕上见过的演员轻轻碰杯。

他们都喝了酒，没人能开车，车子放在原地白天让司机来取自己打车回家，也不存在谁送谁的问题。吴磊和刘昊然在餐厅门口分开，明天一早又要飞回南方继续工作。

“下次回来我们还喝酒？”  
“你不是不喜欢喝酒吗？”刘昊然故意问。  
“跟你在一块就喜欢了，酒跟酒不一样，人跟人也不一样。”  
“不能辜负这份肯定，你下次回来我得掏家底了。”

吴磊一走就是一个半月，人埋在组里出不来，晚上上线打打游戏，哭嚎自己明明还是个学生怎么就没了暑假，有些社畜歇家里两个多月了怎么还不工作。  
“再指桑骂槐的我杀队友了啊。”刘昊然没忍住出声威胁。  
“大家听听，听听，有没有天理，这种话都说得出口。”  
游戏里其他队友一片笑声，让他俩要撕自个儿出去双排互相折磨，别烦他们了。

夏天走到尾声的时候吴磊回来了，他的大头儿已经拍完，还差一点儿九月继续。中间又空了一周多时间，用来处理外面的工作，开学报到，间隙见见朋友吃顿饭。至于暑假这东西，他也就闻个味儿了。

刘昊然说掏家底的收藏是一间酒窖，线上售卖加线下实体店面的形式。  
方老板三十岁出头，德国待过五六年，会点法语和西班牙语，回来在五环外偏僻的创意区开了小酒窖，生意不好不坏，客源固定，刘昊然就是其中之一。  
灯光暖暗，酒架一排一排摆放，按国家，酒庄，年份，种类和葡萄产区区分开，井然有序，越往里面走，酒的年份越老，价值越高，有的不量产，只有几瓶，漂洋过海几个月才到。店里有一整面落地窗，窗前两张桌子，普通客人来喝的时候一般坐在这里。  
老板带着从外边热烘烘进来的两人穿梭过排排木质高架子，时不时停下来介绍新到的好东西，他们认识得久了，刘昊然的偏好他也慢慢记住了。  
“这个你可以拿走当口粮，日常喝喝，现在天气最合适。”他随手指架上的德产雷司令，“不知道新朋友喜欢哪种口感？”  
吴磊还没来得及回应，刘昊然先开口：“他喜欢……”  
“让人家自己说，你急什么。”方老板不客气打断刘昊然，反正他俩每次见也是这么呛来呛去。  
“涩感弱，酸甜平衡，稍微偏甜一点，爽口，果香保留多一些。”吴磊答。  
刘昊然当着方老板面摸吴磊后脑勺跟摸自己儿子似的，“看，还是小孩子口味。”语气里莫名一股骄傲劲儿，冲着外人夸自家孩子数学考及格了。

吴磊鲜少地没回击，跟着走在后面，碰到喜欢的拿下来看看，依着他口味的推荐选了两瓶。  
走到最里面，推开一扇门，地下还有半间，放的全都是不摆出来但得供着的孤品。跟外面的不同，架子只有半人高，量少而精，每一瓶都有故事。  
木楼梯踩下去发出吱呀吱呀的声音，刘昊然回身牵了一把吴磊，“这里小心，别摔着，有些人抠得连楼梯都不肯修修。”  
方老板听刘昊然说他抠也不恼，边下楼梯边指珍藏品们，乐呵呵地说：“你俩把这层买了，我给你们换一镀金楼梯，天天擦得锃光瓦亮。”

人牵在手里，没再放开。  
方老板走在前面也不回头看，酒窖是他的得意之作，地下这半层更是，不想开门营业的时候，他就和员工在下面白日喝大酒，都是自己人，窝在沙发里关了灯放着投影看老掉牙的片子，时间像凝固了一样，不知今夕何夕。  
“昊然去年带走的那瓶贵腐，99年，上个世纪的东西，漂亮得我都舍不得卖，酒标破损了一点没有折价反倒更有味道，观赏收藏价值远远大于打开喝的品尝价值了。十来棵树上的葡萄晚收感染贵腐菌，到头来只为了酿那一瓶，欧洲人不计成本的浪漫。”

而现在那份不计成本的奢侈浪漫，在吴磊的柜子里珍藏。

方老板把他们带到下面，开了一瓶刘昊然选的半干白混酿。夏天的最后，抓紧时间喝更多的白葡萄。店里不提供食物，最多是一点佐酒小食，西班牙火腿切成薄薄的小圆片，迷迭香芝士切块，放在碟子里端上来。  
安顿好他们，老板上去了，除非他们自己出来，不会再有人下来打扰。  
城市喧嚣里难得的一方安宁。

只剩他们两个了，吴磊更放松，咳嗽了几声，半靠在刘昊然怀里看手机，间隙端起杯子喝一口。  
“你怎么回事还大夏天咳嗽，刚才也蔫了吧唧，搁平常早揍我了。”刘昊然反手上来捏吴磊的脸，让吴磊一巴掌拍开。  
“没有，我一直这样，底子差又超负荷。”  
吴磊没有拍过什么轻松戏，要么拍摄条件艰苦，山上乡下大自然里，要么环境好点，人是个体验派，入戏了内心煎熬折磨。内外总有一个要受苦，很多时候还要一齐受苦。但这么多年他一直是这样过来的，一个剧组辗转下一个，一个角色里出来进入另一个，不停地塑造别人，成为别人。他的身体好不了，他的病也好不了。  
跨坐在刘昊然身上，他们接了分开近两个月后的第一个吻，“不要生病，我亲一下就不咳了。”

有幸的是，自从认识了刘昊然以后，他好像越来越能成为自己了。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

中秋节的前一天，花将好月将圆，拍完最后一个镜头，吴磊表情痛苦一头栽下去，倒在了片场。钱经纪一生中最心有余悸的一天。

突发性气胸曾是他的旧时噩梦，几年以后，昨日重现。  
人送去医院立刻进了急诊，病史帮助医生更快做出了判断，当下安排了手术。  
手术进行得顺利，ICU住了几天，之后转入普通病房。  
片方封锁了消息，没有让新闻满天飞，外面风平浪静。  
吴磊在病房里慢慢痊愈，连绵秋雨过后天气转好的同时也转冷，窗外天又高又蓝，下床走动的时候，站在窗边能闻到肆无忌惮飘来的桂花香，秋日午后，他转头轻声细语地跟妈妈说：“好甜啊，有点想吃桂花酒酿圆子。”

当时他没有完全失去意识，疼痛先是到来得剧烈，一下一下要从胸腔中劈开他，之后转为麻木，麻木中生出了濒死感。  
人在濒死的时刻会想什么呢，他们什么都想，短暂的一瞬，千千万万。  
那把开局很好遗憾收场的游戏，早上喝了一半扔在桌上的咖啡，又忘了给绿植浇水，偶像要上新电影了这下看不到了，家里人到北京说好了杀青一起过中秋的，刘昊然昨天又炫耀自己喜欢的队赢球了真讨厌……  
无关紧要，鸡毛蒜皮，总的来说对这个世界还是挺眷恋的，不想死。  
他想让身边不停叫他名字的人声音小一点，还有别哭了，最终张了张嘴一句话也说不出来。

算幸运的是，最后的那一点东西是转场回北京郊外的棚里拍的，没撅在外地哪个十八线，去了一等一的医院找了最好的医生，家里人出事以后也很快赶到陪在身边。消息基本上没走漏，不用在这个档口分神应付媒体，知道的人很少，关切了几句。

吴磊年轻，恢复起来速度也惊人。刚开始安安分分躺着，疼痛感还在，小心翼翼的。起初他连手机都摸不到，自己也无暇顾及，慢慢好转以后，躺不住了，又是要手机又是要出院回家。手机可以给，出院不行。  
“再让这小子住上三天，要能活蹦乱跳到下地收麦子的程度。”老钱自行决定了。  
吴磊一脸一言难尽，要命的是他妈在一旁也同意了。这次意外把大家吓得不轻，个个谨慎，不敢掉以轻心，宁愿过度。  
他卷起被子回刘昊然微信。  
「还要继续住下去，我快憋出病了」  
「我看他们就是过犹不及」  
刘昊然妆发做好了，从酒店出发，在去电影节开幕式的路上。坐在车里手指飞快打字。  
「医院里规律作息健康饮食，挺好」  
「那你现在到底恢复到哪种程度了，能下地收麦子了吗」  
眼看刘昊然也不说点顺耳的话让他舒心一下，回了句「还真能。」手机塞到枕头底下，插上耳机听歌。

医院像意外开辟出的另一个时空，每一天都格外漫长，消毒水的味道，陌生的床，各种检查，无止境的等待。心里却格外平静。他穿着病号服从这头走到那头，路过不同的病房，众生皆苦。走廊的尽头，参天大树开始泛黄的枝叶几乎要长进窗内来，一探究竟。  
吴磊有点可惜，北方的秋天短暂而珍贵，怕是又要错过这一季了。

刘昊然忙完两天，提出要来医院看看吴磊。刚知道消息的时候他也惊得大脑一片空白，回想起夏末的碰面，吴磊当时就状态欠佳，疲惫，咳嗽。发给吴磊的短信和微信如石沉大海，犹豫了一下还是电话打到经纪人那里去了，询问了病情才放心。吴磊要过电话，只说没事不要担心。  
他也很快要进组了，一旦进入工作状态，时间不由他安排不由他掌控，下次见面遥遥无期。唯一可以确定的是，这部三个月拍完杀青以后，他们年初合作的电影要进入宣传期了，到时候正大光明在一起的时间会变得多起来，不正大光明的也少不了。  
不管怎么说，走之前想见见活的，才好心放到肚子里。

病房里只吴磊一个，下午饭早早吃了以后把爸妈都赶回家了，“明天上午就出院了，我现在好好的，别守着了回去吧。”  
他也不让刘昊然来，拿着手机趴在窗口看夕阳。  
“别来了，真好了没事儿，活蹦乱跳……医院现在也不太方便，住得久了慢慢很多人知道了，前两天开始门口过路有人在往里看，今天听说医院外边好像也有记者……”  
懂得灵活变通的刘昊然，心里一盘算，选择了夜深人静的时候偷鸡摸狗溜进了吴磊的单人病房。

“要死要死要死啊你刘昊然……”吴磊睡得头发凌乱坐在床上压低声音骂人，“怎么进来的你，太离谱了。”  
刘昊然自己招呼自己，脱了外套拉过椅子坐在床边，拧开桌上的水喝起来：“规矩是死的，人是活的对吧？”  
没有他刘昊然进不来的地方。

枕头竖放垫身后，病号靠在床上，“怎么样，人见到了，没骗你吧。”说话间，拿起床头水果刀准备给刘昊然削个苹果。  
手腕缕细，戴着医院的手环，上面有做过手术的标识。  
“不用削了，不吃。”刘昊然拿过吴磊手上的东西放回原处，握着他细细瘦瘦的腕子不再说话。  
“疼不疼啊……”刘昊然知道自己问了句废话，他也不明白到底是希望吴磊说疼还是不疼。  
“很，很，”吴磊看着刘昊然的眼睛，一字一顿，“疼。”  
“有一瞬间真的会以为自己要死了。”动了动手腕，反握住刘昊然的手，手指又被蓦地捏紧。  
“怕吗？”  
“怕。”  
没有什么好掩藏的，吴磊坦荡荡承认了。

解开病号服的扣子，吴磊给刘昊然展示进行了手术的地方，左胸开了不大的口子，做了胸腔闭式引流，积液从管子里导出。

“好了，这下见也见了看也看了，放心了能回去了吧。”吴磊边扣扣子边从床上下来赶人。  
刘昊然坐着没动，看不出来在想什么。  
吴磊伸手拉他，他抬头带着坏兮兮的笑，眼里发光，问：“好孩子，出去玩吗？”  
信了你的邪，出去玩，三更半夜。

等吴磊回过神来，他已经坐在刘昊然车上了。刘昊然要是哪天放弃自己的演艺道路去搞传销，吴磊保准第一个遭殃。  
“大晚上你要带我去哪儿，你家吗？这方向也不对。”吴磊极力辨认，又慌乱又兴奋。  
跟私奔似的，刺激。

“别急再走走就知道了。”  
“我看你确实是好了，声音中气十足嗓门洪亮。”刘昊然懒得说刚才偷跑出来的情形。  
吴磊嘴上不行不行疯了吗，手上动作麻利，长风衣裹上身，动作灵敏，身形矫健，回头催促刘昊然走快点别磨叽。  
孩子憋坏了。

越往西走，人烟稀少。  
吴磊做了一个大胆的猜想，“你别是要带我去看红叶疯了吧……”  
红叶疯没疯吴磊不知道，刘昊然是疯了。  
刘昊然专心开车不回答，“怕什么，又不会卖了你。”

车停到半山停车场，降下窗环顾四周，刘昊然满意，“一辆车没停，看来山上没人，好运气。”  
通往山顶的其余两条路天黑之后会按时关闭，只有后山这条防火道24小时开放，是夜里上山的必经之路。非周末节假日，天气转冷之后，这个时间确实没什么正常人来了。

“爬，爬山？”吴磊缩在副驾裹着大外套，人结巴了。  
松了安全带，刘昊然下车绕到另一边拉开车门，“走吧，上去透透气，路现在修得很好走。”  
他们先后跨过横在车前的栏杆，向上去。

夜里山中静悄悄，万籁俱寂，只有呼吸和风穿过树叶的声音。天上月亮半轮，没有路灯，刘昊然一手拉着大病初愈的吴磊，一手打开手电筒打亮脚下的路。  
坡路平整宽阔，他们走得很慢很慢，常人二十分钟上去的路程，他们走了四十多分钟。  
牵着的手藏在风衣袖口里，清冷的夜里显得愈发干燥温暖。  
偶尔有话，刘昊然问累不累，会不舒服吗，大多数时候，他们安静地前行，直至抵达。

山顶观景台，灯火辉煌的北京在眼前铺开。  
深秋静谧的夜里，吴磊第一次以这样的视角俯瞰北京。城市里的光像一大片一大片不灭的破碎星辰，落到地上，在秋夜里静静燃烧，不止不熄。原来这就是他们生活在其中，来来往往的地方。  
可望不可触碰。  
盛大又渺小。

晃晃两个人扣在一起的手，走上前，山顶风大，吹拂过脸颊领口和头发。  
“像个灿烂的好梦。”吴磊手肘搭在及腰的栏杆之上。  
黎明到来之前，太阳升起之前，城中喧哗重启之前，轻易梦不醒。

从口袋里拿出手机，吴磊分外想留住这一刻。找角度取景，按下快门的时候屏住呼吸，横着拍竖着拍。  
一边拍一边小声嘟囔：“应该带相机来的，手机拍夜景太差了。”  
刘昊然退后几步，嘴角带笑，在身后拍下端着手机专心致志研究夜景的吴磊，他的背影，他的轮廓，同灯火燃烧的城市融为一体。  
他们都想留住这一刻。  
来日万分煎熬的时刻，除了虚幻不知真假的记忆——记忆久远了也会骗人，好歹还留下了一些东西为证，证明某年某月某日我与某某，曾共同度过。 

风声呼啸而过，刘昊然把搭在臂弯的衣服取下来，抖了抖又给吴磊罩了一层。他常年车上备着一件外套，却没派上过用场，放三俩月想起来了拿回家洗洗，今晚终于物尽其用。  
连人也一起抱在怀里，收紧手臂，抱得紧紧的，下巴搁在吴磊肩膀上。  
“为什么带你来这里……这里是我生活过的地方。”

“你问过我中学时候的事，刚来北京的前几年，我们学校就在香山附近，大多数时间我就在这周围活动。当时的我跟现在有很多地方大不一样，很孤僻独来独往，拒绝别人的好意，融不进集体，越热闹的时刻，越一个人待着，这样才觉得好受。我妈不在北京陪我的时候，我偷偷一个人来这里看过很多次夜景。十年前没多少人知道这条道，走在路上有时候会害怕，有一次还不小心摔了一跤，磕的疤现在还留着，不细看是看不到了。”  
“那时候真的有很多少年心事……”

吴磊也不回头，眨着眼睛直视远方，抬手上来抚摸肩头倚靠着的侧脸，一个安慰。  
“我们都是这样长大的。”  
长大这件事未免太过孤独，人自称群居动物，到头来其本质还是孤独。  
无止境的孤独。

“这么好的氛围，不接个吻可惜了。”刘昊然轻声在耳边提出。  
平日里他们断然不会做出这么危险的动作，想法都很少。更亲密的触碰全是在见不得光见不得人的地方发生。  
感受到腰上的手臂勒紧，吴磊转过头来。四目相望，他们的眼睛里共有半弯月亮和满城星光，天下地下，还有更多说不清道不明的东西在起起伏伏。  
稀有的，罕见的，温柔的，不带任何欲念的吻。  
希微抚平来自年少的小小伤口。

赶在天明更多人发现吴磊不见了之前，刘昊然把人送了回来。  
幸运的人不会一直幸运，医院停车场里，刘昊然的车和吴磊经纪人的车从不同的口开进来，好死不死迎面碰上。吴磊在车里暗骂了一声倒霉，“你不用下去，我回去解释。”  
“你是回去挨骂吧。”刘昊然跟着认了这份倒霉。  
面面相觑。  
“不管了，反正我人也好了，一会儿上去办出院，慢慢听他唠叨。”吴磊破罐子破摔，凑近刘昊然，两手捧着他的脸响亮亲下一大口，大义凛然下车走了。

刘昊然透过车窗看着吴磊越走越远，直至彻底消失在视线里。

清晨的阳光洒向病房的地板，又是一个好天气。  
吴磊坐在床边，老钱在沙发上沉默。  
“我知道你有话说，说吧，这儿就咱们两个。”吴磊做好了准备。

“你们过了，玩过火了。”  
吴磊没有否认，静下来的时候他慢慢也能感觉到很多东西在失控。  
“容我问一句你们俩现在改谈恋爱了？”  
吴磊摇头，没有。  
“好，没有。我啊，现在是真后悔让你们认识，你跟他学着一点好了吗，抽烟喝酒下一步烫头？刘昊然……”老钱想了想措辞，紧接着非常激动地指出，“我看刘昊然就是个公狐狸精！你好好的孩子……”  
吴磊不合时宜地笑了，噗嗤一声。  
毫不知情的刘昊然路上打了两个喷嚏，疑惑地自问：“感冒了吗？”

被瞪了两眼才收住表情，吴磊不同意：“我没有自诩过好孩子，他也从来没有带坏我，我是二字开头的大人了你们明白吗？”  
吴磊说的是，时代也早变了，作为经纪人，只能把握尺度不停敲打。  
“自己注意点，磊磊。玩火自焚，你还小他也不大，你们在我眼里都是贪玩的孩子，小心别烧着自己了。”  
谈话到此结束，老钱去办出院手续，走的时候带上门，吴磊起身脱下病号服，换上自己的衣服。

脱一半突发奇想，光着上身拿起手机，喜滋滋改了刘昊然的备注。  
Emoji一只小狐狸头出现在对话界面的正上方，与吴磊对视，眼神无辜。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

秋天短得像午后打了一个盹儿。  
转眼入冬。  
出院休息了一个多月以后，吴磊下部剧开拍。现代戏，北京取景。不拍大夜的情况下，每晚还能回家睡觉。  
早出晚归，短暂体验了一把上班族的日常。

刘昊然进组以后，身心投入新角色，游戏时间上网时间锐减，两人偶尔联络，只言片语。问身体好点没，吴磊答基本没影响。  
刘昊然走了没两天，就到了他23岁生日。  
吴磊反反复复思量，不知道该说什么，都是男人，说多了有点过了，矫情。随手打生日快乐万事如意又不走心，难把握的度。  
最后写：生日快乐，我们还要一起吃很多顿饭，喝很多次酒。  
人生到头来离不了吃喝二字。  
刘昊然像等着他发祝福似的，先过来一个嫌弃脸表情，又很快答应：好啊。

十二月初刘昊然回来了一趟，北京冷得不像话，午夜飞机降落，等行李耗了半个多小时。  
吴磊在车里耐心等着，暖风烘烤得他起了睡意。  
手机震动，三个字显示在屏幕上，「出来了」。  
吴磊清醒过来，看着倒车镜里刘昊然推着行李箱靠近。  
长到小腿的深灰色大衣，脸藏在黑色羊绒围巾里，脚踝倒是露出一截，夜里白得扎眼，身形颀颀，清瘦。刘昊然又瘦了。  
车门拉开带进来一小股冷空气入侵。  
“够大牌的，快等睡着了。”吴磊边说边发动车，刘昊然亲昵地按了一把他的脑袋。  
“行李不出来，等了很久。”

“这次待几天？”吴磊问。  
“三天，一个广告一个封面，拍完就走。”车上热，刘昊然取下围巾。  
“没休息时间了。”  
“没有，这边元旦后才能杀青，之后咱们的电影也要进宣传期了。”  
贺岁档宣传期意味着什么他们都知道。紧锣密鼓，路演一天一个城市，多则两个，大小节目挨个上，采访十几个，问题来来去去没有新花样，能说的媒体不感兴趣，不能说的闭紧嘴巴不能说。漫长的连轴转，直到电影上映，观众走进影院，才能暂时休息。  
吴磊嗯了一声，作为戏份吃重的特别出演，宣传期他也要参与一半以上。到时候剧组宣传两边跑，想来也是愁人。

“身体怎么样？这么快复工。”  
“病看着吓人，好了也就没事了，不剧烈运动，少熬夜。”吴磊回答得轻松。  
十月休息的一个月，他硬是把年初想放的假补回来了。  
“不能剧烈运动。”刘昊然捡到了重点，趁着红灯握紧吴磊垂下来的手指，漫不经心地问：“那可怎么办？”

“你可以找别人啊。”吴磊没有抽回手，嘴边甚至带笑。  
“你说什么?”刘昊然听清了，但下意识反问。  
吴磊直白，“我说你还可以找别人，跟别人睡，我不行，有的是人想贴你。”  
撤开手，刘昊然转头看向窗外，车里偶有流光划过，辨不清两个人脸上的神色。

“无聊的东西，你也信了。”  
刘昊然口中无聊的东西，大概是本周刚出炉的桃色新闻。男主角自然是他，女主角剧组同事，同框戏没几场，刘昊然见了两三回愣是没记住那拗口名字。  
狗仔跟着拍了一段进饭店吃饭的镜头，一段先后进酒店的画面，视频背景解说意味深长。飞来的屎盆子，吃饭是所有主创一起，酒店全剧组同住一家。  
炒作意味太明显，实质性的接触没拍到一个，刘昊然这边连回应都懒得做。可他错估了，没想到外边已经传到圈子里同行都在看戏。

“我信不信有什么关系，你开心就好。”路上车少，他加速开。吴磊确实对坊间八卦不感兴趣，他自己也是从谣言堆里长大的，对大多数传闻嗤之以鼻。刘昊然的新闻最初他并没有看到，直到相熟的朋友想通过他打听消息，才去搜了搜。  
他没有当真，也不想求证。说来他们关系尴尬，简简单单那种尴尬，有些区域还是不要碰为好。如果刘昊然愿意自己主动说更好，但他什么都没说，寥寥电话微信一字不提。  
这在吴磊眼里几乎是默认。

刘昊然回以：“你的花边也不比我少，咱们彼此彼此。”  
剩下的时间，一路无话。  
到家楼下，刘昊然下车，吴磊坐着不动，车没熄火，摆明他还要走。  
“你不跟我上去？”刘昊然撑着车门问，他意思是你不跟我住吗。  
“我还有事。”吴磊不会说谎，扭头不看人。  
刘昊然摔了车门走了。

这是他们两个第一次真正意义上的赌气。

回到家越想越火大，刘昊然泡在浴缸里闭着眼睛，半天才顺下这口气。  
他回来之前给吴磊不着痕迹地撒娇，说什么北京现在很冷吧，大晚上下了飞机没口热饭吃，要吴磊来接他。很久不见只有两个晚上能待在一起，时间宝贵，他仔细打划了一番。  
谁能想到后头还有这些事在等着他。  
洗完澡联系了经纪人，“明天发律师函。”

第二天上午，睁开眼人还在床上躺着，摸出手机，没怎么想，微博一分钟编辑完成，发送。  
“假的，别信。”

工作室紧随其后，表明了态度，谴责了偷拍和不实消息，呼吁给公众人物空间等等。  
热闹主要集中在刘昊然这边，他从来没有直接打脸辟过谣。  
圈里当红，这些事都是交给团队来做，由工作室负责，明星本人只有态度，并不参与。  
本人账号不拖泥带水不弯弯绕绕，干脆否认的，鲜少。  
热潮没有褪去，看热闹的反而开辟了新思路，大致意思是从前不见这么直接，时间久了是真是假谁有心炒的大家都看在眼里，这回本人出来正面否认，倒是有意思，估计正儿八经有主了……  
“人精”不甘寂寞冒出来回复：真的是哪个喔，后面添了个坏笑的表情，在评论区位置相当靠前，他的大V认证是某某影视公司董事，让一些人的想法更加笃定。  
刘昊然没回，收起手机开始工作，剩下的事与他无关了。

中午吃饭的时候，吴磊在保姆车里也刷到了这条转评都很热闹的微博。哼了一声，扔到旁边继续吃饭。助理茫然抬头：“你怎么了？”  
“早干嘛去了。”挑出饭盒里的青椒，自说自话又藏不住的小得意。  
“啊？……”助理这下更茫然了。

一个多月，谁也没搭理谁。气早消了，人还别扭着。  
电影的宣传期以一次内部试映开启，全体主创出席，邀请了知名媒体和影评人。  
刘昊然之前看过部分粗剪，吴磊直到内部试映才看了完整全片。  
他到得稍晚，进去以后影厅刚熄了灯光开始放映，全场安静，吴磊猫着腰往后排去，习惯坐在靠后偏角落的位置。  
经过倒数第二排的时候，坐在靠走道的刘昊然出声：“这儿。”  
眼盯着银幕，手拍拍旁边的位置。  
吴磊噢了一声，起身膝盖蹭着膝盖坐了进去。他故意的。  
男人是经不起蹭的。

黑暗中他摸刘昊然垂在空中的手指，看刘昊然没什么反应，淡淡的，索性拉过来搁在自己腿上，十根手指扣起。  
这时候刘昊然才转过头看了一眼，随即转回，沉着嗓子问：“不是不理我吗？”手掌隔着西装裤的布料，滑进吴磊大腿内侧，一路向上。吴磊呼吸一滞，按住作乱的手，却没有拨开，手掌覆着手掌。  
他们今天不约而同选了黑色的正装，一场电影不知道看进去多少，小心思三番四覆。

会后走出影厅，换到更开阔的小型宴会厅。大家随意站着坐着交流想法。  
标准的贺岁档大片，阵容吸睛，既有影帝男一，也有刘昊然吴磊这样的新生代演员。剧本扎实，打了安全牌，导演讲故事的能力，传达的想法，画面，配乐，各方均衡，讨喜。之后宣发跟进，总体上大家的态度都是看好。

人群散去，三三两两聊天。刘昊然松了领口，跟吴磊坐在落地窗边两张单人沙发上。侍者放下两杯酒，收起托盘离开不再打扰。

北方冬天肃杀是真，室内又干又热也不假。天气越冷越喜欢甜甜凉凉的东西。  
甜型白葡萄配得很合适，酒液浅金色，香气迷人。  
吴磊放在鼻尖闻了闻，等刘昊然先喝。  
“还真把我当神农氏了。”刘昊然抿了一口，“没毒，能喝。”  
“好喝吗？”吴磊神情期待。  
“不好喝。”  
那就是还不错，吴磊端起杯子，咽下一小口，口感顺滑，酒精感微弱，果感十足，甜但是不腻，冰过之后格外爽利。

“晚上怎么安排？”刘昊然问。  
吴磊低头看表，刚刚六点，坐下不过一会儿工夫，外面天倏地全黑了，高楼之外车水马龙，川流不息。  
“晚上飞上海，明天有活动。”吴磊笑笑，一脸“真是太不巧了”。  
不是不失望，好歹借着今天的机会，互相给对方台阶下，破了冰，也算不虚此行。  
“你是真打算让我吃素了。”刘昊然感叹。说着吴磊电话响了，接起来，冲刘昊然挥挥手，起身往外走。

刘昊然坐着没动，望着窗外出神，桌边的手机毫无征兆地震动。  
他怕听不清，拿起手机快步走出，侍者替他拉开宴会厅厚重的大门。一门之隔，走廊上静悄悄，鼎沸人声关在门内，踏在厚地毯上，每一步都悄无声息。  
“喂，怎么了。”刘昊然接起。  
吴磊出现在走廊的拐角，刘昊然抬头的视线之内，他没有放下耳边的手机，嘴巴动了动，下一秒刘昊然听得真切。  
“改主意了，给你开个荤吧。”

年轻男孩热烈的情潮扑面而来。  
动荡，汹涌，澎湃。  
吴磊把人推进洗手间的小格子之内，四方天地，像头狼一样扑上来，撕咬刘昊然的嘴唇，亲他啃他。被挑逗了一下午的下身抵在一起磨蹭，欲望碰撞擦出灼人的火星，继而星火燎原。

“你打算怎么给我开荤？”短暂分开贴在一起的脸颊。  
吴磊脱去西装外套，再解开一粒衬衣扣，手指搭上刘昊然的皮带扣，解开，蹲了下去。  
这不就知道了。  
舔舔嘴唇，没有犹豫，张嘴含住了刘昊然，尽他所能含进去，直抵到喉头。  
口腔湿热温软，舌头软嫩灵活，包裹，舔舐，吮吸，每一寸。  
刘昊然眼睛闭上又睁开，向下看，手放在吴磊的头顶，手指穿过他绒绒的发，喉间压抑着喘息。  
吴磊嘴巴小而唇薄，口水和腺液浸得愈发殷红，红得淫靡，贪心想要全部吃下刘昊然的东西，费力吞吐。刘昊然故意往前小幅顶弄，引来不满的一哼。下面的人，塞得满满的嘴巴说不出话，只好吱呜两声表示不满。  
吴磊的口活儿并不算好，技巧一般，他压根没做过几次。借着性欲指引，凭着漂亮欠操的脸蛋，情之所至，跪在地上，给刘昊然叼了一管。  
下巴酸到不行，吴磊吐出刘昊然的东西，小声埋怨，“你怎么每次都那么久，我弄不动了，赶不上飞机了……”  
刘昊然抚过他的脸颊，扶着阴茎擦过吴磊的略微肿起的嘴唇，再顶进去，他也快到极限了，呼吸变得粗重，快意自下而上奔涌，腰眼发酸。  
抽出套弄两把，“自己选，我射哪里。”湿渌渌的性器蹭过吴磊的侧脸。  
吴磊仰头，张开嘴探出舌尖，精液灌进口腔时，眼角落下泪来。

趴在洗手台上吐掉嘴里的东西，打开水龙头侧过脸接水漱口。  
镜子里刘昊然拉上裤链走出来，慢慢靠近。  
吴磊眼睛红着，嘴唇明显肿起来，满脸水珠，睫毛也被打湿。贴近镜子检查，还好嘴角没有破。  
“我看看。”刘昊然把人转过来面向自己。  
吴磊吸了吸鼻子，声音低哑，“你看什么你看……”

刘昊然抱他，“没问你，不生气了？”  
“我生什么气，我有资格生气吗。”趁着气氛好，他什么话也敢讲了。  
“你可以有。”  
吴磊被这个回答惊到，周身一怔，做不出反应，还没来得及咀嚼出个所以然，台面上手机铃声大作，叫走了他。  
吴磊落荒而逃。

贺岁档的大战从年前一个月打响，点映各地开花，路演从北跑到南。  
之前为一线时尚大刊拍摄的群封配合宣传释出，封面老中青三代人各有姿态，黑色大标题显著，打在他们脚下——《时代的选择》。  
刘昊然和吴磊有一张双人内页，身着那年T台春夏秀款，看似随意坐在地上肩并着肩。  
页面右下角用双引号框住他们的话：  
“我们一见如故。”  
“很开心在二十岁的时候又交到了志趣相投的同龄朋友。”  
“跟他在一起我反而会是那个急脾气的人。”  
“还是他让着我多一点…”

年前五天，上海首映礼，年前三天，北京全球首映礼及发布会如期举行。  
除了参演演员和制作人员集体到场外，各方投资商，发行，圈内好友林林总总来了不少，众星云集，吴磊和刘昊然各自的大老板也来捧场。

发布会上放了一版终极预告，亮灯之后分批邀请演员上台。  
导演和影帝自然是最先的，德高望重老演员，主持人捧着，台下记者的问题也官方严肃。刘昊然和吴磊坐在第一排鼓掌，手没来得及放下，影帝落座导演留下，他们作为第二批上了台。  
两人从位置上起来，扣起西装扣子，一前一后拾阶而上。场子明显热了起来，风格不同的英俊男孩，在这个年纪各有各的洒脱和不羁，单手插兜并排而立的画面比想象中还要好上十倍。他们在穿衣上有默契，越大的场合越低调，不求出新，黑色整身套装，腰收得紧，显得人更挺拔。细枝末节处看造型师的用心，口袋巾的配色，银色的胸针，抬手袖口一朵手工绣花。

先让两个人回忆拍摄期间印象深刻的事。  
吴磊讲自己长这么大很少演武力值较低的角色，结果这次大年初六开工第一天被人家，也就是刘昊然，拿枪顶着脑门勒着脖子，一顶就是好几天。动辄被威胁再乱动一枪崩了你的头，特别委屈。  
刘昊然在一旁带着羞涩的笑转头盯着吴磊侧脸。

台下闪光灯生生不息，快门连续不断地按下，长枪短炮追逐着他们身影。

年纪小的演员让发布会氛围活跃了起来，观众席时不时爆发出阵阵笑声。  
讲完好笑的事总要倒倒苦水，但他们其实并不擅长诉苦，只记得初春夜里拍大夜戏被洒水车浇。几乎每个演员都有的经历，实在是算不得什么。  
导演许久没说话，突然提起吴磊中秋前突发气胸折腾进ICU的事，说现在的孩子实在是拼命，他们也佩服，为了临时来接这个摊子，打乱了新一年工作安排，得不得好的休息，连轴转导致病发。  
吴磊错愕，他没想到发布会上会提起完全与这部电影无关的事，连连摆手说了无数个“没事”和“过去很久”了。  
他讨厌卖惨和同情，更讨厌别人替他卖惨博同情，微笑着沉默了下去，刘昊然在身后拍了拍他的背，示意没关系，接过了后半程的聊天工作，回答了大多数问题。

点记者提问的环节，最后一个是吴磊点的。  
记者问：你们彼此有话送给对方吗？  
假使有，常人也很难在这个时刻这个情境下讲出真心话。  
而他们的工作之一便是于大庭广众之下，众人注视当中袒露心迹。  
真真假假，漂漂亮亮。

吴磊点的，他先回答，“遇见昊然是我的幸运，昊然是我好兄弟，我们要做一辈子好哥们好兄弟。”  
刘昊然听得难受，心头堵得慌，却笑着点头。随着年岁渐长，他越来越能体验到这种高朋满座，繁华盛筵之中渗出来的悲哀。  
“那昊然呢？”  
刘昊然说：“我们还要一起吃很多顿饭，喝很多次酒。带你吃好吃的，很多很多好吃的。”  
吴磊了然，也笑着点头说好。

他们在掌声中谢幕。

当天晚上，他们没有回家，在酒店过的夜。  
离国人传统的旧历新年仅差三天。北京城越来越空。  
酒店大床上，刘昊然一边弄他一边戏谑：“哪门子好兄弟成天干这事儿，够特别的。”  
不管是做兄弟做到床上去了，还是床上下来要做兄弟，毫无例外同样令人发笑。  
吴磊喘得说不出一个字，狠狠咬住了刘昊然的肩膀。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

旧历新年到来，电影上映，贺岁档正式开打。  
大幕拉开，年年岁岁，一出好戏。  
刘昊然上一部杀青以后无缝衔接进了宣传期，东南西北一通跑。吴磊一边拍着戏一边抽身出来参加主要集中在北京的活动。  
忙忙碌碌之后，他们已尽人事，剩下的交给观众和时间。  
无论如何，同大多数人一样，辛苦整年的他们也要开始一个短暂的春节休假。

“好得像一个梦。”  
不管过了多久，不管后来发生了什么，刘昊然仍然认为那场突如其来的“私奔”是他人生中最珍贵的一小段时光。敏感的人类对于太过美好的东西总是持有一种怀疑的态度，怀疑它是否真的在自己生命里存在过，自己是否曾经真的拥有过。他们会说，好得像一个梦。

从陌生柔软的床上自然醒来，半边床凌乱，仅留有另外一人睡过的痕迹，刘昊然花费了两秒钟时间分辨自己身处何处，望着高高的屋顶一动不动。旱季岛上充足的阳光落满房间，昨夜刚刚抵达的年轻客人缓缓从睡意中抽离。

吴磊有一种远超常人的决断力，只要是他想做到的事，身体力行。节后两天，当他不经意瞥见刘昊然询问别的朋友有没有什么好去处可以出去放松几天时，默不作声，心里立刻有了主意，抿着嘴在自己房间里开着电脑以最快的速度进行筛选，手机放在一旁，付款的消息让屏幕不停地亮起。最后他满意地拨通刘昊然的电话，宣布了自己要带他出去玩的消息。  
刘昊然全程说话没超过五句，啊了一声表示惊讶，检查了一下护照在身边，核对了往返时间，挂了电话才生出一句“太疯了”的感叹。  
疯，但符合他的喜好，半路杀出的一次旅行，没有目的没有计划，正是他想要的完全放空。

察觉到声响，刘昊然下意识闭上了眼睛假寐。眼睛闭上，其余的感官则更为敏锐——吴磊是带着阳光、海水和海风的味道靠近的，他没有穿鞋子，光脚踏在地板上走动，他先坐在床边，好像在观察什么，床垫微微下陷，然后整个人上了床，手脚并用爬了两步，皮肤和洁白的床单布料摩擦发出轻微的声音，手臂撑在刘昊然身体两侧，带着克制的呼吸低下头。  
刘昊然适时睁开了眼，四目相对。  
“你醒了。”  
“醒了。”  
“睡得好吗？”  
“托你的福，最近最好的一次。”说罢碰了碰近在眼前的嘴唇，带着奖励性质的一个吻，还有未明说的感谢。被赠予早安吻的吴磊笑了起来，放松手臂隔着被子趴在刘昊然身上。生物钟让吴磊醒得很早，那时候刘昊然还在熟睡，吃过早饭他先在房间自带的泳池游了几个来回，之后漫无目的地在岛上四处走了走，新鲜的日出浮在海面上，大海泛着柔和破碎的金光。安静，静得仿佛天地间只有他一个人存在。  
他和刘昊然约好，大部分时间关机，没有工作行程，没有社交网络，没有推脱不得的应酬，什么都没有，什么都不关心。  
这是从未有过的体验，里里外外达成一致的平静。

吴磊的头发还带着湿，上午的阳光只帮忙烘干了一大半。四下里游走时他感受到一股像海一样没有边际的孤独感涌上来，便立马折返回来，一路小跑，跑回刚刚苏醒的刘昊然身边。  
不安分的发丝若有似无扫过刘昊然的脸颊——难耐的痒。刘昊然发力将吴磊整个人卷进被子里，卷进他的怀里，他的温柔陷阱之中。  
上下突然置换，吴磊象征性推了推刘昊然，他当然知道刘昊然起的什么心思，他在撩拨他的下面，“诶你怎么，一大早就这样……你先起来吃点东西……”  
带着情欲和索要意味的吻羽毛一样落下来，落在肩颈，耳边，胸口和所有目之所及的肌肤之上，吴磊放弃了本就毫无诚意的推拒。张开双腿锁上刘昊然的腰，用大腿内侧的软肉蹭身上的人，扬起脖子，暴露敏感之处，欢迎刘昊然的啃咬和吮吸。粗重喘息和无意义的鼻音轻哼代替了话语。  
用了习惯的背后位，刘昊然双手掐着吴磊的腰送进自己的全部，重重挺进抽出一小部分感受到吴磊身体的急切挽留再操进去，次次撞在点上。手掌一节一节抚过吴磊身后的傲骨，再从尾椎启程一路探摸到紧实的小腹，那里一片湿滑，分不清的汗水和淌出来的腺液混合，紧贴着一根同样硬挺的阴茎，刘昊然握在手里，没有动作。  
“要我摸吗？”刘昊然含含糊糊的问，牙尖咬咬吴磊红透的耳垂，他的背全然覆盖了身下人，吴磊被他整个收拢进怀里。  
吴磊从枕上睁开眼，他最恨刘昊然在上床的时候明知故问，用花样磨他，像个糟糕的坏男人，他无法抗拒，只会被调教得越来越不知餍足，他很怕贪心的自己，“爱摸不摸，随便……”突如其来的脾气。

他记得年前与电影有关的一次饭局，酒过三巡以后，桌上谈话自然而然往下三路去，偶尔有熟悉的名字被提起，和露骨下流的字眼联系在一起，吴磊浑身不自在很想离开。但他早已不是小孩，没人会在他面前避讳。他干巴巴地笑笑，从面前的烟盒里取出一根含在嘴里点燃，无法加入那些话题，只好用一些动作假装忙碌，避免傻坐着陪笑的窘迫。巨大的圆桌，刘昊然恰好坐在吴磊正对面，眼神碰在一起，刘昊然冲吴磊挑了挑眉毛打招呼。吴磊垂下眼睛片刻又抬起，还是不可避免要和刘昊然撞上，他在朦胧的烟雾里若有所思看着刘昊然，又偏开头。刘昊然点点自己的嘴唇示意吴磊，吴磊才发现烟快烧到尾，积了长长的烟灰，他随手摁灭之后终于拉开座椅起身，去了洗手间。  
掌心接了冷水洗脸，再直起身时，刘昊然也跟了出来。“怎么了？”刘昊然问。吴磊指指自己脸上的红晕，“上脸了，洗洗。”  
“不是这个，你刚才看起来很，”刘昊然想合适地措辞，“很难受。”周围没有人，刘昊然大着胆子把掌心覆在吴磊侧脸，“怎么了这是？”  
刘昊然略高的视角里，吴磊仍然垂着眼睛和两排浓密的睫毛，这是他想东西时惯有的姿势。  
“……你会吗，你会不会告诉别人你上过我，不止一次，很多次……我有什么癖好，点评我的床品、作风，会……”吴磊艰难地吞咽了一下，学了一句桌上的话，主语替换成自己的名字，他抬起头直直看着刘昊然的眼睛，“会说‘吴磊真是个不折不扣的骚货’这种话吗？”  
刘昊然怔住，他没有想到吴磊坐立难安是把那些脏东西引到了自己身上，他摇头，搓了搓吴磊的脸，“不可能，傻子，不可能的。”  
对吴磊来说，刚才不受控制说出来的话失礼又出格，他脸上红潮未退，手脚都不知道怎么放好，干脆转过身面对着墙壁额头抵在冰凉的瓷砖上，给刘昊然留了个后脑勺。  
那晚最后以刘昊然不打招呼把吴磊带走收场，无礼且不合规矩，相当得罪人，但他在当下只想这么做。过后他以身体突然不舒服为由，把原因全揽在自己身上，补请了一次客赔不是，喝了很多很多不必要的酒，整整躺了一天半才缓过来。

回忆里的昏暗片段和现下明亮的房间以及落地窗外大片蓝色搅和在一起，吴磊脑子里乱糟糟的，屁股里含着刘昊然火热的性器，他把手指放进嘴里用牙齿咬，避免自己太快告饶，上一句还在拒绝，下一秒就改变主意求刘昊然摸他碰他帮他弄出来他想射。刘昊然解救出被狠狠咬住的可怜手指，防止吴磊再把它们放进嘴里咬，用自己的手包裹住吴磊的，再一根根插进指缝里紧紧扣住。  
“小孩子脾气越来越大了。”  
“我才没有，我才不是小孩子。”吴磊小声抗议，在刘昊然身下不安分地扭动。  
刘昊然撤出来，换了姿势，让吴磊坐上来，面对面他想看清他的表情。吴磊不情不愿地分开腿跨上刘昊然的小腹，探向身后扶着那根东西再次坐了下去，偏着头，大腿打颤。没有酒精和暧昧的灯光，没有黑夜做庇护，刘昊然知道吴磊有点不好意思了，拉过被子盖住腰以下，把那些激烈的向上顶撞和起伏暂时遮起来。  
刘昊然亲吴磊下巴上的小窝，手掌按在他的后腰拉近两个人的距离，“亲一下我，好不好？”吴磊嗯了一声，调整凌乱呼吸凑近，却不想刘昊然故意躲开了，吴磊瞬间瞪大了眼睛。刘昊然甚至做好了挨打的准备。吴磊双手掰过面前这张脸，正对着自己，“你这个混账王八蛋男人，糟糕透顶，我真的好后悔……”  
当吴磊的牙齿磕上自己下唇，紧接着被狠狠咬住时，刘昊然想，好骗又好哄，脾气来得快去得也快，生气骂人充其量只会两句国骂，混账？王八蛋？操他妈的，太可爱了。

接下来的日子过得缓慢又惬意，外面的一切都与他们无关。  
毫无规律的醒醒睡睡，没有节制的接吻和做爱，平常因为忙碌没来及看的电影一部一部补上，有的好有的烂，读从前看了一半放下的书。三餐全部送到房间，印度菜，意大利菜还吃了两顿中餐，新年期间其实岛上人很少，还是尽量避免不必要的麻烦。唯一出门的活动是饭后在私人海滩上散散步，脚下的沙子又软又细，天空粉红，落日橙红，海天相接的地方蓝色和紫色晕染。  
吴磊坐在沙滩上非要刘昊然给他堆个三层豪华大堡垒，刘昊然不干，“小屁孩才做这种事，你几岁了？”  
“我是小屁孩，我是小屁孩，我就是，你快过来垒。”吴磊人来疯起来满嘴胡说八道，拉刘昊然的手要他坐下一起玩。  
真玩起来刘昊然又比谁都认真，目光专注手下的作品，念念有词道：“看哥哥给你造个漂亮大房子。”

最刺激的一刻还不是房子垒好的时候。  
“准备好了吗？”两人盘腿对坐，刘昊然严肃地问。  
“好了！”吴磊眼里发光，点点头，摩拳擦掌。  
“3——”  
“2——”  
“1！”  
费心费力建好的奢华大别墅顷刻之间被四只爪子毁成一片废墟。  
始作俑者无比兴奋，“我艹这个也太解压了！”/“爽！”

吴磊四仰八叉和刘昊然躺在海滩上，满手沙子，海水打湿了他脚踝的同时带给他灵感。  
刘昊然没来得及抓住吴磊，只看到吴磊猛地爬起来，像风一样跑出去，脱掉大短裤和背心，一丝不挂跳进海里。  
他们之间拉开了一段距离，吴磊大声喊刘昊然快过来一起。  
刘昊然不急不忙慢吞吞捡起地上的衣服朝海里走去，水没过他的膝盖。吴磊游了过来，明显玩到上头了。

“你听过……董永和七仙女的故事吗？”  
“啊？……卧槽刘昊然你不是吧！”吴磊反应过来以后半个身子藏在水里，什么董永七仙女大不了他就脸皮厚点光着回去，反正也没别人。他更关心的是：“你没带手机吧？”说着伸长手臂探着要摸刘昊然口袋。刘昊然灵活后退两步没让吴磊碰到，提了提被拽了一把的沙滩裤，抬腿踢起水花让吴磊退后。“说机不说吧啊，你注意点。看看，知名男星，在线裸泳。”  
吴磊在水里灵活得像条鱼，捧起海水泼湿了刘昊然之后瞬间游近，猛发力把人拽进海里。海面波动，吴磊抱着刘昊然的脖子问：“看这么厉害的直播，不得打赏个豪车游艇什么的，嗯？”  
刘昊然在水下搂住吴磊的腰，撇着嘴装可怜，“出门急没带这么多钱，你看把我打赏给你行吗？”  
“流氓行径！”吴磊笑着吻上刘昊然。  
缠绵的亲吻里夹杂着海水的微咸和海风的气息，如果黄昏有香气，如果星星是甜的，如果所有的落日和所有的星辰最终都将落入大海，汪洋会是什么味道。  
是吴磊的味道，是刘昊然的味道。  
独家记忆，独家配方，不可复制。

上岸之后举步维艰，回不到房间，在海滩边，刘昊然进入了吴磊。  
浪花一波一波打在小腿，沙子沾在皮肤上质感粗砺，吴磊一声不吭忍下了所有强烈的痛感，指腹擦过刘昊然的后颈，被填满后微张着嘴喘息。  
高潮来临时，望着入夜后的星空，吴磊下了力气抓了两把刘昊然的背，借此来忍住更多不该说出口的情话，他指甲短短的，最后只能留下几条虚张声势的红痕。

假期最后一日，是唯一一个阴天。  
一拍即合，挑了部长达六个小时的意大利电影来打发时间，除去中间叫了客房服务点餐，其余的时间他们一直坐在地毯上背靠着沙发投入电影。  
海被关在门外。  
故事从1966年讲起，直到2000年后，跨越了世纪。两兄弟的不同命运，一个家庭的悲欢，意大利几十年间的动荡变迁。

电影结束时，刘昊然看着缓缓升起的字幕问：“如果你来选，Matteo还是Nicola？”  
吴磊思考的时间很短，答：“Matteo，新年夜里死去，悲剧美学，很好。你呢？”  
“Nicola，做活下来的人，做见证者。”  
刘昊然边答边起身，把两只酒杯放到一边，伸手拉起吴磊，“出去走走。”  
吴磊伸了一个长长的懒腰，“我们果然不会抢东西，各有所好。”

最后一次踏足这片沙滩，他们仍像过去的几日，走走停停，时不时望着海出神，沉默，就像一切不会有尽头，他们还有无数时间可以浪费。  
“明天就要回去了。”  
吴磊点头。  
“我有话想对你说。”刘昊然似乎做好了决定。  
吴磊摇头。  
“有什么话我们回去再说，让旅行只是旅行吧。我永远记得你偷偷带我从医院跑出来，带我去山上看夜景，分享你小时候的秘密，你的收藏，我从来没有那么高兴，真的。在遇见你之前，我已经很久没有开心过了……所以，我一直想尽我所能也给你留一点美好的东西。”

海边的风把他们的头发吹得蓬乱。刘昊然说“好”，然后拉着吴磊的手继续向前走，直到天黑。

半夜吴磊睡着以后，刘昊然重新打开电影。他一遍一遍回看Matteo新年夜里阳台上的翻身一跃和吴磊赞美过的西西里的火山喷发的画面。  
Matteo落了下去，烟花升了起来，镜头没有移动没有跟随，自始至终对着那扇窗户，窗框做了画框，见证了一些稍纵即逝的东西。也许是美的存在和消亡。  
再回到床上时，吴磊翻了个身，没有睁开眼睛小声嘟囔了句“你去哪儿了”又睡了过去。刘昊然躺好，轻轻搂住吴磊，吻了吻他的头发。

天亮以后，旅行走到终点。  
像来时一样，刘昊然从北京飞来，飞回北京，吴磊从上海出发，返回上海。  
他们换上陌生人的表情，戴上口罩和帽子，分开各走各路。

走出一段后，吴磊回身看了一眼刘昊然的背影，看着他插着耳机不急不忙去登机，越走越远，直至消失在自己的视线里。  
“走的时候好像忘记说再见了。”吴磊也从口袋里掏出耳机。

I know you know I love you，手机随机播放了第一首歌。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

有时候人不得不相信那些屡次爆发在心头的不安，引线一旦被点燃，无可挽回。爆炸的区别只在时间早晚、响多少发、范围大或小。  
那盏你担心了很久，悬在头顶摇摇欲坠的华美大吊灯终归要掉下来。

事情发生得突然，不论是刘昊然这边还是吴磊那边，都没有提前收到消息。

毫无征兆，猝不及防。

农历年后还在正月里，国人的年味儿还未散去。电影在映，口碑走势均不错，至少还有两周，春节档的竞争才能落下帷幕。  
热气腾腾新鲜出炉的八卦要闻拯救了刚刚回到工作岗位萎靡不已的一大批人。  
俊男靓女的新闻大家爱看，俊男和俊男的呢？那当然更好。

吴磊被连环不休的电话吵醒，打开手机消息疯狂地进来，嗡嗡嗡震懵了他。他身上出现久违的整片脊背僵硬发凉，一直蔓延到全身的感觉。像是摔进了冰窟，寒意从头到脚浸透。一颗心一直向下坠，不停地掉落，不停地破碎。

没点开之前吴磊已经猜了个八九不离十，毕竟他的秘密他的软肋，只有一个。只是没想到他们被跟了这么久。  
吴磊坐在床上心里只有一个声音，一句话在反复，我太蠢了，我太蠢了，我太蠢了。

最早是在剧组，几个片段，多是片场的打闹，无伤大雅。文字爆料说他们刚开始关系一般，后来走得近了。  
紧接着有一些私人聚会的照片，他们同坐一辆车来，最后一起走。几次半夜和早上出入对方小区地库的视频。还有刘昊然去过吴磊学校两次被人偶遇的截图。  
重点放在两处，一则是医院停车场，记者认出了刘昊然的车牌，蹲到了刘昊然带吴磊从医院出来的画面，最后是在路上跟丢了的。第二则，最新最热，自然是他们刚刚度假回来的趣事。欲盖弥彰，从不同城市起飞，目的地相同，六天之后，前后脚又从同一个机场出发分开返回国内。

同性新闻的报道尺度有限，在外他们行为也很收敛，视频的背景解说极尽自己所能，每一句均意有所指，阴阳怪气地重复“二人关系真是好呢”，加重“友谊”二字的暧昧语气，唱起了“爱真的需要勇气”，生怕观众体会不到他们究竟在暗示什么。

几分钟的视频，每一秒都是煎熬，其中的每一句话都是讽刺，对这一年来吴磊和刘昊然关系的绝佳讽刺。

“好朋友”、“好哥们”、“好兄弟”、“建立了深厚友谊”、“密不可分”、“如胶似漆”、“告别依依不舍”……

吴磊想，他太蠢了，他根本不可能有什么真正的自由，也不会有什么自己的生活，和喜欢的人建立一段可长久的关系更是无稽之谈。他误以为自己真有什么好运降临。奢望的东西得不到才能称之为奢望。再残忍一点，给他看看，给他玩玩，然后在他最兴高采烈的时候，收了回去。

团队给的反馈是，本人先不急着做回应，其余交给公关，也不必太过担心，还不到伤筋动骨的地步。如果现在爆出来的东西就是全部的话，翻不起什么浪，每一条都可以给出解释。如果操作得当，也许可以翻盘，让他和刘昊然双赢。  
吴磊听到“双赢”无声地摇了摇头。

刘昊然中午时候回了消息，语气轻松，刚睡醒，被抓着教育了一通，指责他太不小心，“说让我们最近先不要见面了，避避风头，私人生活他们不干涉。”  
“还都怪生气的，说我刚开工就增加工作量，我记得我年终发挺多的，到底谁是老板。”刘昊然也说了一样的话，“不必担心。”

吴磊受到了感染，心情稍微好了一些。放下手机想投入工作，却还是不由得难受。他像困兽一样原地走来走去，心头难安又躁动。  
休息室里，助理一直在宽慰他，故意逗吴磊笑，“没事的，会过去的，不是事儿，真不是什么大事儿，喏，要不自己看，没人在骂你啊。”吴磊拒绝，摆摆手，不看不看。  
他既不想看别人怎么说他，也不想看别人怎么说刘昊然，他更怕看到旁人对他们关系的评价。哪怕是替他们说好话——他们没有做错事。

整件事的高潮发生在三天后，所有人包括当事人在内都以为事件的热度褪得七七八八，看热闹的人群散得也差不多了。片方还拿他们的好关系炒了一把电影的热度。哪知旧席未撤，新宴已然摆好。

该怎么形容看到新视频第一眼时那种感觉呢，不再只是发凉和僵硬，吴磊感觉自己瞬间轰轰烈烈炸成了一堆碎片。他后来用了很多年，也没能把那些碎片拼凑回去，还原一个完整的自己。有些东西在那场爆炸里切切实实的灰飞烟灭了。

匿名账号发布的视频来源是他们杀青之后，出了高墙，第一次见面——初夏的别墅聚会，草坪烧烤。原来那个时候祸根已经埋下。

那晚离开之前，他们参与了几轮国王游戏。刘昊然和吴磊要走了，最后一把，大家决定要玩个大的。  
九人参与，桌上十张牌发下。刘昊然抽到了鬼牌，成为最后的国王。薄薄的卡片夹在他的食指和中指间。  
刘昊然坏笑着炫耀了一圈手里的鬼牌，“那么，就请拿到牌面数字3和4的两位朋友出列，当众激吻，不多不少，30秒就好。”  
众人顺时针依次亮牌，6,2,1,8,5,9,7……吴磊脸色难看地甩出来一张3，身旁刘昊然爆发出一声响亮的笑，两秒之后，他突然意识到了什么，笑容凝固在脸上。  
有人一声尖叫，“诶现在没有4,4是桌上那张暗牌，4是国王自己的暗牌！刘昊然你给自己挖了大坑！”  
国王游戏，国王除了会拿到一张鬼牌作为认证，便于发号施令，还会有属于自己的一张暗牌，整个游戏最刺激的地方莫过于国王有不小的风险整到自己。  
最后一把，刘昊然把自己和吴磊一起坑掉了。  
愿赌服输，玩游戏就要遵守游戏规则。  
在哄闹声中，刘昊然揭开自己的红心4又随手扔在桌边，捧着吴磊的脸凑近，“算我们倒霉咯。”  
吴磊脸皮薄，脸红得要死，跟刘昊然以壮士断腕的气魄，结结实实啃了三十秒。

视频不完整，很简单，很短，十几秒，角度正对，背景吵闹，全是起哄的声音，大家在计数，1,2,3,4……

短短的视频以不可思议的速度传遍全网，怎么删也删不完，到处都是。

两边不约而同迅速取消接下来的几个活动，眼下他们不适合出现在公开场合，直到事情得到解决。几家品牌方没能按捺住，先后来询问状况。  
所有看过视频的人都能明白，这是私人聚会里的游戏惩罚。明白归明白，大众对于他们这样的年轻一代要求是极为严苛的。风浪会平息，看客的注意力会转移，兴趣会消减，但与此同时，个人形象不可逆的伤害业已造成，短期内无法消除，无法弥补。

这种时候已然没有什么隐私可言，对内必须一五一十的交代，绝对的坦白团队才能应对接下来的一系列变故。  
吴磊没有任何表情，坐下来问什么答什么，左手抠弄右手，注意力全在自己的指甲上。

“不算拍戏时候，大概10个多月了。”  
“出去没有其他人，只有我们两个。”  
“没有别人知道。”  
“没有在一起，还没有。”  
“他今天还没有跟我联系过。”  
最后一个问题让吴磊抬起头来：玩玩还是想来真的。  
吴磊答：我不知道。  
随即起身走了。

他们之间的情感发展到今时今日已经很难三言两语说得清了。  
惺惺相惜，有。互相陪伴，有。各取所需排遣寂寞，有。  
安全感，内心的平静，占有欲，喜欢，患得患失，有，通通都有。吴磊全部承认，全都不是假的。

而整件事中，最残忍的地方在于，除了他和刘昊然，没人在意他们最珍视的东西。那些脆弱的，刚刚萌发的，正在成长的，需要避光的情感。对于其他人来说一文不值，做做茶余饭后的谈资罢了。

吴磊刚开始不敢看，不想看，后来他赌了一口气，他偏要看看。  
过去的有关他们的一切，一言一行，哪怕丁点边角料的东西，尽数被挖掘，如获至宝一般，迫不及待地将其暴晒在闹市的中心。有人笑，有人骂，有人觉得无聊，有人合理怀疑起他们私生活混乱，“滥交、“随便”、“看不出来”、“我早就说过”……更有甚者现编起了不实的消息。只有一些微弱的声音说，他们才是受害者，他们也没做错什么。

看得多了反而麻木了，吴磊放下了手机。  
已经晚上了，刘昊然还没回消息。  
在刘昊然回消息之前，吴磊先接了两个电话。

第一个来自家里，他一言不发听了很久，任由母亲指责。言语间又是生气又是为他担心。  
整件事从头至尾他没有道过歉，挂电话之前，吴磊低着头，像做错事的孩子：“妈妈对不起，让你失望了。”  
第二个则是影视制作公司的朋友，先是微信上急哄哄问他有没有受什么影响，后来直接把电话打过来了。  
“可能有两个代言到期不会续了，一个月份不错的封面被压了，目前我知道的就这些。”  
对方跟他是关系不错朋友，听完放了一半的心，“还好，这些以后慢慢来。我们也是刚刚得到的消息，刘昊然黄了一部好片子，那边这个事出来以后换人了。”  
“可是他下个月都要准备进组了啊？”吴磊声音高了两度。他知道刘昊然很看重这部作品，投资方中意的本来不是他，想用自己的人，这个角色是他凭本事拿下来的，费了一番功夫。

怪不得，怪不得这么长时间，吴磊发出去的消息像石子投入了大海，没有声响，不见踪影。  
“开拍前换人的事说不来……本来就是竞争关系，那边运作得更好，这个事前几天一出来他们就很积极在推波助澜了，直到后来新视频出来，你也知道影响更大了，没保住。可能还开了什么更好的条件吧，这些就不是我们能知道的了。”

将近午夜的时候，刘昊然终于出现了。  
吴磊竟然从他的语气里听出了一种解脱感。  
彼时他盘腿坐在窗边的沙发上，家里没有开灯，手机摆在一边开了免提外放，他今天接了太多的电话了，已经疲于把东西拿起来放在耳边。刘昊然的声音充斥着整个安静的空间。  
“你在干什么？”  
淅淅索索的声音后，刘昊然答：“刚上床躺下，累死了。”  
吴磊想着刘昊然今天经历了何种失望，他在他最看重的一件事上受到创伤，但他此刻正躺在床上跟自己电话聊天。好像无事发生，好像一切如常。  
“你感冒了？发烧了吗？”  
刘昊然清了清嗓子，“回来以后有点着凉，不发烧，没事。”  
“真的没事？”吴磊不知道自己在问什么傻话。  
“真的。”刘昊然是坚定的。

吴磊在窗边直坐到凌晨。

按照时间的顺序，他尽可能回忆，从小到大，失去的和得到的。  
他算了算，去年这个时候，他还不认识刘昊然，但即将要与他初次见面。  
时间怎么走得这么快。咖啡厅，废弃旧楼做的拍摄现场，酒店的走廊，金碧辉煌但过时的KTV，套房的沙发和双人床……刘昊然要拍走投无路弃了人质自己跳崖的戏，吴磊也在现场，他要给刘昊然搭戏。没开拍前，工作人员忙着给演员做防护工作，上威压，没人关心眼前的景色还挺壮阔。吴磊小心翼翼坐在边缘，让助理给他留一张危险的纪念照。刘昊然过来拉起他，“太危险了，没有保护措施，不要这样。”他那时候是这样说的。  
检查最后一遍威压时，刘昊然隔着工作人员跟他开玩笑：“一会儿我下去了你别太真情实感哭啊。”吴磊呛他：“你搞搞清楚，你‘死‘了我才能得救，我又不斯德哥尔摩。”  
等真的开始拍以后，他一把推开他，没有犹豫两步退后“跳”了下去。吴磊不由自主伸出手想要抓住刘昊然，但是握了个空，剧本里本来是没有的，全是演员下意识的反应。导演很喜欢，这条最后留在了正片里，包括吴磊趴在悬崖边的崩溃都保留了下来。

在这种时候，这样的情境下，有些回忆的画面甚至过于清晰，捻捻手指，沙砾的质感仿佛还保留在手上。

吴磊想，“他们知道什么，他们什么都不知道。”

刘昊然浑浑噩噩睡了很久，感冒让他的脑袋变得沉重。一觉醒来午饭时间已经过了。他从床上坐起来，手机屏幕上躺着一条来自吴磊的消息，发送于凌晨四点。  
“今天找时间见一面吧，地方你定。”

风口浪尖上见面不是件容易事，刘昊然想了想把地方定在方老板的酒窖，位置偏远，人也放心。  
下午出门前，给方老板先去了个电话。方老板还是慢悠悠的调子：“苦命鸳鸯啊，今天跑这么远来过节。”  
“节，什么节？”刘昊然往墙上瞟了瞟，恍然大悟居然是14号了。情人节。最近的破事儿真是让人昏了头。

刘昊然带着咳嗽进来的，外面天气不好，温度很低，天气预报写晚上可能会下雪。室内暖，他摘下了帽子和口罩，“人来了吗？”  
“刚到，在下面等你。给你带了吃的。”  
“是嘛，”刘昊然边往里走边脱外套，扬声问：“你那破楼梯换了吗？”  
方老板答非所问：“又摔不着你宝贝儿！”

刘昊然拉开木门一步一步走了下去，也许是为了营造某种氛围，地下的灯光总是带着昏暗，吴磊坐在桌边听到响动抬头看他。他站在最后三级台阶之上与吴磊对视。  
没人开口说第一句话，风暴的中心，无比平静的两个人。

外套搭上椅背，刘昊然拉开椅子坐了下来。自觉拿过其中一碗粥。  
“知道我没吃饭？”  
“你消息回很晚，我猜是刚起。”  
刘昊然点头，舀起一勺粥送进嘴里。桌上还有从茶餐厅打包带来的小菜，虾饺和点心，包装盒摆了四五个。  
“为什么要今天见面，外边四处盯着，跟我过节？”刘昊然喝粥的间隙不忘跟吴磊开玩笑。  
“有话跟你说。”  
“巧了，我也有话跟你说。”  
“我先说。”  
“好，让你先说。”

刘昊然的余光不经意扫过，才发现吴磊重叠在一起的手一只在暗暗狠掐另一只，仿佛为了克制某种情绪。  
他开始有不好的预感。

吴磊的声音淡淡的，“其实我也不知道该怎么开口，可能不见面说对你我更好，但我还是习惯有话当面讲清楚。”  
刘昊然把手里的白瓷碗稳稳当当放回桌上，“你要说什么。”  
“现在这个局面，咱们两个，我跟你，以后算了吧。”  
刘昊然收回撑在桌上的手肘，靠上椅背，“什么叫，算了？”  
吴磊拿起玻璃杯抿了一口热水，“陌生人，各走各路，断交，不再联系？你怎么理解都可以。”他又补充，夸张地遗憾道，“因为没有在一起过，讲分手不合适，不然分手两个字最简单明了。”  
刘昊然胸口起伏了一次，压制了下来，“我以为……”

“好，你说算了就算了。”

吴磊满满意地点点头，过程比他想象的简单一些，他站起来，拿起椅子上的外套，准备绕过刘昊然身边向外走，“忘记今天是情人节了，祝你节日快乐。下次记得找对人，不要在我这样的人身上浪费时间了，不值得。”  
刘昊然也站起来，起得突然，椅子向后倒了倒。  
“所以都是错的，都是假的？”

吴磊把外套搭在臂弯，正好面前的椅子，让刘昊然坐回去。  
年少的那个俯下身来。  
“你以为呢，你喜欢我，要和我在一起？有多喜欢说来听听？喜欢我的人太多了。你以为我跟你混在一起是为了什么，也喜欢你？不过是跟你上床比较爽罢了。谁能算到你刘昊然要来真的，我当然不奉陪了。”  
吴磊手下，刘昊然的肩膀变得僵硬无比，他直起身来，声音变得冷冰冰，“你看我就是这种人，你说错了，我不光心门是石头做的。”

吴磊也不急着离开了，他慢条斯理穿上衣服，理好领子，戴上围巾，向楼梯走去，踏上吱呀吱呀的台阶，每一步都很稳当。

如果那天有一句是真心话，在最后的最后。吴磊即将推开门，握着楼梯的扶手，他说：“我会试着爱上别人。”  
“然后呢，忘记我？”刘昊然站在楼梯之下。  
“不容易，可能会永远记得你。”  
刘昊然脸上流露出一点难得一见的嘲讽，“太可笑了，你这种人连你自己都不爱，拿什么去爱别人。我赌你做不到。”  
吴磊也觉得自己似乎说了什么蠢话，他没有反驳，赞同道：“你可以赢，你赢了。”  
说完一步跨了出去，不再回头。

天黑以后，雪一片一片从无垠的夜幕中落下，年后的第一场雪，洋洋洒洒下了一整夜。  
吴磊在车里坐了半个晚上，直到雪落满了引擎盖和四面车窗。  
他以为自己会哭，手抹了一把脸，干干的，什么都没有。

费力推开车门，他走进雪中。

 


	15. Chapter 15

15.

从三年前情人节的雪夜开始，时间变得飞快。  
21岁，22岁，23岁，24岁，吴磊没有停下脚步，奋力向前跑，从不敢回头看。

人们爱慕少年，称颂年少的十八岁，但没有人会永远是少年。  
人总要长大，披荆，斩棘，斗恶龙。  
心无所依的时候，夜夜不能寐。

命里总有安排。刘昊然丢了大制作，在下一部戏开拍前的空档，纯属偶然接了部小成本电影，“演员总要拍戏”。  
导演姓隋，这是她的第一部作品。  
结果谁也没想到，那年这部小成本制作突出重围，票房口碑奖项三丰收。年轻的导演和做了全新尝试的刘昊然互相成就了对方。

第二年冬天，在最冷的时候吴磊去了最北的北方，天寒地冻里镜头前摸爬滚打。他听了自己老师的话，越难越要试，他最不怕的就是吃苦。手脚差点冻坏，膝盖落下了毛病。终于成为主流奖项最年轻的获得者。前一年的得奖者恰好是刘昊然。电影正是隋姓导演的那部。时也命也。

他们说，后生可畏。

吴磊捧着奖杯对着话筒前几秒没讲出话来，观众席传来善意的笑声和掌声。

成功人士向来要多线并行。吴磊也试着去谈过恋爱，只是维持不住，一个月两个月结束一段，太难了，比拍戏难多了。后来他不再做无用的尝试，变成了找伴儿，可以喜欢他的钱，可以喜欢他的名声，但是不能喜欢他。  
“这样不亏欠。不然感情没法清算。”  
在这一点上，刘昊然隔空跟他有着完美的默契。  
坊间戏称：弟弟们长大了，开始比着赛换女/男朋友了。

吴磊删掉通知栏里自动推送的热点新闻——刘昊然的新恋情，鼻子里哼了一声，“超模？小心贪多嚼不烂。”  
与此同时，他的“女朋友”非常有他的风格，亲自上门来跟他当面分手，并收拾打包自己全部的东西。走的时候语重心长赠言吴磊：“你还这么年轻，别轻易放弃了，万一爱情这个东西是真实存在的呢。”  
吴磊把人送上车，又确认了一遍对方不是最近剧本写不出来瞎折腾，才说：“我没有不相信爱情，我觉得我是错过了。”  
“你们写情啊爱啊的人知道，错过不能重来。”

前女友关上了后备箱，拉开车门坐进去：“我们也是瞎写，你得自己试试。走了，后会有期。”潇潇洒洒扬长而去。

天上挂着一轮圆月，吴磊念叨着后会有期四个字，慢慢悠悠走回家才意识到自己（又）被甩了。  
“好，好一个后会有期。”捶墙。

他当时哪里知道，后会有期的魔咒，为他安排的是一个星期后晚宴上匆匆到来的刘昊然。  
“好久不见，还是老样子。”  
“你也一样。”


	16. Chapter 16

16.

分道扬镳了的炮友回床实属禁忌，何况当年收场难看，即使时间过了很久，很多东西早被遗忘，那场闹剧仍是一道伤口，久治不愈，横在心上。  
“人是真的很难轻易放过自己。”吴磊用轻松感叹的语气曾经笑着承认过。

吴磊坐在车里趴在方向盘上，脑子里乱哄哄的，理不清头绪。  
上午醒来，趁着刘昊然进去洗澡的功夫，他从酒店出来，取了车先走。没有打招呼，他自认为没有这个必要，也没有温存和假模假式叙旧的必要。人要适可而止。  
他把这三四年来的事，包括昨天晚上荒唐放纵的意乱情迷从头至尾想了一遍，他们怎么认识的，怎么你来我往几次以后搞上的，哪一刻虚情假意，只为下半身痛快，又是从什么时候开始带了几分真心。后来自己是如何出言不逊伤害真心人，只为止损。

这中间分开的三年是怎么过来的？吴磊想。  
他摸着身上发皱的衬衣，单手把空烟盒捏扁扔到一边。

熬。

全是熬过来的。

他发觉离开刘昊然之后记忆里的画面大都是模糊的，断断续续，一些光影，一些声音，突然三年便过去。  
人是很难轻易放过自己，不管肉身还是心头总要有疤，但忍耐是吴磊从小到大都相当擅长的事。他原本以为三年可以这么过来，那么五年，十年，一辈子，同样可以。他做得到。

只是命运爱看笑话，还没看够他和他的笑话，非要他们再续前缘。

看了一眼时间，吴磊发现自己在车里坐了太久，下午还有工作，晚上还有饭局。搓了搓脸推开车门打算下车回家。洗个澡，换件衣服，来得及话再睡上两个小时。

空荡荡的手腕让吴磊的手臂僵在空中，大脑卡壳了漫长的一秒。

“东西呢？”吴磊慌张地右手捂上左手腕，四下里找，手指探进座椅的缝隙仔仔细细摸了一遍。  
没有。  
吴磊撑着额头用力回想最后一次见到手上的手链是什么时候，酒店洗澡的时候到底摘下来了没有。他想不起来，什么也想不起来，气得拍了一把方向盘。  
先给助理打电话问酒店那边打扫房间时有没有见到，很快电话回过来了。  
没有。

“你把手链丢了？”  
“对，车上也找过了，没有。”  
“如果是掉在路上就麻烦了，但不会完全没有感觉……”电话两头皆沉默片刻，助理小心试探着提议，“要不你给……他打个电话问问，你们昨晚在一起，万一……”一句简单的话说得磕磕绊绊，刘昊然这个名字他实在是怕不小心踩了雷炸到自己。  
吴磊叹了口气，“只能这样了。”随即挂了电话再给刘昊然打过去。接通之前的几秒，跟着回铃音的嘟声无意识地咬下嘴唇。

“你好，哪位？”  
吴磊诧异地看了一眼耳边的手机，好像这样可以看到刘昊然的脸，“你删我电话？”  
吴磊出声，刘昊然立刻听了出来。他在机场的卫生间对着镜子整理帽子，笑眯眯的。  
“是你啊，有事？”  
“你居然删我号码。”  
电话那边是一个语气里都透着难以置信的吴磊。  
“不可以吗，不可以删？”刘昊然反问。  
“……可以。”吴磊察觉自己的失态，握紧了拳头克制。  
“所以您到底什么事儿？”刘昊然耐着性子又问了一遍。  
“我的手链不见了，你有见到吗，昨晚或者今天早上，酒店问过了说没有落下。”  
“手链啊……我想想。”

刘昊然坐在休息室里，掌心躺着一条纤细精致的链子，他把东西放在眼前，又合上掌心，空隙的几秒仿佛真的在用心回想。  
“没有见过。”  
“没有吗……”吴磊沮丧地低下声音。  
“哪个漂亮姑娘送的，这么上心再买一条就是了。”他套他话。  
吴磊光顾着不高兴，什么都说，“才不是，前年我们全家出去旅游，我妈买给我的，一直戴一直戴，戴出习惯，也有感情了。”  
刘昊然把玩着手里的小东西，回应道：“怪不得，这个款式，唔，看着蛮保守的。”  
吴磊摸了摸下巴，感觉有哪里不对劲。

“……刘昊然！”吴磊愤怒地出声，“有意思吗你，耍我好玩吗，就是在你那里！”

刘昊然无意私藏。当他洗完澡出来面对的是床榻凌乱却空无一人的房间时，他甚至是哑然失笑的。半个小时前他们才搞完一发晨间炮，吴磊趴在床上一言不发闭着眼睛从高潮中抽离自己，翻身坐起时被子从胸口滑落，满身印子。睡完就跑，这很吴磊。刘昊然擦着头发在床边坐下，发现了床头柜上被遗落的手链。

“真是意外收获。”刘昊然满意地拿起东西，在手里抛了抛。

“有意思，特别好玩。”刘昊然话里话外带着笑，不忘威胁，“你呢，现在最好对我礼貌一点，说点好听的，不然，妈妈送宝宝的礼物就会被我丢进垃圾桶，再也找不回来了。”  
刘昊然站在航站楼的窗边，外面天气大好。  
“你敢！”吴磊下意识呛声以后又发觉不能激怒刘昊然，结结巴巴地说：“你不会，你不是那种人……别这样……”他不会求人，支支吾吾了两句以后，声音越来越低，最后收声。  
“我有什么不敢的。我是你亲口认证的‘不是什么好东西’，我就是那种人。”刘昊然故意语气恶劣。  
吴磊不会求人，但有一套自己的处事方法，他冷静下来，开口问：“你想要什么？”

广播开始通知登机。  
“以前想要你。”  
“现在不想了？”  
“不想再伤心。”  
但不是不想要你。

“你提个条件吧，只要我能做到，是我答谢你。”吴磊平静地跟刘昊然商量。  
“我在机场，我要登机了。”刘昊然往登机口走，准备挂断电话。  
吴磊急着追问：“你今天就走？”  
“是。”  
“那把东西寄回来好吗？”  
“不好。”刘昊然又补充，“贵重物品，不要再丢一次了。”  
“你什么时候回来？”  
“半个月以后杀青，我回来休假。”  
半个月也不算久，只要东西没丢，他等得起。吴磊略加思索后，“回北京联系我。”  
“是你，联系我。”刘昊然说完挂了电话，心满意足。

刘昊然后来一直压低声音说话，不靠近根本听不到他在说什么。放下手机后，身边人察言观色，“你心情好像不错。”  
“是吗？”刘昊然不曾想到自己表现得这么明显，捏了捏两颊，顺手系好安全带。盖好毯子，他打算起飞后再补一觉。

而另一边的吴磊仿佛从深海久潜终于浮出，挂断电话意味着重新获得了呼吸的权利。捏着手机他不知是喜是悲地长长呼出一口气。  
好在东西没有真的遗失，这是唯一的好消息，以后的事以后再做打算。  
吴磊抬起手，发现不知什么时候手心出了汗。

吴磊笃信，刘昊然是他命里的劫数。

两周以后，刘昊然杀青回京。剧组时间待得久，东西也多，托运了两只大号的箱子，随身还有一只小的。这次回来能休息很久，他将拥有一个漫长的假期。用他自己的话说，这叫“久违的暑假”。  
从去年开始，他已经在刻意减少接戏的数量，调整生活的重心，一部分精力分给幕后，偶尔也关注之前的投资。投资多是朋友拉着入股，小打小闹扔点钱进去。但他眼光好，实打实挣了不少，有人天生有这个运气，无心插柳柳成荫。他看得明白，随着年纪增长，自己该到转变和巩固的阶段了。

休息了几天，刘昊然主动打给吴磊。等他联系自己不知要到猴年马月了。  
刘昊然坐在有自己一份股的威士忌酒吧等人来，工作日的晚上，客人不多。楼上卡座两桌，吧台之前有两个女孩，各喝了一杯。认出他反而怕打扰他，临走才过来小声说了几句话。现在只剩他一个。  
吴磊接到电话时，刚从医院出来，他的老师正在住院，他隔三差五要来看看。  
“你回来了。”  
“嗯，在哪里？”刘昊然问。  
“路上，刚在医院。”  
“病了？”  
“不是我。蔺老师。”  
蔺老是吴磊的伯乐和引路人，搞了大半辈子艺术，又在大学里教书，声望地位皆有，人却随和，从不见艺术家身上司空见惯的古怪脾气。吴磊的蔺老师也曾是他的老师，机缘巧合，他从前上过一个学期蔺老师的课。那时候吴磊还没上大学。刘昊然跟吴磊开玩笑，他们也算异校同门师兄弟，叫声师哥听听，被吴磊坚决否认了。  
刘昊然想起来了。  
“蔺老师情况怎么样？”  
吴磊盯着眼前倒数的红灯，“他们说会好的。”  
“他们。”  
“医生，护士，师母。”  
“蔺老师自己呢？”  
“他什么也不说，跟没生病前……你打电话就为了问这个？”吴磊说着说着调转了话题。  
“当然不是，不忙来拿东西？”吴磊不愿意继续说，刘昊然不再问。  
“地址发我。”  
之后吴磊收到刘昊然发来的地址，他知道这家店有刘昊然的份子。从前为避免碰上，他一次也没去过。

二十分钟后，吴磊带着七月夏夜的温度走进来。  
门口的接待叫他吴先生，领他穿过长且幽暗曲折的走廊到达吧台。  
刘昊然背坐着，新来的调酒师将一杯刚调好的old fashion放在他面前，杯沿碰上唇边，还未来得及尝巧，吴磊的声音在身后响起。  
“少喝点儿吧。”  
他循着这一声不知真假的关心转过身来，“又见面了。”  
“是啊。”吴磊点头，拉出刘昊然身旁的高凳也坐下。  
“喝点什么。”刘昊然做了个“请”的眼神示意。吧台里着装正式的bartender等着新到的客人点单。  
吴磊的手指在光洁的黑色台面上点了点，问：“什么都行？”  
Bartender谦虚：“如果是我不会做的，您可以指点一下做法，我尽量满足您的口味。”  
相比之下刘昊然无所谓得多，自顾自端着杯子喝起来。

“那就Ramos Gin Fizz好了。”  
话一出口，调酒师看向刘昊然，刘昊然停下动作转过小半个身子看向吴磊，而吴磊端起手边的冰水抿了一口，夸道：“杯子很漂亮。”  
“你学坏了，吴磊。”刘昊然评价，“你知道这个酒要做得正统得纯手摇整整12分钟吧。”  
Ramos Gin Fizz以无可复制的云朵般绵密丝滑的口感出名，但更以每个调酒师对它的仇恨而“享誉世界”。  
“知道。”吴磊一脸“正是因为我知道所以我才点”的表情。

“老板……”调酒师不确定地征询刘昊然的意见。这种过于耗时耗力的酒，有的酒吧因为客流大的原因会拒绝做，也有的会提供shake6分钟的版本。

“为难就算了，给我一杯一样的old fashion。”吴磊话说得满不在乎，表情却是得意。  
刘昊然摇头，“给他做，一分钟不少，必须让这位先生满意了。”  
见bartender真的准备起来了，吴磊出声劝阻，“别别，我不是真的要喝，我开车了，不喝酒。”  
两难之时，正好楼上又有单子下来，刘昊然示意调酒师去出酒，不用管他们了。

“就折腾。”刘昊然用自己的威士忌杯碰了碰吴磊装冰水的杯子，喝进去之前还是无奈地摇头笑笑。  
祖宗，活的那种。  
吴磊想到正事儿，摊开掌心，伸到刘昊然面前，“手链。”  
刘昊然拍下吴磊的手掌，“没带，在家。”

然后他眼看着吴磊脸上的笑意慢慢褪去，变成他后来惯有的一种脸色，冷漠。冷漠但不愤怒，一丝一毫怒意都没有，可以称得上是温柔的冷漠。  
“这种游戏可以停了。我说过，你可以提条件，只要我能满足。但是不要再耍我了，不好玩。”  
“我没有什么条件要提，你有的我都有。”  
“没有吗？”吴磊长腿一迈从高凳上下来，卡进吧台和刘昊然之间的空隙，他们靠得极近，裸露在外的皮肤有一部分相贴。  
“没有？你跟我装什么。你存的什么心思，无非是再跟你回去，睡两回，给你操，让你尽兴。”吴磊的手指尖划过刘昊然的下巴和侧脸，说话的时候声音放低，近乎耳语。  
从远处看，该是一双伴侣耳鬓厮磨，缠绵悱恻。  
“一条五万块钱的手链，两回，这是你给自己开的价？物美，价廉。我以前睡过你多少次要不一块算算？”  
吴磊变了脸，神情竭力抑制盛怒，抓上刘昊然的领口又缓缓放开，平息自己的同时抚平刘昊然胸前的褶皱。  
“东西我不要了，你随意处置。也不要试图激怒我，没用。”  
“这样也不生气？”  
“我让着你。”  
吴磊推开刘昊然向外走。  
刘昊然转过身，冲着吴磊的背影的问：  
“真不要了？”  
“不要了！”吴磊没有回头，回答得掷地有声。  
“妈妈的礼物。”  
“不要了。”  
“我呢？也不要了？”  
吴磊停下匆匆的脚步，犹豫挣扎了几秒钟，他转身，“不要说这种话。”眼里有藏不住的些许难过。  
“为什么不。我早就想问，三年前就想问。”  
刘昊然的喉结上下滚动。

吴磊站在原地没动，“我不想答。”  
“随你。”  
刘昊然再转回身。  
他们又变成来时样，吴磊看着刘昊然的背影。  
吴磊想，他们到底是怎么变成这个样子的。

酒廊长长的吧台台面冰凉，黑色大理石上散布着无序的花纹，刘昊然将手放在上面，凝视着手背青色的血管，一种难以克制的熟悉的痛楚以背脊为起点在他的血液里四处流淌。

调酒师做完别的单，过来站在他面前询问。  
“继续，一样的。”  
得到答案的调酒师没有动，先看向他的身后。  
比声音更早传来的是吴磊身上带着苦涩的青橘子皮香气，随后是一声“不用做了”。  
小臂握在吴磊手里，刘昊然顺势从吧椅上下来。眼前24岁的吴磊和他初见时20岁的吴磊重叠在一起，他再次生出想要拥抱他的念头。  
吴磊不再说话，拉着刘昊然向外走。刘昊然从裤子口袋掏出车钥匙顺手抛给从楼上下来的服务生，“结束了找人把我车开回去。”话没说完，尾音和人一齐消失在暗处。

吴磊得了刘昊然新家的地址，夜深人静一路疾驰。车里谁也没开口，刘昊然头靠在窗边，闭着眼睛，半睡半醒的样子。直到大门口，外来的车不能随便进去，刘昊然降下窗露了脸才放行。  
刘昊然的脸摸起来烫烫的，“你不可能只喝了一杯，这样子。”冷气开得过于足的车里，吴磊留恋于又软又热的手感，多摸了一把。  
刘昊然嗯了一声，解开安全带，从另一边推门下车。

电梯从7楼下来，等待的短暂间隙，说着不用扶的刘昊然倚靠在吴磊身上，卸下全身的力量。  
吴磊动了动肩膀，“你也不怕让人看见。”  
“不怕。”刘昊然答。

电梯里四面头顶皆是镜子，灯光发出不自然的白。刘昊然借着酒意嘴唇若有似无地碰吴磊的耳廓，耳后。鼻尖是靠近之后愈发明显的橘调香水气息，熨帖着吴磊的体温，混合之后散发出他独有的味道。  
“不能再忍忍，马上到了。”吴磊被挑逗得难受，没有用力，手肘碰碰刘昊然。  
“你能忍得住？”  
“我能。”吴磊答。

电梯门打开，刘昊然先走了出去，他打开门让新家第一位客人先进。关上门的一瞬，吴磊被抱住。  
他们站在不开灯的黑暗之中。  
“你能，你太会忍，多厉害……可我做不到。”

吴磊循着肌肤的触感，第一下吻在刘昊然的颈项，薄薄的一层皮肉下，是动脉的节奏。他被推后几步，腰抵在身后立柜的边缘，动弹不得。挣扎了两下，遂了刘昊然的意。刘昊然的手徘徊在吴磊侧腰，向上揉捏，向下试探。动作不算粗暴，带着耐心，用指腹摩挲，时重时轻。摸索着解开吴磊的裤扣，探进去，隔着最后一层布料揉弄。吴磊让摸得受不了，发出两三声小动物似的轻哼，勾着刘昊然脖子的手握成紧紧的拳再放开。  
“别摸了，要做快点……”吴磊偏头躲开又要压上来的吻，借着喘息的机会急哄哄要进主题。情欲来得急遽，消磨了他所有的耐心。  
刘昊然喝了酒力气大得很，懒洋洋地说着“好啊”把人掀过去背对自己，柜子上的陶瓷摆件差点被打落地上，胯顶着吴磊，作势要扒他裤子。吴磊向后抓住刘昊然做坏的手，“你疯了要在这儿，是不是东西啊你。”  
“胆子，就这么一点点大。”刘昊然在吴磊眼前比了一公分的长度，眼睛适应了暗处的光线，吴磊看见了。刘昊然埋在吴磊后颈笑，感受到刘昊然胸口传至他后背的震动，吴磊不满地挣扎，这次终于挣脱。  
等不到上楼，来不及上床，磕磕绊绊了几步，两个人滚上了沙发。像十几岁的男孩，鲁莽又急躁，血是滚烫的，直往上冲。  
比起上次，吴磊是完完全全清醒的，他无法把这样莽撞直白的情欲归因于任何外物，不是灯光暧昧，不是气味催情，不是酒精作祟，通通不是。他贪恋有关刘昊然的一切，灼人的温度，抚摸，声音，眉眼，还有此刻，刘昊然的手指进入了他的身体。  
吴磊趴在沙发的靠背上，塌着腰，T恤下摆上撩，暴露出完整的腰身，又薄又韧。腋下至胯骨，流淌出迷人的弧度，刘昊然握住弧度的最细瘦处，顶了进去。  
吴磊两腿在打颤，每次他觉得自己快到跪不住想倒下去时，都会被重新捞回来，被进得更深更彻底，只好咬着手臂黏黏糊糊地呜咽。  
刘昊然覆在吴磊的背上，从肩膀啃到耳垂，“转过来。”吴磊转过头来同他接吻，舌尖被咬了之后急速缩回，发出不悦的鼻音，辗转几次又忍不住去勾刘昊然的。

刘昊然摸着吴磊的下腹，一边给他撸一边操他。吴磊出了很多汗，身上湿滑，后穴也湿滑，又紧又热一阵一阵收缩，夹得刘昊然爽昏头，不顾一切地往甬道最深处撞。  
直到吴磊的背绷成一张弓，呼吸变得格外急促，回头看刘昊然。  
“想？”  
吴磊咬着嘴唇点头，“嗯……”  
“射吧。”  
刘昊然松开手，吴磊立刻小腹抽搐着射了，趴在臂弯粗喘，身体起伏。随即刘昊然也抽出来，摘了套儿，打了两把，射在吴磊下陷的腰臀处，长长叹了口气。

吴磊歪斜着躺下去，从高潮中缓慢抽身。刘昊然坐在薄地毯上，背靠沙发，枕着吴磊搭在边缘的手臂。  
休息了片刻，吴磊从沙发上坐起，滑下来和刘昊然一起坐在地上，肩并着肩头靠着头。他们已经很久很久没像这样坐在一起了。

第二次是吴磊自己招惹来的。缓过神来，他将手掌覆在刘昊然的手背，指腹慢慢地摩挲，一直到手心。  
他和他的日子过了今晚不知道有没有明晚，索性丢了无用的矜持，不要也罢。  
后面还软着，高潮过一次后十分敏感，吴磊敞开大腿缠上刘昊然的腰，私处相磨。  
安全套的盒子掉在不远处，吴磊探着拿到以后，本想取一枚出来，却因手抖让里面的东西尽数掉了出来，他捡出其中一只撕开包装。刘昊然扶着吴磊的手腕帮忙戴好。  
正面进入的好处是看得到对方迷乱的脸以及方便接很多连续不断的吻。  
几次辗过敏感点以后，吴磊轻易红了眼角，眼眶水亮，仿佛下一秒就会落泪。  
刘昊然的手掌放在吴磊脸侧，拇指指腹压在吴磊唇角。  
“每次都这么委屈，我怎么你了。”  
“……不可以吗？”吴磊艰难说出完整的句子。  
“是你自己招的操。”刘昊然带着吴磊的手摸他们交合处的一片狼藉，穴口似乎肿起来了。

做过一次后，第二次要持久得多。吴磊不记得自己后来说了些什么放荡的荤话，身体被开拓到哪种极致，反正他们每次总要做到酣嬉淋漓，彼此榨干毫无保留才能收手停下。

刘昊然白天忙了一天，性事过后倦意酒意一齐涌来，把吴磊带上楼之后，自己去洗了个三五分钟的快澡，躺上床几乎是半个身子入梦了，轻声让吴磊自便。

吴磊拿了件刘昊然的衣服，用别的浴室洗了澡。擦头发的功夫，在刘昊然的新家上下逛了逛。楼梯上来走廊挂着一些画框，边角有一幅很小的，画面很暗。好奇心促使吴磊摸到壁灯的开关，打开灯，这次看清了。  
还不如看不清。  
画框小小是因为照片本身小小的一张，手机照片打印出来的相片没多大，大了反而失真。  
吴磊看到了自己的背影。

当年大病初愈，被刘昊然偷偷从医院里带出来，他们在山上一起看过夜景，俯瞰过生活着的城市。他忙着留影夜色，不曾想到自己成了画中人。  
隔着玻璃，吴磊上手摸了摸那张照片。照片上自己的身影和灯火夜色几乎融为一体，旁人要非常仔细才能看出照片上原本有人，更不要说辨认背影的归属。恐怕这世上只有他们两个才能一眼认出。  
某年某月某日某夜，我与某某，确确实实曾一起度过了最好的时光。

吴磊直起身，重新关上了灯，轻手轻脚回到主卧。然后他发现自己的刻意放轻都是多余。刘昊然睡得很沉，呼吸平稳，房间里另一人进出关门上床，他毫无反应。

吴磊半靠在床上，侧身面对着刘昊然，慢慢摸他的头发。  
最后屏住呼吸，俯身在刘昊然唇上偷偷一吻。

他从未如此小心翼翼过，一次也没有。

 


	17. Chapter 17

17.

早上醒来，身旁无人。  
吴磊略带惊讶，自己在陌生的床上居然睡得这么沉。他后来一直睡眠一般，甚至是不好。  
刘昊然在厨房里煮咖啡，浓醇的香气飘得到处都是。  
听到脚步声他没有回头说道：“马上要出去，没时间做早餐了。”说着关火端起咖啡壶，杯子里有已经热好的牛奶，冲在一起，递给吴磊一杯。  
来得正是时候，吴磊接过来，哑着嗓子说了声谢谢。

两人站在厨房里对着窗外的晴天喝咖啡，没人说话。  
刘昊然先开口，“看到床头柜上的小袋子了吗，东西就在里面。”  
“东西，什么……”话说出口吴磊才反应过来是自己的手链，立即改口，“看到了。”  
他是真不会撒谎，被刘昊然拿类似“啧啧”的眼神看了两眼，放下杯子扭头走出厨房，噔噔噔上了楼。  
床头柜上确有一只用来装首饰的黑色丝绒口袋，小小的。吴磊拉开绳子，倒出里面的东西，看到手链完好无损躺在自己手心里，着实松了口气。  
他别别扭扭地给自己戴，试了几次，直到刘昊然进来。  
“要帮忙吗？”  
“要。”  
刘昊然接过手链，吴磊的手腕悬在空中等着他，眼睛望着他。刘昊然弯下腰，将细细的手链重新戴回吴磊的手腕，准确无误地扣好，没有马上松开，捏着半是嘱咐半是调侃：“戴好了，千万不要再丢了。”  
吴磊抽回手，愤愤道：“绝对不会了。”

一起出门到停车场，刘昊然的车已经送回来了，就停在吴磊的旁边。  
吴磊连拜拜也懒得说，大步流星走过去拉开车门坐了进去，发动了车想着赶紧走。但凡晚一步，说不准又会招来什么无妄之灾。  
刘昊然盯着吴磊的背影，看着他上了车，慢吞吞挪步过去，敲了敲吴磊的车窗。  
吴磊降下车窗的时候，不情不愿的表情过于明显，逗笑了刘昊然。  
“又干嘛？”  
“有一件事，你可以考虑一下。”  
面对着吴磊疑惑询问的表情，刘昊然慢慢说：“如果你愿意，我们可以回到以前那种关系。”  
吴磊的表情说不上来是听到了好笑的东西还是自嘲，或许兼而有之。  
“以前什么关系，老死不相往来那种？”  
“你知道我不是这个意思。”  
“是这样，”吴磊胳膊搭在车窗上，身体也靠过来，他换了一幅极为认真的面孔冲着刘昊然，“刘昊然，我建议你抽空去挂个号看看脑子。早发现早治疗。”  
紧接着一脚油门车开了出去。

刘昊然无所谓地挑了挑眉毛也上了车。吴磊的答案跟他预期的差不多，让他去看脑子这点倒是没想到。  
停车场很大，开出去要一会儿，吴磊不熟悉路线，速度不快。两车一前一后。  
刘昊然手指在方向盘上无规律敲打，若有所思，好像想到了什么，又否定了自己。  
眼看着再一个右拐要开出去了，刘昊然终于下定决心。  
一个无神论者先在胸口划了十字，再以坚决的态度，轻轻的，轻轻的，轻轻追了吴磊的尾。

吴磊没有立刻下车，这让刘昊然更慌，这码事他也是头一回干。  
他不动，我也不动。刘昊然在车里如坐针毡，又视死如归，眼前吴磊的车他怎么看怎么有一种愤怒的火焰在向外冒。

其实只有一分多钟，但好像过了一个世纪。

吴磊推开车门，摔上车门，看也不看车的情况，拍了一把刘昊然的引擎盖，“你给我下来！”  
刘昊然估摸着下去八成是要挨打的，先检查车门是锁好的，才落了窗，“接了个电话，分了神，不好意思不好意思。”  
吴磊看着刘昊然笑眯眯的样子火气又冒了一丈，“你以为我会信，你刘昊然嘴里说出来的话，连标点符号也不能信。”  
“真的是真的。”刘昊然表情恳切。  
吴磊不想废话，“你下来，我跟你以前能上娱乐新闻，今天也能上社会新闻，我忍你很久了。”  
刘昊然安抚他，“不生气，不生气，气坏身体不值得，交通意外每天都在发生。”  
吴磊终于绷不住了，“我上个月才提的新车，你到底什么人，克我是不是……”说着不管昨晚露水姻缘要去拽刘昊然。  
裤子口袋里手机响了一次，吴磊没理，此时响起了第二次。  
“电话电话电话。”刘昊然连忙提醒。  
担心错过正事吴磊一脸不爽放开了刘昊然，到旁边接起电话。

“……是遇到点事……好，好，我很快过来……”吴磊一边听电话一边瞪刘昊然，嘴上答应着。  
刘昊然听着不远处的交谈，下了车。  
挂了电话的吴磊，手机用力捏在手里，眼盯着面前手插口袋的刘昊然。他又不能真把人揍一顿，法治社会。  
刘昊然检查了一下，车尾蹭掉点儿漆，问题不大，心里赞叹自己的手艺。转身跟吴磊提议，“你有事先忙，开我的车走，这个小问题，我帮你送去4S店修。”  
接了电话以后，吴磊的火气下来不少，没好气地讲：“算了，有保险不用你。”扭头要走。  
刘昊然把人拉回来，“我弄的我修不是应该的吗，去谈事情开辆破车多难看，你就这么走不行。”接着不由分说强行换了车。  
吴磊气焰消退了以后，由刚刚的火冒三丈变成了闷闷不乐，撇着嘴让刘昊然推上了车。  
他系好安全带，才开口说话，“你是不是故意的不重要了，但有一点，不要对我有任何指望。”  
刘昊然站在车边点头说好，随后第二次目送吴磊从他身边绝尘而去。

忙完上午的事，中午接到了陈西的电话。小陈总后来不让叫人精了，抗议了几次，刘昊然总算改了口。  
“晚上有局，正事儿。”  
如果说中国人的正事儿一半得在饭桌上谈好，那他们圈里的事占比可能高达百分之九十。  
先吃饭再喝酒，谈成谈不成，关系要打理好。  
刘昊然也在新项目里投了钱，一口答应了。

昨晚刚跟吴磊回了春，刘昊然现在迫切需要一个对象让他抒发一下，于是主动约人，“你现在在哪儿，中午一起吃饭？”  
陈西琢磨了一下，挂电话以后给刘昊然发了家湘菜馆子的地址。他离吃饭的地方近，到了先捧着菜单点菜。店里禁烟，点完菜以后站在店门口边抽烟边等刘昊然。店面地址较偏，装修得流觞曲水。

刘昊然打车来的，从车上下来先冲陈西挥挥手，开心地露出了自己的虎牙。  
看着刘昊然步步走近，陈西摸了摸自个儿后脑勺，嘴里还叼着半支烟，“孙子，你最近是不是有情况，走路都特么带着骚。”  
“有吗？”刘昊然也摸摸头，“这么明显。”  
“还真有！”  
两人汇合了一起往店里走。刘昊然听陈西挤兑自己也不恼，因为他说的全都对。刘昊然枯木逢春的过于明显。

落座以后，陈西招呼可以上菜了，顺手给刘昊然倒茶。  
“昨晚在店里，你跟谁吵架了？”  
酒廊另外两个老板，陈西是其一。说来这几年刘昊然跟陈西一起做了不少生意。  
刘昊然抿了口茶，“有人给你通风报信，你怎么不问全了。”  
“员工素质好，只提了一嘴，我当老板的不能为难，剩下的就自己来问了。”  
“没谁，一个老朋友，也没吵架。”  
陈西哼了一声，“是，想来嘛，吵架了怎么最后跟着人家一起走了。”  
一提到这个，刘昊然自己也绷不住，笑了笑。  
这时候上来第一道永州血鸭，两人动了筷子。

“说归说，挺好，你也太长时间身边没人了，老这么单着一天独来独往，年纪大了也待不住了吧。”陈西说着给自己续了茶。  
刘昊然反驳了半句“我年纪才不大……”被陈西的电话打断了。  
做了一个“打住”的手势，陈西接起电话。  
“喂，磊啊，怎么了？”

吴磊打电话来问陈西上次他提过一回的温泉山庄具体地址。陈西记得清楚，巴拉巴拉报了起来还附加推荐。  
说完正事陈西问：“今儿听起来不太高兴，有事？”  
吴磊那边说了什么刘昊然没听清，只听见陈西说：“我艹，人没事吧，哪个傻逼撞你，眼睛搁哪儿长……”  
刘昊然低头吃菜，听着哥们儿京片子里夹着东北话当面骂了自己两分钟不带歇。

收线以后，陈西不动筷子了，看看暗下去的手机屏幕，看看对面的刘昊然，突然叹了口气。  
“好好的吃饭，叹什么气。”刘昊然礼尚往来盛了碗汤递过去。  
“你说以前好好的，大家都是哥们一起玩，多热闹。你们跟其他人不一样，什么不图我，大家吃吃饭喝喝酒打打游戏。在我自己的地方，出了那档子破事，没人怪我，日子照样过，你们俩不来往了，这都什么事儿……”  
刘昊然知道他又想起过去的事情了，陈西给自己打造了一个不学无术脑袋空空的二代形象，实则心里装了很多东西。他接过话来，“我们俩的事，简单一两句说不清，我跟他非要这样的，跟你没关系，过去了，不提了。”

陈西还是突如其来的蔫了，盯着窗外的参天绿荫。  
“我比你大两岁，再过几个月要过二十九的生日了。”  
“明年我想结婚了，反正三十岁之前得把婚结了。老陈女朋友别换太勤快，多活几年，健健康康的，我晚几年主事最好。”

话起得突然，刘昊然一时不知道从哪儿接起。  
“有结婚对象了吗你，花丛里飞来飞去，也没见你跟谁认真。”  
“我的父母没有好婚姻，下来一辈儿我也是这个样子，”陈西没回头，“但结婚这个事情，不带人情味的说，跟生意没区别，门当户对时机成熟条件谈妥，想结就会有。”  
刘昊然伸了一把懒腰，“我吧，这辈子大概率不会结婚，更不会有孩子……但你需要伴郎，结第几次哥们都随时有空。”  
感觉自己把话题搞沉重了，陈西不好意思起来，看刘昊然吃好了，叫了买单。

买完单，两人往出走。  
八卦之王回过神来，“你心里肯定有人。”  
吃饱喝足的刘昊然答：“有啊，你这么大了，你心里没有？”  
“想来对方应该非常不可控，像雾像雨又像风，你拿不住人家，成不了只好藏心里。”  
又让说中了，刘昊然笑着拉开车门，没有顺着说下去。  
“最后问一句，跟昨晚的人有关系吗？”  
“闭嘴开你车。”  
“那就是有……正不正？”  
“正。”  
“辣？”  
“辣。”  
“身材。”  
“好。”  
“多说两个字能要你命。”问的人自觉没趣闭了嘴。

晚上的饭局定在一家传统的中式餐厅，粤菜主打，附在上半年新开业的高端五星酒店的三楼，装修得金碧辉煌，又难得没有落俗套，精致得恰如其分。  
到的时候刘昊然夸了一句“你倒是会挑地方。”  
和什么人吃饭就得挑什么地方，投资方财大气粗，除了他俩其余都是四十岁以上的中年男人，法式日式容易水土不服。中式的奢华，不论环境还是菜品，都正正好。  
“我不是成天只会吃喝玩乐的完蛋富二代吗，纨绔子弟就擅长这个。”  
够坦诚，是我朋友，刘昊然想。

白天小陈提了一句老陈，晚上老陈还真出现了。  
桌上聊到一半，气氛正好，包厢门被穿着旗袍的服务人员推开。陈西站了起来，刘昊然也跟着站起来，叫了一声叔叔。多瞟了一眼身后，心里“我靠”了一句。  
大老板出行自然是前呼后拥，佳人在侧挽着胳膊贴在身边更是司空见惯，老板的独子也没什么反应。但对象是谁，有时候很重要。

刘昊然下午来之前换了一身较为正式的衣服，人走之后，他坐下来解开袖扣不疾不徐地挽起衬衣袖子，露出小臂。  
刘昊然戴上眼镜拿起手机给吴磊发消息。  
“知道陈西他爸的新女朋友是谁吗？”  
吴磊三四分钟后不冷不热回了两个字，“是谁”。  
“你前任。”  
这次的回复快了不少，“我哪个前任？”  
刘昊然琢磨了一下打字，“我之前那个，你的大学同学。”  
“知道了。”  
之后吴磊又补了一条，“还有，你不算。”

刘昊然不吃菜不喝酒对着手机笑，陈西好奇了，悄悄摸摸探头过来，打算偷看一眼，他实在是好奇得不行了。  
瞟了一眼不得了，不看其他光是头像，不是隔三差五聊两句的吴磊又是谁。  
“这不是吴磊？你们俩又又又？……为什么不告诉我！”  
刘昊然没捂住，手机干脆摊在桌上承认，“没多久，就月初的事，同一个活动上遇到了。”  
刘昊然说得坦荡，陈西一个百分百直男对于男人和男人之间的微妙情感把握不来，只关心他们是不是重归于好。  
刘昊然话语处理得很淡，“有叙旧，聊了两句。”

聊到床上去了是另一码事。

这可能是陈西今天听到最开心的消息，连连点头，难得的不知道说什么好，端起杯子碰了一下刘昊然的自顾自喝起来。  
刘昊然侧头看着一饮而尽的朋友，在众人“小陈总好酒量”的夸赞声中，他想，关于自己和吴磊，他什么都不知道也挺好。

将尽十二点，饭局散去。  
刘昊然站在酒店门口吹风，等司机开车过来，外套由一根手指漫不经心勾着搭在肩上。想到饭桌上道道精致的菜肴，白松露羽毛一样片片刨落，筷子没动几下，遗憾地摇摇头。

“你想不想吃烧鹅饭？”刘昊然隔着手机问吴磊。

吴磊没有答复。

 


	18. Chapter 18

18.

吴磊在天气最热的时候进了组。  
接了让人眼红的片子，更要付出十二万分努力证明自己有这个本事。

走之前，刘昊然来还车。  
车停在吴磊家楼下，夏天天黑得晚，七点多天色还是亮的，黄昏好看。  
吴磊穿着背心短裤下楼，食指上套着刘昊然的车钥匙。  
刘昊然靠在车边看手机，不知看到什么了，笑得十分慈祥，连吴磊走近也没发觉，直到肩膀被拍了一把。  
“在看什么？一脸傻笑。”  
“我外甥女，可爱吗？”  
刘昊然把手机放在吴磊眼前，白白软软的小孩在视频里叫舅舅。刘昊然听见这声舅舅，再次融化了。  
“你喜欢小孩儿。”吴磊下了结论，走在前面带着刘昊然去车库取他的车。  
刘昊然收起手机，“那倒也不是，小孩还是别人家的好。”  
吴磊发出赞成的声音。

短暂的交接之后，是告别。  
刘昊然说：“下次见你不知道是什么时候。”  
他们都是一旦埋进组里没事轻易不出来的人。  
“下次……陈西生日我会回来，他二字头最后一个生日了。”  
提到他们的共同朋友小陈，两个人沉默了一下。  
“我们的事，你觉得陈西知道多少？”吴磊问。  
刘昊然答：“他最好一无所知。”  
“目前除了我们见过面，其余应该什么都不知道。”  
吴磊嗯了一声，拍了拍车门，“走吧，开慢点。”退后了一步。

“我也有一个问题。”刘昊然不急着走。  
“你后来有爱上别人吗？”  
“……没有，一次也没有。满意了吗？”吴磊先是一愣，随后坦然。  
“非常满意。”  
刘昊然说完离开，消失在浓郁的黄昏傍晚里。

陈西的生日在两个月后到来，选在自己的一家私人会所，格调高雅。  
刘昊然点评说纸醉金迷花红柳绿十来年，人年纪上去了风格也变了，明后年可以戴佛珠盘核桃了。  
陈西随意捡着自己的生日礼物看，拿起一件左右看看放到一边，“你的嘴是越来越毒了，没人逃得过……倒也不是没人，不见你这么挤兑吴磊。”  
说起吴磊，陈西有点烦恼，“吴磊航班delay，说是晚上晚点过来，他可别正好碰上那谁了。”  
“你爸带着新欢来你生日宴露面，当着这么多人面，你不在乎，倒是替他操心。”刘昊然宽慰他没必要，尽管放宽心。

陈西自己也觉得特牛逼，自嘲起来口若悬河。  
“我们这些大户人家狗屁倒灶的事儿成堆成堆，里头不知道有多少脏心烂肺的恶心东西。你们，就说你俩，属于家庭幸福和谐美满的new money，家中基本配置是一父一母一儿一女。我就……是吧，你也看到了。我倒是习惯了，你说吴磊一会儿来哪能受得了这个，前女友挎着一五十多岁老男人花蝴蝶似的满场子转悠，再一看我艹那人还是我亲爹。光说说我就头疼，一天到晚都什么破逼事儿。”

吴磊是知情的，陈西提前来说过这个事儿，但因为这种过去太久的人避而不来朋友的生日确实没有必要。  
穿过楼下喝酒聊天的人群，晚到的吴磊直接上了二楼。  
“生日快乐，我迟到了。”吴磊张开双臂。  
陈西连连喊着没关系没关系你来了就好了，上前拥抱住吴磊。  
吴磊拍了拍陈西的背，同他身后坐在单人沙发上的刘昊然对视。  
刘昊然没有动，冲他眨了眨眼。

吴磊单手解开扣子坐下来。  
陈西仿佛和亲月老，让吴磊坐了他原来的位置挨着刘昊然，自己坐到对面去。看得出来他是真高兴。给吴磊倒上酒之后，端起杯子，“我们三个人好久没有坐在一起了，喝一个吧，二字头最后一年，祝我生日快乐。”  
红酒杯碰在一起。  
寿星一饮而尽，刘昊然不露声色手背轻轻擦过吴磊的手指。

放下杯子看了一眼手机，陈西不自然摸摸鼻子，“我爸来了，他来待一下给我撑个场面，我下去几分钟。”  
转身走了两步还回头，“你们就在楼上，不用下来。”  
人走以后，吴磊翘起腿，放松在沙发里。  
有一点他很喜欢，他跟刘昊然待在一起时，不必用无意义的密集话语填满所有空隙防止冷场。他们谁都不说话坐着也挺好。  
百无聊赖滑了几下手机，吴磊突然问：“你想去看看吗？”  
刘昊然停顿了一下，“行。”

没有下楼，吴磊和刘昊然倚靠在楼梯旁，隐在一片阴影里，向楼下的热闹看去。  
吴磊盯着热闹的中心，刘昊然漫不经心看了几眼，视线又回到吴磊脸上。  
吴磊没什么大表情，惯有的平淡神色，他看着陈西站在他爸身边，再旁边是昔日故人，黑色鱼尾礼服修饰玲珑曲线，肩颈线条流畅，人群中皮肤白得亮眼。

吴磊回过神来，嘟囔了句“你看我干什么。”  
“什么感觉？”刘昊然冲楼下的方向抬抬下巴。  
“能有什么感觉，物是人非。”  
“你们都别拿这种眼神看我，她吧，与其说是前任，不如说是曾经的朋友。”  
所以此情此景会更不好受一些。  
刘昊然没有揶揄吴磊，他见得不比吴磊少，年轻漂亮没有背景的女孩圈里想要出头，刚开始心高气傲目不斜视，后来时间久了人也慌了，半推半就走了另一条路。

吴磊没来的时候，他问陈西，你觉得南恕能不能当上你小妈？  
陈西一口否了，“我爸妈是不会离婚的，你想太远了，过不了几个月，我爸会像换件衣裳一样换掉枕边人，永远不会为了任何莺莺燕燕离婚，他就是这种烂人……你们认识她劝劝她，及时止损，我虽然怜香惜玉但我说不合适。”又想到吴磊，“算了，一会儿磊来了你看着点他，别让他们碰上，多尴尬。”

“我去打个招呼。”吴磊拍了一把栏杆——仿佛下定决心——转身下楼去。  
刘昊然在走神，没能抓住吴磊，“你何必呢？”  
吴磊没回头空中摆摆手，“没事。”  
刘昊然没有跟下去。他在楼上注视着吴磊步步走近他的旧友，抽空无声称赞了吴磊在华美光影里的身形。  
吴磊好像感觉到了来自身后刘昊然的目光，抬头看他。  
他们一上一下，在喧哗之中对视。  
吴磊冲刘昊然比了“一会儿见”的嘴型。

“好久不见。”吴磊惯用的开场白。  
黑色长裙施施然转过身来。  
对方脸上是故人相见的惊喜，“你也在，好久不见。”  
“我跟陈西是朋友。”  
“是，你们一圈青年才俊互相都是朋友，刘昊然也在吧。”  
“在，在楼上。”  
刘昊然看到正在聊天的二人突然不约而同转头看他，不知所以然，举起手中的杯子示意，官方一笑。

南恕手上的翡翠手镯引起了吴磊的兴趣。种色绝佳的好玉，又透又绿，他一个外行也能看得出来的上等。  
“好东西。我妈年前看上了一只玻璃种，太贵舍不得，最后是我买了过年送的。”  
“是啊，”南恕举起手腕展示，“上个月生日，陈总的礼物。”  
陈西在远处和父亲说话无暇顾及他们，吴磊搜肠刮肚合适的说辞，“镯子是很衬你，可是，送镯子的人不适合……我们和陈西熟悉，知道他父亲是什么样的人。”  
南恕脸上淡了笑容。  
“我知道自己在干什么，也知道自己跟了什么人。”  
吴磊语气略带着急压低声音，“你不知道，这个话我不该说，可你还年轻，怎么能玩过长你二三十岁的人，最后一定会吃亏，你要爱惜……”  
对面的人打断了吴磊，“吴磊你自己的破事儿处理干净了吗？你呢，收起好心，管好自己，不要隔三差五又有什么视频流出来给大家看笑话，搞得我们这些前女友分手了还得替你澄清取向。”  
南恕说完离去，留吴磊在原地语塞。

刘昊然从洗手间出来，走在空无一人的走廊上。  
人声和乐声在远处，听不真切，好像有两个时空在此。  
长廊的墙壁上，暗黄的灯光映照着意式风格的手绘，瑰丽繁复。  
地毯厚重，踏在上面无声无息。  
于是吴磊的突然出现也是毫无征兆。  
刘昊然来不及做出反应，被推在墙上，吴磊过分热情地扑缠上来吻他，又啃又舔。

“张嘴。”他低声索要。  
刘昊然从猝不及防中反应过来，盛情难却，松开齿关放吴磊进来，手臂揽上他的腰，开始回应。  
吴磊不知吃错什么药，惊人的动情，闭着眼睛全然投入在热吻之中，下腹紧贴，手掌从刘昊然的胸膛游走至肩膀，脸侧。

不多时，刘昊然明白了吴磊在演哪一出，他是靠在墙上的那个，来人他看得清楚。  
想来刚才的聊天应该是不太愉快。  
三两米之遥，南恕先是停下了脚步，以为自己打搅了派对上什么人的好事，抬脚转身要走，却因过于惊讶迈不动步子，无法折返。  
她先看到的是刘昊然，刘昊然也看到了她，且并没有因为她的到来而停下的意思，也没有移开视线。  
他变本加厉。  
顺着面前人的腰线一路摸下去，揉捏了一把他包裹在黑色西装裤里的饱满屁股。  
吴磊配合着叫了出来，包裹在缠绵的吻中，成了含糊不清的低吟。  
直到听到一声带着情欲喘息的“昊然……”南恕才彻底明白另一人是谁。  
吴磊的声音，她听了无数次，太过熟悉了。  
她终于落荒而逃。  
没有撞到活春宫，胜似看了一场活春宫。

看到人离开，刘昊然松开了吴磊。  
“行了，人走了。”  
吴磊装了一句“什么人”以后，自己也觉无趣，拇指揩了揩嘴唇，一身轻松，打算走人。  
刘昊然抓着吴磊手肘把人拉回来。  
“用完我就想走？”  
吴磊没挣开，湿润着眼睛看着刘昊然。  
“那你要怎么样。”他的语气里没有询问。

刘昊然把人塞进车子后排时，他说：“你不是最会滴水之恩十倍奉还吗？”

吴磊背抵着另一侧车门跟后坐进来的刘昊然无声对峙。  
原本宽敞的后排空间变得狭窄拥挤，稍微动一动便会触碰到对方。  
片刻后，他慢慢脱掉碍事的外套，解开黑色的细领带，松开胸前三枚扣子，挪向刘昊然。  
吴磊背抵着前排座椅，半蹲半跪在刘昊然分开的双腿之间。  
他眼睛亮亮的，咬住刘昊然的裤链缓缓拉下，隔着布料，艳红的舌尖描摹刘昊然的形状。  
感受到刘昊然的迅速勃起，才不急不忙的拉开内裤的边缘，继续以舌尖试探，巡游在火热的欲望之上。  
像小孩子吃糖一样起先是用舔的，一边伸出舌头舔一边抬头看刘昊然，砸吧出靡靡水声，勾得刘昊然呼吸加重了一倍。  
完全勃起的性器直戳在吴磊嘴边，他拿脸颊蹭了蹭才张嘴全含进去开始吞吐，细致照顾到每一寸，小心收着牙齿避免磕碰到刘昊然。  
他吃得认真又有滋味，每次吞得很深，舔的到处湿漉漉，刘昊然只能看到吴磊起伏的头顶，一只手没有用力放在上面，一只垂在身侧，时而蜷起，时而松开。  
吴磊用余光瞟到，顺着刘昊然的腿面，将自己的手指放入刘昊然的掌心。刘昊然紧紧攥住。

后半程交给刘昊然。没有男人能拒绝口交的诱惑，快感来的汹汹又无序。刘昊然的进出毫无保留，次次插到最深处，退出来时又钳着吴磊的下颚在他唇边亵慢研磨。  
难以控制自己的口水，混合着阴茎吐出的腺液，吴磊下巴嘴唇全是湿的，透明的水渍沾染得到处都是。  
车里安静，只有逐渐加重的喘息，喘息间夹杂着口交带来的水声和吴磊下意识地因为被操得深了发出的抽咽。

吴磊黑白分明的眼睛带着水汽，胸口起伏，等着差不多已经到顶的刘昊然射给他。  
“……闭上眼睛。”刘昊然沉着嗓子说话。  
闭上眼睛，吴磊微微偏过头，睫毛在颤动。不多时有微凉的液体落在他的侧脸，一股，两股。  
吴磊睁开眼睛，爬上座椅，双手撑在刘昊然两侧，由着刘昊然亲他尝他的味道，擦去他脸上他作恶的痕迹。  
刘昊然枕在座椅上，吴磊坐在他怀里。

憩息的时刻，吴磊问：“刘昊然，你恨不恨我。”

“恨你什么。”刘昊然摸过吴磊发丝。  
“所有。”  
刘昊然摇头。

“你要是不认识我就好了，我没有接那个戏，我们一开始就不认识，你本来可以拥有一条更好的路，以更好的方式活过这几年。”  
他们当时已然如日中天，人中翘楚，如果没有那些事，顺风顺水步步走高是理所应当的，虽然现在也足够好，但如吴磊所说，本可以不走弯路，可以更好的。  
“所有的事情发生以后，我才发现我们就像纸做的小船，连一个浪头也经不住，任人揉捏，什么也做不了。我当时……没有办法，没法面对你，也没法跟你继续下去，”吴磊低着头说话，“我真的不知道该怎么办，都是我害的，我的错。”

吴磊把所有的东西揽到自己身上实在令人难受，刘昊然看不清他的神情。

“认识你是我22岁最重要的事，好不好我说了算。”  
“如果非说是谁的错，至少我们应该一起承担，我只生气一点，你没有这么做，你要以你的方式来结束一切，不问我的感受。”  
“你希望我恨你，你觉得让我恨你我会好过一些。不会，恨你只能疼上加疼。”

后来，他们选择了同一条路，以更加沉默寡言的方式，搏了一把，逆水行舟，将扫地的名声捡了回来。

最初，众人是失望的。但当他们看向两个年轻人时，脸上又会浮现出一种介于惋惜和看好戏之间的复杂表情。  
现在回想，第一年，刘昊然接下名不见经传如一张白纸的新导演作品，看似随意实则是赌了一把。公布之后的那段时间到处有人说他成了弃子落得无戏可拍，风言风语一直持续到电影上映。  
吴磊同样吃了不少苦，别人受不下的，他都可以，还能从中获得一种近乎自虐般的快感。零下二三十度，拍戏车到不了的地方只能步行，拖着受伤的膝盖走在冰天雪地时，他只有一个念头：“我不信。”  
他不信人生就这样了。

 “能听你说话，跟你说这些我很开心，心里松了一口气。”  
从刘昊然身上起来，双腿短暂的发麻，吴磊亲了亲刘昊然的额头。

他抓起外套，推开车门下了车回身说道：“但我不是你22岁认识的那个人了，那个我早就四分五裂。别等了，他不会回来。”  
“再见。”

刘昊然叫了一声吴磊的名字，他没有回头，也没有停下脚步，背影仍旧挺拔。  
空旷的停车场，刘昊然关上车门，后脑勺狠狠磕上椅背。


	19. Chapter 19

19.

拍戏的片场附近有一家球馆，下了戏吴磊经常跟同事包场打球。吴磊的不靠谱发小说是来探他的班，结果半路却跑去跟其他认识的熟人打球。  
吴磊走进去的时候，他们已经打了一个多小时。

发小见他进来，跑场边叫他：“你怎么不换衣服，不打啊？”  
“不想打。”  
发小拿了毛巾跟吴磊一起坐在球场边的长椅上，接过拧开的水灌了半瓶，他问吴磊：  
“心里有事？”  
“有。”  
“也是，球都不打，肯定发生什么了。”  
“说说吧，怎么了。”

吴磊双手放在膝盖上十指交握，看着不远处球场上奔跑的人群，球鞋在木地板上擦出的声音不绝于耳。  
“我跟刘昊然又睡了。”  
“你疯了。”  
“不止一次。”  
“你完了……”  
“我也有这种预感。”  
剩下的半瓶水发小全喷了，吴磊嫌弃地递过一块新毛巾。  
“我认识个脑科专家，你要不要去看看，第二颗半价，叫上他一起。”  
吴磊噎住，摸了摸脖子。

“从小到大，我只佩服你一点，也是我妈老让我跟你学的——你的自制力。你会克制，甚至是扼杀所有合理不合理的情感。”  
“结果到头来，大家都差不多，总要栽跟头。”

吴磊嘴上问“那怎么办？”实际上他是笑着的。  
他毫无办法地说，那怎么办。

“这世上也许有无数种办法救别人，但对你，”发小说，“只有一种，像以前一样，疼了就知道放手了。”

吴磊感受到一种不可名状的惨烈。

虽然此前吴磊抗拒了刘昊然的提议，所谓的“回到以前那种关系”，但他们的联络还是日渐多了起来。  
刘昊然发出去的消息不再石沉大海，他们偶尔会打打电话。

没有拍摄的晚上，收工之后拒绝了同事一起出去夜间娱乐的邀请，吴磊待在房间里拨通刘昊然的电话。  
一切都像从前一样。  
简单的问答，吃饭了吗，吃了什么，天气好吗，累不累，睡得好不好……他们很习惯像往日一样，隔空互相依靠着，通话或会面结束后，又了无牵挂。

刘昊然语气未卜先知地问：“这个本子折磨你很惨吧？”  
吴磊薅了一把头发，“是啊。”  
很压抑，很边缘，很难出戏，他经常不自觉会落入情绪的陷阱，回过神来才发现自己又不小心沉下去许久。

“需要放松服务吗？”  
“刚刚确实有人叫我出去玩来着。”  
“玩什么？”  
“你知道的，那种。”  
“你怎么不去？”  
“嫌脏。”  
“也是，找别人干什么，你可以嫖我。”

吴磊手机右手换左手，隔着电话他也知道刘昊然是什么样的戏谑表情。  
他坐上床，“我可不付钱。”  
“白嫖啊，那我再想想。”  
“行，你好好想想，我睡了。”

刘昊然阻止了即将挂断的吴磊。  
他换了一种声线，用惯有的蛊惑人的声音问：  
“你在哪里？”  
“床上。”  
“穿着什么？”  
吴磊笑，“没有穿。”  
“你喜欢我从哪里开始亲你？”  
“眼睛，耳垂还是嘴巴，脖子？”  
吴磊开始有反应，他的喉结滚动，“可能是脖子。”  
刘昊然的声音带着回忆，“对，你的脖子非常敏感，碰一碰就会觉得很痒，挣扎得很厉害。”

“你喜欢我咬你吗？”  
吴磊判断了一下到底要不要把咬字分开理解，迟疑着答，“不喜欢，你每次咬得我很疼，到处都是，要好几天才能消……”  
“真的不喜欢？不喜欢吗，不许撒谎。”刘昊然离话筒很近，刻意再压低，一字一字全钻进吴磊耳朵里。  
“……喜欢。”  
“小骗子。”  
吴磊闭着眼睛，手掌从脖子滑至胸口，再到小腹，他想象那是刘昊然的手在抚摸自己。  
“你在摸自己吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“想象那是我？”  
“嗯……”  
吴磊开始轻微的喘。  
“你开始撸了？”  
“还，还没有。”  
“在等我。”  
“等你，等你操我。”  
刘昊然也难以自抑的情动。  
“把腿分开，你要乖一点。”  
吴磊把手机搁在枕边，分开双腿，探手下去慢慢给自己撸管。  
“我哪次不是很乖。”  
“你对自己误会太深了，吴磊，你每次都不乖，动的很厉害，要控制住你很难。”  
吴磊加快着手上的速度套弄，说话间夹杂着肆无忌惮的长短呻吟，“那你喜不喜欢操我？”  
“喜欢。”  
“操我很爽是不是？”  
“是，你里面又软又热，每次都会紧紧夹着我。”  
听着刘昊然起伏的呼吸，“你也在弄，你在想象着干我。”  
“当然……”刘昊然答。  
最后吴磊半倚靠着床头射了自己满手，刘昊然还没结束，高潮带来的快感还未散去，他躺下来趴在枕头上，叫给刘昊然听，仿佛他此刻真的在掐着他的腰捅他。

“你什么时候回来？”刘昊然问。  
隔靴搔痒，总是治标不治本。  
“快了，每个月总有几天假。”  
“回来找我。”  
“不一定。”  
吴磊在电话里听到刘昊然很明显地笑了一声。  
“我要睡了，挂了，拜拜。”  
“连个晚安也不说啊。”刘昊然对着手机假装惊异，实际早已习以为常。

刘昊然不知道人类是不是天生有这样一种适应能力，他原以为上次陈生日后，他又会很久见不到吴磊，得不到他的消息。吴磊会像从前一样，消失得无影无踪。但恰恰相反，他们好像再次步入某条轨道，保持着微妙的平衡感，以最快的速度接受了在彼此生活中占有一席之地。

吴磊不再抗拒，他们会打电话，发消息，频率不高却稳定。  
刘昊然不提以前以及一切会惹出不愉快回忆的话题，吴磊也谨慎。他们小心维持着止步不前的关系。  
维持原样就是最好的结果。

刘昊然也没想到会这么快见到吴磊。  
当时北方天气已经很冷了。  
吴磊半夜打电话来，声音里满是疲惫。  
“我能来找你吗？”  
“现在？”  
“现在。”  
“来吧，我等你。”

刘昊然在家里转了一圈，他在心里琢磨，不知道发生什么事了，但一定有事发生，而且是吴磊自身那套消化系统无法排解的事。否则他不会这样，一句礼貌用语谢谢再见都没有，开门见山，突然上门。

半夜路上畅通无阻，吴磊来得很快，快到刘昊然怀疑吴磊是不是就在附近等着，等他说了“你来”，吴磊立马敲门。  
外面太冷，下车短短几步路，吴磊的手和脸全变得冰凉，刘昊然替他搓了两把也无济于事。

吴磊从怀里拿出一支盒子递给刘昊然。  
“这是什么？”  
“嫖资。”  
刘昊然哑然失笑。  
上次他们换车时，他发现吴磊后备箱竟然放着一箱停产的日本威士忌，市面上价被炒高了几倍不说，非常难买。刘昊然眼睛都直了，非要跟吴磊分，吴磊臭着脸让刘昊然想都别想。  
撞老子车还想分老子酒，天底下有这种好事？

人算不如天算。  
过了几个月，还真有。

接过东西放到一边，“外面太冷了，洗个热水澡怎么样？”刘昊然提议。  
吴磊点头说好。  
他先进去洗澡，水声响起来的时候，刘昊然拿出新的睡衣，放在浴巾旁。

对于男生平均洗澡时间来说，吴磊算是洗了很久，半个小时后才出来。  
刘昊然听到了吹风机的声音，他抬起头向浴室的方向看了一眼。

家里暖气很足，加上热水澡的作用，吴磊脸上不复刚进门时的惨白，有了血色。  
刘昊然坐在沙发里看书，整个客厅只开了沙发旁的一盏落地灯，橙黄柔和的灯光打在书页上，打在他正读到的地方。  
刘昊然没有抬头说道：“你倒是把鞋穿上，别光脚。”  
“不要。”来人放轻脚步爬上沙发。

吴磊抱着膝盖，缩成了小小的一团，靠在刘昊然身边，一言不发。  
他什么不说，刘昊然也不问，指尖放在书页的上方，又翻过一页。

他总会想说的。

沐浴过后吴磊周身是热腾腾的，头发随意吹干，柔顺，带着微弱的柠檬味道。其实吴磊没有什么表情，只是挤在他身边，但刘昊然总感觉他像什么可怜兮兮被弃养的小动物，让人忍不住想摸上一把。  
他眼角向下看了一看，正对上吴磊黑白分明的大眼睛也在观察他。  
“你在看什么？”  
“一本放了很久的书。”  
“好看吗？”  
“还可以。今天整理书架，发现这本中间夹着书签，想起是当时看了一半放下了。”

吴磊哦了一声，低下头，仍然靠着刘昊然，从他身上汲取温度。  
“你想听我读吗?”  
“没关系，你看你看的，不用管我。”  
过了三五分钟吴磊又反悔了。  
“你念一段吧，我想听。”  
“好。”

书不厚，本身也看过大半，读起来很快。故事即将走向尾声，刘昊然随口读起：

“他已毫无留恋。没有理由寻死，也没有理由活着，如此而已。他站上台子，正要把脖子套进绳索时，门铃响了。是扭转命运方向的门铃。他没有置之不理，他不想给任何人添麻烦……”  
“邂逅花冈母女后，石神的生活从此改变了。自杀的念头烟消云散，他重获生命的喜悦，……在世界这个坐标上，竟有靖子和美里这两个点，那是罕见的奇迹。”  
“他压根儿没有要和她们发生关联的欲望，她们不是他该触碰的对象。对于崇高的东西，能沾到边儿就已足够幸福，数学也是如此。妄想博得名声，只会有损尊严。” *

“妄想博得名声，只会有损尊严。”  
吴磊重复了这句。  
他好像想到了什么，又闭上眼睛。  
刘昊然没再继续读下去。

剩下的四五页很快看完，刘昊然合上书，瞟了一眼时间，拍拍吴磊的头，“不早了，去睡觉。”  
说完站了起来。  
吴磊坐着没动，面对刘昊然询问的眼神，他问：“我没有鞋，你能背我上去吗？”  
刘昊然手上还拿着书，他把手里的东西放在茶几上。  
“这个要求未免太过，我要是背不起来，会很丢人。”  
刘昊然重音强调了很丢人三个字。  
“我不沉，你试试好不好。”  
刘昊然无可奈何地转身，“上来吧。”  
吴磊站在沙发上，趴上刘昊然的背，双手在刘昊然胸前相交，圈住他的脖子。

是不沉，跟他预想的重量差很多。  
刘昊然稳稳当当拾级而上，颠颠背上的吴磊，“最后一次，以后不能这样了，这么大孩子了。”  
吴磊扒着刘昊然的肩头，“哪里还会有人把我当孩子，全世界恐怕只有你。”  
不久之前，两个月里，他们又各自大了一岁。

刘昊然不困，没有跟着睡下。把吴磊塞进被子以后，他垫着靠枕，半躺着。  
吴磊在黑暗中说：“告诉你一个诀窍，你可以拍拍我，哄我睡觉。一般妈妈这样哄孩子，用不了多久她们会把自己哄睡着。”  
刘昊然隔着被子拍了两下，“是这样？”  
“差不多……劲儿有点大。”

没想到，刘昊然真成了那个先睡着的人，本来打算陪吴磊躺会儿，再起来洗澡。  
吴磊翻来覆去很久，胸口憋闷，好像要喘不上气，终于坐起。  
尽量不发出响动的下了床。

坐在厨房里，吴磊让窗户小小开了条缝。  
他给自己倒了杯水，轻车熟路拆开刘昊然的一盒新烟。

他在犹豫。  
一根烟的功夫，摁灭以后，吴磊找来自己脱下的衣服，从内口袋里翻出一只未开封的药盒。  
他实在是难以忍受，撕开贴在封口处的标签，倒出里面的东西。  
一颗两颗三颗四颗五颗，彩色的胶囊落在颤抖的手心里，用温水一粒粒送服。

吃到最后一颗，不小心从指缝中掉落，掉在桌面，滑落到地上，一直向前滚，向前滚，滚到了刘昊然脚边。

刘昊然弯腰把胶囊捡起来，面无表情地问:  
“这是什么？”

“止疼片，没关系的。”吴磊挤出一个笑容，坐着没动伸手跟刘昊然要。  
“给我吧，头疼，还没吃药，吃了好睡觉。”  
刘昊然走近，药放进吴磊手里，语气放缓，“我再给你倒杯水。”

当他靠近吴磊端起他手边的杯子时，刘昊然匆匆一扫，才发现问题最要命的所在。  
刘昊然以不容推拒的态度，抽出被吴磊压在肘下的一板胶囊。  
他数：“1,2,3,4……”从吴磊手心里掏出最后一颗，“5。”  
不等吴磊开口找补，“这是一盒新打开的药，标签还在这里。”刘昊然捡出烟灰缸里被烟头烧掉一半的圆形透明标签放在吴磊眼前。  
刘昊然手撑在桌边，“你他妈在干什么，你告诉我。”

吴磊的脸色又像他进门时一样了，甚至更惨白。  
“我没什么好说的。”

刘昊然缓和了态度，手放在吴磊的后颈问他，“你哪里疼，告诉我好不好？”  
短暂僵持后，吴磊放弃了抵抗，“哪里都疼。”

他们又回到沙发。  
刘昊然让吴磊躺下来，找了张毯子给他盖上，吴磊自觉枕上刘昊然的腿，前所未有的黏人。

刘昊然摸着吴磊的头发好声好气问他：“吃药多久了？”  
“一年多。”  
“怎么开始的？”  
“最开始是因为拍戏受伤，伤口太深，太疼了。我没法停工养伤，休息了一段时间以后，开始复工，很难熬，医生开了处方止疼药，给了不少。”  
“后来呢？”  
“我发现止疼药很好，世界上居然还有这种发明，不管再怎么疼痛，吃下以后，过半个小时，慢慢就会止住，会好起来。”  
“所以一直吃，伤好以后也没停？”  
“没有，断断续续，一直在吃，吃完医生开的以后，我只能买到外面的非处方，只要不舒服就会用。”  
“药会失效。”  
“是，先加大服用量，到达一定数量没用以后，再换新的。”

吴磊握住刘昊然的手腕，让他感受到他。  
“不是药瘾，刘昊然我不傻，我的身体是我唯一的本钱我不会搞坏它。”  
“是心理依赖。”  
“是。”  
“你要去看医生，我陪你去。”  
“不，我不去看医生，我想停就可以停，我不需要医生辅导我。”  
刘昊然提高了声音，“那你今晚怎么回事，你这么厉害，结果揣着一盒新药大半夜跑来我家？”

吴磊本是向里窝着，听到刘昊然声音里的怒气，仰面平躺，让刘昊然看清他的表情。  
他说：“你不知道，我今天过得有多糟糕。”

“蔺老师结束一期化疗以后，前一阵出院了，他们说能扛过一期不容易，很多人化着化着人没了。我也觉得，他是个好人，吉人自有天相，会好的。今天我去家里看他，师母留我吃午饭，饭做到一半，老师突然不舒服，我们手忙脚乱把人送去医院，吓得出了一身冷汗。”  
“然后呢？”  
“送去医院，医生说情况不好，留院观察。我替师母回来拿一些住院要用的东西。打开家门，看见一切还像走的时候那个样子。桌上的茶杯，剥了一半的水果，报纸掉在地上，头版头条正面朝上……餐桌上放着一盘炒好的青笋，厨房的案板上是切好的菜，排骨炖了一半就那么焖在锅里。茶水凉了，菜凉了，汤也凉了……我不知道怎么形容，好像所有的东西定格在那里，时间也停了，只有我是活的，动的。我很难受，也很害怕。”

刘昊然把手掌覆在吴磊眼睛上，他怕吴磊哭，哭了不想让自己看到。但他的手掌内侧自始至终是干的。吴磊没有一滴眼泪。

“晚上呢，就更好笑了。我有推不掉的应酬，非去不可，结果你猜怎么着，陈西正跟我插科打诨呢，南恕进来大闹了一场。泼了陈西他爸一杯酒，被其他人拉了出去。我很久没见这样难看的场面了，厉害的是，过了几分钟以后，桌上的大家又照旧热闹起来，该吹牛逼吹牛逼该拍马屁的拍马屁。我坐在那里想，其实我也挺厉害的，我就生活在面前这堆杯盘狼藉里。”  
吴磊说完一长串话，吞咽了一下。

“别人以为我看了南恕的笑话会开心，我原本也这么以为。可是到底有什么值得开心的……我提她你会介意吗？”  
“完全不会，你继续。”刘昊然继续给吴磊顺毛，很难得见他一次讲这么多话。

“我们刚进大学那会儿，每一个人都对未来充满希望，我想起他们时，他们每一个都是闪着光的，明日之星们在舞台上大放异彩。我们有时候排练到很晚，大家关了灯在地板上躺成一排，碰对日子外面有月光照进来。每个人，每个人轮流讲自己年少轻狂的梦想。她那个时候多好看……后来这几年有人转幕后了，有人转行了，有人已经离开北京了。他们中有人来找我时，我能帮尽力会帮，但总有我力所不能及的事。前一阵有个采访，这几天我才看到原稿，标题是最好的时光还是最好的时代我忘了，可是最好的早就过去了，像日料店回转带上的寿司，机场传送带上的行李箱，我的，你的，她的，他们的，会闪光的日子全过去了，你信吗？”  
“我不信。”

吴磊像在聊什么闲话，听到刘昊然的回答撅了一下嘴，“我没骗你。”  
“我不信你就让她这么被赶出去了。”

很明显药效开始作用，吴磊的神情轻松了许多，服药过量以后会有种上头的感觉，他仍然闭着眼睛，枕在刘昊然的腿上，轻飘飘地说：“你后来很了解我嘛。我没坐住，借口上洗手间出来看看她走了没有，我不放心……她很狼狈，衣服被弄得皱巴巴的……后来发生了什么，我活了二十几年，第一次，在大马路上，跟女人，大吵一架。”  
“她说自己活该，说自己罪有应得，说了很多把自己贬到泥里的话，一个人得多恨自己才能那么说。她来之前好像喝酒了，被塞上车前最后跟我说‘吴磊，我如果还在这一行混，用不了几年，说不定哪一部片子，我会来演一个几十场戏的角色，我演你妈，而你还能演高中生。这就是女演员的青春。’我回到车上就开始头疼，胃里也疼，膝盖疼，身体好像要从中间劈成两半分开……”

“你给我打电话的时候在车上？”  
“对。”  
刘昊然想象着那样一个岌岌可危蜷缩起来全身疼痛的吴磊，自己成了他冬夜里唯一的救命稻草。  
“你来找我是对的。”  
“可我后悔了。”吴磊从沙发上坐起来，抱着毯子背对刘昊然。  
刘昊然不理会，站起来问：“那你还想不想我再背你上去？”  
吴磊一骨碌转过身抬头看刘昊然，“你刚才不是说最后一次了。”  
“我也后悔了。”

我后悔这几年让你自己一个人这么过来，后悔当初你说要分开我轻而易举同意了，为了年少时脆弱的尊严，不曾挽留你，没有厚着脸皮跟你死缠烂打一遭。你对所有人心软，对我只会更心软。但我没有那么做。我后悔了。

刘昊然不知道吴磊是不是吃药吃傻了，趴在他背上凑在他耳边，非要问这次是不是最后一次，到底还有几次，他要算着次数。  
刘昊然被问得不耐烦了，假装要撒手，感受到吴磊死死扒着他的肩膀才说：“你喜欢就一直背。”  
“那以后万一……”  
“没有万一。”  
“噢……”  
吴磊缩起来，缩在刘昊然背上，脸贴着刘昊然的后颈，他能听到自己的心跳声，还有刘昊然的。

嘭嘭，嘭嘭。

 

*读书片段来自东野圭吾《嫌疑人X的献身》

 


	20. Chapter 20

20.

吴磊延迟了返回剧组的时间，多请了几天假。  
大家都知道蔺老师的情况不太好，他们正在拍的本子原作正是他，电影剧本也是蔺老师身体查出问题前亲自操刀改成的。制片主动打来电话让吴磊多在北京待几天，陪到二次手术结束再回来，不要担心进度，目前没什么问题。

第二次手术进行得很顺利，术后的恢复也不错。吴磊暂时放下心来。  
挑了个天气很好的中午，刘昊然买了束花顺道载了吴磊，一起去医院看望病人。

临下车前，吴磊开始紧张，攥着安全带问刘昊然：“就按我们之前说的做，没问题吧？”  
“你要觉得不妥，坐这儿再考虑考虑，有的是时间。”  
医院禁烟，刘昊然降了半扇车窗，在进去之前争分夺秒点了根烟。  
“不，随时可能没时间了……”吴磊小声回答，又像在自言自语。下定决心后，松开安全带深呼吸两次，“走，上去。”

住院大楼的走廊里静悄悄的，两人一前一后走到病房门口，刘昊然放慢脚步，半侧身向吴磊伸出手。  
“用得着吗？”吴磊问。  
“用不着吗？”刘昊然反问。  
吴磊迟疑了一下，决绝地把手递给刘昊然。  
“你自然点，一会儿让老人家看出来。”  
刘昊然压低声音，带着笑容敲开了病房门，手里牵着别别扭扭的吴磊走了进去。

午后的阳光洒满了病房，窗外的天空蓝得澄澈，谈笑的声音偶尔会从门的缝隙中透出一些。  
刘昊然坐在单人沙发上陪蔺老师和师母聊天，吴磊为了不露馅独自忙碌。找来一把小剪刀，解开花束的包装后，将黄玫瑰花枝修剪成合适的长度放入花瓶，再端进卫生间接了半瓶水。  
“别忙了，小磊坐下喝杯茶。”师母招呼吴磊，又转头和刘昊然说起话，“他每次来一待就是大半天，进进出出找事情做生怕自己停下来，比护工还上心，上心得多。”  
吴磊答应了一声，托着花瓶放到床头，拉了把椅子挨着刘昊然身边坐下来。刘昊然把手放在吴磊身后，因吴磊坐得略高，手掌自然而然贴在后腰，无比亲昵，“师母在夸你。”  
师母笑吟吟地继续说道：“我们两个没有要孩子，他就是我们的孩子，向来没把他当成外人。不忙的时候，花市我们也让他陪着去。看，老蔺最喜欢的花儿开得多好……说远了，真是年纪大了。所以趁这个机会，吴磊不把你藏着掖着带来让我们见见，我们特别开心。不然他只知道工作工作，终身大事怎么办。”  
吴磊头埋得更低，做出不好意思的样子，“我才多大。”  
来人以后，蔺老师坐了起来，床摇起一半，身后垫着枕头，精神看起来不错，跟吴磊毫不忌讳地讲玩笑话：“我就这么一个儿子，将来我的身后事全要你操持。”  
刘昊然立刻感受到手下背脊的绷紧，吴磊结结巴巴地说：“不，不会的，您在说什么啊，马上出院了，这太不吉利了。”手在空中挥了一把好像要赶走那些不详的话语。  
“年纪不大，人还挺迷信。”老师笑他。  
“我不是迷信……”吴磊站了起来，“不会就是不会嘛，你长命百岁，我还有很多东西不懂，很多地方要教，什么身后不身后的……”  
刘昊然拽拽吴磊的手腕让他坐下来，拍了拍手背以示安抚，没再松开。

刘昊然转移了话题问道：“他有跟你们提到过我吗？”  
“有，怎么没有，以前只要在北京，工作不忙的时候小磊每个周末都要过来吃饭，话里话外提到你，站在厨房帮我摘菜都要说刘昊然好像也爱吃这个刘昊然不吃那个，从来没见他这个频率提过别的朋友。”  
“我哪有这样，太夸张了，别说我了怎么老说我。”吴磊这回是真不好意思了，急急忙忙要否认，闹了个大红脸，又不能打断长辈说话，只好埋头对付水果，削完苹果削梨，切了多汁甜蜜的两个大橙子放在碟子里分给大家，递给刘昊然时，不敢抬眼看他。

午间时光飞快，离探望时间还有半小时结束时，刘昊然和吴磊起身准备离开。  
蔺老师让刘昊然留一下，吴磊站在外边走廊上等，不知里面在说什么，他偷偷探头。  
“还想偷听。”师母先出来，拍了一把吴磊探进来的脑瓜，说是拍打更像慈爱的抚摸。  
“听一下又没关系。”被发现的人委屈。  
吴磊挽着师母的胳膊慢步往电梯方向走，每次来走的时候她都会送到这里，成了习惯。  
“您和蔺老师还喜欢他吗？”吴磊小心地问。  
“你喜欢比较重要，你喜欢了我们怎么看怎么顺眼。”  
“我还……挺喜欢的。”  
“那就好了，以后有人一起生活了，别老工作工作跟你老师一个样子，年轻人谈谈恋爱多好。”  
吴磊低头嗯了一声。  
刚在电梯门口站定，刘昊然从身后快步赶了上来。  
“没等很久吧。”

刘昊然和吴磊一起向师母道别。  
吴磊说自己明天上午的飞机，这次是真的要走，过年也要在剧组里过了，又叮嘱了一遍要师母注意身体有事第一时间通知他，才拉着刘昊然上了电梯。

电梯门合上，吴磊松开刘昊然的手，整个人像通过了一场重大考试，脱力靠在墙上。  
“心愿了了？”刘昊然问。  
“至少有一点让他们放心。”

电梯门打开要走出去时吴磊突然想起，忙问：“蔺老师刚才跟你说什么了？”  
“男人间的秘密。”  
“我不是男人吗！快告诉我。”吴磊追在刘昊然身后。  
“不行，说了是给我一个人的话。”  
“我带你来的，我要你跟我演戏的，内容肯定跟我有关系，告诉我吧。”  
“别乱叫爸。”刘昊然拉开车门坐了进去。  
吴磊从另一边上车，准确捉住了刘昊然，“什么都不告诉我，居然还占我便宜。”  
刘昊然左躲右闪，终于钳住吴磊的两只手腕，“到了合适的时间一定会告诉你，相信我，信一次也行。”  
刘昊然脸上的表情过于真诚，吴磊悻悻收回了手，坐正给自己系上安全带。

进入了晚高峰，他们堵在路上。  
没有什么重要约会要赶，两个人都很耐心地看着前方，在车流中缓缓前行。

“为什么非要演这一出，跟电视剧似的。”  
“他们一直担心我忙着工作，到四十岁都讨不到老婆。”  
刘昊然没有回头看吴磊，先说了句“怎么可能”，又说“那你就带个大男人去啊？”  
“他们又不在乎。”  
刘昊然拉长声音哦了一声，“反正我是块砖，你哪里需要就往哪里搬。”  
“他们夫妻二人替我操心过，真心对我好，他们开心，我心里也会好受一些，跟撒谎带来的愧疚算是两两相抵了。所以，真的真的谢谢你。”  
漫长的红灯前，吴磊转过来，对着刘昊然无比认真的道谢。  
刘昊然反而成了那个不好意思的人，塞了一句“今晚吃饭你买单，我好好选个地方放你的血”，信号灯转绿，车开过路口。

第二天吴磊回到了温度尚可的南方心无旁骛地开始工作，成为角色，继续另一人的人生。

临近新年，到处洋溢着红色的喜气。  
拍摄却在逐步加码，戏份加重，内容也到了磨心的时候。  
腊月二十九，除夕前一天，有一场探监的戏。  
台词场景都很简单，吴磊原以为可以一遍过，却连续NG了两次。  
导演过来问是不是太累了，要他休息十分钟再继续。

走出室内，坐在椅子上问助理要来手机，打开上面什么也没有，安安静静，没有任何新消息。他把自己包起来，沉下心，强行压下屡次涌起的莫名不安，闭目了几分钟。  
再睁开眼时，已然调整好了。

走进，拍摄继续。

隔着栏杆，他问：“到底是为什么？”  
对面的声音平静似海地传来：“他负了我。”  
“因为那样一个人，值得你搭上未来搭上前途搭上所有你喜欢的东西，失去自由吗？”吴磊身体前倾，因为不解和愤怒反而迫使自己压低声音。  
“我现在有很多时间了，我会慢慢想，想想自己到底做错了什么，从哪里开始错的。”  
对戏的演员说完起身离开，吴磊叫了一声名字没能留住对方，铁门在他面前响亮地关上。无力地摊在椅子里，吴磊撑着额头表情痛苦，像是要哭，皱着脸没有哭出来。  
摄影机在侧面取了近景，导演喊停，过。  
助理过来搀扶了一把吴磊才站起来，短短一场戏耗他到这种地步。

二十九的拍摄一直进行到半夜。收工时大家互道过年好，又说明天见。  
吴磊拎着宵夜回到酒店，坐在桌前慢吞吞地吃。  
白天忙起来没有食欲，面前极有可能是他年夜饭前的最后一餐，吴磊不急不忙，在灯下细嚼慢咽，腮帮子鼓鼓的。

桌上沉寂许久的手机铃声大作，吓得他勺子咣当一声掉进碗里，溅出好几滴汤汁。  
是一个陌生的号码。  
平复了一下，吴磊接起来，他试探性地喂了一声。  
声音却是他曾经熟悉的。

“半夜打来吓你一跳吧，还好你接了。”  
“南恕？”  
“我时间不多了，你听我说。对不起，为上次的事我的失态，为上上次的话我的口不择言，你明明一直想帮我的，对不起。还有谢谢你曾经的忠告，你是对的。”  
“你遇到什么事了？你先别挂！”吴磊站了起来。  
“我，我啊，”吴磊听到电话那边南恕在笑，“我这次真的回不了头了，他阴我，我们起了争执，失手捅了那个王八蛋一刀，正在去自首的路上。快到了。”  
吴磊惊得第一下没反应过来。  
“反正就是发现马上要进去了，还没来得及给你道歉，说一声对不起，就这样，再见。”  
等吴磊再拨过去时，电话已经无法接通。

他在离北京很远很远的南方，不知那个晚上到底发生了什么事。  
当事人守口如瓶，他后来过了很久也无从得知。

吴磊打了很多很多电话，顾不得礼节，但凡沾点边的朋友挨个问过去，没得到什么有用的消息，他们说时间实在太晚了不论如何天亮以后才好打听消息。陈西的电话同样无法接通，他可能在医院也可能在警局。刘昊然更是丝毫不知情，被吴磊叫醒时还在睡梦中糊涂，别无他法，从床上起来，通着电话刘昊然陪吴磊坐了大半个晚上。  
吴磊很少说话，大多时候沉默。  
“还记不记得，你以前来我学校第一次见过南恕以后，怎么调侃她的名字。”  
刘昊然说记得，“我可只给你一个人偷偷说过。我说这姑娘的妈是不是当代纪晓芙，给孩子起名这么刚烈。”  
南恕，难恕。  
明明要恕，可南字在前，难上加难。

凌晨的时候，吴磊抱着手机睡过去了。  
整整工作了一个白天，晚上接收了太多刺激，吴磊终于脑子转不动了，倒在床上抱着手机睡了过去。  
刘昊然听着吴磊绵长的呼吸声，轻轻叫了一声吴磊名字，确认他真的睡着了。挂电话之前，他知道吴磊听不到，还是忍不住说：“你要好好的。”  
刘昊然发现自己跟其他人没有区别，面对天灾人祸，面对突如其来无可奈何的事，也只能不停重复那句亘古不变的谎言，会好的，会好起来的。

时间流转至春末。  
战线拉了相当之长，几经波折的电影即将杀青。  
吴磊被消磨到全无意志反抗，跟着自己演的大丧片儿一起丧。刘昊然中间来看过一次他，其余时间自己也忙得分身乏术，他回过一次北京，待了一个周末，从早到晚排满了拍摄和访谈。两个人倒是一直在保持联系没有断过，打电话或者发信息。  
吴磊说现在的人很少写信了，发信息代替了写信成为一种慎重的选择，郑重的仪式。  
他慎重地问，你什么时候来看我。  
他郑重地说，刘昊然先生，现在是半夜三点，我感觉自己饥肠辘辘。

刘昊然收到信息会先在床上滚一圈，他也不清楚自己为什么这么做，好像滚上一圈可以抚平一些来自遥远青春期的悸动。  
人在年少时的，还未开始贪心之前，只言片语三两行字就能轻易打动一个人。

吴磊在广州杀青那天，刘昊然正好在香港，结束了公开的活动和拍摄时间尚早，还差一个当面的访谈安排在第二天上午。  
在车上，刘昊然刷新到了吴磊久违的社交平台更新。  
没有纪念杀青，没有发表一连串感言，也没有照片，只有一句“好想吃热乎乎的蛋挞。”  
刘昊然记得吴磊曾经提过一嘴，自己更新私人动态，要么是非常开心，要么是非常不开心。他面对手机歪了歪头，困惑地想，吴磊在不开心什么呢。  
还是只是在单纯对他隔空喊话。

粗略算了下时间，刘昊然决定去一趟广州，反正离得近，哪怕晚上回不来，第二天一早也是来得及的。  
他没有事先通知吴磊，假装在忙忽略了吴磊更新的动态。  
天刚擦黑，吴磊还没来得及出发杀青宴，刘昊然提着两盒刚出炉的蛋挞突然出现。  
吴磊又惊又喜，不顾房间里还有其他工作人员扑了上去抱住刘昊然，挂在他身上问：“你不是忙得不可开交吗？”  
“骗你的。”  
“你怎么老骗我。”  
刘昊然本想说句分外恶心人的腻歪话，察觉到周围还有人及时打住了，拍拍吴磊的胳膊让他先松开他。  
蛋挞一盒大的分给了工作人员，女孩子们一边说着好胖人喔一边嘻嘻哈哈拿着吃的走了，剩下小的一盒是吴磊的独食。  
“快吃，”刘昊然摸了一下盒子外侧，“还有温度。”  
刘昊然坐着，吴磊把自己挤在沙发和茶几之间，盘腿坐在地上连吃了两只，酥皮渣沾在嘴边，掉在白色的浴袍上。  
“再吃一个吧，反正也杀青了，不怕胖。”  
吴磊一想也是，听从了这个罪恶的建议，拇指和食指配合，又从盒子里拿出一只，两三口干掉。

刘昊然抽了几张纸塞给吴磊，“擦擦。”  
“你还走吗？”  
“看你吃完我就要走了。”  
“这么急……”  
“明天一早还有工作。”  
吴磊坐在地毯上不动。  
“还有时间，我还可以和你待会儿。”  
“那是多久？”吴磊留给刘昊然一个不高兴的背影和倔强的后脑勺。  
刘昊然抬手看了眼表，“一个小时。”

一个小时，六十分钟，三千六百秒，时间流淌，快得像一切未存在过。  
温存过了，刘昊然起身要走，吴磊坐在一边。  
“不送送我？”  
“不高兴送。”  
“那我走了？”  
“走吧走吧。”  
吴磊干脆不耐烦地背过身去。

刘昊然大步向门边走去，按下门把手时吴磊才反悔，跳下沙发，带着风跑向刘昊然，啪的一声按下刚刚打开的门，堵在门口。  
“不走可不可以，留下来。”  
这是第一次吴磊提出某种要求。此前他从不提要求，认为在这样的关系里除了交换条件或者回报对方，自己单方面不可恣意，刘昊然没有义务满足他的任性。

我知道你有工作，我知道你很忙，可我想跟你在一起，我不想做大度体谅的人了，你为了我，留下来，可不可以。  
只是为了我。

“好。”刘昊然答应了，绝无拒绝的可能。  
他走之前，面对经纪人无奈的表情，带着久违的局促和小心，他问过来人：“姐，你觉得我试着去追吴磊怎么样？”  
“我真的想和他在一起了。”

吴磊脸上再次露出劫后余生的轻松。  
“我旷了杀青宴，还没吃饭，我们出门去吃宵夜好不好？这附近有一家名气很大的夜茶。”  
刘昊然想起自己下午也没有吃东西，响应了吴磊的提议。

吴磊走进卫生间，吃过甜食之后他决定先刷个牙，虽然一会儿出去又要吃东西。  
他对着镜子拨弄一把头发，心情奇好，听到刘昊然在外面打电话，说自己今晚不回去了。

搁在洗漱台上的手机嗡嗡震起来时，吴磊的笑容僵在脸上。  
深夜的电话从未带给他过好消息。  
一次也没有。  
他总以为，每一次他都以为，一切真的在慢慢变好了。

刘昊然放下手机，站定不足五秒，听到卫生间传来东西摔碎的声音。  
他冲到门口，只看见吴磊僵滞地站在原地，脸上的表情介于难以置信和他早就料到之间，手机摔落在地，屏幕四分五裂。  
在狰狞交错的裂痕之间，刘昊然看到了熟悉的名字。  
他蹲下捡起掉在地上的手机时，发现自己的手也在难以抑制的颤抖。  
听筒放在耳边，他和吴磊一起被告知了蔺老师的死讯。  
就在刚刚，十分钟前。


	21. Chapter 21

21.

“我们马上动身回来。”

刘昊然说的是，我们。  
结束通话后，他看着面色惨白的吴磊，两个人无声对视。  
吴磊一时处于无法接受的状态，眼珠缓缓转动，他问：“这一天还是来了？”  
“是。”  
“可我……还没准备好。”  
“这种事永远无法做好准备。”

时间还不算太晚，零点以后还有一趟航班，头等舱只剩两张票。  
吴磊双手捧着手机手抖得怎么也点不中目的地，第一次流露出要崩溃的征兆。刘昊然抽过手机试图让吴磊冷静下来。  
“听我说，现在我来订票、打电话通知你的工作人员，你去换衣服，收拾随身的东西，行李箱要小号的，等到了机场我们可能没有时间托运。多塞两套衣服接下来几天你不会有时间回家。”  
吴磊仿佛被点醒，抬手碰了碰额头，“好，我知道了。”

迅速出票以后，刘昊然站在阳台上打电话，他不能一次次重复糟糕的消息刺激吴磊，透过落地玻璃窗看向正蹲在地上收拾东西的吴磊，忙乱一阵，呆滞一阵。  
刘昊然打了几个电话，取消了自己第二天的工作行程，把正在喝酒的陈西先叫去蔺老师家。  
“磊磊老师走了，就刚刚的事，具体情况我们也不清楚，大概半夜赶回来，你先去看看。”  
那头沉默空白了三两秒，“我这就过去。让磊磊节哀。”  
他们又像还小的时候那样叫他，好似一种安慰。  
但无论如何，没人能回到过去了。

刘昊然进去帮吴磊检查了一遍东西，扣好箱子，司机在下面等。  
助理推门进来，脸上的表情也是小心翼翼，叫了吴磊一声老板以后，自己反倒先要哭出来了。  
“剩下的交给你们，有问题再联系。”刘昊然出声交代。

吴磊好像失去了语言功能，什么也说不出来，帽檐下的脸全无表情。有一张屏障立了起来，悲伤或者难过还没来得及从缝隙中渗出来。所幸身边有刘昊然，凡事全让刘昊然做主，跟在他身后恍惚着上了飞机。  
机舱温度低，刘昊然要来两块毯子盖在吴磊身上，吴磊手凉得惊人，此时不论南北，天气全已回暖，再过几周即将嗅到夏天的味道。  
刘昊然在毯下紧握着吴磊颤抖的手，试图给他一些力量。

幸运的是路上顺利，没有磕绊，半夜抵达。  
车停在路口，剩下的一段需要步行走进去。  
蔺老师的家是一处老房子，带着一个小院子，夏天到来后绿植爬满整面墙。  
吴磊在这座漂亮老旧的房子里度过无数时光，得到了许多知识和好的回忆。  
如今他站在门外，生死相隔，不知要如何踏入。

刘昊然捏了捏的吴磊的肩膀。  
“进去以后，振作起来，这个晚上过去，天亮以后，会有无数的大事小事要你拿主意，做决定。”  
“我不会，我什么都不会……我……”吴磊的声音在发抖。  
“会有很多人来帮你，长辈，朋友，我们陪着你，殡葬事宜会有专门的工作人员安排执行，但你是主心骨。”  
“葬礼是活着的人对逝去的人能做的最后一点事了，送他最后一程，最终也是活着的人对自己的安慰。进去以后，想哭就哭，哭完擦干眼泪，就要负起责任了。”  
吴磊点头，只说了一个好字，拧着五脏六腑先一步踏入。

凌晨时分，讣告发布。

开头之后，剩下的事如水到渠成，一桩桩来，一桩桩安排妥帖。  
吴磊原以为自己什么都不会，到头来发现人走到那一步，自然而然什么都会了。

说来也不过是人间琐事，头一遭什么都不懂，有经验的人在旁指点上一二，慢慢也知道该怎么做了。

蔺老师生前从事过许多工作，两夫妻广交朋友，桃李满天下。  
消息传开后，陆陆续续来吊唁的人很多，每日从早到晚歇不下来，晚上按规矩还要守灵。

刘昊然陪了一个白天以后，让吴磊赶回去工作了。  
吴磊看到他的电话比自己的响得还厉害，想起那天他说本来第二天还有行程。拍拍脑袋忙昏了头。  
采访改到第二天晚上，改为电话采访。事发突然，还有很多工作要做，生活不能就此停下来。刘昊然也不能全程陪着，得了空赶过来，半天，几个小时，帮不上什么忙，给来客倒杯茶，督促吴磊吃点东西。防着日子还没到，人先病倒了。  
实际上人在那个阶段很难垮下去，有一口气吊着，被无尽的繁杂事和来客填满所有时间，对于悲伤，疼痛，饥饿是麻木的。

第三天，刘昊然跟原先的大老板一起来的。这几年他早就自立门户，彻底独立了，但密切的往来一直还在。  
下午时间，正好是一个空档，人不多。  
刘昊然起先只是站在灵堂门口远远的看。  
来人拜祭，三鞠躬，一声节哀，吴磊鞠躬谢礼。要是情意深重的行了叩拜的跪礼，他同样要磕头还礼。有心人不在少数。

人走以后，刘昊然上前。  
“今天磕了多少了？”  
吴磊摆摆手，“太多了忘记了。”  
三天以后他已经应对自如了。

进屋之后，吴磊看到茶壶见了底，不等别人来做，拿起到一边，洗了壶换了新茶叶，等热水烧开。  
短短几天，吴磊瘦了一大圈，本合身的黑色衬衣现在看腰腹的位置空了许多。  
刘昊然站在身后，双手放上吴磊的肩膀，让他放松下来，不要无意识绷得这么紧。  
吴磊垮了肩，手撑在桌沿，低下头闭上眼睛。  
像是要止住泪水，可他没有眼泪。

转过身，吴磊抱了一下刘昊然，“你身上的味道真好闻，原来我的嗅觉没有失灵。”  
刘昊然在吴磊松开手时又抱回去，“那就再抱抱，你多闻闻。”

厨房门口，蔺师母在巴掌宽的缝隙中看了一眼，叹了口气，又原路返回，坐下时说：“水还没好，我们等等，怠慢了。”来客连声道没关系。

水开以后，吴磊泡好茶，杯子和茶壶放在托盘里一起端上桌。刘昊然主动端起，欠身倒了四杯热茶。

葬礼让本多年未见的人重新坐下来叙旧，谈起前尘往事。  
趣事也好，心结也罢，宛如浮尘，轻轻一扫，飘在空中，落在地上。  
最后都是一句，您要保重。  
说给蔺太，说给自己。

大老板走时，刘昊然没有一起动身，执意留下来陪吴磊守夜。  
葬礼保留了一部分传统，繁文缛节。刘昊然叹了一句折腾活人。  
“已经算是一切从简了。”吴磊坐在刘昊然身边，他们并肩坐在院子里。  
白天是个好天气，晚上起先温度宜人。  
又一个夏天即将到来，季节总是这样一轮一轮转换，年年岁岁。

城市里很难看到星星，吴磊抬头眯着眼睛想寻找一颗。  
他拿肩膀碰碰刘昊然，“你说人走之后，会变成天上的星星的吗？”  
刘昊然也学着吴磊的样子，眯着眼睛望向深深的夜空，“也许会，也许不会。生为人的这一程总归结束了，我总觉得，宇宙浩瀚，该奔赴下一程了。”  
“做星星，做珂雪，成为海，成为风，都很好。”吴磊顿了一下补了一句，“……但是不必再做人了。”  
“嗯。”

到了后半夜，气温下降不少。  
“你困不困？”刘昊然问。  
吴磊摇头。  
“冷吗？”  
“有点儿。”  
刘昊然找来自己放在车上备用的宽大风衣，罩在吴磊衣服外面，包裹住他。  
“你不冷吗？”  
“不冷，倒是有点困。”刘昊然不好意思笑笑。  
刘昊然困了又不肯去睡，有一搭没一搭陪吴磊说话，撑着撑着，头一歪靠在吴磊肩上睡着了。  
感受到肩头的重量，吴磊微微侧头看了一眼刘昊然的睡脸，和均匀呼吸下起伏的胸口。  
距离他们上次头靠头睡觉，一晃就是五年。  
时间才是追也追不上的风。

吴磊裹紧身上的衣服，不让一点风进来，肩头枕着不小心睡去的刘昊然，他还是感觉不到困倦，就这么一直坐到天空泛白。

早上走时，吴磊送刘昊然到门口。刘昊然突然提出要吴磊再送送他，走远几步。吴磊同意了。  
窄窄的道路两旁，绿树浓阴，阳光透着繁密的树叶洒下来。刘昊然和吴磊并肩走在小道上，往停车的方向走。  
该是一个很好的早上，天气好，空气好，一切都好。  
大多数人平平常常的一日春晨。  
但过不了多久，吴磊要返回到灵堂去，开始一天的忙碌。  
明天就到日子了，来人越来越多，吴磊将会迎来空前忙碌的最后一天。

走到车边，刘昊然拉开后排车门。  
“干嘛，要带我走啊？”经过几天的缓和，吴磊的情绪好了很多，嘴上说话也轻松起来。  
“我倒是想，这次不敢。”  
吴磊还是坐了上去。  
刘昊然在车上工具箱翻了半天，自己小声嘀咕“我记得就在这里”，终于翻出一只药膏。拉开另一边的门，也坐了进去。  
“自己来还是我来。”  
吴磊一脸疑惑，“我没有受伤。”  
“一看你这几天睡觉都没有脱衣服，要不要挽起裤子看看你的膝盖。”  
吴磊带着疑问卷起裤脚看到了自己膝盖上的两块深紫红。  
“我……之前没有一点感觉。”吴磊自己也很惊讶。  
刘昊然拿指尖戳了戳，“还没有？”  
啊了一声捂住膝盖上的淤青，“有了有了，你别碰。”  
“自己来？”刘昊然把药膏递给吴磊，“多少抹点儿散得快。”  
“还是你来。”  
吴磊调整了姿势，斜了斜身，两条腿冲着刘昊然，从口袋掏出手机，本想翻翻这几天漏掉的消息，不到一分钟，刘昊然听到很轻微的一声啪嗒，吴磊的手机掉在胸口，从身上滑落，滑到座椅上。  
吴磊睡着了。  
在一种毫无防备的状态下，他不再抗拒睡眠，让困意钻了空子。

刘昊然手下放轻，小心观察吴磊的神色不把人弄醒，迅速抹好药将吴磊的裤脚放回去。  
他本打算让吴磊睡上半个小时再叫醒，看着时间，刚二十分钟，吴磊梦中抖了一下，自己醒来了。  
“我怎么睡着了。”说着慌张地要推门下去。  
刘昊然拉了一把人，“才二十分钟，刚刚二十分钟，现在还很早。”  
吴磊猛搓了把脸。  
“我太紧张了，怕出岔子。”  
刘昊然走时安抚他，“很快了，就是明天，熬过去，都会结束的。”  
吴磊站在路边点头，嘴角带了一点平静的笑容，目送刘昊然离开。

葬礼当日是个阴天，落着毛毛雨。  
众人来送最后一程，无数业界名流到场。  
吴磊里里外外都是黑色，西服的款式简洁正式，师母穿了一条黑色的长裙，他像从前一样挽着她。  
算着时间，刘昊然快到了，吴磊撑着伞在殡仪馆门口等他。刘昊然总是不带伞，他车上什么都有，备用的外套缓减淤青的药膏，唯独不记得放把伞。  
身边参加葬礼的来客鱼贯进入，挽联和花牌放不下直排出了门。成片成片的黑色中间夹杂着白色，像天上的乌云落到了地上。见吴磊在门口等候，来人大多停下来和他打声招呼，他也点头欠身示意。

刘昊然下车时，一眼看到了吴磊，他在人群中实在太过显眼，不管是苍白英俊的脸还是挺拔的侧影。吴磊也看到他，从台阶上下来，刘昊然向前快走了几步，走入吴磊的伞下。  
雨稍大起来，密密地打在黑色的伞布上。  
刘昊然替吴磊正了正领带，一只手放在肩上，克制了更亲近的行为。  
吴磊将一朵准备好的白玫瑰插进刘昊然胸前的口袋。  
“老师一生浪漫，最喜玫瑰，最后一次了，我们这样送他。”  
葬礼未对媒体公开，记者只能在门口守候，长枪短炮像多年前一样追随着他们，雨中也能听到此起彼伏的快门声。  
那件事后，三四年来，刘昊然和吴磊鲜少共同公开露面。  
哪知这一次会是在葬礼上。  
世事无常，人算不如天算。

“就是今天了。”  
“就是今天了。”刘昊然重复，“再过几个小时，都会结束。”  
“我们进去。”

葬礼结束后，吴磊在酒店设了几桌宴席招待亲友。  
众人神情放松下来，吃了顿简单的饭，只当又迈过一个坎儿。席间气氛不错，有人夸起了当天的饭菜简单不失精致。  
整场告别也是，一切从简，保留了最基本的仪式。有的人一生，连最后的告别，也保留着自己的行事风格。  
师母牵起吴磊的手，拍拍他的手背，“是你做得好。”

解秽酒结束，吴磊要送师母回家，被劝住了。  
“这几天人来人往，吵吵嚷嚷，见了太多人，说了太多的话，我也该静静了。不用你陪着，回家休息去吧，累坏了傻孩子。”  
“这个任务交给你，”师母叫身边的刘昊然，“把他送回去，让他好好睡一觉，你看他的眼睛。”  
吴磊不自然躲了一下，越发暴露了眼里的红血丝。  
“我没事……”

送师母上车以后，酒店门口只剩刘昊然和吴磊两个。  
这次是彻彻底底的结束。  
“去我那儿还是回家？”刘昊然征询吴磊的意见。  
“回家，我想回家了。”  
说完吴磊不管不顾地靠边蹲了下来，他的腿仿佛已经得知事情终结，当即罢工。上车也是刘昊然拉开车门扶上去的。

阴云笼罩着城市迟迟不肯散去，吴磊任由自己像滩烂泥一样倒在车里，一言不发闭着眼睛。  
他说尽了所有的话，做尽了所有的事，此刻胸腔里只充斥着虚无。  
过去的一周，杀青，夜半赶回，报丧，守灵，遗体告别，宛如一场仓促的梦。他连悲伤都是匆忙的，不真切的。

有的人被留在了过去，时间永永远远在他们身上停下脚步，不再载着他们一同前行。他们会被越来越多人遗忘，他们的痕迹一日一日在世上被抹去。太阳从东方升起，墓地长出生生不息的青草和野花。  
永久的分开，永世的想念。  
什么是死别，这就是死别。

临走时，吴磊弯腰对车里的刘昊然的说：“比我想象中，要痛很多。”  
并且会越来越痛，在身体中无形地扩散开来，膨胀，破裂。  
“但我不会再吃药了。”

吴磊明白，从一个囹圄走出后，他即将被新的痛苦缠绕。  
从来没有人教过他，应该如何面对彻底的失去和彻底的离开。  
刘昊然说得对，我们永远无法做好准备。

这从天而降的长大，砸得人措手不及。


	22. Chapter 22

22.

吴磊消失了一段时间，杳无音信。

刘昊然不知道吴磊在忙什么，亦或是什么都不做，手动将时间停在了葬礼结束的当天。没有像往常一样，只要吴磊觉得难过，他就将吴磊放在身边，吴磊想要什么他给什么。  
刘昊然想，吴磊比以往任何时候都需要时间，自己独处，自己消化。他的关心是多余的，是叠加在痛楚之上的根根稻草。  
伤心的人要反过来宽慰别人，本没有这种道理。

这一年以来发生在他们身上的事太多了，生死匆匆，来不及反应。

中午结束了一场发布会后，刘昊然换了衣服和随行一起离开。  
烈日骄阳，夏天又一次如约到来。  
人会不停改变，世态皆无常，唯有季节，春夏秋冬周而复始。

孙稔问刘昊然：“这春去夏来的，没顾上问你，追到人家了吗，答应了没有？”她指吴磊。  
他们正一起站在停车场的垃圾桶旁抽烟，不远处安全通道的门敞开着，一阵清凉的风灌入。  
“差一点儿。”刘昊然笑笑，抽完率先钻进车里。  
这么多年来，总是差一点儿。

刘昊然前一晚没休息好，工作结束后，回家睡了一个漫长的午觉，直睡到将尽天黑，才从床上醒来。  
拉开冰箱门，亮黄的小灯透出光，刘昊然拿出冰水后关上，厨房里又恢复一片薄暗静寂。  
半梦半醒的人站在厨房里喝水，冰凉的液体流入口腔，滑过喉头，助他缓缓从白日睡眠带来的昏沉中走出。  
他从这个角度看出去，可以望到很远的地方。夜幕降临后的夏夜，总是一闪一闪的。  
吴磊就是这个时候出现的。

刘昊然打开门，突然造访的人帽檐压得很低，只露出下半张脸。  
“是不是很惊喜。”  
不等刘昊然回答，吴磊挤着刘昊然的肩膀进了门，大大咧咧地走进厨房，单手一撑，坐上料理台，背对着窗外夜景。  
刘昊然沉默着跟在吴磊身后。  
这是他们葬礼结束后的第一次见面。

“最近干什么去了？”  
“没干什么。”吴磊摇摇头，端起刘昊然喝了一半的水杯，“吃饭，睡觉，发呆，天气越来越热，每天吃很多冰激凌，有时候也用你的方法，吃到一半以后，倒点酒进去，有时候是朗姆有时候是威士忌。”  
“不怕胖了。”  
吴磊扯了扯身上不合季节的黑色卫衣，衣服里面空荡荡的，“我一直在掉秤。不停地吃，不分白天晚上。甜食，司康上面抹厚厚的凝脂奶油和果酱，凌晨煮泡面，喝酒……身上少了七八斤了，一点办法没有。”  
刘昊然站在吴磊面前，握着他的手腕，怕他跑了似的，“我带你去看医生，我早该带你去。”  
吴磊没有立刻拒绝也没有答应，他转移了话题，把手放在刘昊然肩头，“有点想你，所以来看看你。你呢，有没有想我？”  
“我……”  
刘昊然话未出口，发觉吴磊的手沿着他手臂的线条一路向下探入了自己的睡衣，徘徊在睡裤的边缘，意味直白。  
刘昊然呼吸一顿，按住作乱的手，“吴磊你知不知道你看起来很反常。”  
“是吗？这么久没见了，你不想吗，现在没有感觉？我可以先给你口，然后我们再……”吴磊说着加大气力去拽刘昊然的睡裤，从高处滑下来要蹲下给刘昊然服务。

刘昊然两只手死死固定住吴磊，不再让他动作，追寻他的目光，让他看着自己的眼睛，“你排解不了的东西，跟我上床也改变不了。你到底怎么了，告诉我。”  
吴磊先是赌气，执拗地说了几次“可以”，挣扎得很厉害，刘昊然艰难地钳制着他。最终吴磊在刘昊然焦急难过的注视下哭了出来。

刘昊然看见一颗巨大的泪珠从吴磊眼眶跌落，紧接着是第二颗第三颗，眼泪迅速沾湿了他的脸。  
他终于肯哭了，终究能哭得出来了。  
吴磊一度以为自己丧失了哭泣的功能。  
过去的许多个夜晚，他躺在地上，睁眼望着天花板到天亮，内里仿佛被掏空，好像一场葬礼一把火带走了属于他身体的一部分。

“什么都没有了，什么都没有了……”吴磊断断续续抽抽噎噎只重复这一句话。  
他说，什么都没有了。  
他埋在刘昊然的肩颈，温热的泪水打湿了刘昊然。

“我知道你的感觉，我知道，我也是过来人。”刘昊然拍着吴磊的背，任由他哭，不做制止。  
丧礼的繁琐程序，消磨了人所有的耐心，连悲伤也不能纵横。这也许是种方法，让亲近的人不至于当场垮下去，但凡事终归有结束，一切盛大的堂皇的仪式终了之后，庞杂的虚无感会卷土重来，一口一口吞噬留下的人。

留下的人要怎么解脱。  
留下的人不得解脱。

“好多年了，我累了，很累很累，也，厌倦了，我不想做大人了，我们回去吧……”  
吴磊磕磕绊绊，说两句，停下来，话语之间夹杂着很多沉默的空白。他们十八岁踏入成人世界时曾壮志豪言，许下承诺，要肩负责任，要撑起所有，要全心全意保护热爱的东西。如今难抵蹉跎，满身疲倦。  
刘昊然揽着吴磊听他说话，怀里的人像座精疲力尽的孤岛。  
孤岛不需要有人再讲给他道理，也听够了开解和劝慰，孤岛只是想要一个拥抱。

所以他们坐在地板上，长长久久，刘昊然拥抱着吴磊，一言不发。

半夜里，刘昊然拾起一旁的手机，发现一个小时前陈西发来消息，正式通知了自己婚期，之前他一直在筹备，现在总算是全定下来了。  
“这人真要结婚了。”  
吴磊连忙检查了自己的手机发现也有同样的消息，“我以为他又胡说。”  
“这回来真的了。”

陈西的婚礼将近，是他们最近得到的唯一的好消息。  
“我们是伴郎？”吴磊问。  
“当然。”  
吴磊吸了吸鼻子，双手捧着手机，“没想到我们之中最不靠谱的人最先成家了。”

好消息冲淡了吴磊浓重的情绪，他伸出两只手让刘昊然拉他。  
从地上起来，吴磊没有放开手贪恋地多抱了抱刘昊然，然后在他耳边说：“我想打个电话。”  
刘昊然心领神会，“好，那我去洗澡了，打完自己上楼。”

吴磊看着刘昊然上去，背影消失在视线中，才拨通经纪人的电话。

让刘昊然有些想不到的是，吴磊这次没有第二天醒来穿裤子就走，而是理所应当在自己家赖了下来。

于是，刘昊然每天回家都能看见吴磊以不同的姿势躺在沙发上冲他打招呼。  
“hi.”

两三天后刘昊然按捺不住了。  
“你还没走？”  
“怎么，不想看见我啊。”  
“那倒不是。”  
“不是就快吃饭，等你饿死了。”

刘昊然有个做饭阿姨，做得一手好家常菜，最近因为吴磊在，来得比以往更频繁。有时间回家早，刚一进门，就能听见吴磊在陪着阿姨一起聊天，谈笑声从厨房里传出。

晚饭以后趁着天黑，刘昊然带吴磊出去在家附近散散步，顺道挑点零食和水果提在手上。一步一步，走在夏夜，穿过晚风。

吴磊暴露出他极少见的黏人，这是刘昊然之前从来没发现的。走路挨着他，睡觉贴着他，牵手和索吻的频率愈来愈高。  
有时故意装傻问刘昊然问题，但刘昊然记性好，反问他：“我记得你知道？”  
如此几个来回，刘昊然到底忍不住了，“你到底想干嘛？”  
吴磊被识破以后无所谓地耸耸肩，“我看网上说男人喜欢这样，就是你问他擅长的问题，他给你解答，会很有成就感。”  
“你找错对象了，我用不着。”  
“噢。”  
刘昊然看着吴磊甩着手臂溜达离开的背影，摸了摸心口。  
吴磊是反常的，反常就是不正常。但具体怎么回事，刘昊然一时说不上来。

陈西的婚礼定在一个好天气的周末，预报是晴天，温度却难得不高，有户外的环节男士们穿西装也不会太辛苦。  
准新郎不知道吴磊最近没在家住，把伴郎的两套衣服一股脑全让人送去了吴磊家，加之要亲自去取订好的结婚礼物，周五，吴磊在刘昊然家住了最后一个晚上。

睡前吴磊坐在床上说：“有样东西一直没来得及给你看。”  
“是什么？”刘昊然疑惑。

吴磊表情神秘地背过身去，慢条斯理卷起身上的t恤，随后刘昊然发现吴磊侧腰多了一处纹身。  
一朵简笔勾勒的黑色玫瑰。  
精致，动人，毫无艳俗。  
身上的旧日疤痕伪装成了玫瑰的枝干，其中一端添上了花朵的简单轮廓。遮盖的几乎完美无缺。  
刘昊然像第一次见到那道疤时一样，不敢用力，拿指尖碰了碰，痒痒的。  
又问：“疼吗？”  
“不疼，图案小，做起来很快，很简单。”吴磊答。

“怎么下定决心的？”  
“想做的事，总要下定决心。”

吴磊颤抖了一下，他感受到来自身后刘昊然的吻。  
他干燥柔软的嘴唇落在他崭新的玫瑰纹身之上。

玫瑰绮丽，人人爱慕之。  
艳冶有刺，终将被其伤之。

刘昊然的吻灼热了他，也灼烧了他。  
吴磊想要躲开，又迫使自己承受来自刘昊然滚烫的吻。

吴磊在那一刻想，他们算什么。他的思绪飘至空中。  
会上床做爱的好朋友，  
还是从不许诺未来的残缺情人？  
他注定会伤害刘昊然，一次又一次，同时也会被刘昊然的炽情烫伤。

他们必然会两败俱伤，没人能在爱情里赢。  
是，他承认了，是爱情。

“你那天拒绝了我，不想要我。”  
吴磊记仇，他已经开始隐微的喘，手指攒在一起抓住了浅色的床单。  
“我以为那种时候，你不是真的想，只是在赌一口气。”  
刘昊然在背后，沿着吴磊的脊柱吻了上来，手掌在他的肋侧来回摩挲，抚摸吴磊的刺青——属于他身体的全新的一部分，直到抵达后颈，鼻尖碰到吴磊脑后短短的发，咬了一口才暂且作罢。  
“我，难过是真的难过，想也是真的想……你又咬我……”吴磊下意识哼了一声，向后靠在刘昊然怀里。  
刘昊然从身后拥住他，“那我向你道歉好不好？”  
“我才不要你的道歉。”  
“那你要什么？”  
“要你操我……像以前一样，不要心软，不要心疼，不要故意温柔，我不要。”吴磊从刘昊然怀中转过身来，呢喃着“要你操我”，捧起刘昊然的脸，和他认真的四目相对，要刘昊然好好看着自己的眼睛，然后唇舌相依至死靡它地吻在一起。

他们的性总是带着原始欲望的碰撞，彼此掠夺，斗争，放纵又放肆，不知收敛，没有边境。  
尤其没有羞耻心，他们从不为自己的情欲感到羞耻，直白裸露自身的渴望给对方看。

吴磊非要自己弄开给刘昊然看，倒在床上没有准头挤了满手的润滑，透明的液体流的到处是，滴在胸口小腹，蹭在敞开的大腿根部，会阴。当着刘昊然的面，带着润滑液先用两根手指探入了自己的后穴，一点点推进，尽他所能进到最深处，再退出来，而后带着更多的液体入侵开拓。起先只是小声的呻吟，夹杂着喘息，后来进出不小心碰到了敏感的地方，明显抖了一下。  
刘昊然眼看着吴磊自己搞自己的屁股，按捺不住，俯下身没有章法地亲他咬他。吮吸在喉结上时，吴磊躲了一下没躲过，手指还插在里面抽不出来，上半身拧了拧，“别，消不掉明天让人看见怎么办。”  
“你就说是我弄的。”  
刘昊然推平了吴磊让他躺下去，下面加码了一根手指进去，一起搅弄捣乱，指腹碾压在吴磊的点上，吴磊叫出声来。  
吻延伸到了小腹，口水和先前流出的润滑混在一起，无法分辨。  
吴磊收紧了下腹，他早就硬了，一根硬邦邦的性器淌着水儿戳在刘昊然下巴。  
刘昊然替他摸了两把，没有消磨吴磊，深深含了进去，抵在自己喉头，挤压刺激顶端。  
吴磊的手指不知什么时候滑出来的，只能顾及随着刘昊然吞吐的节奏大口喘息，发出断断续续的呻吟。他被刘昊然口的爽极，睁开眼看天花板时，眼前是一片迷蒙，他的阴茎下压着刘昊然的舌面，口腔软热包裹着他，又被灵活的卷起柱身，从根部到伞头，每一处敏感要命的地方都被照顾到。与此同时，后穴也被完全扩开，手指进入不再明显受阻，变得畅通。

吴磊呼吸变得急促，身体绷得越来越紧，指尖嵌入刘昊然肩头的皮肤，压下凹陷，刘昊然越往深处吞，他的反应越强烈，重复几次，终于射了刘昊然满嘴。  
吴磊仿佛得了特赦，把自己砸进床榻深处，舒展因为高潮急速蜷起的四肢。

刘昊然掰过吴磊的脸。  
吴磊脸上浮现着高潮后特有的茫然和慵懒，眼眶水水的。  
他拉长声音问刘昊然：“干嘛？”  
“干你。”  
接着吴磊惬意的表情僵在脸上，他挣扎得凶，只可惜心有余力不足，推拒了几下，被制住。  
他才明白他是真的要干他，就现在。  
刘昊然分开了吴磊的双腿，在吴磊还处于不应期的时候操了进去。  
吴磊正敏感得哪儿哪儿都碰不得，摸一摸都要颤抖半天，刘昊然偏要碰他，长驱直入顶到深处。  
手指比不得实打实硬挺着的东西，后穴被撑开，撑得满满的，g点被抵着操了几个来回，吴磊立刻被刺激得哭了出来。  
“刘昊然……操……你……妈的慢点动，慢点……求你了……”  
刘昊然揽着吴磊的腿弯，偏过头舔了舔吴磊的膝头，“可以，你要是现在能起来，我让你操。”明知吴磊现在被搞得动弹不得，不放过他的屁股以外还要拿话激他。  
吴磊遮住自己哭红的眼睛，“你给我等着……”

刘昊然压着吴磊不让他动，压制着他的挣扎和身体的排斥，持续高频插入。在凶蛮不讲道理的进出中，吴磊渐渐缓和了过来，扛过了不应期插入带来的不适后，重新被卷入了快感的狂潮之中。  
刘昊然眼看着吴磊再次兴奋起来，追寻着他的手指缠绕着他，拉下他的身体，贴了上来要亲他，吴磊的身体和甬道越操越软，吸吮着包裹着他，紧致之中还有吴磊刻意的收缩挤压。  
“你看你，多适合被操……”

刘昊然咬着吴磊的嘴唇，吃下他的闷哼，往深处重重撞了几个来回，带着吴磊一起射了。没有戴套，扩张的时候被吴磊拿过去扔下了床，说今天不想用。第二次他没有碰吴磊下面，吴磊是被他生生操硬又操射的，高潮时刘昊然全部内射在吴磊身体里，一滴不剩。

汗水和不知所属的体液打湿了身下的床单，两个人滚到床的另一边躺下，吴磊屁股里还留着刘昊然射进去的东西，穴口合不拢，动一动就要流出来。

吴磊推刘昊然，“你先去洗澡。”  
刘昊然的手在吴磊后腰徘徊，捏了一把他的臀肉，“你确定？”  
“……我，那你先去我马上来。”  
刘昊然知道吴磊总是喜欢赖一会儿，“我去给浴缸里放水，放好了你来。不许睡着了。”  
“好。”吴磊答应了。

刘昊然下了床，站在床边，先在嘴边点着一根烟，塞给吴磊后，才管自己。  
他要进浴室时，回头看了眼懒散着倚在床头的吴磊，改了主意。  
“介意吗？”  
吴磊看刘昊然拿起相机，偏头笑了笑，“拍艳照啊，非常不介意。”  
刘昊然只摁了一次快门，拍好以后，自己先低头看。  
新相机开光的第一张照片实在是杰作。看罢远远地抛上床，扔给吴磊，“看完自己删了。”说着进了浴室。

吴磊拿起相机看到了自己，连他也承认这是一张很美的照片。  
卧室里只开了一盏暖色的灯，灯罩的花纹投射在墙上，虚幻地放大。而他靠在床边漫不经心地抽烟，烟雾升起来笼罩着他，却没有掩盖住他的眼睛。  
听到水声响起，吴磊把照片传到自己手机里，然后点下彻底删除。  
他想留着做个纪念，刘昊然在不同时期给他拍的每一张照片他都很喜欢。

相机放到一边，吴磊小心地从床上起来，尽量不让里面的东西流出来。他走进卫生间，踏入浴室，贴上刘昊然的后背，命令道：“把你东西弄出来，我给你生不了崽。”  
热水迅速连同他的身体一起打湿。

伏在浴室的瓷砖上，前面是冰凉，身后是火热。  
所有的一起洗澡都是为了再做一次或者几次而来的谎言。

“我以后可能只用这一个姿势了。”  
刘昊然握着吴磊的腰撞入他的身体，吴磊腰上的黑玫瑰不偏不倚就在他手边绽开。

刘昊然睡醒以后，久违的家里只剩他一个。  
他上上下下走了一圈，心里空落落的，没有赖床的吴磊在，一时难以适应。

伴郎的衣服不用自己操心，全是新郎准备的，他试过了，大小正合适。如果吴磊的和他一样的话，应该需要拿去稍微改窄一点。  
陈西的婚礼在很远的郊外，酒店漂亮倒是漂亮，远是真远。第二天早上再过去时间紧张，前一晚还有所谓的单身派对，今天下午他们分别要从不同的地方动身去举行婚礼的酒店。想来应该是非常忙碌的一天。  
刘昊然面对镜子整理袖口，替别人操心起来。

下午刘昊然从市里出发，没有联系吴磊问他什么时候过去，却正好在停车场碰上了。  
吴磊后到的，准确无误挨着他的车停下来。  
“巧了。”  
“巧。”

吴磊下车后拉开后排的门，拿出一只纸袋，里面装着刘昊然之前守夜时给他留下的外套，“放在车上一直忘了还你，洗过了，是干净的。”  
刘昊然接过袋子顺手放进车里，不忘打趣，“是不是特别感动，一点一点手洗的？”  
吴磊满脸一言难尽的表情，“下辈子吧。”  
刘昊然锁了车，他们一起往酒店大堂去，路上感叹，此情此景比自己结婚还要魔幻。  
“我以为他怎么也能玩到35，受什么刺激了。”  
刘昊然原封不动把准新郎的话给吴磊复述了一遍。  
“所以他是觉得时机成熟了。”吴磊摘下落在刘昊然肩头的一小片绿叶。  
“也许吧。他算明白人。”

晚上的单身派对并没有很多人，陈西主要是为了招待第二天婚礼帮忙的朋友。事前再怎么安排，当天还是会乱哄哄的分身无术，不如提前一晚先行表达谢意，比婚礼当日说一百句招呼不周管用。

大家难得没有喝酒，吃了很多东西，聚在一起陪伴他们共同的朋友度过最后一个未婚之夜。  
“不喝酒了，明天有你喝的，喝到不能洞房。”  
“多吃点吧，趁你现在还有胃口，明天会紧张到拉肚子。”

有人带了吉他来，跟文艺圈沾边的好处就在这里，永远不担心冷场，有唱不尽的歌，和数不尽的狂放岁月可回忆。

“结婚唱个情歌吧。”  
起头的人拨了拨弦唱起《情非得已》。

“难以忘记初次见你，  
一双迷人的眼睛  
在我脑海里你的身影挥散不去  
……  
只怕我自己会爱上你  
不敢让自己靠得太近  
怕我没什么能够给你  
爱你也需要很大的勇气”

房间里闹哄哄的气氛突然变得很温情，有人坐在沙发上，有人坐在地上，大家一起唱歌。  
刘昊然坐在地毯上，靠着吴磊的小腿，跟着一起哼，他抬头问：“这么有年代的歌听过吗？”  
“当然了。”吴磊理直气壮，“越老的歌我听得越多。”  
“我不信，你明明在里面混。”  
吴磊忍住笑，弯腰凑近刘昊然耳边：

“只怕我自己会爱上你，也许有天会情不自禁……想念只让自己苦了自己，爱上你是我情非得已。”

刘昊然枕在吴磊腿上，被准新郎推了一把，“今儿没喝酒啊，不准占我兄弟便宜。”然后两个人笑作一团，他们自己也不知道在笑什么，在座每个人脸上都浮现着温柔的喜悦，带着冰凉水珠的玻璃杯碰在一起，全是清脆的声响。

婚礼过来过去，流程总是差不多，敲开新娘的门仿佛西天取经，历经九九八十一难，红包塞了，问题答了，洋相出了，承诺做了，终于把娇妻牵在手中。

参加婚礼的来宾在草坪上拍照，大合照过后散开，新娘新郎宛如背景板分别和不同的人拍起照来。  
吴磊和刘昊然被强行夹在新郎新娘中间，两个人也觉得怪怪的。  
刘昊然喊：“这感觉不对，怎么像我们俩结婚。”  
陈西头也没回，招呼摄影师再来一张，“你俩要愿意也行，咱少折腾一回。”  
“晚上还要不要我们替你喝酒了新郎官？”吴磊出声，陈西闭嘴了。  
新婚之夜，是死是活全仰仗兄弟。

仪式正式开始前，陈西还没定下到底吴磊和刘昊然谁给他递结婚戒指，纠结了半天问，“你们俩能一起吗？”  
“一起像什么话。”  
“这又不是硬性规定，我自个儿婚礼我还做不了主了。”陈西急了，他是又紧张又着急，腿肚子都抽筋了。  
“好了，可以。”吴磊同意了，拍拍陈西肩，“别紧张了，放松，你今天特别帅。”  
“比你还帅？”  
“帅多了，帅哥不能紧张。”

伴郎和伴娘两边分开站在台上，头顶是宴会大厅高高的透明圆形穹顶。婚礼现场布置得分外雅致圣洁，淡色的绣球和芍药作为主花交替出现在各个桌上、宴会厅的角角落落。  
新娘捧着铃兰，由父亲牵着步步走向红毯尽头的陈西，小小的花童迈着碎步在旁撒花。  
吴磊和刘昊然站在离新郎最近的地方，见证了一切。  
在“新郎新娘交换戒指”的声音中，他们共同上前，捧着装饰在花盒里的戒指递给新人，然后退回原位。  
人群掌声阵阵不息，吴磊鼓掌鼓得同样用力。

今日在此，佳偶天成，喜结良缘，幸甚至哉。

婚宴结束后，稍晚一些，顶楼的套房开始了晚上的派对。  
完成所有的仪式，此时此刻无论再出何种洋相也没人在乎了。  
新郎逢人说的最多一句话是：“结婚太累了，一辈子结一回真的够了。”  
没有长辈和外人在场，年轻人们敞开了喝酒热闹，无所顾忌。

婚宴上没有喝多，回来反而被灌得醉醺醺的，陈西走路腿脚发软，摆着手说自己出去吹吹风，推开了通向露台的玻璃门。  
他推开一半门，眼前的场景立马让他酒醒，“我操”了一声，门拉上回去了。  
刘昊然松开吴磊，吴磊睁开眼睛。  
过了一分钟陈西终于反应过来了，再把门推开。  
“你们俩刚干什么呢？”  
刘昊然觉得实在好笑，“你不是都看见了？”  
“是，老子看见你们俩亲得难舍难分！你孙子还摸他屁股！”

陈西处于一种震惊之中，一会儿指刘昊然一会儿指吴磊。最可气的是刘昊然在憋笑，吴磊手插口袋一脸无所谓。  
“不是，我捋一捋啊，意思是我把你们俩当哥们儿，然后我的哥们儿搞在了一起，而我，一点儿也没发现。”

陈西扶着椅背坐了下来。  
“我有几个妹妹，真的妹妹，特别稀罕你俩来着，我还吹牛逼说，你俩可是我兄弟我了解，人品相貌家庭都特别好，也进入适婚阶段了，这个钻石王老五哥替你牵线搭桥，这下搭个屁啊……”  
说了一通，最后搓着膝盖感叹了一句，“我是全北京城最后一个直男了。”

刘昊然也坐下来，“一般人吧，多少会发现点蛛丝马……哎你变重了最近。”  
露台上只放了两把沙发椅，陈西坐了一把，刘昊然坐了一把，吴磊扭头找了找，没发现多的，选择坐在了刘昊然腿上。  
“不可能，我没有。”  
“我上次背你的时候不是这个分量。”  
“你记错了。”

当天结婚的新郎以一种绝顶复杂的表情消化着眼前的画面和声音。  
“我还活着呢，你们当着我面儿要点脸行吗。”  
吴磊对这话敏感，“大喜日子乱说什么。”  
“那你倒是少刺激我点儿。”

直男对于兄弟搞别人，暂且谈不上有什么很深的感受，但对于兄弟是被搞的那个，情绪是特别激动。  
当搞人的和被搞的，二者汇合在自己眼前时，五味杂陈。

趁着刘昊然被叫回里面，陈西迫不及待抓住吴磊，“我算是反应过来以前的事儿了！你，你真真跟他那什么，你俩什么时候的事儿，那以前呢，算了不管以前了，现在呢，好了？”  
吴磊拍了一把陈西的爪子，“没好，具体你问他去，我有别的话跟你说。”  
“什么话？”陈西眼见吴磊虽然也喝上了头，但语气格外认真，自己也正经起来。

吴磊先向里看了一眼，看到刘昊然在和一位很久没见的朋友叙旧暂且脱不开身，再转过头来。  
“我们认识好多年了，原本以为你吊儿郎当没心没肺人傻钱多，没想到是个好人。你还记不记得，有一次我们出去谈事情，那天天好，坐在户外的咖啡馆，有老人过来乞讨，你是第一个掏钱包的，但最后也就只有你跟我给了钱。”  
“啊……这我早忘了。”陈西呆呆的看着吴磊。

“当年出事以后，你明着暗着帮过我们俩很多，你总是心里有愧疚，觉得自己有责任，但其实我们俩早就被盯上了，没有这件，还会有下一件下下一件，忘记吧，该释怀了。”  
“你慢点说，你今天怎么这么多话？”

吴磊接着，“我怕来不及当面说完。拜托你替我，多照顾照顾刘昊然，就算结婚了，没事儿多跟他出去吃吃饭，但是少让他喝酒，要么别让他喝，他的肠胃其实很差，时不时会胃疼。他是个很轴的人，脾气上来了谁也劝不住，你多开导开导他，别让他钻牛角尖。”  
吴磊说完以后，轻松很多，他感觉自己今天说了太多太多话，终于可以闭嘴了。  
“你结婚了，以后是有家有老婆的人了，真为你高兴，要做个好男人啊哥们儿。”  
吴磊说完，郑重拥抱了面前的朋友一次，在他耳边说，再见。

陈西站在原地，不知所措，太阳穴嗡嗡的。  
他看着吴磊走了出去，刘昊然站了起来，他们跟剩下的朋友打了招呼，先走一步，身影消失在满堂热闹中。

车上一直很安静，司机一路往吴磊家方向开，吴磊说自己想回家，刘昊然遂了他的意，让司机先送吴磊。  
吴磊下车时踉跄了一步，刘昊然不放心，下来跟在身后。  
直跟到电梯门口。

“你真的不要我送你上去？”刘昊然担忧地问。  
吴磊无声地摇摇头，按下电梯。  
刘昊然在身后注视着吴磊。

电梯门打开时，吴磊回身，“不管怎么说，欠你的我是还不清了，我打算继续欠着。相逢一场，是我太幸运了。回去吧，再见刘昊然。”  
说完走进，他的脸消失在两扇逐渐合起的电梯门之间，自始至终带着浅浅的笑。

两天后，刘昊然在一场电影节的闭幕式上，上台前五分钟，在喧闹吵杂的人声中，得到了吴磊息影离开的消息。

远走高飞，不辞而别。

那时那刻，吴磊正坐在车里，窗外是夜幕下灯火通明的机场航站楼。  
来时路上，车上始终在循环一张精选牒集，来自一支分分合合的香港老乐队。  
他下车时正好听到最后几句，歌手唱道：

“共你凄风苦雨，共你披星戴月  
共你苍苍千里度一生，  
共你荒土飞纵，共你风中放逐  
沙滚滚但彼此珍重过。” *

 

*达明一派《皇后大盗》

 


	23. Chapter 23

23.

吴磊的离开，干净，彻底，没有一丝一毫拖泥带水。  
消息发布的时候，人已经在机场。

刘昊然似是早有预感，却又始料未及。  
最后的日子里，他留在他身边所做的一切都好像在争取时间拼命补偿。  
他说出的每一句话都是道别。  
他说：相逢一场，是我太幸运了。

刘昊然用了不少时间来消化来这件事，很多时候觉得吴磊并没有离开，一切是他的梦境。  
他知道吴磊这一年多来备受世事摧残，很难快乐，于是替他做了一场走避他方的大梦。  
而梦醒以后，他坐在窗边，徘徊在顶楼的露天花园，凌晨又开车上了一次山，不知名的夜风从各个方向吹来，吹过他的头发和肩膀，他才意识到，吴磊是真的在自己行走世间的第二十五个年头，在二十五岁的夏天，做了一个重大无比的抉择，抛下一切，去见天地，见众生，也去见自己了。 *

大概一周以后，刘昊然收到了一条短信。  
那头十分客气地问他最近是否有时间，想当面交给他一些东西。  
短信来自吴磊的经纪人，东西自然也是吴磊要他转交的。  
刘昊然回周内的晚上都有空，过来之前打个招呼就是了，顺便发了家门口一处咖啡厅的地址，约好在那里见面。

隔了两天的晚上，八点钟左右，钱傅来了。  
刘昊然没怎么收拾出了门，三五分钟的路程，到了咖啡厅门口。  
小小的咖啡店老板是意大利人，据说已经在北京呆了十来年了。刘昊然经常在没有工作的上午，起床洗漱以后，出门来喝杯咖啡，吃顿早午餐，这里东西全都做得可圈可点。  
刘昊然进去以后，店员轻车熟路带他到位置上。  
他见到了钱傅，于是也看到了吴磊要他交给自己的东西。

东西不是一件两件，按照顺序摆在一只方盒子里，刘昊然一样一样拿出来看。  
家门钥匙，家门备用钥匙，车钥匙，几张银行卡，一些纸质文件装在牛皮纸袋里，刘昊然打开口扫了一眼又合上，没有倒出来。  
最下面是一张黑胶唱片。  
老钱解释说：“这是年初在英国的时候，工作完我们去逛了逛，正好碰到唱片市集，每张都有编号，这张上面正好是你的生日，他说买下来当成你今年的生日礼物。”  
“他怎么不自己给我？”刘昊然拿在手上，在封套的下角看到了自己的出生日期。  
“如果不是小陈总的婚礼，他还要走得更早一些，本来时间订好了的，出发前一晚，打电话给我说是要改期。”  
刘昊然想起那天晚上的吴磊，消失了很久之后突然出现，晃着腿坐在他的厨房里，嘴上说着“有点想你，所以来看看你”，实质本意是走前再来见他一面。而陈西的婚礼让他的离开推迟了几天。

“磊磊呢一直不太开做生意这一窍，没什么副业，前几年圈里很流行海外置业的时候，我帮忙介绍了一下，让他在纽约买了一套位置很好的公寓，他没管具体事宜，只挑了喜欢的样子，其余是我办的。没想到这次用上了。”  
“所以他是去美国了？”  
“也不能这么说，算是阶段性住着，一个落脚点，他接下来还要去很多地方……他要这么做我们一点办法都没有，劝也劝了，说也说了，不管用。由着他把该解除的解除，该结束的结束。他妈妈劝了两次，最后也倒戈了，说他爱干嘛干嘛去吧。”  
“没人告诉我，没有一个人告诉我这段时间他在做什么，下什么决心，他总是这样……”刘昊然说着话手上把东西一样一样放回去，语气稀松平常，带着听不出意味的笑。  
“这件事知道的人本身就很少，但首要就是不能告诉你。”  
“为什么？”  
“他怕自己舍不得，最后走不了。”  
“有什么舍不得的，又不是没有分开过。”  
更何况大多数时候都是分开的。  
“虽然你没怎么和他一起生活过，但你比任何人了解他，吴磊向来对自己铁石心肠，对别人心软，如果不用这种方式，决绝一点……”  
“钥匙，钥匙，还是钥匙，既然全扔下了，怎么不干脆把房本写了我的名字。”刘昊然语气漫不经心地打断了老钱。  
钱傅说：“他倒不是没考虑过，最后程序比他想得复杂一些，嫌麻烦，说反正钥匙房本全给你，都是你的了。”

刘昊然抬头看了一眼钱傅，而钱傅始终看不懂刘昊然脸上究竟是怎样一种表情。  
盖上盒盖，刘昊然吁了一口气。  
“那，就是这些了。我带回去，好好消化一下……”  
这次老钱也打断了刘昊然，“倒是还有一样，你跟我来。”  
刘昊然一脸不明所以，跟着钱傅出了咖啡厅，门口停着一辆黑色的七座商务车。车里的人见他们出来了，打开车门。  
老钱半个身子探进车里，又哄又叫地牵出了一条金色大型犬。  
刘昊然哽住。

大狗落地以后，似乎是还记得刘昊然，前爪搭在刘昊然身上，站起来足有他半人高。  
刘昊然不知所措了，单手托着盒子，一只手摸着狗，结结巴巴问：“这，这个，也是我的？”  
“是。”老钱答得铿锵有力，但是满脸不好意思，大狗活力四射扑着要和刘昊然玩，他手上快拉不住了，而面前刘昊然的表情里全是懵圈。  
“意思是，我还得帮他养狗？太不要脸了……你要不要打电话问问他我们到底有没有这么熟。”  
刘昊然说是这么说，人已经蹲下来了，狗狗应该是刚洗过澡，钻进他怀里时闻着香香的，毫不客气地舔了两口他的脸。  
刘昊然抹着脸抬头问：“它叫什么名字？”  
“你应该见过它呀。”  
刘昊然想起了什么，摸了摸鼻子，“当时没顾得上。”  
话不假，在他有限的去了吴磊家，而狗恰好在的几次，他是真没顾得上。两个大男人，干柴烈火，色欲当头，哪还记得逗狗，问狗叫什么名字。  
他只记得当时怀里这个家伙热情地跟在他们身后，跟了一路，想跟吴磊玩，结果被关在了门外，爪子在门上刨了两下，哀怨地叫了几声，可怜巴巴守在门口，不知道他和吴磊关起门来在“玩”什么不带它一起。

“它在磊磊家排行老三，我们都管它叫三哥。”  
“我给吴磊养狗，还得管他的狗叫哥，天底下有这种事？”刘昊然冷着脸捏住三哥的嘴，防止它再舔他一脸口水。  
“你们要是相处融洽，也可以再起别的名字，名字这回事嘛……来来昊然这里头是狗窝，这个箱子里是三哥最爱的口粮，还有玩具和小枕头小被子，来来昊然拿好。有什么问题你随时联系我，我们还有事儿先走了。”老钱突突突一口气说完，以迅雷不及掩耳之势把东西都交给刘昊然，怕他反悔似的，和吴磊的助理先后跳上车快马加鞭逃之夭夭。

一时之间，咖啡馆的门口只剩下一人一狗以及狗的全部家当。  
刘昊然呆在原地，“一个一个的都什么人……”  
三哥，一只天真的傻白甜，看其他人走了，调转头对准刘昊然撒娇，碰他蹭他。  
刘昊然又蹲下来。  
“三哥？”  
“汪！”  
“不行……”刘昊然忽然间有了灵感，“现在外面的小朋友都有英文名你知道吧，没有英文名的小朋友是不洋气的。”  
三哥困惑地看着刘昊然。  
“你觉得Leo这个名字好不好？我觉得还不错，你要同意的话把手手给我。”  
刘昊然冲着三哥，不，现在是Leo了，伸出手掌，掌心向上。  
Leo训练有素，看到刘昊然摊开的手掌并没有考虑面前到底有什么陷阱，立马把爪子放上去了。  
“好，握手了就是达成共识。他不要你，也不要我，以后咱们俩就一块好好生活，忘记这个渣男。”  
不管刘昊然到底说了什么，也不管刘昊然给它起的新名字有什么问题，Leo高兴地把另一只爪子也放上来。

门口的保安看到刘昊然不久前才出门，半个小时，大包小包还带着一条狗回来了，帮忙接过一箱东西，给刘昊然送上电梯。  
保安记得刘昊然之前是没有养狗的，也是闲聊，随口问：“刘先生这是帮朋友养？”  
刘昊然牵着狗绳带着Leo认路，“不，以后就是我的了。”

回到家，放好东西，松开狗绳，让狗自己熟悉新环境，刘昊然坐下来，再次打开手上的盒子，在咖啡馆时他看到唱片里夹了一只信封，因为有经纪人在，没有当场打开。现在刘昊然拿出盒子最底下的黑胶，打开封套，信封掉在他腿上。  
拿起来时，刘昊然没有察觉到自己的手在微微颤抖。

里面是一张吴磊手写的卡片。  
蔺老师去世后，他曾陪师母去寺里超度往生，寺院的墙壁上镌刻着经文，他从一头走到另一头，边走边看，记住了几句。留下了印象最深刻的两句在纸上。

吴磊写道：

“凡所有相，皆是虚妄。

一切有为法，如梦幻泡影，如露亦如电，应作如是观。” *

刘昊然说不上来自己究竟是什么感受，只觉得心脏揪在了一起，他翻来覆去看那两行字，久久难以放下。

他的狗巡视了一圈新家以后，又回到他身边，跳上了沙发，拿嘴拱他。刘昊然分出一只手摸大狗狗的毛发，把它抱进怀里，放在腿上。下巴抵着Leo的额头，不知是在对自己说，还是和狗说：  
“我从来没有见过这么傻又这么勇敢的人。”

而吴磊留下的东西还不止这些。  
过了几天，刘昊然有约，给狗倒好狗粮后自行出门了。  
坐上车时，无意瞟到了放在后排角落里的袋子。那是吴磊在婚礼前一天还给他的衣服。想着现在天气热，用不着放这个分量的衣服在车上，刘昊然打算等回家的时候带回去。他懒得下车，伸长手臂探到后排，用两根手指把袋子勾过来。  
从纸袋里倒出衣服，刘昊然把吴磊穿过的外套摊开，长长的风衣铺开像一条黑色的毯子。他上手摸了摸，好像凭借这样东西可以再次触到吴磊的皮肤。  
不由自主的，刘昊然把衣服放在鼻尖闻了闻。吴磊说衣服是他洗过的，但上面残留的味道并非来自任何洗涤类产品。更像是某种香水。刘昊然多嗅了几次，临时改变了行程。  
他打通了隋缘的电话，“阿隋，帮我一个忙。”

当代从事艺术沾边工作的，甚少有早睡早起者，大多是天亮了，别人的一天开始了，他们才要去就寝。  
刘昊然车停在隋缘家地下车库，等来了眼神呆滞，披头散发的隋导。  
隋缘拉开副驾驶的车门坐上来，“你最好真的有大事儿找我。”  
刘昊然小心地递过外套，“你是我认识的最了解香水的人，能帮我闻闻这上面的味道吗？”  
隋缘接过衣服，先说了一句“如果时间久了的话我也不能确定”再低头凑近闻了闻。

她闻了两遍，之后把衣服还给刘昊然。  
“怎么样，闻出来了吗？”刘昊然摸着外套问。  
“你把衣服借给过别人？”  
“是。”  
“所以是还回来的时候对方在上面喷了东西？”  
“是。”  
“对你来说很重要的人？”  
“是。”  
“但他离开了你，去了远方？”  
“他会回来。”  
“这只香叫Rose of no man's land，很有名，翻译很多，无人之境玫瑰，或者无人区玫瑰。姿态很好的一只香水，独立，坚韧。”  
“你对他来说，同样重要，甚至……他更爱你，只是要说出口，对于这个人来说太难了。他要去往无人之地，前路茫茫，所以留下了这个味道给你。”  
刘昊然自从听到香水名字后，便落入了沉默之中，怀里抱着衣服，一动不动。

他想，吴磊是以何种心情在衣服交还的前夕，将一只玫瑰喷在上面，是以何种心情在陈西的婚礼上同他一起把结婚戒指交给新郎，是以何种心情向他展示他崭新的玫瑰纹身，那个时候他到底想说什么难以出口的最后的情话，他们是在糟糕的世界里互为玫瑰的吗？他是怎么一件一件处理完自己的事，给所有的家具罩上白布，收拾好行李，给自己留下卡片后离开这一切的。

隋缘叹了口气，“一大早的，我是撞到了什么惊天泣地的爱情故事。”

“他不止留下了气味，他还带走了我曾经给他拍的照片。今天早上起来，我才发现墙上的画框少了一个。”

刘昊然扭头盯着窗外，恨恨地说：“这个人除了是个骗子，还是个飞贼，并且最最自以为是，总要闷不做声的以自己的方式来处理一切问题。”

“但是？”

“但是我喜欢他，并且……爱着他。”

 

*来自《一代宗师》台词  
*来自《金刚经》第五品，第三十二品

 


	24. Chapter 24

24.

在一个非常偶然的机会下，在马德里度假的吴磊遇到了有工作在身的陈西。

彼时吴磊正在他所住酒店楼下的露天小餐馆吃饭，伊比利亚半岛的阳光照在他身上，用炭火烤出的海鲜饭刚刚上桌，桑格利亚才喝了半杯，他刚要开动，肩膀被拍了一把。  
吴磊不爽地回头，看清来人的脸后“哟”了一声站了起来，陈西则又是惊讶又是惊喜，“真的是你，我在车上看到一个很像你的人，以为自己花了眼，又想如果不下来看看一定会后悔……真的是你啊吴磊我们竟然在马德里遇到了。”  
吴磊看着陈西一个大男人快要哭的样子，在他胸口捶了一下，“是我，最近过得好吗？”  
“就那样，不，还好，挺好的，我老婆现在四个多月了，你呢，你好吗？”陈西话说得语无伦次。吴磊拉他坐下来，招呼服务生给陈西一杯一样的桑格利亚。  
“我才走多久，半年，这么快，是你的吗？”  
陈西在桌下踢吴磊，“你跟刘昊然怎么一样蔫坏啊，说出来的话差了个八九不离十。当然是我的了，必须是我的！”  
吴磊手肘撑在桌上，笑得浑身在抖。  
“你们真是不是一家人，不上一张床。以前非逮着我问我爸在外面到底有没有三个叫陈东陈南陈北的私生子，我们家不能是计划生育标兵吗，知不知道只生一个好。”陈西拿起刚端上桌的酒喝了一大口。  
“开玩笑的，恭喜了，你的人生现在真是在全力加速往前跑，我都跟不上。”  
“比不上你潇洒，说走就走，人去楼空，留下我们一堆人傻了眼。”  
陈西说起吴磊当时一纸通告，公布自己进入无限期修整，顺道感谢了大家多年来的喜爱，言下之意就是“拜拜老子不干了”。一石激起千层浪，连他也没被放过，刚开始四处被人追着问到底怎么回事。  
吴磊低头吃东西，笑了笑，“哪有，我永远成不了那种真正潇洒的人，明明是把所有的事安排妥当，连物业登记的联系电话都改了，还当面叮嘱了你一大串废话才走的。”

“你还没说你到底过得好不好？”陈西问。  
“自由就是最好的东西了。我在纽约过完了夏天以后，正好我的发小问我要不要试试做NGO，他一直做这方面的工作坚持了很多年，正好我本来也没什么计划，就跟着一起去了非洲，参与了帮助小孩子的项目，或者是运送一些药品、疫苗之类的，待了四个多月。项目结束以后，先去了南法，接着就来西班牙了，然后我就遇到你了。”吴磊指了指陈西。  
“你果然一刻也闲不下来，跑了这么远，去了这么多地方，但是一张照片也没发过，给你的留言永远是很久以后才能得到回复，总是害怕你会彻底消失。”  
“不会。”吴磊摇头，“我不是要跟旧世界划清界限，我太累了，搏了这么多年，一刻也不敢回头，非常非常疲惫，再也跑不动了。这一年来，接二连三发生的事情，一拳一拳打得我趴在地上起不来。我想出来走走，排解一些东西，想通了，到点了，就该回去了。就这样。”  
“那是什么时候？”  
“我也不知道，没有计划，要等待那个时机，可能是三五个月，可能是一年半载。”  
“也可能是三年五载？”  
吴磊耸了耸肩，“用不了这么久吧，但谁知道呢。”  
“你不告诉我也就算了，连刘昊然也不告诉，你让他怎么办？”  
“他会生我的气，他一定会，可我相信他比任何人都明白我在做什么，我到底怎么了，我为什么这么做。”  
刘昊然是吴磊永远的见证者，他见证过那些来自深夜的崩溃和疼痛，他们曾在灵堂上相互依靠到天明，他知道他膝盖上被掩藏起来的淤青，抚摸过他腰上的玫瑰。他什么都知道，什么都明白。

陈西还有工作，不能再做停留，告别的时刻，吴磊让他等等，自己返回到楼上房间带回一只盒子，上面的logo印着ASTIER de VILLATTE，里面是一只杯子。  
“在法国的时候，逛到一家很有名的瓷器店，麻烦你把它带回去给刘昊然。”  
“怎么不自己给？”  
“不知道什么时候回去，磕磕碰碰万一碎了。”  
“送人杯子，一杯子寓意一辈子，你想好了。”陈西接过东西。  
“如果等我回去了，他还在打光棍的话。”  
“接下来怎么走？”  
“塞维利亚，巴塞罗那，接着可能是里斯本，之后会回到纽约休息，我妈想来陪我过农历年，不过也不一定。然后年后继续做NGO，继续旅行。”  
“你有想过你回来以后可能在事业上一无所有了吗，人们忘记你，你被替代，再也回不到原来的位置。”  
吴磊坦然说：“当然了，最先克服的就是怎么放弃名声，放弃身后的追捧和殷切期待。已有的成就声望地位会挟持每一个人，我也不例外。”  
“你还是做到了。”  
“为我高兴吧？”  
“为你高兴。”

陈西把杯子完好无损的带了回去，交给刘昊然。  
刘昊然在位于上海自己的第二家酒廊里，拆开了火漆封印，取出了这只千里迢迢来到他身边的马克杯。纯手工制作的杯子，边缘呈现着不规则的曲线，每一只在这个世上都是独一无二的存在，冷白色的杯壁上有一只黑色的胖猫。  
“他是什么意思？”陈西迫不及待问。  
“没什么意思，祝我猫狗双全罢了。”刘昊然小心地放回去，让人收起来。  
他跟陈西一起走到了户外，酒廊空阔的露台视角绝佳，直面黄浦江，整个外滩的夜景收于眼底。

关于第二家店的选址，刘昊然有次喝多以后没管住嘴，靠在栏杆旁说，“你看，多好的城市，他就出生在这里。其实我根本不用看他的照片，费尽心思找他的消息，猜测他去到哪个城市了，每次我站在这里，面对这些跟他一样好的景致，面对这个辉煌的城市，我轻而易举地就会想起他，想起关于他的一切。”

刘昊然又一次沉默着站在露台的边缘，夜色湮没他的侧脸，不灭的灯火又照亮他。  
“你如果想他，就去见他，去找他。”  
“不去。”刘昊然惜字如金。  
“他没有归期的，不知道还要在外面浪荡多久。看到你了，说不定想家了，就愿意回来了。”  
“他想去哪里就去哪里，想去多久就去多久。我知道他愿意为了我改变，所以我更不可以试图改变他，也不能让他因为我而改变。”  
“那就这么一直等着？”  
“等着。”

陈西扶了扶额，感叹自己一天到底跟什么感天动地的情圣混在一起，孩子将来生出来可一定要离刘昊然和吴磊远一点。他宁愿自己的孩子将来做个薄情人，铁石心肠不交付他人真情，也不愿意让他吃爱情这份苦。

刘昊然回到北京以后，先是攒了一堆会要开。  
新片即将要开，等了很久终于有满意的本子递过来，一段时间以后，他又要回到熟悉的剧组生活中去。

大小的会从上午讨论到下午，开会狂魔们聚集在了一起，话说得口干舌燥，最后大家去了一位女性制片人家里做客。  
点了很多外卖，开了两瓶来自勃艮第产区的干型红酒，主客随意围坐在一起吃吃喝喝。  
酒过三巡以后，难免要谈起感情经历，爱情是永恒的话题。  
刘昊然被起哄，旁的人让他不要事事都藏这么深，隐去名字，给他们讲一段也好。刘昊然毫不意外地说起吴磊离开时在他衣服上留下气味以及带走照片的事。  
众人追问是一支什么样的香水，他说出香水名字以后，引来了一阵唏嘘。

临走时，私下里交流不甚多的编剧从包里掏出一本书给刘昊然，“看了一小半，不要介意。”  
“不会。”刘昊然接过书道了谢。  
上车后，打开书，书页中夹着书签，刘昊然看到书的前主人在几行字下划了线。

“我用什么才能留住你？

我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。

我给你我设法保全的我自己的核心——不营字造句，不和梦交易，不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的核心。 　　 　　  
　  
我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴；我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你。” *

在并不明亮的隐隐绰绰的灯光下，他看到这些句子。盯了一会儿以后，似是不忍淬读，将书合上放到一边。

车开出制片家不远，刘昊然看到独自一人走在路上的编剧，他让司机靠边停了车。  
“我送送您。”刘昊然下车，“真是抱歉，你送了我书，我却不记得问一句你怎么回去，原以为给大家都安排了车。”  
“不，不用，我喜欢喝了酒走一走，所以没让任何人送，抱歉什么。”  
“那我可以跟你走一走吗？”  
“不必这么客气。”

刘昊然和他新电影的编剧走在深冬空无一人的街上。

“能再讲讲你和你的小玫瑰的故事吗？”  
刘昊然被这个称呼甜到，脸上浮现出笑容。  
“我们啊，真要讲起来不知道该从何说起。我今年28岁，我是22岁的时候遇到他的。算起来这是一段不短的时间了，但其实我们并没有在一起多久。我说的在一起只是待在一起。如果去细算这个比例，绝大多数时候，我们都是独自行走在这个世界上的。”

“所以并非恋人？”

“不算是，或者还不是。我们从来没有在一起过，有那么两次无限接近，差之毫厘，最后还是没能皆大欢喜。我曾经走不出来，我们的分开让我郁结于心，我有想过，等下次见面我要怎么占回上风，说什么样的话伤害他，讽刺他的自以为是，让他知道他在我心里再也不特别了……可是每次喝多喝得像条狗失去意识以后，我说的全是让他回来，我很想他之类的话。我们第二次相逢以后，我几乎是在第二面的时候当场释怀了。并且愿意继续从前不伦不类的关系。我当时想，有什么关系，这个世上没有什么人是好过的……”

“没有，大家都不好过，各有各的苦痛。”

“是，我们第二次搅和在一起后，我发现了变化。很多东西在让他痛苦，他的朋友过失伤人入狱，他的恩师还很年轻就去世了，他满身疲惫，所以我不能，我也绝不会说‘你算什么你再也不重要再也不特别’这样的谎话来伤害他也伤害我自己。比起普世意义上的在一起，我更想陪着他。”

“但他最后还是走了。”

“走之前他把挣了十几年的全部身家托人交给了我。明面上，我们都不算彼此排的上号的朋友。他把车、房，大部分的银行卡，还有狗，全给了我。我刚开始气死了，觉得你走就走，爱去哪儿去哪儿，反正也不是我老婆，我们也不是什么正经关系，搞这么郑重干什么，万一我明天出门就遇到命中注定的真爱呢。”

“后来呢？”

“过了两天发现狗还蛮可爱的，一会儿回去还要遛，大型犬晚上晚点带出来比较好。”刘昊然叹了口气，笑着说，“我想，一个人一生只能有一次命中注定，我已经遇到了，我遇到他了，我们最后成与不成，看气运，看天命，但我也不会再有别人了。”

编剧感兴趣的问：“有没有人拿‘很作’之类的话来形容你们这六七年的藕断丝连，明明心里有对方，就是一句话的事儿？”

刘昊然想了想答：“本身知道的人很少，我们确实是彼此最大的秘密，他出走以后，有朋友说过类似‘你想他就去找他，去见他，把他带回来’的话。但我始终在等一个水到渠成，自然而然的时刻，不是强求来的，让我觉得，对就是那个时候了，我们该见面了，他该回来了，我们该在一起开始过余生了。一句话的背后，其实有很多东西在盘根错节的推动着它到来的时机。”

冬夜里没有下雪，反而稍稍落了雨。  
长长的街道被雨水打湿，变成很深很硬朗的墨黑色，一直向前延伸去，路灯在雨雾笼罩下呈现出一种朦朦胧胧的黄。  
“虽然还没过年，可最冷的时候好像已经过去了。”  
“是。”刘昊然伸出手，看不见的雨落入他的掌心。

两个人走到长街的尽头，准备分开。  
刘昊然问：“真的不要我送送你吗，很晚了。”  
对方问：“你住哪个方向？”  
“东边。”  
“不顺路的，早点回去该遛狗了。”说着拦下一辆空车，刘昊然替她拉开车门。  
“最后一个问题，你以为的最遗憾的一件事是什么？”编剧问。  
刘昊然的思考没有费时，“如果他告诉了我，不是不辞而别，至少我可以送他去机场。”  
“我觉得今晚听了一个很好的故事。谢谢你，回见。”  
“也谢谢你愿意听这些。回见。”

刘昊然回到家后，猝不及防被大狗撞了一个趔趄，眼冒金星。  
他坐在地板上跟Leo商量。  
“今天不出去玩了行不行？”  
“外面很冷，在下雨，会冻坏狗头的。”  
“我走不动了，那你驮我出去。”  
Leo叼来牵引绳放在刘昊然面前，也不大喊大叫，只是一个劲儿绕着刘昊然转圈，左三圈右三圈，转得刘昊然眼晕。身上不达目的不罢休的那股轴劲儿和吴磊一模一样。  
刘昊然捂着眼睛，“哥，别转了，再转要吐了。”  
Leo不转了，坐在刘昊然面前，拿乌溜溜的黑眼睛一眼盯着他看，满脸不高兴。  
为什么一只狗的脸上会有这么像人的表情？刘昊然想。  
老天，这他妈一不高兴更像吴磊了。

“如果今晚你不出去遛我，咱们早点睡觉，过年的时候，我们给渣男，不，你爸，打个视频怎么样？”刘昊然试探性商量，本没指望狗能听明白。  
但Leo好像真的听懂了，想想同意了，去叼了自己吃饭的家伙让刘昊然添了新的狗粮，大晚上呼噜呼噜吃起来。  
刘昊然蹲在旁边看Leo吃东西，上手摸了摸它的头，他想哪天Leo开口说话了他应该也不会太惊讶，只是不知道Leo第一句会对他说什么。

究竟是“我爸爸才不是渣男你住口”，还是“你们那天晚上关起门来在玩什么”，有待商榷，但终归应该不是什么好话。

 

*来自《我用什么才能留住你》博尔赫斯

 


	25. Chapter 25

25.

吴磊从外面晨跑回来，做早餐的时候听到了邮件的声音。  
停下给吐司抹酱的动作，吮着手指坐到了电脑跟前，打开邮箱。  
出来这么久，他第一次收到了刘昊然的邮件，刘昊然终于愿意回复他了。

吴磊保持着一个月一封的频率给刘昊然发邮件，大多是照片，绮丽的壮阔的诗意的浪漫的，好像带着他的眼睛一起走过很多地方。结尾处一般寥寥数语，问好，署名，有时候干脆什么都不写。  
刘昊然一次都没回复过。  
他甚至不知道自己的邮件是不是进了垃圾邮箱，刘昊然一眼也没打开看过。

刚开始确实如此，刘昊然看也不看地删掉。后来一个晚上后悔了，又一封一封的恢复了，打开从头至尾一口气看完。但他还是没有回复。就像吴磊明明有很多话却不知道对他怎么说一样，他也不知道该对吴磊说些什么。  
只是成为习惯，默默等一个月一封的邮件。  
看看他又去了什么地方，见了什么人，做了什么事。  
仍然是见证。  
刘昊然换了一种方式，仍然做了吴磊的见证者，见证他的壮举，体味他在照片里留下的情感。  
那些照片有的是明媚的，想来吴磊应该心情很好；有的是平淡的，也许他被传闻所骗，千辛万苦到达后发现不过如此；也有一部分是郁郁的，黑白的，雨天的车窗，水珠在玻璃上拖出长长的痕迹。  
正如多年以前他们在海岛度假的最后一天，看完《灿烂人生》的时候，做选择题。两兄弟，吴磊选择做Matteo，一腔孤勇，出走四方，刘昊然选择做Nicola，做一个见证者。  
而刘昊然只愿见证吴磊。

刘昊然发来的邮件跟吴磊差不多，也是几张照片打头，全是狗的，躺在地板上晒太阳呼呼大睡的，埋头吃东西的，撕了满地卫生纸一脸委屈的，还有一张出自他人之手，金色的大型犬在草坪上自在奔跑，刘昊然有半个模糊的背影入镜。吴磊放大了好几倍拉着边角都没放过仔仔细细地看。  
最后刘昊然写，狗非常想吴磊，他也觉得应该让狗通过视频见一见活的，所以提前来跟他预约大年夜里的时间，希望吴磊有空。如果可以，不用回复，不行的话，再议。  
毋庸置疑吴磊会答应，只是刘昊然的语气过于冷静和客气，他们宛如离异夫妻在商讨探视共同的孩子的问题。  
吴磊笑着压下电脑，深吸了一口气：“嗯，这个味道，锅又糊了。”  
不急不忙站起来，走到厨房重做了一份早餐。

早餐过后，吴磊下楼，在一个寒冷的晴天自西向东穿过中央公园，来到76街上的一家诊所。他来做心理疏导。核对预约后，见到了医生。吴磊上周已经来过一次了。  
医生问吴磊过去的一周感觉怎么样。  
“还不错，其实我从里斯本回来以后感觉已经好很多了，被双牙的阳光治愈了一些，晒黑了一个色号，想起过去的事情时，能回忆起来很多很美好的部分了，眼前不再只有那几件打击了我的事。”  
随后医生仔细问了他用药的频率，睡眠以及进食的情况。  
交谈进行地缓慢而耐心。  
吴磊的讲述也平和，他甚至能感受到在用另一种非母语的语言描述曾经的过程中，他自己也在审视自己。  
医生偶尔在纸上记录，大多数时候看着他的眼睛。

关于此前医生提议的用写日记的方式记录和感受，吴磊觉得目前来看收效甚微。每天晚上当他洗完澡坐在书桌前，面对摊开的本子大脑一片空白，不知道该写什么。也许只要能开个头，也能啰啰嗦嗦写下来一页，事无巨细的记录自己的异乡生活。但他就是无法写下第一个字。  
医生听后建议他试着将日记调整成书信式的，以想念的人名字作为开头，看看有没有什么话能说出来，就像对着自己一样，对信那头的人说话。不必担忧，大可以不寄出去，可以撕毁。这只是一种方式。

疏导进行了一个多小时。  
结束时医生评价道：“其实你的情况并不是很糟糕，你有很强的自制力，对于药物和自身情绪的控制都不错，目前为止极少有崩溃发生。尤其是在无人打扰的长途旅行结束后，睡眠和食欲也有了恢复。”  
吴磊点头说是，“但我还是决定来看医生，希望自己能尽快完全好起来，同时这也是在履行诺言。”

从诊所出来，吴磊一身轻松，继续向东，散步到了Lexington大道附近去吃了墨西哥菜。  
在繁忙的大都会独自生活，逆着人群自在的走，走到哪里算哪里，大概是此生都很难再有的体验，吴磊也在珍惜这样的日子。他从前在聚光灯下生活了太久，一旦有机会，竭力避开热闹和喧哗，喜欢独处，在安静中默默为下一次的出现蓄满精力。而如今当吴磊走在闹市，走在人来人往的街头，每个经过的人脚步匆匆。没人在意他是谁，他是谁也不重要。  
人群重新让他觉得安心，他会坐在靠窗的位置上喝咖啡或是吸着碳酸饮料观察每一个经过的人。当别人回看这个隐于城市之间走路不急不忙，高高瘦瘦轮廓深刻的亚洲男孩时，没人知道他从哪里来，在他身上发生过什么，他爱过谁或者被什么人爱着。当他在酒吧遇到大胆的搭讪时，他会笑着礼貌地拒绝。

深夜回到家，吴磊想起白天医生的建议。  
睡前，他靠在床上，膝盖屈起垫着笔记本，在灯下，他的影子投在洁白的纸张上。  
吴磊想了想，笔尖戳在纸上，在沙沙地写下“亲爱的昊然，晚上好”后，毫无防备的砸下一滴眼泪，泪水迅速洇开了笔迹。

“亲爱的昊然，晚上好。现在是纽约时间深夜十一点五十，还有十分钟今天就要过去了。这是我离开的第217天。”

“我有很多话没有对你说过，现在只能以这样的方式告诉你。”

“……是真的一度难以跨越那些坎儿。”

“每当我闭上眼睛……”

“我曾经晚上一个人开车在北京游荡，不由自主开到了大学门口，想起你为了赶上我的演出曾捧着花从这里匆匆经过。也想起之前跟你说过的，练功房里有月光的夜晚。我把车开到老师家附近，看着二楼亮着一盏灯，自己站在门口却不敢进去打扰。过去的日子好像就在眼前，藤蔓爬了满墙，夏天又来了，可是我再也见不到我想见的人了。”

“我好像没有说过，也没有人知道。我其实很怕去医院，每次从医院出来都会松一口气，离开北京回剧组的时候也是，好像我躲到一边了，我躲在你身边了，有的东西就不存在了。我有我的懦弱。”

“我以为人多见识东西，多明白道理，面对这世上的种种变故，生离死别，会淡然一些，结果不是这样的。”

“我去了一些城市，走过一些地方，跟小孩子待在一起，看看别人是怎么生活的，暂且忘记自己。我跟陌生人讲我们的故事，不多，一点点，但是每一个听完我讲述的人，他们都很喜欢你。你值得被每一个人喜欢，但是你最喜欢我。”  
写到这里，吴磊笑了一下，想划掉，又没下去手。

“其实我早就想离开一阵子了，第一次有这个想法的时候，是二十岁。我意识到因为临时增加的工作新的一年又没有喘息的机会了，曾收拾了所有的东西想离家出走。可那太傻了，最傻的事一直是我最想做的事，当时我没有做到。我不能，我不敢。然后没过多久，我遇到了你。用你的话来说，遇到你同样是我二十岁最重要，最好的事。我是幸运的。”

“在这五年中，如果我的身体里长出来一种反叛精神，一大部分是来自于你，是你滋养了它，培育了那些勇气。”

“我是全力奔跑了十几年从来不敢停下，也不敢回头的人。借此，我终于停下了，也走了出来。我审视我的人生，审视我自己。我不告诉你，怕你劝我留下，虽然你绝不会这样说，可能我更怕你大度着说要送我，那我要怎么样才能离开。我要多狠心让你目送一个没有归期的背影。我真傻，我请求你的原谅。” *

“我最近开始觉得想家了，可能给自己的长假治疗开始起效了。我开始想念北京，开始想念那些熟悉的地方了，不再觉得它们是我的伤心地。如果你问自己，我一直是想念你的，一直一直想念你。”

吴磊把本子合上，放在床头，人躺下了。他时断时续地写了一些不成章法的句子，没头没尾，拼凑不出完整的段落。但是那一晚他睡得很好。

公寓里久违地比平常热闹了一些，家人的到来制造了一些节日气氛。  
吴磊在除夕前一天接到了父母和姐姐，一家人吃了顿团圆饭，桌上只说他精神看着不错，绝口不提其他。

他还记得和刘昊然的约定，因着时差，起了个大早。  
一头扎进浴室先收拾自己，头发吹得蓬蓬松松才坐到电脑前，等着刘昊然弹视频给他。  
约定时间即将到来之前，吴磊紧张地站了起来，在房间里转圈。仿佛头一次相亲的大龄处男，心脏狂跳。

九点一过，刘昊然准时把视频打了过来，吴磊接了。  
吴磊看到自己的傻狗好大一只坐在刘昊然怀里，吐着舌头把刘昊然挡了个严严实实。吴磊难以克制地凑近摄像头，发出逗小孩的声音，“这是谁家的乖宝宝呀，长得这么大这么可爱了。”尾音都是上扬的。  
刘昊然压下Leo兴奋的狗头，腹诽它不解风情，冷酷地说：“我家的。”  
看见刘昊然的脸出现在电脑屏幕上，吴磊眨巴了两下眼，那种紧张感又出现了。  
他理不直气不壮地说：“不是我家的吗？”  
“那是离婚前。”  
刘昊然一时嘴快不小心把丰富的内心戏抖了一角出来。谁让吴磊走的时候实在太像净身出户，连孩子都判给他了。他每次想到吴磊的经纪人和助理跳上车逃出生天的画面是又好气又好笑。

那边吴磊被噎住，忘了辩驳，扣着手看着他。  
这么一看，吴磊一点也没长大。  
两个人，你看我，我看你，谁也不说话。起先Leo还在刘昊然怀里扑腾，要么拿爪子去敲键盘，要么挣脱刘昊然想跳上桌，后来在这样的气氛感染下，也趴着不动了，偶尔扇一下耳朵，扫一扫尾巴。  
虽然没人说话，但他们之间仍有一种暗流在涌动，随着时间的推移，随着沉默的加长，浪涌滔天。  
吴磊感觉到胸口有一种东西在敲打着他，膨胀着要从他的胸膛破开一个口子飞出来。  
刘昊然亦然。

刘昊然想，自己有多久没见到视频对面这个人了，吴磊还是瘦瘦的，穿着宽松的t，露出的锁骨仍然明显，小臂仍然细瘦肌肉紧实，他凑近摄像头逗狗的时候，从前漂亮的脸仍然漂亮。  
但是又有哪里不一样了呢？  
他们从前分开，刘昊然觉得心痛，却未曾觉得自己不完整，而吴磊二百多天前的离去，好像把他也一起带走了，他整个人都空了。  
现在他看着吴磊，好像看到了属于自己的一部分回来了。

吴磊摸了摸脖子，“我们说说话吧，老这么傻坐着怪怪的。”  
“怪吗？”  
“多少有点儿。”  
“过得好吗？”  
“不错。”  
“当初跟你去医院演戏，作为交换条件你说会去看医生。”  
“已经去了两次。”  
“你好吗？”  
“以前不好，现在不错。”  
“开心吗？”  
“你老是这么问。开心。”

除了太想你时见不到你听不到你的声音无法躺在你身旁，我是开心的。  
我停下了匆匆的脚步，更认真的看到这个世界的冷酷和热望，我感觉到自己比从前更紧密地和这个世界，还有你，连在一起。  
——以这样的距离，以这样的方式。

后来聊了些什么吴磊忘记了，也许给刘昊然看了看他明亮整洁的公寓和窗外的景色，也许给他展示了相似却不同的ADV的杯子。  
他听到视频那边刘昊然的家人叫刘昊然。  
“在叫你。”  
“我妈叫我吃饺子，也不看几点了，年夜饭吃够饱了。”  
“饺子好吃吗？”  
“好吃。有机会让她包给你。”  
“好，去吧，团圆饭该团圆。”  
刘昊然张了张嘴没问出那我跟你什么时候团圆。  
伸手把狗抱回来放在腿上，举着爪子让傻狗跟吴磊说再见。

吴磊的脸消失在电脑屏幕上，刘昊然听见Leo发出小动物特有的哀怨，呜了一声，几十斤的狗一屁股坐在刘昊然怀里，发起了脾气。  
而狗随原主人，虽然大只，所谓的发脾气也不过在是他怀里多叫了两声，蹬了蹬腿儿。

并不激动人心的倒数结束后，人生逆旅，不过是又要开始没有你的新一年。

五月份的时候，刘昊然因为工作来到纽约。  
上飞机之前他还没收到吴磊的回复，不知这个周末吴磊到底身在何处。  
行程安排得紧密，如果得以见面，也只有最多半天时间。  
两天以后在布鲁克林一处艺术工作室拍完几组照片后，刘昊然手机响了一下。  
来自吴磊的消息。  
吴磊刚刚从外面回来，去了哪里没有说，总之他们在周天的中午，刘昊然所有工作结束以后，晚上返程航班出发之前，这段自由时间里可以见一面。  
刘昊然要了吴磊的住址，因为行程随时可能发生变数，他不想约在别的地方让吴磊无端端的等，打算工作结束以后直接来他家附近见他。  
吴磊说可以，发了地址过去。  
剩下的两天里，他继续平日的生活，顺便等待他们见面的时刻到来。

星期天下午三点，刘昊然的车把他送到吴磊位于71街公寓的附近。  
此时，距离吴磊离开北京已经过去了整整327天。

刘昊然坐在车里等吴磊下来，几分钟后看到了一个衣服都没穿好的吴磊慌慌张张跑出了公寓大门左顾右盼。刘昊然打开车门下了车。  
吴磊看到刘昊然站在街对面，穿过了马路，跑到刘昊然面前。  
“急什么，跑得慌慌张张。”  
“我不小心睡着了。”吴磊压了压自己的头发。  
“大白天，睡着了，昨晚去哪儿偷人了？”刘昊然揶揄他。  
吴磊连说了两个没有，尾音下垂，低头笑了笑，“倒是真的没睡好。”  
“见我紧张？”  
“多少有点儿。”

说话的功夫，他们自然而然并肩沿着街道向前走。  
刘昊然抬手看表，“我有四个小时自由活动的时间，怎么安排听你的。”  
“四个小时……”吴磊垂着眼睛想了想，“我有一条散步路线，偶然走了一次，后来时不时在天气好的时候会这么走一趟，有时候也骑车去。”  
刘昊然抬头看看天，“今天天气很好，适合散散步，走走路。”  
“要两个小时，确定吗？”  
“确定，走吧。”  
吴磊对路线很熟悉，带着刘昊然走在晴天下午纽约的大街小巷，全程没有停下来左顾右盼，也没有求助导航。确实走过很多次了。只有在过马路时，不自觉的抬手去抓刘昊然的手肘，走过之后又松开。

吴磊在路上指给刘昊然看他平常会光顾的店，五花八门，有吃饭的地方，意大利菜法国菜，中餐厅，咖啡馆，最多的还是博物馆，经常有各种展举办。

“这家很厉害。”  
“这家还不错。”  
“这家凑合。”  
“这个呢？”刘昊然指着一家美国传统菜问。  
“你真会问，这家是我的噩梦。”  
吴磊在说到一些糟糕的或者令他不好意思的回忆时，会不由自主拿手去捂脸或者碰碰额头。  
“然后我跑去了法拉盛一个人大吃了一顿中餐泄愤，结果撑到半夜都没睡着，三四点在家里像幽灵一样散步。”

路过一片有拦网的小广场时，吴磊指，“有段时间会来这里玩滑板，我喜欢长板……没人在乎我是谁从哪儿来干嘛的，这种感觉特别好，你玩得好了会有人来和你搭讪，但是不想和任何人交朋友也没关系。”  
“你玩得好吗？”  
吴磊一脸哪壶不开提哪壶的表情，还是诚实地说道：“不好，摔特别惨，后来玩得不错了，我去非洲了。”  
“说说你的旅行。”

他们沿着吴磊习惯的路线，穿过中央公园从西区走到了东区，跨过59街桥以后，离开了曼哈顿，进入皇后区。

吴磊提起了刘昊然也去过一次的非洲，不同于刘昊然去看了七八月的动物迁徙，吴磊更多说起的是小孩子，他说自己以后可能会继续演不好父亲一类的角色，但总算习得了一些真实的体验。他说：“小孩子是不讲道理的。”然后是巨星离开但总有新的巨星光临的伯纳乌球场，马德里和巴塞罗那互相碰撞着的城市。  
如此种种。  
刘昊然大多时候是听着的，偶尔提问一句，去过的城市也会讲讲自己的感受，他用眼睛观察着吴磊生活着的城市和他走过的大路小道。

最后走到了25大道和82街的十字路口时，吴磊轻声说：“要到了。”  
他看了一眼时间，“两个人走起来比平常快一些，也是，我平常一个人太漫不经心了。”  
刘昊然问这条路线的终点是哪里，在经过一座砖红色的小房子时，吴磊停下脚步。  
“这里，一位很有意思的诗人的故居。”  
“还在吗？”  
“去世一些年了。”  
“是怎么样的诗人？”  
“贪吃鱼，但忌讳鱼和肉混淆，认为吃鱼的日子不吃肉是良心问题。” *  
刘昊然听到这里看得越发仔细。

他们在街对面观察着这座小小的房子，手放在口袋里，胳膊碰着胳膊，谁也没有再走近的想法，就这么不远不近的看着。因春天到来，门口楼梯旁不知名的树焕发了新的绿意，两只不大的石狮子伫立左右。

“当然也不止这些，我之所以第一次会来，是因为他有一首诗题目就是我们正站着的地方，所以我想来看看，是什么样的Jackson heights让他写出那样的句子。”

刘昊然再次环视绿树成荫的街道，留下过客式的一瞥，随着吴磊的一声“好了回去吧”转身离开。

回程的时候，刘昊然在车上犯了低血糖，头抵着车窗闭着眼睛说难受。  
吴磊靠过去六神无主地摸了摸刘昊然的脸，发现他还有点发低烧。  
“你没吃饭吗，你还在发烧感觉到了吗？”  
刘昊然摇了摇头，仍然闭着眼睛。  
吴磊把刘昊然带回了自己的公寓，路上没有怎么堵车顺利得惊人。先在楼下买了一大杯热巧克力和可颂司康之类的烘焙甜食，刘昊然脚步虚浮，电梯里靠在吴磊身上，吴磊揽着他，拿侧脸碰他的额头。  
“再等等，上去有药，吃点药吃点东西。”安抚性地拍了拍刘昊然的背。  
刘昊然点了点头。

进家门以后，吴磊让刘昊然喝了热巧吃了点东西，先化解低血糖带来的眩晕再让他上了床。  
拿着水和退烧药进来的时候，刘昊然正靠在床上打电话，吴磊举着手上的东西用嘴型示意“改签”。

“好，你去办。”  
电话挂了以后，吴磊坐在床边先给刘昊然手心里放了药，再递过水杯。  
“怎么样？”  
“回去之后还有工作，”刘昊然仰脖子吃了药，“也晚不了多少，几个小时，让他们去看着办了。”  
“有时间睡会儿就行了。”吴磊替刘昊然把被子拉上，站起身要出去。  
“你不看着我？”刘昊然问。  
“……也是。”吴磊搬来把椅子坐在床边，上上下下替刘昊然掖了一通被角。  
刘昊然看着吴磊不知道该怎么办瞎忙活的样子，从被子里伸出来一只手，“过来我抱抱。”  
吴磊迟疑了一下，随即义无反顾的埋进刘昊然胸口。  
刘昊然顺着吴磊的后脑勺摸，手掌贴在吴磊后颈，两个人谁也不说话。

“你的逃跑计划完成了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
“那就继续。”  
“继续吗？”吴磊反问。  
“想去哪里，就去哪里。”  
刘昊然说完后在退烧药药效、时差和疲倦的共同作用下沉沉的睡着了，睡得不是很踏实，皱着眉，梦里混沌。吴磊抚平他的眉心，拉上门退了出去。

刘昊然睡了不到两个小时醒来了，精神看起来好了不少。  
外面天已经黑了，吴磊推门进来看他时，发现刘昊然开了床头灯正靠在床边看手机。他坐过来，顺手轻描淡写地将床头的本子收了起来，用手背试探刘昊然的额头，发现烧退了。  
“刚醒？感觉怎么样。”  
刘昊然点了点头，“好一些了，饿了。”  
能感觉饿，有了食欲就是好转的开始，“那我做点东西给你吃？”吴磊提议，说着要站起来。  
刘昊然抓住他的手腕，拉住了他，“不用，别忙了，我经纪人和助理查到说这附近有家地中海餐厅不错，她们过来接我，顺便吃饭，我们也一起？”  
吴磊听了名字，之前去过两次，是很地道的餐厅，他也想让刘昊然吃吃看。  
“好，那我来请客。”

刘昊然半靠着，手里还握着吴磊的手腕，他不说话用指腹摩挲吴磊的皮肤，拉近了吴磊，气氛变得暧昧，在氤氲的灯光下，吴磊撑着床垫贴近了刘昊然的脸，呼吸相闻。  
刘昊然的手机横在他们之间突然嗡嗡作响，打断了一个即将诞生的吻，吴磊触电般抽出手，从床边站起来，背过身去。  
有的人什么都做过了，身经百战，身上却还保留着一份小男孩的纯情。  
比如眼前的吴磊，或者说，也只有他。  
刘昊然没好气地接起起电话，原来人已经到了，他们该下来了。

四个人吃了一顿愉快的晚饭，刘昊然说来纽约几天，这是他吃得最舒服的一餐。  
说到下午的低血糖和发烧，刘昊然的助理是个心直口快的小姑娘，抱怨了一句“老板你最近怎么老生病，上次也是吓得我们……”话没说完，被刘昊然拿瞬间严厉的眼神制止了，他转头看吴磊正在跟服务生说话，应该是没听到。  
餐后孙稔说她来付，他们有三个人，但没能坚持过吴磊，最后还是让吴磊买了单。

买完单，在刘昊然和经纪人去卫生间的空隙，吴磊盯住了刘昊然那不谙世事的小助理，把人提溜到墙角。  
“说说，你们老板怎么了，上次又是怎么了？”  
“没什么，挺好的呀。”小姑娘甜着嗓子装不明白。  
“快点别废话，问你什么说什么，等我回去了就是你老板娘你明白吗？”吴磊把人堵在角落，又是威胁又是骗的。  
助理品出了吴磊的言下之意，如果她今天不跟吴磊串通一气，等他回去以后她是没好日子过的。真是百闻不如一见，别人嘴里吴磊不是这样的啊，助理想。  
“我们老板就是糟蹋身体，没人管得住他，喝酒喝得特别厉害，孙姐说他那都不是喝酒，明明是酗酒。上次就是，他吃了药又喝酒，结果这俩不能一起，直接进了医院，吓死人了。”  
吴磊问：“你们就由着他这样？”  
“管不住啊我们，他才是老板，说得不高兴了丢饭碗怎么办？”小姑娘说罢，不着调悠悠了一句，“老板也就只有老板娘能管管了，可不知道这个老板娘什么时候出现呢，你刚才不是自称……”  
话没说完，刘昊然和孙稔从里面出来了。  
“在说什么？”刘昊然站到吴磊身边。  
“没什么，你的光辉事迹罢了。”  
刘昊然让说的摸不着头脑，问助理：“你又瞎编排我什么了？”  
助理连连否认，和孙稔一起跟吴磊道别以后，到街对面的车上等刘昊然，把最后的告别时间交给他们。

“我该走了。”  
吴磊一言不发拥抱了刘昊然。  
“忘了告诉你，你现在看起来很好。”  
“你呢，你好吗？”  
“我如果知道你过得好，我也会很好。”  
吴磊摇摇头，不是这样的，不该是这样。  
刘昊然再说：“你要永远做任何你想做的事。要开心。”  
“我会的。”  
刘昊然在离别之前补上刚才的吻，他用嘴唇碰了碰吴磊的额头，就像吴磊曾经在车上那样吻他。  
“再见。”  
“再见。”  
吴磊看着刘昊然修长的身影穿过街道上了车，天空下起了细雨打湿脚下。

刘昊然在车上查了他们白天散步的目的地，几乎是立刻跳出了诗人的名字和他留给这片街区的诗。  
诗尾的最后两句写：

“不知原谅什么  
诚觉世事尽可原谅” *

刘昊然看向窗外，车子穿过五光十色的夜一路奔向机场，他能感觉到有一种暖流重新回到他的身体里，包裹住了他的心脏，抚揉了他。

*《小王子》 安托万  
*《寄回波尔多》 木心 1988  
*《杰克逊高地》 木心 1993


	26. Chapter 26

26.

吴磊告别了刘昊然以后，独自在街上走了走，经过公寓门口没有上去。  
走到长街尽头，拐过几个路口，他去了一家地下酒吧。  
酒吧建在地下，由战时废弃地铁的一部分改建而成，保留了很一大部分上世纪的复古韵味，又神秘又古典。吴磊已是常客，他把报纸做的酒单压在肘下，坐在吧台要了和平常一样的酒。在尝试新事物方面，他有时候是个懒人。  
调酒师认出了他，和他闲聊起来。  
“你今天看起来格外高兴。”  
“最近最好的一天。”吴磊答。  
“除了爱情降临，我想不到还有什么别的理由。”  
吴磊没有承认更没有否认，转而说：“这也许是我近期内最后一次来了，我要先去东南亚几个月，结束之后，就打算回国了。”  
对方很遗憾，但更为他高兴，挤着眼睛问他：“做好决定了？”  
“是的，决定回到他身边，决定爱他。”

吴磊喝了几杯，调酒师送了两杯还没有起好名字的新酒，最后他摇摇晃晃从地上出来，身后是萍水相逢的异国朋友跟他道别以及祝他幸福。原路返回，走过两条街，回到家，躺在了几个小时前刘昊然躺过的床上。  
他卷起被子，闻上面的味道，刘昊然什么也没留下，但他还是把自己包了起来。  
久违的性欲被唤醒，吴磊躺在一片柔软中，感觉到自己无可抑制的硬了起来。  
他任由这样的欲望膨胀，扩散到房间的每一个角落，望着天花板眼前是纷乱的曲线交织，吴磊伸手握住了自己，溢出一声叹息。

五月的最后一天，吴磊在长途飞行后落地越南。  
四个月后，在十月的第一天，回到纽约，开始收拾行李，一部分寄回北京。  
十月的第六天，吴磊从肯尼迪机场起飞，转机东京，三十个小时的飞行后，终于落地杭州，直接去了刘昊然所在剧组入住的酒店。  
他没有提前告诉刘昊然，除了经纪人以外，其他人一概不知。

说来吴磊也是运气好，他其实还没想到怎么才能给刘昊然这个惊喜，回到国内，很快四处都是眼睛，结果刚一下车，就被他逮到了刘昊然的助理。  
对方睁大了眼睛见了鬼一样，非常想尖叫，被吴磊用眼神压了下去。  
“克制自己，克制。”  
小助理压低嗓子问：“你真的回来了？”  
“我们站在酒店大堂叙旧合适吗？”吴磊把手搭在随身行李箱的拉杆上。  
助理反应过来，慌忙掏出房卡，带吴磊上了电梯。  
“你只有一张卡？”  
“对，老板的自己随身带。”  
吴磊哦了一声。  
“你还想直接进他房间埋伏他不成。”  
“本来确实是……”  
话没说完，到了楼层。两个人先后从电梯里走出来。

安静的走廊，一前一后，吴磊继续问：  
“那刘昊然什么时候回来？”  
“今天可有功夫了，他们收工早，又是聚餐，估计很晚了。”  
“你把他叫回来。”  
“我没这么大脸面。”  
“不行。”

吴磊以一种非常自如的姿态，坐进沙发里，舒展了飞行几十小时后，难以避免有些水肿的四肢。  
他盯着刘昊然助理给刘昊然打电话，坑坑巴巴编了一些她自己也听不下去的瞎理由，刘昊然在电话那头莫名其妙，最后说：“那好，我先回来看看。”

“您真回来当我老板娘了？”挂了电话助理问。  
“没戏拍了再说，还有只能我自己这么叫。”  
小姑娘闭了嘴，坐在另一张沙发上等刘昊然回来，等一出大戏。

刘昊然赶回酒店，敲门进来，边往进走边说：“我看了，这不是好好的……”  
接着他看见了吴磊。  
纽约一别，分开了一百多天后，在刘昊然29岁生日前三天，吴磊回来了。  
活的，健康的，完整的，漂亮的，笑着但疲惫的，他的小孩，他的吴磊，回来了，重新出现在他眼前，他工作的城市，他拍戏的酒店，助理的房间，坐在沙发上冲他挥手。  
“惊喜吗？”

刘昊然站在原地不动，没有立刻走过来。  
吴磊站了起来，走到刘昊然身边，敛起笑容，“怎么了，吓到你了吗？对不……”  
刘昊然一句话不说，表情里看不出喜怒哀乐，扫了眼地上，拉起行李箱，一手抓着吴磊，把人带走了。  
刘昊然脸上没有任何表情的时候，具有一种难以言说的侵略性，这种侵略性随着他年纪的增长，事业的成功暴露的愈发明显。  
令人畏惧的同时，又让人想要大胆冒犯他，看看这张脸下藏着什么样的脾气。  
或者是柔情，或者是真心。

刘昊然带人进了自己的房间，砰地一声关上门，全世界只剩他们了。  
他还是不说话，吴磊把行李箱接过，放到一边。  
站在刘昊然面前，吴磊试探着问他：“你不高兴吗，生气了，不想看见我？”他拿手指戳了戳他的腰。  
“说句话吧，你不说话我害怕。”  
刘昊然开口了，“你才不怕，天不怕地不怕，更不会怕我。”  
“想走就走，想回来就回来。”  
吴磊知道刘昊然因为自己没有提前告知他回来的消息在生他的气，伸手要抱，“抱一下，不气了。”  
“不抱。”  
刘昊然不给抱，按下吴磊的手臂。  
“抱一下。”  
“不抱。”  
刘昊然第二次压下吴磊跃跃欲试的手臂。  
吴磊急死了，眼睛亮闪闪的仿佛要哭，也可能是长途飞行不成眠的疲劳。  
“抱。”  
他抱住刘昊然不放手，在刘昊然挣开之前更加用力抱紧他。  
刘昊然喉结滚动，为了克制住眼泪艰难地吞咽。  
“我每天都觉得，你不会再回来了。”  
“每天都觉得自己最后什么都等不到。”  
“可是我说过大话逞过强，我说你想去哪里去哪里想去多久去多久，反正我不会改变你的意志，也不会爱上别人，但其实每天都在挣扎，想要你立刻回来。”  
“这个世界上，为什么有你这么这么坏的小孩，吴磊。”

吴磊变成了那个不说话的人，他将脸埋在刘昊然的颈部感受他的温度。  
“真的回来了，真的。”  
“我要答案。”刘昊然说。虽然他不曾问过吴磊问题。

吴磊知道他要什么，松手撤开一点距离，看着刘昊然的眼睛。  
“我回来，只为了一件事，就是跟你在一起，堂堂正正。我要让你见我的父母我的家人，我要向我的朋友介绍你，称你为我的爱人，我要你每天都说爱我，喜欢我，我不嫌腻。而你再也没有退路了，也不是什么黄金单身了，你要向我汇报行踪，我会过问你的生活，不可以夜不归宿，不可以偷看别的年轻小孩，不然我会生气会嫉妒，绯闻对象只能有我一个，心里只能有我一个，直到……直到我们相看两相厌，消磨尽最后一滴感情。这种平庸的生活平凡的我，是你想要的吗，准备好了吗，刘昊然？”

“我马上要29岁了，走在路上或者半夜醒来的时候经常觉得自己一无所有，我等这一刻快七年了，终于等到了。”刘昊然沙着嗓子答。

我要光明正大的相爱，要你全部的心和所有的爱情，从现在开始，余生的每一天都与你有关，直到我们被时间荡平留在世间的一切痕迹，直到那一刻为止。

他们这些人枉为情场浪子，万花丛中过，看着一套一套什么都会，实则谈起恋爱来比谁都笨拙，比起一心想要做到最好，更怕搞砸无法收场。等刘昊然在旁打完一个工作上的电话，不过十分钟，再回头看，吴磊已经睡着了，小腿还在床沿外搭着，呼吸平稳。刘昊然也和衣躺下，躺在吴磊身旁，静静听他的呼吸声听了很久，想要碰吴磊的脸，又收回手，怕搅扰好梦。  
半夜身边淅淅索索的，床上向来不睡别人所以格外敏感，刘昊然睁开眼睛，吴磊抱着他的脖子说，“真的是真的，不是做梦。”

吴磊在剧组住了下来，不急着回去。  
刘昊然金屋藏娇，有时候午饭时间也不在房车上休息，每天收工哪儿也不去直接回房间，却丝毫不见颓废的架势。  
同事们心里嘀咕，好奇心暴涨，又拿他没办法。  
吴磊生物钟混乱，每天毫无规律的醒醒睡睡，有时醒很早，替代了闹钟凌晨叫刘昊然起床，闹他一通，有时午饭时间又睡过去，要么晚上早早困了。

刚醒来时，坐在床上发呆，一缕头发支棱着，不穿衣服也不动弹，要是过去逗他，他会像树袋熊一样挂在身上黏住摘也摘不下来。  
因为身上的时差，回来了两三天一顿饭也没吃好，吴磊点菜，说自己想吃馄饨了。  
刘昊然打电话问剧组杭州本地的同事哪里馄饨好吃，对方想了想，推荐了几家让他自己选，临了又谨慎补了一句，各花入各眼啊，意思是不好吃也别来找他。

刘昊然开车带吴磊到吴山附近吃东西。  
因为小店在窄巷子里，不好开进去，于是停在了一条街外的停车场，剩下的路步行过去。  
吴磊下车时终于来了精神，跟在刘昊然身边，左看右看，要么凑到刘昊然手机前看地图后脑勺挡住了刘昊然全部的视线。  
刘昊然一手拿着手机导航，一手牵着吴磊，他们赶在早于饭点的时候来，地方本身僻静，周围没什么人。吴磊在酒店睡了两天出来放风，由此更是肆无忌惮，借着看手机飞速亲了刘昊然一下又弹开，装作没事人一样问：“是不是马上到了？”  
刘昊然低头看地图，又抬头看了看门脸，“到了，进去吧。”

他们正要进去，有一桌食客吃完往出走，聊天聊得欢快，擦身而过时，其中一位手机不小心掉在了地上，刘昊然几乎是下意识地脱口而出“不好意思”，他以为是自己的原因。  
对方连说没事没事我自己弄的，却在捡起走了几步后检查屏幕时才反应过来，女孩捅了捅同伴问刚才跟她们迎面走过的是不是刘昊然。  
几个人同时爆发出了一声尖叫，引得吴磊回头看了一眼，正对上探寻的好奇目光。  
他戴了一顶黑色的帽子，帽檐下没有任何遮掩，被对方一眼认出。没有躲闪，也没有松开牵着的手，扫了一眼以后，又平淡地转回头，吴磊问身边的刘昊然，“你吃哪种？我吃笋尖鲜肉的好了。”

店小小的，干干净净，只有四张桌子，人不多，但恰好三桌都有人，只剩一张靠角落的，两个人并排坐下。  
吴磊要了笋尖鲜肉的，刘昊然要了鲜肉荠菜的，此外又点了一份店里特色的生煎馄饨，拢共十个，五种口味各俩，一次尝遍。  
老板娘在他们点好以后，拿出馅料和皮儿现包，吃多少做多少，一个一个元宝样整整齐齐码在一起，同时一口大锅烧上水，水开馄饨下锅，时间掌握得刚刚好。  
不一会儿两只青花大瓷碗端了上来，馄饨白嫩皮薄，汤里紫菜、虾皮、榨菜、蛋皮丝一应俱全。天气转凉的初秋，吴磊吹着热气先喝了一大口鲜美的汤，再舀起馄饨咬开滑滑的皮，里面的肉馅清晰可见，吴磊一口一个。  
“味道怎么样？”  
“好。”吴磊顾吃不顾说，说了个好字以后又点头肯定。  
没有多等，马上生煎也好了，翠绿的葱花撒在上面，个个煎得金黄诱人，不同于其他，馄饨皮煎成的底入口更加酥脆。  
刘昊然拣了一只跟吴磊碗里馅料不同的给他夹过去，“慢慢吃。”  
随后听到了吴磊咬开薄脆外壳的声音，真是悦耳。

哪知吴磊兴致勃勃吃了一大半以后，慢慢吃不动了，一位典型的一开跑就冲刺型选手，吃着吃着后劲不足了。  
“我吃不下了……”吴磊附在刘昊然耳边小声说。  
“让你少吃点冰淇淋，不听。”刘昊然故意绷着脸。他在酒店打电话咨询同事找吃的的时候，吴磊洗好了澡，头发没干坐在沙发上，空腹捧着一大盒冰淇淋用勺子挖着吃，刘昊然指指吴磊手里的东西示意他别吃了放进冰箱，吴磊不听，还冲他比了一个“ok”的手势，表示自己心里有数。  
“唉呀别说我了，真的吃不进去了，这个也不好打包，你帮帮我。”他凑在刘昊然耳边说话，一边把声音放软，一边把碗推了过去，见刘昊然松动了态度同意了，趁其不备亲了亲他的耳朵。  
刘昊然无可奈何地吃完了自己的一份，碗放在一边，又拿过吴磊的吃起来，他也觉得很撑了。  
情侣吃对方的剩饭现在看来真是无法避免的宿命，想想身边的朋友，自己的父母，姐姐姐夫，可这才几天，他怎么就开始这种日子了。  
刘昊然叹了一口气，掏出钱包递给身旁的吴磊，“去买单，我还差两口。”

回程的时候，天色稍晚，吃完饭他们在周边散步消食，四处走了走才去取车。  
吴磊看着手机问刘昊然，“你明天生日，打算怎么过，得请客吧？”  
刘昊然嗯了一声，在剧组过生日难免的，本身关系融洽聚餐多，谁要再过个生日，好好热闹是必然的，收工都会比平常早一些。  
今年特殊，身边刚好有吴磊在，吴磊又是刚刚从外边回来的，“窝藏”在他这里暂且没走漏风声，乐得清闲。他们才刚好几天，也不高兴大张旗鼓。  
“你是不是订蛋糕了，那我们今天晚上吹蜡烛，明天中午我回来跟你吃长寿面，晚上我请客，不安排第二摊儿，吃完散伙，我尽量早点回来。”  
吴磊欣然同意了，刚刚手机响就是蛋糕送达酒店的提醒，“按你说的办。”

零点到来的时候，吴磊蹲在茶几前，拿着打火机耐心地把生日蜡烛一根一根点燃。  
刘昊然坐在一边，看着吴磊把燃着蜡的蛋糕端到他面前。  
“生日快乐。”  
“谢谢。”  
“你还记得以前我们说过什么吗，我们还要一起吃很多顿饭，喝很多次酒。你要带我去吃好吃的，很多很多好吃的。我一直记得。”  
“我会做到，用剩下所有的时间。”  
“来，许愿。”  
刘昊然双手合十，许下愿望，睁开眼睛后，吹灭了蜡烛，越过蛋糕亲吻了吴磊。

这是他拥有过最好的生日，而往后会一天比一天好，一月比一月好，一年比一年好，越来越好。

人们关于生日达成的共识是可以拥有放肆许愿的特权，然而现实却要寿星本人在早上七点钟准时起床洗漱，七点半之前出工。  
刘昊然从地毯上捡起闹钟响时被拨下床的手机，顺手给睡在身边的人拉拉被子。吴磊掀开刚盖上的被角，嘴里含糊了一句“热”，翻身继续睡，眼睛都没睁开。  
“我是好心。”刘昊然坐在床边套裤子，回身看了一眼，房间里温度确实不低，吴磊的胳膊、腿和大半个背脊都暴露在空气中。  
“快走，别吵……”吴磊补了一句，往枕头深处蹭了蹭。  
刘昊然从床边站起，没有出声，绕过吴磊的时候冲着明晃晃露在外面的大腿就是一巴掌，力气不大声音挺响，然后脚底生风跑进洗漱间。  
“幼稚不幼稚……”  
吴磊叹了口气睁开眼平摊在床上，目光涣散望着天花板，卧室遮光窗帘拉得严实，房间里昏暗，只有刘昊然睡的一侧的床头灯开着，日夜难辨。  
助理来敲门的时候，刘昊然从卫生间出来弯腰在床边要讨吴磊一个早安吻。  
刘昊然的须后水里有青草和柠檬的气息，“亲一下，我走了。”  
吴磊本来想记仇拒绝，又忍不住，勉强抬头碰了碰刘昊然的嘴唇。  
“行了吧。”  
“行了。”刘昊然直起身来，臂弯里搭着外套，入秋的早上不比夏天。  
吴磊又叹了口气，“睡着没几个小时，你说你烦不烦人。”  
“继续。”  
“你走了我立马续上！”  
刘昊然走了两步，突然想起事儿，回了半个身，“睡起来吃过饭下楼去看看。”  
他们说的下楼是指楼下刘昊然助理的房间。  
“看什么？”  
“去了就知道了。”

困意席卷而来，但好奇心也在作祟，吴磊半梦半醒了三两个小时睡不下去了，从床上爬起，收拾了自己，早餐也没吃下楼去了。  
按了门铃进去，人还没反应过来，先被金色的大型犬扑了上来，势头太猛吴磊连连后退，顺势坐在地上，把冲他直“呜呜”的傻狗抱进怀里，上上下下里里外外使劲揉了一通。  
“我的乖宝贝儿你怎么在这儿，嗯？”说着捧着他“三哥”的狗头亲了好几口，狗见主人泪汪汪，吴磊自己眼眶也发酸，摸着摸着埋脸下去吸了几大口。  
小助理在一旁手足无措，看一人一狗情绪都平复了才开口：“Leo和别的小朋友玩了几天，今早我们先把老板送去片场，又把狗狗接回来的。”  
吴磊抬头，眉毛挑了老高，“你们叫它什么？”  
“Leo啊……”助理搓着手无辜答道。  
吴磊低头拎起一只狗耳朵问：“哟，现在有新名字了？”  
Leo别过头，吐着舌头四下里看，装作听不懂人话的样子。  
“你这个小叛徒，等着晚上跟他一块挨打。”点了点Leo脑门，又往怀里搂紧了点，大型犬长势惊人，眼看着他快抱不住了。

刘昊然到了片场，一路往化妆间走，一路收到祝福，高高低低或恳切或雀跃的“生日快乐”不绝于耳，他双手合十回以“谢谢”。  
进了化妆间坐下，又是一轮同事的起哄。  
刘昊然站起身扶着椅背招呼，“谢谢大家，各位老师晚上一块吃饭。”  
坐回来以后，隔壁悠悠调侃他：“眨个眼的功夫你都29了，怎么长得还跟20出头似的。”  
刘昊然心情好，好不要脸地拍拍了自己的两颊，“我这个模样的都耐老，你等着看，再过十年还长这样。”  
对方夸张地“哎呦”了一声，化妆间聊天百无禁忌，“你可别吓我们了，这驻颜术得吸多少童男童女炼呢。”  
刘昊然笑出声，闭着眼睛让化妆师给他上底妆，“我可没这能耐。”说完自己小声嘀咕了一句，“跟我差不多大行了。”

中午放饭时间到了，刘昊然拍了一个上午舒展着筋骨打开房车门一步跨了上去，看到吴磊带着狗坐在沙发上冲他打招呼，停下动作惊喜：“你怎么来了，不是说我中午回去吗？”  
“有一顿饱打实在等不及给你了。”  
刘昊然东窗事发，干笑着坐下，坐在吴磊对面，“别呀，我带着它拍戏还不好，你看，又壮了，养得多好。”说着拍拍手，“来，过来这边抱抱。”  
吴磊松开手，拍拍Leo屁股，“咬他，过去咬这个人。”  
Leo从吴磊身边跳下，身手敏捷地蹿上刘昊然膝头。  
刘昊然伸出手可怜地问：“咬吗？”换来Leo热情一舔，并钻进怀里一通撒娇，吴磊目不忍视侧过头翻了翻眼睛，嘴角又是挂着笑的。  
“你让它跟我叫一个名字未免太过分了。”吴磊没有忘。  
“我成天追它屁股后边叫它哥也挺过分，”刘昊然顺着狗毛回道，“三哥你说对不对？”

吴磊本意是想让刘昊然中午多休息一会，不把时间浪费在路上。午饭他们在房车上吃的，两碗长寿面，两个小菜，汤浓面筋道，小菜爽口，简简单单的一餐。  
饭后，刘昊然无骨状靠在吴磊身上拿着本子看下午的词儿，空白的边缘打满他自己才能看懂的标记。  
刘昊然要吴磊帮他对台词，吴磊嘴上说着“昨晚不是滚瓜烂熟了吗”手上把剧本接了过去。  
吴磊第二次念到“你可以吻我”时，刘昊然干燥的嘴唇贴了过来打乱了节奏，他吃掉了半句“诶上面不是这么写的”，衔着吴磊柔软的下嘴唇将人推倒，双手探入上衣内侧，摸吴磊挣扎的腰。  
吴磊手一松，本子啪嗒掉在地上。  
刘昊然卡进吴磊双腿之间，俯身手肘撑在吴磊耳侧，拨弄他头发的同时吮吸他的舌尖，顺势将吻延伸到耳畔和喉结，另一只手隔着裤子揉吴磊的屁股。  
“要不要？”  
刘昊然拉开一点距离，问罢又贴上去亲吴磊的侧脸。  
吴磊犹豫，“大白天的也太……你看。”  
刘昊然顺着吴磊的视线看到了本来趴在一旁睡觉听到声响后分外激动的狗子，一双乌溜溜的黑眼睛，晃着尾巴吐着舌，蹲在沙发边上满脸期待，等待加入他们的“游戏”。  
情欲的消退就在一瞬间。吴磊推了推刘昊然的肩膀，他从他身上起来，顺便放下卷起的白T，把那一截纤细的腰再原原本本的藏回去。  
“你别说，这种事当着孩子面儿还真不好意思。”刘昊然把吴磊抱到腿上，前额抵着吴磊的肩头。他听到吴磊在笑，自己也笑起来。

午休时间结束以后，刘昊然回去工作，吴磊也走了，要了车钥匙说去市里逛逛，也不能老泡在酒店睡觉，杭州这么漂亮，但他从前每次来都是为了工作，还没单独去玩过。  
刘昊然嘱咐开车小心，让吴磊早点回来。

晚上，吴磊估摸着刘昊然的饭局该结束了，自己也调转方向往回开。  
初秋夜里飘起极细的雨丝，斜斜地落在挡风玻璃上。夜间电台一首接一首放缠绵的情歌，缠绵一如这个城市。吴磊想起很久以前偶然听来的说法，讲杭州是国内最适合偷情的城市。再想到现在的自己，悄无声息的归来，藏在刘昊然身边，昼夜不舍，他仍然是他的秘密，此刻的他们与这座绿森森湿茸茸的城市毫无罅隙地融为了一体。

吴磊刷开房间的门，嘀的一声，像往常一样大踏步走进去后才发觉不对劲的地方，接下来的几秒钟他与一屋子的人面面相觑——认识的不认识的，合作过的没合作过的。刘昊然赶紧从沙发上起来，走到吴磊身边压低声音问：“你没看手机？我给你发消息了。”  
“没，没看……”吴磊下意识摸口袋，上楼的时候好像是震了那么两下。  
“这群流氓强行把第二摊儿续我房间来了，拦都拦不住，还要喝。”  
吴磊的视线越过刘昊然，扫到桌上地上，满满当当摆着酒，喝什么的都有，果盘，外带盒装的小龙虾和烧烤被围在中间。  
刘昊然转身面向众人声音提高一度，“吴磊前两天刚刚回来，来探班顺便杭州玩几天，住我这里。”  
语言是微妙的，来探班顺便玩两天还是来玩两天顺道探班其中的差别不言自明。有人不着痕迹地在展示着什么，在座的没有一个不明白。  
吴磊不好意思地摸摸自己的后脑勺，“刚回来生物钟还乱着，没来得及过来跟各位打声招呼……”又指了指卧室的方向，“我先去换个衣服，外面下雨了。”说完溜之大吉。

刘昊然尾随跟了进来，靠在门边，外面喝酒聊天的声音依旧热热闹闹地传来，吴磊站在床边脱下身上的衣服，套上大短裤，大腿和腰身在宽松的裤管和卫衣里晃荡。晃得人心头痒痒。  
“狗呢？”  
“楼下，上面吵。”刘昊然答。  
吴磊噢了一声，虚空里指指刘昊然，“你是不是看我尴尬吃瘪特别爽？”  
“没有，哪里的话，难道不是咱们一起尴尬？”说话间吴磊走到刘昊然面前，也靠在墙上。  
两个人面对面，吴磊摇头，“不见得。”  
“下雨有淋到吗？”刘昊然摸吴磊的头发，是干的。  
“没有，随口一说。”

刘昊然先出来坐下，没几分钟吴磊也出来了。客厅里沙发上坐满了人，椅子和脚凳也搬来充数，刘昊然独自坐在一张宽大的单人沙发里，看吴磊转头四下里找座儿，故意挪挪身体，拍拍空出来的位置，示意吴磊过来跟他挤。他以为吴磊会拒绝，无论如何也能再找来一把椅子，不会轻易遂了他的意，但意外的是吴磊看到之后径直走了过来，若无其事挤着坐下了，顺便拨开他面前没喝两口的杯子。  
刘昊然不无遗憾地想，如果自己拍的是大腿呢。  
吴磊加入之后，气氛比先前还要好，他如果愿意，跟任何人都能聊得来，自来熟且滔滔不绝，知无不言。  
刘昊然反而休息了下来，懒懒散散靠着沙发背，感受每一次吴磊的膝盖蹭到他时触感的微妙不同。伸手去拿酒杯，不过被吴磊在眼角轻飘飘扫了一秒，在空中改了路线端起水杯。  
刘昊然不无愤怒地想，完了，这就开始怕上了。

对面人要刘昊然跟前的打火机，刘昊然欠身递过去，他心情好，故作殷勤，“来，我给老师点。”对方出道比他晚算他后辈，连口“不敢不敢，折煞了我这条小命。”  
等他坐回来时，后背触到了吴磊的手掌。  
吴磊坐得比他靠里，起初只是隔着衣服，掌心沿着刘昊然一节一节的脊柱小幅度游走。后来大着胆子，借着坐姿遮挡的视觉差，一路向下钻进刘昊然的衣服里，触摸他尾椎处光滑温热的皮肤，指尖像在练习某种乐器，画着圈若有似无轻轻点弹。  
刘昊然回头深深看了吴磊一眼，吴磊正垂着眼看手机，头也不抬地问：“怎么了？”右手自始至终没有拿出来。  
“我去下洗手间。”刘昊然撑着吴磊的膝盖站起来，视线碰在一起时，吴磊冲着他飞快地眨眨眼，又狡黠又可恶又可爱。

刘昊然的手机扔在茶几上没有带进去，吴磊以为他很快回来。过了几分钟嗡嗡地响起来，屏幕上一串号码没有名字。吴磊拿起来，看向洗手间的方向，刘昊然没有出来，电话在手里响个不停给人莫名的紧迫感，他顿了顿也站起来，自言自语了一句“怎么还不出来……”叫着刘昊然的名字推开了洗漱间的门。  
门里，刘昊然坐在镜子前摆弄另一部手机，见把人勾进来了挂了电话随手放上台面。  
刘昊然冲吴磊勾勾手指。  
“我就知道。”吴磊一脸看透他的表情走近，把两部手机摆在一起。  
套房的洗漱间大得惊人，铺天盖地的用黑色大理石装修，长长的洗漱台配以一整面墙的镜子，淋浴间用磨砂玻璃隔开，浴缸放在落地玻璃窗旁，窗外城市夜景在高处一览无余。  
吴磊背靠着洗漱台的边缘，刘昊然坐在椅子上，笑着拽吴磊的手腕拉近他跟他算账，“你知不知道我刚才差点被你摸硬……”  
“差点，那就是还没有。”吴磊可惜道，正面坐上刘昊然的大腿，两只手腕松松垮垮搭在刘昊然身后的椅背上，包围着刘昊然，“你要多教教我，我还算聪明，学起来很快的。”  
说到最后几个字，已然是粘缠低徊的耳语了。  
“还记得最乱的时候，外边怎么说你的？”  
“当然……”吴磊轻咬着刘昊然的耳垂，手下也不闲着，覆在刘昊然的裆部恣肆，感受到手里的东西彻底变硬。

外面曾绘声绘色地描述过他们的艳情，凭着想象——当然不全是想象，毕竟还是有段视频在的——天马行空地意淫，条条细致入微。吴磊忍了一回两回，有次实在忍不住了喝多了跟刘昊然打电话对质：“说我又骚又浪作风开放我认了，跟你约炮上瘾的也他妈不是别人，可我哪有，那种，那种和那种爱好，我什么时候管你叫爸爸了，你是不是在外面乱说话了？”刘昊然听了也急了，这种捡儿子的便宜他可没占过，到头来光背个名声，还显得自己有什么特殊癖好似的，“我操吴磊你别喝多了乱扣屎盆子，你最好酒醒了想清楚自己是在谁床上乱认的爹再来膈应我。”其中不当真的恶言相向时间过去久了大多忘了，刘昊然唯记得那句亲口承认的“又骚又浪作风开放”，每次想起来都会忍俊不禁，足以见得吴磊那时被激到何种程度。他每次被激，都会语出惊人。

“你胆子太大了，作风是挺开放。”刘昊然发出一声轻微的、舒服的叹息，冲门的方向瞟了一眼，两手握紧吴磊的腰，再拉近。  
“跟你学的。”吴磊客气道。  
“看来我没有给你做什么好榜样。”  
“以后也不必。”吴磊说完吮舐起刘昊然的嘴唇，湿淋淋的吻随踵而至。

蛰伏的情欲被连续不断的抚摸和亲吻诱引出来，同夜雨一样落了满地，处处潮湿。  
吴磊拉扯刘昊然的领口，故作凶狠咬刘昊然的脖子和锁骨，小声含糊不清地抱怨：“我回来跟你睡一个床上几个晚上，居然一次都没有……差点以为你不行……”  
刘昊然当然不愿意随随便便被讲不行，尤其这个人还是吴磊，辩解反问：“难道不是你乱七八糟的作息造成的？”在激烈的纠缠里，吴磊腰部松垮的短裤蹭掉了一大半，饱满的屁股拿捏在刘昊然手里，不轻不重挨了一巴掌。  
“你胡说，不是……明明，操，我为什么要在这种时候跟你争这个。”吴磊胯下抵着刘昊然硬挺的东西，他用屁股蹭了蹭，急不可耐抓着刘昊然的手去摸自己的。  
刘昊然只是用手拢住上下套弄了几个来回，吴磊反应强烈，搂着刘昊然的脖子，身体紧紧贴着他，想射精的欲望越来越强烈，一开口除了一个“我”字什么都说不出，只有起伏的喘息和强忍下的破碎低吟，刘昊然侧头循着吴磊的嘴唇亲他，吞吃他的呻吟，勾他的舌尖，加速吴磊的释放。  
吴磊在高潮到来时，身体的突然紧绷，抽搐，颤抖都没能阻止他贴在刘昊然耳边断断续续地呢喃：“刘昊然，我喜欢你……我好喜欢你……一直，喜欢你……爱你……”他带着刘昊然沾满浊液的手自小腹向上摸，混着汗液弄得自己脏兮兮的。  
刘昊然看着两个人重叠的手掌在白色的布料下游走，像山峦一样连绵起伏，他的指腹擦过吴磊的乳尖，他听到吴磊说，“这里，这里，还有这儿，都是你的……操我吧。”  
“转过去。”刘昊然拍拍吴磊的屁股。吴磊从刘昊然身上下来，腿软险些没有站住，扶了一把面前的肩膀，对上刘昊然的眼睛后皱起眉毛委屈，“好丢人，才一次。”  
刘昊然喜欢得心都要化掉，将人拉回怀里，扣着后脑勺亲够了才松开。接着下定决心一般，把吴磊压在洗漱台上，一手按在后腰，一手胡乱抓了只小瓶子看清上面沐浴乳的字样后，拧开挤在手上，抹在吴磊腿间。白色的乳液沿着大腿内侧向下蜿蜒，拖出长长的痕迹。  
“腿合起来，夹紧。”刘昊然在吴磊耳边说道。  
吴磊看着镜子里的他们颤动着睫毛闭上了眼睛。  
刘昊然插进吴磊腿间，比直接的插入来得更下流，更催生快感和耻感。外面是高朋满座，里面一室荒唐。吴磊用腿根处的软肉夹住刘昊然进出的性器，笔直的双腿打着颤努力维持，台面冰凉的边缘像一柄剑横抵着他的下腹。  
“没看出来，你还有这种爱好。”吴磊向后摸刘昊然的脸颊，手指划过嘴边被叼住咬了一口，迅速收了回来。  
“我也不想，我们不能在里面待太久，小心有人进来，”刘昊然缓了口气，“配合一点。”  
“怎么配合，这样吗？”吴磊故意在刘昊然进来时收紧，一松一紧，听着身后陡然加重的喘息，探摸刘昊然的腰，“你该不会真的以为外面不知道我们在里面干什么。”  
“我们这一行，最会的不就是揣着明白装糊涂吗？”刘昊然掐着吴磊的腰向前顶，擦着股缝和会阴，顶到囊袋，顶到射过一次的阴茎，即使有乳液的润滑，柔嫩的大腿内侧还是很快被磨红一片，皮肤拍击声和克制的粗喘交替，最后混淆在一起。周身火热，吴磊半伏在大理石台上汲取一点凉意，抬眼看镜子，他不止能看到刘昊然的脸，也能看清自己的，迷离的，茫然的，沉湎于快感的，像没有边际的巨大的湖，一直沉下去。  
张开五指，吴磊把手掌覆在镜子里自己脸上，在缝隙之中他看到刘昊然再次掰过他的下巴吻住了他。  
无尽的吻，无尽的柔情。

吴磊踉跄着衣冠不整翻身躺进浴缸，脚踝碰到了高处花洒的开关，水柱劈头盖脸落了下来打湿了他。刘昊然走过来弯腰调了水，站在浴缸边低着眼睛看着吴磊。吴磊嘴唇红而微肿，眼角也是红的，情欲的红最终蔓延到了颧骨。吸了吸鼻子，翻身而起，吴磊扒着浴缸的边沿跪坐在半缸水里，扯下刘昊然的裤腰。那里还没有立刻消退下去，仍然半勃着，因离得近，戳在吴磊唇角。吴磊试探性的舔了舔，张嘴全部含了进去，他听到满足的喟叹从头顶传来。

敲门声暂时中断了吴磊的吞吐。  
外面来人问：“你们没事儿吧，进去好一会儿了，他们让我来看看。”  
刘昊然背对着没有回身，钳着吴磊的下颚浅浅地插，语气冷静。  
“没事，吴磊不舒服吐了，我看着他。”吴磊嘴巴占着说不了话，向上睨了一眼。  
刘昊然冲吴磊笑了笑，“是不是？”

几分钟以后，刘昊然走了出去，神清气爽回到会客厅。外面东倒西歪已然喝到位了，刘昊然坐在一片乱糟糟之中格外清醒。吴磊洗完澡穿着浴袍从浴室出来，手里拿着毛巾擦头发路过。  
“没事吧，昊然说你不舒服？”没喝多的还记得问他一句。  
“没事，我就是……”吴磊对上刘昊然的眼睛，“喝多吐了，吐得到处都是，顺便洗了个澡。”  
借着这个莫须有的理由，吴磊进了卧室没再出来，直到结束。众人走的时候，他才从床上下来打了招呼，一起把人送出门。  
刘昊然倚在门边看几个酒鬼在走廊里闹腾，幸好这几层住的全是同事，叨扰也是叨扰了自己人。关上门走回来，看见桌上已经简单收拾过了，刘昊然从身后抱住吴磊，埋进他的肩颈狠狠闻了几下。  
“这下别人都知道了，快不快。”  
“我们也没做什么。”这次换成吴磊揣着明白装糊涂。  
刘昊然勒紧怀里的腰，“真傻还是假傻，骗谁骗得过老江湖的眼？从明天开始，一传十十传百。”  
吴磊不甚在意地在刘昊然怀里摇晃身体，“没关系，我不怕。”

“跟我说说今天干什么去了？”  
吴磊转过身，两只手拉着刘昊然向卧室的方向倒退着走去，“今天啊，没什么特别的，今天先去西湖边上走了走，又去逛了不远处的一个展，看中两幅画买下来，先寄回北京了。”  
“我以为画是给我的礼物，不拿给我看看？”刘昊然反攥着吴磊的手腕，跟他走进了卧室。  
“你的礼物不是这个。”  
“那是什么，是你？”  
吴磊考虑了一下这个老套的说法，“可以这么说，但不算是。”  
刘昊然把吴磊的手贴上自己的两颊，“好了快揭秘吧，你看我脑子已经转不动了。”  
吴磊不藏着，背身掀起衣服，向刘昊然展示他精巧的纹身。刘昊然眯起眼睛，这才发现上面新添的一串东西，末尾是“ⅩⅩ”。  
“罗马数字，是……我的生日，对吗？”刘昊然问。他小心地用指尖描摹过去，崭新的刺青周围还残留着轻微的泛红。  
吴磊回头，下了断言，“你这个人确实只是单纯的视力不好，反应还是很快。”  
刘昊然不顾吴磊直喊痒的抗议，贪恋地摸了再摸，嘴上说的又是另外一回事了，“你说，以后万一，得找跟我同年同月同日生的，难度不小。”  
吴磊赞同地点头，“是，所以做之前我问了纹身师，他说这个样式简单，后悔了改图很容易的。”  
两个人大眼瞪小眼，心知肚明一不会分开二不会后悔，还是耍着毫无意义的嘴皮子，先后破功嗤嗤笑出来。

“不准！那是我的，我一个人的。”寿星跋扈道。  
吴磊拥住刘昊然，回以：  
“现在是，以后是，永远是。”

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

27.

吴磊本想一直陪到刘昊然杀青两个人一块回去，反正至多只剩半个月。返京意味着往日的忙碌生活可能又要卷土重来，他想再偷会儿懒。  
“反正消失快两年了，也不在这一时半会儿……”吴磊冲着手机说话，说完抬头看刘昊然，言语间寻求他的支持，“对吧？”  
“对。”刘昊然不咸不淡地响应，微微欠身递给吴磊一小碟水果。

刘昊然挨着吴磊坐下来，坐在沙发上搜索今晚放映的片子，没有夜戏第二天上午也不用开工的晚上，他们晚饭前就决定要重温一部法国新浪潮。  
电话另一头的絮絮叨叨并没有就此停下来，经纪人这个职业也许天生就是操心他人的命。吴磊不安分地在沙发上拧来拧去，嘴里“嗯嗯是是”答应着，下巴放上刘昊然的肩膀，磕了他几下。刘昊然转头。  
吴磊用眼神示意手里端着的水果。  
刘昊然领会了。  
“自己吃。”  
“我没有手！”吴磊理直气壮地出声。  
“你没有什么？”电话一边老钱疑惑地问。  
“不不，没事，你继续说。”吴磊回过神来，用眼神凶了两秒刘昊然。等到挂电话的时候才发现自己如何成人之美，就这么托着碟子，让刘昊然吃了大半。  
“好啊你，你这人怎么这样。”吴磊随手扔了手机，伸手去钳刘昊然的下颚，刘昊然躲闪着咽了嘴里的，两手把住吴磊，“看电影看电影，开始了。”  
“不看，先弄你再说。”  
刘昊然强行忽略了“弄”这个字眼，忍住笑，“商量一下，你不能这么动不动扑通就往我身上坐，一百多斤沉甸甸的，很容易出问题。”  
“出什么问题，出问题说明你不行。”  
“又说我不行，第几次了。”  
两个人嘻嘻哈哈半真半假打闹着，眼看要闹出火，掉在沙发缝隙里的手机再次铃声大作。  
吴磊举起手机盯着屏幕看了一眼按住刘昊然的手，喘匀一口气，接通的同时从沙发上下来，拉开通往阳台的门。

对于刘昊然来说这是一个漫长的电话，久到他按捺不住站起来跟随至窗前，望着吴磊在夜色中的背影，又觉得安心无比，没有打开门再走近，只是隔着玻璃看。  
通话仍在继续，吴磊握着手机转身的时候，难免被吓了一跳，不自觉地瞪大了眼睛又迅速恢复。往前迈了一步，敲敲玻璃窗，刘昊然回敲两下。  
应该是好消息，刘昊然想，隔着窗，吴磊的眼波里泛出了许多原本没有的柔情，融在夜色里，他歪着头，一手握着电话，另一只手同他玩着无聊的敲来敲去的游戏。  
吴磊挂掉今晚的第二个电话，在室外短暂停留了片刻，呼出长长的一口气，推开门走进房间，抱住等待着的刘昊然。  
“怎么了？”  
拥抱来得有些猝不及防，刘昊然收紧手臂晃晃怀里的人，“有什么好事，跟我说说。”  
“好像……不用你养我了，你的经济危机解除了。”  
——之前他们开过此类过气失业怎么办的玩笑，当时刘昊然表情痛心地说能怎么办，我养。  
刘昊然失笑，“那太好了，你这么费钱，爱好广泛还动辄甩手走四方，我真怕养不起。”  
每一个字打在吴磊耳边，明明是损，他却听出太多纵容。  
“刚才是制片的电话，他说电影终于拿到标了，马上定档……”吴磊是闭着眼睛说出这些话的，梦呓一般。  
他在走前所拍的最后一部电影，几经波折，积压将近两年，终于要上映了。  
这部电影对于他，对于从前的他们都意味着太多。  
吴磊一遍一遍重复和刘昊然分别前站在电梯里所说的话，“是我太幸运了，是我太幸运了。”  
他能以这样的方式，在这样绝无仅有的契机下，以演员的身份，用最敬爱的老师生前最后一部作品走回到大众面前，是他的幸运。  
不必大张旗鼓，不必浩大声势，只是体体面面地从容归来。回到原本的轨道之上。  
好像什么都没发生过，一切如常。  
但我们都知道不是这样的。  
久久的拥抱里，早已开始放映的影片独自歌唱Love me please love me，旋律回荡在房间的每一个角落。

突然降临的好消息也意味着吴磊必须提前回去了。多磨了三天，定了晚上的航班，从杭州回北京。  
吴磊收拾行李箱时伸手跟刘昊然要自己家门钥匙和车钥匙。  
“我把它们装身上做什么，没带。”刘昊然看了一眼吴磊摊开的掌心。  
“我不信。”吃一堑长一智的吴磊很坚决。  
“这次是真的。”刘昊然抱着狗坐在一边诚恳回答。  
“哪次是假的？”  
“晚上几点的飞机来着，晚饭想吃什么？”刘昊然迅速转移话题顾左右而言他。  
“想吃蟹面，好可惜，本来时间再宽裕点可以从上海出发，我想吃长宁那家蟹黄金想吃到快疯了……”吴磊极其配合地跟着刘昊然一路跑偏，收拾衣服的手也停了下来，思绪飘向远方，满脸怀念。  
等回过神来，发觉自己又着了刘昊然的道儿，吴磊手里东西一扔，撸着袖子过来，“我今天走之前非收拾你不可。”嘴上说着要揍，又舍不得，醉翁之意不在酒纠缠两把，挤开了狗自己坐进刘昊然怀里，“要走了，能不能……”  
“不能。”  
“你又知道我要说什么？”  
“不想让我送你去机场？”  
“嗯。”吴磊支支吾吾哼了一声，“不想再让你看着我走了。”  
“可是你从这个门出去，我还是一样看着你离开，不如送远一点，我们还能多待会儿，对吗？”刘昊然摸摸吴磊脑后短短绒绒的发，哄他。  
“干脆送回北京好了。”吴磊低着头手指拈刘昊然的袖口。  
刘昊然亲了亲吴磊的侧脸，“很快了，等我回家。”  
也许是回家两个字打动了吴磊，抬眼再看刘昊然的时候，目光被很多笃定填满。

临走吴磊趴在地毯上跟狗玩，一人一狗遍地打滚。刘昊然扣好箱子拉过来，提醒道：“差不多了，该走了，还要留足吃饭时间。”  
吴磊没有回头，“再玩三分钟。”摸着狗狗软软的肚皮，将脸埋在软绵绵的狗毛里猛吸一通，争夺抚养权失败的吴磊边给狗顺毛边做心理工作，“你不能怪我，是他不让我带你走。来，宝贝再亲一下，好乖。”  
刘昊然坐在一旁的单人沙发上冷漠观摩父子难舍难分的场面，脚边立着吴磊的行李箱。他突然问：“怎么不听你这么叫我？”  
吴磊转过身来，手放在刘昊然膝盖上，笑里带着坏，“可以啊，我也可以这么叫你的，想听吗，宝贝还是宝宝，想听以后我就改口了。”  
刘昊然短暂思忖之后选择放弃，“鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，算了算了。”挠小猫小狗似的挠了挠吴磊的下巴，“到时间了，走吧。”

到机场，刘昊然没有下车，送别到这里该结束了。  
窗外的航站楼伫立在黑夜里格外明亮。  
“有一件事，你一直都没告诉我，现在到了合适的时机吗？”吴磊问。  
司机适时地先下车去开后备箱，把车里的空间留给他们。  
刘昊然知道吴磊一直惦记着那天病房里他被留下来的事，“如果只是一些平平常常的叮嘱呢，让我对你好一点，珍惜感情这类的话。”  
“那也想听。”吴磊的表情认真又迫切。  
“首先，毋庸置疑，我们的小伎俩当然是被看穿了。”  
吴磊失望地叹了一口气，“很拙劣吗？”  
“真的就是真的，假的就是假的，再说也不想想你骗的是谁。”  
“你当时怎么不阻止我做这种蠢事。”  
“我发誓我阻止过。”刘昊然只差举起三根手指起誓。  
“然后呢？”  
“然后，”车里没有开灯，借着来自窗外的光，刘昊然握住吴磊放在膝上的手，“他问我爱不爱你。”  
刘昊然没有动，一直注视着前方，在余光里感受到吴磊转过头来看着他。  
“你怎么回答？”  
“我当然爱你。”  
明明是被识破的做戏情侣，却触及了爱与不爱的问题，原来旁人比他们看得清明得多。

扭头看着窗外连点了几下头，吴磊抿着嘴，半天挤出一个“好”字。  
刘昊然拽住吴磊去开车门的手，“亲狗都亲了那么久，左一口右一口的，我呢？”  
吴磊欺身上来，用指腹描摹刘昊然嘴唇的曲线，是他曾经非常贪恋的弧度。现在依然。一吻毕，不舍地又贴上去亲了亲，小小声嘟囔了句：“我不想走的。”  
“我知道。好好吃饭，好好睡觉，好好工作，等我回家。”  
“等你回家。”  
刘昊然看着吴磊一步跳下车，隔着暗色的车窗看着他接过自己的行李箱，直到高高瘦瘦的身影消失在远处的光亮中才收回视线。  
在返程的机场高速上，刘昊然被各种各样的情绪填满心间，额角抵在冰凉的车窗上。难以算清这一生究竟有多少时间要如此行在路上，不止不休，没有尽头。黑夜里的车灯汇聚成黯淡的星河，星河蜿蜒，包围着他。

吴磊难得没有晚点，准时落地，落地报平安。  
回到熟悉的城市，熟悉的味道从他走出机舱的那一刻涌来。  
吴磊有时能察觉到这种脆弱，人会被各种各样不可名状的情绪袭击，毫无征兆。是近乡情怯吗，北京什么时候成了他的“乡”，他在这里被迫、自迫着长大，成人，然后学会了面对离别和疼痛，最后学会了爱人。他所有的最好和最坏的记忆全在此处，他的乡。去了很多很多地方，兜转之后，最终还是回来了。  
坐在车上，吴磊给陈西给发消息：“哥们儿回来了。”  
几分钟后收到回复：欢迎这位哥们儿。

刘昊然美名其曰只有拿着他的钥匙进了家门，才能找到吴磊当初留下的一堆家当，实际当他把钥匙放在吴磊手心时，又变得慎重而啰嗦，语气柔和又认真地对吴磊说：“很久没回家了，估计靠密码是进不去门，早没电了。这是我的钥匙，不是备用的那套，给你的。”  
“给我的是什么意思？”  
“是……我们，以后，你考虑一下，反正早晚的事，要不要一起住的意思。”刘昊然突然忸怩。  
“好啊。”吴磊利落地把钥匙装进口袋。  
吴磊拿着刘昊然的钥匙打开房门。摸到墙上的开关打开灯，站在玄关打量了半晌。  
空荡荡的大房子冷冰冰的，整洁且毫无生气，刘昊然上次回来住不知道是什么时候的事情。吴磊上下走了一圈看得难受，小声念叨：“这么大的人了怎么把日子过成这样。”厨房里拉开冰箱，大的空无一物，小的只冰着日期久远的气泡水和酒。  
恰好这个时候刘昊然的电话打过来了。  
“你这儿是人住的地方吗？”吴磊把手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间，蹲在地上一件一件从行李箱里整理东西出来，衣服归进衣帽间，按照顺序挂好。  
“有那么严重吗？”刘昊然皱着眉毛回想了一下自己上次回家是什么时候，“你以前不是住得好好的。”  
“还狡辩，以前多漂亮的房子，现在一点人气儿都没有。”  
吴磊从衣橱里找出一套新的床品，手机开了免提放在一边，跪坐在床上套枕套铺床单，气喘吁吁的。  
刘昊然仔细听着那头的动静，听吴磊走来走去的声音，慢慢才开口，“我确实是有很长一段时间不愿意回家，宁愿在外面住酒店……太大太空了，也很容易想起你，那种感觉很不好受。房间有哪里不喜欢的话，随你改造，也可以添置点东西。”  
吴磊从床上手脚并用地爬下来，每次套被套他都担心最后会把自己装进去，尤其是适配这种大双人床的。他冲着话筒说：“好，我明天就去把客厅的茶几换掉。”  
刘昊然笑出声，“你真的很不喜欢那个茶几，以前就不喜欢。”  
“对，也太大了。”  
说到这里，刘昊然没由来的被提醒了一下，转瞬就换了凶巴巴的语气，“现在，立刻，马上，把你顺走的相框挂回到本来的地方，你这个飞贼。”  
没想到刘昊然记性这么好，疲惫的吴磊强打精神站了起来，从箱子里翻出小相框推门到走廊上。  
原本挂照片的角落非常显眼的空着一块，摘下画框后，洁白的墙上留下了方方正正的痕迹。吴磊弯腰仔细对准先前的印记，把东西归回原位。  
“好了。要不要给你发张照片检查一下？”  
“要。”刘昊然答。  
“怎么还真要。”吴磊翻了一个刘昊然看不见的大白眼。

回来的第二天，吴磊约了陈西见面。约在一家规模不小的中古家居店。  
等陈西到的时候，吴磊已经自行逛了一个多小时，大大小小买了好几样，正坐在店里的休息区，一边喝咖啡一边在送货单上填写住址和电话，确认无误后交给店员。  
“约在家居店见面是够别致的，我差点找不到进门的地方。”陈西坐下也要了杯咖啡，探头看吴磊手里的小册子，“买什么好东西了？”  
“小件都是日用品，餐具杯子之类的，大件买了茶几和沙发，现在还差一块地毯，没拿准主意，正好你来了可以帮我看看。”  
吴磊非常陶醉地给陈西形容自己进店没多久就看上了的双人沙发，颜色是介于墨绿和苔藓绿之间的一个绝妙绿色，丝绒质地，大小也正得他的心。  
“总之就是两个字，绝了。”  
陈西差点要鼓起掌来。  
“看你现在生龙活虎的。”  
“我难道不是一直这样？”吴磊反问。  
“有一段时间不是，还挺让人操心的。”  
吴磊站起身，拍拍陈西的肩膀示意再去逛逛，云淡风轻道：“都过去了。”

吴磊之前就在选地毯的问题上犯了难，朋友来了正好帮着挑一挑。  
“到底是要长毛的，还是短毛的。长毛的好看，短毛的实用，方便打扫。但是冬天马上来了，客厅铺一大块长毛地毯会很舒服吧。”  
“挑好看的，长毛的。”富二代的世界里没有实用。  
“不方便清洁，还容易滋生细菌。”  
“又不要你打扫。”  
“万一家政不够细心。”  
“那就加钱。”  
“你这败家子。”  
“那就让刘昊然来。”  
“好办法……”吴磊恍然大悟，扭头去找店员了，不再迟疑果断下手了有云朵般手感的漂亮长毛地毯。  
而远在千里之外的刘昊然毫不知情自己还没回家已经被安排上了地毯清洁任务。

买完东西，吴磊心满意足。遇上了好天气，深秋下午暖洋洋的，坐在户外，阳光照在身上分外舒服。  
咖啡换成了红茶，吴磊拿起桌上配色鲜艳明快的骨瓷茶杯端详，显然也是喜欢了。  
“这一套放在家里喝茶应该不错。”说完又自我揶揄，“我是不是年纪也大了，怎么现在尽对这些东西感兴趣。”  
“你不是年纪大了，你是谈恋爱了，热恋知道吗。开始新生活的愿望极度热烈，看见什么好东西都脑袋发热想往家里搬。我刚结婚的时候也这样。”  
吴磊领会了，拉长调子“噢”了一声。  
“容我问一句，所以你们两个这回是真真正正的，明明白白的确立正式关系了是吗？”  
“当然了。但也不止于此。”  
“还有什么？”  
吴磊伸了个懒腰，抬头看到秋日长空，蓝得澄澈又高远。阳光落在他脸上，吴磊眯起了眼睛。  
“我想给他一个家。”

刘昊然是在一个下着绵绵细雨的阴天杀青的。南方总是多雨。  
一部戏，一段旅程。越是临近末尾，身体之中的掏空感会愈发明显，直至杀青。  
知道他归心似箭，助理早早定了杀青第二天最早的航班并通知了吴磊，不成想，刘昊然连多一个晚上都不愿意再待，自己在杀青宴前买了当晚的最后一趟红眼。  
“本来是没想买的，打开随便看看罢了，可是看到那班只剩最后一张票了，鬼使神差，不知道怎么回事，等再清醒过来的时候，就已经出票了。”刘昊然自己是这么解释的。  
杀青宴吃了一大半，看时间差不多了，刘昊然先行离开，同熟人招呼着回北京再聚，动身去了机场。  
坐在休息室里，夜深周围安静，刘昊然点开两个小时前吴磊发来的只有五秒钟的小视频，厨房里的小火上坐着一口炖汤的砂锅冒着热气。下面跟着发来一行字，“学着做做，但愿无毒。”  
刘昊然回：“给我留一口。”  
收起手机，刘昊然躺进沙发闭上眼睛。  
原来是这种感觉，有一个家，亮着一盏灯，灯下有人企盼他归来。

飞机落地即午夜。  
北方也在落轻飘飘的小雨，要更冷一些。  
刘昊然没有带伞的习惯，上下车的两步，雨水沾湿了外套。  
轻轻打开家门，家里格外安静，不算全黑，客厅的落地灯亮着，橘黄的光线看起来尤其温暖。墙上投影放着多年前他们一起看过的片子，维苏威火山再一次在夜色中颤动。  
刘昊然轻手轻脚走进来，周围看起来果然变了不少，墙上的画，窗帘的颜色，书架的位置，茶几也如吴磊的意换成了小的。于是沙发前的位置更加宽阔，铺上了一整块白毛地毯，上面趴着一只吴磊垫着靠枕正睡得不省人事，深色暗格睡衣下露出的几段肌肤耀眼，脚踝搭在地毯和木地板的交界处，浑然不觉家中潜入了什么人。  
刘昊然蹲下来，歪着头观察，“睡得这么沉。”他用手指点点吴磊的鼻子。  
眼看着吴磊好像有反应，要醒不醒的样子，刘昊然从身后猛地把人抱进怀里提高声音，“把你抬出去卖掉你还在做梦。”  
吴磊睡得迷迷糊糊，哼了好几声才从梦里挣脱出来，一时分不清天南地北，揉着眼睛问几点了。  
刘昊然摁亮掉在一旁的手机，“两点刚过。”  
吴磊反应了好一会儿，“所以你是提前回来了，我还以为我一觉睡到早上了……骗子。”  
“彼此彼此。”刘昊然翻身躺下，抓过吴磊垂在一旁蜷起的手指，放在嘴边咬了咬又亲了亲。吴磊靠了过来手脚并用缠住刘昊然，一呼一吸都离得近。刘昊然鼻尖擦着吴磊的颈项，闻到了他身上雪松的香气混合着极淡极淡的烟草味道。迷人，勾人。  
“是我的。”刘昊然想。  
“汤煲成功了吗？”摸着枕在胸口毛茸茸的脑袋刘昊然问。  
“还不赖，就是时间有点久了，里面的火腿煮到不知所踪。”说到这儿吴磊兴奋地坐了起来，眼睛亮亮地问，“喝吗？”  
“喝，喝之前我先去洗个澡。”  
“你的手还是凉的，脸也是。”吴磊摸了摸刘昊然，替他拉开外套拉链，“外面很冷吧。”  
“还好，夜里确实很凉。”  
刘昊然从地上起来，顺手拉起吴磊，“一会儿上去睡。”

浴室里响起水声，吴磊站在厨房小心翼翼地把砂锅放进烤箱里开始温汤。  
等刘昊然擦着头发好奇地走进来，汤也热好了，盛在碗里。  
从刘昊然端起碗开始，他就感受到两道炙热的目光紧紧跟随。吴磊的汤做得很成功，咸鲜浓郁，半碗下肚全身都暖了。  
“怎么样，还可以吗？”吴磊凑近期待地问，托着腮，胳膊肘撑在餐桌上。  
“很好喝，特别好。”刘昊然不吝夸赞。  
“你还记不记得，我第一次去你家，喝的就是类似的汤，饭前一碗饭后一碗，喝了整整两碗。”  
刘昊然回忆着用勺子舀汤送进嘴里，“我第一次带人回家，我们第一次上床。”  
吴磊哈哈笑了两声，“谁让你想这个了……时间原来过得这么快啊。”  
晃眼就是六年。彼此的存在横亘了对方20年代的全部青春。  
而后还将继续。

一周以后，吴磊那部即将上映的电影先行举办发布会，全体主创出席。  
发布会的地点选在一家年代久远的剧院。  
观众席分上下两层，下层开放给到场的媒体和粉丝，上层包厢的位置留给不便露面的圈里圈外人，多是家人朋友，在楼上免于镜头的打扰。  
刘昊然和陈西从后门进来，先进了后台。演员各自是独立的化妆间，关起门来就能安静不少。吴磊头发做好了，正在闭着眼睛化妆，一只耳朵插着耳机，旁边坐着助理在讲等下发布会大概的流程，见刘昊然进来了，停了下来。  
吴磊睁开眼睛看到镜子里的刘昊然站在身后，摘下耳机仰起头，“你说堵车，结果到的比我预想还要早。”  
“后半段走得很顺。”  
刘昊然一手搭着椅背，弯下腰，紧接着是一个自然而然的吻，轻轻一碰再分开。  
听了不少风言风语，如今终于眼见为实的年轻化妆师捏着把大号刷子站在另一面镜子前假装忙碌，内心起了不只一丝波澜。  
陈西坐在不远处单人沙发上懒洋洋地拆台，“姑娘没事，我刚开始也膈应，看着看着看多了，见怪不怪，很快也习惯了。”  
刘昊然没有搭腔，拍拍吴磊的后颈，“那我们先出去了，你忙你的，结束后见。”  
吴磊点头。  
等绕了一大圈，绕出剧场曲曲折折的后台，由工作人员把他们带到二楼的包厢，场里的灯光渐渐暗了下来，大屏幕反复播放前一天官方释出的五十秒预告片，发布会即将开始。  
刘昊然坐了下来，趴在栏杆边，下巴枕着小臂，随着台上灯光亮起来，吴磊出现后场内响起此起彼伏的尖叫，嘴边绽开了笑。  
吴磊正式出场换了一件烟粉色的衬衣，背后有刺绣，冲台下打招呼时，还特意了问候了二楼的“朋友们”。  
刘昊然看着台上，头也不转地问陈西：“他是不是很好看？”  
“他不是一直都那么好看？”  
“现在还要再好一些。”  
发布会进行了不长不短的四十分钟，群访环节百分之八十的问题都是冲着久未露面的吴磊来的。吴磊习惯性地不着痕迹地绕过圈套，跨过坑，不想回答的问题只字不吐，将自己的私生活严严实实捂起。  
工作人员收起面前的一堆麦牌结束采访时，吴磊想，这个地方还是老样子，我还是我。  
被问到最多的问题自然有接下来影视方面的计划，外界比吴磊自己还要关心，回答仍然是滴水不漏的“没有倾向，各种类型皆可”和“在接触，在看，在选择”。

在众多本子中，有一个近水楼台先得月，是从枕边递过来的。  
刘昊然把《盛夏之死》的剧本发到吴磊邮箱催促他看看喜不喜欢。两个男主角其中一个已经定了他。导演还是隋缘。当年的得奖配置又要再一次合作，项早就立了，另一位主演却始终找不到合适的。直到吴磊回来，他们才觉得又等到一丝可能性。  
吴磊在楼上读剧本，刘昊然在楼下心不在焉地等吴磊的反应。  
过了两个小时，人下来了，吴磊脸上没有表情，刘昊然看不出阴晴雨雪来。  
“怎么样？”  
“不错。”  
“考虑吗？”  
“不考虑。”  
这回换刘昊然不解，“不错但不考虑，为什么？”  
“两点。我确实很想再和你一起拍戏，可是第一，这个题材很明显国内上不了，你应该清楚这一点，不管再怎么修改，人物关系摆在这里。内部会有剧本评估，我不用看也能知道评估结果。第二，我不清楚剧本的第一编剧是谁，但是我总能读出来很多影射或者说，是映射。”  
“映射什么？”  
“你我。”  
刘昊然拿起平板电脑，“不会，不管是人物设定，背景，情节，完全是不同的故事。”  
“是内核，”吴磊按住刘昊然的手，看着刘昊然的眼睛，“其实第一点并不是最重要的，电影拍给观众看，最终也是拍给自己的，赞誉和票房不是不重要但是其次。我没有信心，我还不够有勇气，参与一个这么像我们的故事。《盛夏》是很好的剧本，转告导演我很抱歉。”  
“没关系。还有时间，你可以再想想，随时反悔。或者想和导演当面聊聊的话，我来安排。”  
吴磊不置可否，松开刘昊然的手，从沙发上起来踏上楼梯。  
刘昊然跟着站起来，站在楼梯最下面一级仰头问：“生气啦？不高兴？”  
“没有。奇怪，我生气什么。”吴磊站在楼上向下看。  
“可我总觉得你不高兴。”  
“还好。”  
“那我今晚还能上来睡吗？”  
“戏怎么这么多啊你。”吴磊嫌弃又好笑地转身走了，留下仰着脖子真诚发问的刘昊然在原地。

“他拒了。”刘昊然拨通电话。  
“我猜也是。”隋缘并不意外，但整个人焦头烂额的，七七八八看了一堆资料，吴磊拒了的角色循着各种渠道来试戏的男演员，没有一百也有五十，通通不行。  
“他不是不喜欢剧本，他情况特殊，在这个节点，有自己的顾虑。”  
“我明白。”隋缘那边非常安静，静得能听见呼吸声。  
“我试着让他来跟你见一面，我尽力。”

月底，刘昊然和吴磊一起上了趟山，一为去看看老师，二为了看看山里的晚秋。  
下午回到市里已然华灯初上，开过文创园的时候，刘昊然随口提了一句隋缘的工作室就在附近。  
吴磊侧靠在副驾上，看着专注路况的刘昊然，“这位导演是什么样的人？”  
刘昊然没有直接回答问题，挑出几个形容词来给吴磊素未谋面的人下定义，继续说起工作室的事，“她刚回国的时候，几个人的小团队穷的叮当响，住的地方也是工作的地方，忙起来家里经常乱的像海啸过境似的，有一次路过这旁边办事，看到一家挺知名的影视公司正在装修新的办公区，脸上很平淡站在一边看，心里羡慕得要滴血。”  
吴磊笑，“有你这么形容的吗？”  
刘昊然耸了耸肩，“反正是她自己说的。”  
“后来呢？”  
“后来每个睡不着的晚上，不管多晚，两点三点四点，这个人都会从自己的公寓出发散步一样走这里来，抬头看那幢楼里亮着灯窗户。有时候看几眼就折返回去了，有时候失魂落魄的，一坐到天明。又怕别人以为是变态，每次离得也不近，远远地看。但其实，北京这么大，在哪里坐到天亮也不会有人在乎。”  
“我总是喜欢听最后得偿所愿的故事。”吴磊在车流中轻声说。  
“外面总说她，也说我，你，说我们幸运，遇上好时代，处处是机遇。要么年纪轻轻导一部戏就红了，要么不干不净的新闻缠身也能绝地反击，或者是隐匿之后再回归不仅没被遗忘，还带着作品。但是不会有太多人知道，幸运背后究竟是什么，发生过什么，留下了什么。”  
“你刚才说她的工作室有个很大的露台？”  
“很大，很漂亮，每一处装修都亲力亲为。”  
说话间车开过园区很远了，吴磊回头看了一眼，又转回来。

吴磊是在一个周五的下午独自一人到访了隋缘的工作室。  
他也本着随缘的心没有提前约，想着人如果不在那就算了。结果偌大的工作室只有隋缘一个人在，桌上随意铺着一沓一沓手写过的白纸，笔迹凌乱。  
打过招呼后两个人面面相觑，吴磊环顾四周问：“就你一个？”  
隋缘带吴磊往里走，人走在前面，说话的调子慢悠悠的，“全是艺术家，别人工作他们要自由，人家辛苦了一礼拜，好不容易周五到了，他们也跟着过周末去了。”  
吴磊听出点趣味，坐下以后，隋缘问喝点什么，“水，咖啡还是茶。”  
“水就好。”  
“我刚换了新咖啡机。”  
“咖啡。”  
如果说吴磊是从哪一刻下定决心想交面前的新朋友，不负责任地讲，很可能是吴磊询问咖啡机的使用感受时，对方回以“绝了”二字。  
跟吴磊使用同一套词库，很难不做朋友。

你来我往的客套话后，总要说到正题。  
吴磊捏着咖啡杯，稍加思索后单刀直入，“你认为《盛夏》是个简单又平凡的故事吗？”  
“是的，它从诞生之初就很普通。普通男孩，小故事。”  
“那还坚持要拍，刘昊然说你们前期已经筹备很久了。”  
“因为它诞生了，我拿到本子觉得很喜欢，它那么普通但我每天都在想着找最好最适合的演员，怎么取最美的景，直到把它变成流动的画面呈现出来。”  
隋缘领吴磊到露台上，日落在远处天边仅仅残留一缕。  
“吴磊，我再小一些的时候，看过乔治艾略特的一本书，里面的内容已经忘得差不多了，说明不太好看。只记得在最开始有这么一段话，大意是，形成人类生命的壮大河流，千年来几乎从未改变。但是让人心中不断起伏的生命之流，那些支流，会一次次因为伟大的爱情，因为重大的恐惧而搏动。所以到头来，历史的主题也不曾改变，饥饿和劳作，播种和收获，爱情和死亡。就这些。”  
“所以就拍个平平凡凡的故事吧，爱情不可耻，爱情电影也不可耻，何况也不止爱情。我们这一代虽然生在盛世，但也总要留下点什么。什么都行。”  
吴磊手握着栏杆，咖啡放在一旁已经凉透。剩下的时间，他又看了一遍剧本的第一版原稿。走时天全然黑了。

刘昊然车停在楼下耐着性子等吴磊下来，他不知道上头的见面到底会是什么结果。  
隋缘一直送吴磊到门口，分别时她说：“不如试着去面对，看看到底会怎么样，反正也不会更糟糕了。”  
刘昊然没有下车，看到两个熟悉的身影后，降下车窗隔空打了招呼。  
吴磊看着远处的刘昊然也笑着挥了挥手，他下了决心，回身无比郑重地说道：“那么，合作愉快。”  
紧接着在初冬寒风吹过的夜里，一路小跑，奔向爱人。


	28. Chapter 28

28.

《盛夏之死》整组杀青于次年三月初，一个初春的凌晨。

温度很低，天要落雨，山顶空气格外湿润。  
天亮拍到天黑，眼见着东方又快要亮起。吴磊拍完最后一个镜头，身旁执行导演的对讲里传来的女声很平静，“好，过。”  
众人起先彼此默默对视，愕然于这企盼良久又突如其来的结束。然后才是浪潮一样涌起的欢呼和拥抱。吴磊左手抱着一束花靠在刘昊然身旁，借喧哗热闹为掩护，长大衣的长袖下手指紧紧扣在一起。拍摄现场立起的大灯投射下白苍苍的光，照在他们脸上，一半明，一半暗，一半解脱，一半不舍。  
现场收拾完毕后，工作人员分批次离开。剧组的车队停在路边，一辆一辆发动依次开下山去。  
商务车平稳地在环山公路上盘旋。吴磊转头看向窗外，越往下走，天边泛白，远山模糊的轮廓逐渐浮现在视线里。玻璃上挂着几颗细微的水珠，不知是雨是露，他懒得甄别了。刘昊然一上车就撑不住了，车里提前开了暖风，火速烘出他的睡意，此刻正枕着吴磊的大腿，身盖一条薄毯沉睡。  
凌晨山路不算好走，轮胎不知碾过什么，车子轻微颠簸了一下。收回望向窗外的视线，吴磊低头看刘昊然，摸摸他的头发。  
刘昊然睡得不够踏实，含含糊糊了一声：“吴磊……”  
吴磊以为他醒了，但发现睡在怀里的人并没有睁开眼睛，答了一句：“在呢，没事，继续睡。”抚摸头发的动作并未停下来。  
刘昊然果真舒展了无意识皱起的眉头，再次回到缥缈的梦中。

吴磊下一次进组的日子定在四月中旬，他确实要忙起来了，一切渐渐重回轨道。  
中间的空隙除了休息，主要开始学学做饭。做饭是过日子过不去的一个坎儿。外卖吃多了会腻，对身体也不好，又不习惯外人来家里，最后只能自己亲自动手。  
厨房里经常站着两个一头雾水的男人。  
“少许盐，少许……是多少？”  
“花椒若干粒，若干，是……”  
“锅烧七成热，七成？”  
“你尝尝糊了吗？”  
“那你尝尝这个是不是还生着。”

但总归，熟能生巧不是没有道理，过了一小段时间也能做个有模有样了。电饭煲蒸一锅热腾腾的饭，三道家常小炒，手边两碗汤，吃得人里里外外都是舒服。  
最不巧的是，洗碗机坏了，过两天才能有人上门来修。在此之前吴磊只好愁眉苦脸跟刘昊然轮着洗，一人一次。  
刘昊然倚靠在冰箱旁，吴磊身后，边刷手机边陪聊。  
吴磊感叹也太寂寞了，连狗都不在身边又被抱走了，他怎么会养这么外向的狗。  
刘昊然没抬头笑着说：“简直social达人，社交能手，在剧组的时候，人多，谁长得好看点一招手就跟着去了。”  
吴磊夸张地哎了一声。  
刚说到狗，手边立刻划到了新闻。“怎么又是这种事，不能养就不要养。”刘昊然声音里带着生气。  
“怎么了，我看看。”吴磊双手沾满洗碗液的泡沫探头过来看刘昊然的手机屏幕，惊讶道：“连品种狗都弃养，还这么小一只，够心狠的。”  
刘昊然收起手机回想了一下，“我记得现在柴犬随随便便都要上万了。买得起，养不起，生病了就丢掉……”叹了口气又问：“洗完了吗？”  
“马上，差两个了，别站这儿了，出去吧。”吴磊头也不回地说道。  
等过了十来分钟，吴磊擦干净手从厨房出来，挤挨着刘昊然坐下，欲言又止。  
不等吴磊措辞好，刘昊然先开口了。  
“想养？”  
“嗯，想。”吴磊诚实作答。  
“想好了？哪怕我们经济条件比别人好一些，也一样要慎重。”  
“想好了。我们看到了，那就是我们跟它的缘分，你感受到那种缘分了吗？”  
刘昊然没有回答，但他确实有同样的感觉，在过去的十几分钟里他脑海中反复浮现起照片里小家伙的样子，眼睛乌黑又圆，毛茸茸小小一只，无家可归。  
拿起手机，再把那条同城微博翻出来，刘昊然照着上面的电话打过去，接通的间隙跟吴磊对视。  
响了两声对面立马接了起来。  
刘昊然问小狗有没有被领走，电话那边是年轻女孩略带焦急的声音，说倒是有几个来询问的电话，但因为时间有点晚了不能立马过来，还有外地的，远水救不了近火。女孩自己也是附近大学的学生，门禁时间快到了，狗她也带不回去，热心人多，但短时间没有能帮上忙的。  
刘昊然要了对方具体的地址，估摸了一下距离，说二十分钟内赶到，要她在原地等。  
等挂了电话，吴磊已经先一步穿好衣服，抱着一块毯子在等了。  
家里的三哥被大家从小宠到大，刘昊然接手养了以后情况更甚，玩具、日用品除了样样要买最好的，还得买双份。恰好在今天派上用场了。吴磊抱着新的小被子，率先推开门，走在前面回头说：“最近几天晚上又降温了，我们就用这个把它包着抱回来。”

女学生把小狗从箱子里抱出来交到吴磊手上时，全然忘记了之前想好的叮嘱，也不记得自己还得快点返校不然要进不去宿舍大门了，只是眼睛眨也不眨地盯着吴磊看。  
吴磊垂着眼皮轻轻地接过小动物放进自己怀里，它太小了，才他两只手那么大，不停地发抖和可怜地叫。幼犬的呜呜声听得人格外心疼。吴磊一手托着一手顺毛抚摸。  
刘昊然晚一点从车上下来，拿着两张证件问：“我不太懂，这种情况是不是要给你备份一下这些东西？”  
女孩摆了摆手说：“我认得你们，不用了。”  
吴磊插话，“大家怎么来我们也一样，你拍一张吧，顺便存了那个电话，是他的。”  
说到“他”时，微微抬肘碰了碰身旁的刘昊然。  
刘昊然伸手逗了逗吴磊怀里的狗，小家伙现在已经不抖了，但暂时还不敢动，安静地打量四周。  
“你先上车。”  
“好。”  
看吴磊抱着狗回到车上，刘昊然拿出手机问女孩叫什么名字也准备存她的号码。  
对方却一脸八卦答非所问，“你们放心，我不会说出去的。”眼睛都在路灯下闪光。  
刘昊然眯着眼睛笑，“我们？说什么。”  
“就，你们的关系。”  
“你怎么看出来我们什么关系？”  
“眼神！”  
“小姑娘，眼神是会骗人的。而且越好看的眼睛越会骗人。”  
“不，说出来的话可能言不由衷，但眼神绝不会骗人。”对方笃定。  
“不会吗？”  
“嗨，我懂得呀，你的眼睛都粘在他身上了，这才几步路也要目送着上车。”  
“好了，你到底叫什么，你还回不回学校了？”  
刘昊然迅速终结了这个话题。

第二天一早，吴磊把小柴送去了附近的宠物医院先检查，隔离观察了几天，确认情况良好以后，周末的晚上，刘昊然把家里的第二只狗接回来了。  
两个选择恐惧症没想好名字前，按照大小先老二、二胎叫着，连带着头一只的名字也顺势变成了老大。  
“嗬，二胎，吴磊亏你想得出来。知道的么知道你是去外面休养了一阵，不知道的还以为你是赴美产子去了。”这种事少不了被陈西拿来损一通。  
吴磊捂着前额说：“你给我等着。”

老二回家的第一个晚上，吴磊把狗窝放在隔壁房间，有什么响动他们也好及时起来看看。睡觉前，吴磊蹲在地上，把毛绒玩具也放在窝边，小被子铺好。  
“好了，该睡觉了。”  
刘昊然倚在门框边看，“不用真像拍小孩似的哄着睡。”  
“不用吗？”吴磊收回手，歪着头观察，老二耷拉着眼皮昏昏欲睡，没几分钟开始打小呼噜。  
刘昊然也好奇地走过来蹲下，“真的在打呼噜诶。”  
“真的。”  
两个人父爱爆棚地看了会儿，站起来回自己房间去了。刘昊然一板一眼地跟吴磊说：“慈父多败儿，不能过于溺爱，规矩还是要教的，柴犬这个品种太活泼了，以后不听话也要适当惩罚。”  
吴磊白天有工作忙了一天，晚上到这个点儿也困了，有一搭没一搭听着刘昊然正儿八经的育儿方针翻身睡着了。

半夜被推醒时，吴磊还不知道发生了什么，睁不开眼睛问了句“干嘛？”  
“你可能……得起来一下。”刘昊然小心翼翼地说。  
“啊？”吴磊揉着眼睛坐起半个身，陡然发现床上还坐着一人一狗，以及一块疑似尿渍的水痕。  
“它为什么会在床上？”  
吴磊睡着了，睡得熟，刘昊然还没有，多醒了会儿。睡前又起来隔壁看了看，发现老二醒来了，看见他进来叫得更厉害。  
“它还太小了，又换了陌生的环境，不睡，老叫。”  
“所以你就把狗窝抱进来了？”  
“对。”  
“对什么对，那怎么又尿床上了？”吴磊薅了一把自己的头发。  
“抱进来还叫，我怕它吵醒你，就……”  
刘昊然在空中比划了一下，表示他就是这样把巴掌大的小东西偷偷弄上了床。小柴卧到人身边果然不叫了，乖乖蜷缩在刘昊然臂弯里。刘昊然一边撸狗一边看手机好不快哉。等他意识到它突然站起来徘徊两步是想干什么时，为时已晚。  
吴磊彻底坐了起来，起先无言。  
“还担心我溺爱，我……”硬生生咽下一句粗口。  
刘昊然怀里抱着狗，两张脸如出一辙的委屈，也不知道在委屈个什么劲儿。  
大晚上因为狗尿床上爬起来换床单被套，二十几年来还是头一遭，吴磊是又好气又好笑。刘昊然把换下来的四件套一齐塞进洗衣机，推门进来，站在床的另一边帮忙。  
等折腾了一气，再关灯上床，吴磊彻底清醒睡不着了。  
翻来覆去一通后，刘昊然在被子下把人拉进怀里，“醒着就醒着吧，说会儿话也行，反正明天不用早起。”  
吴磊躺平，思索了一下，“说点儿什么好呢，这么特别的一个晚上，不如踩踩雷区。你有没有什么瞒着我的秘密？”  
“你有吗？”刘昊然撑着头反问。  
“有。”  
“那我们一个换一个。”  
吴磊来了兴趣，他本来只是随口一问，“可以。你先说。”  
“说完你应该会生气，我后悔了，怎么又招你生气。”即便如此，刘昊然还是继续说了下去，“我向你承认错误，在纽约的时候，在你家里，我醒来以后不小心翻了你的本子，因为它的硬壳包装实在太像一本书了。”  
吴磊张了张嘴，“所以里面的东西你都看到了？”  
“没有都，只两页，我看到上面写了我的名字，等我意识到这是什么东西以后，就合起来了……我很抱歉。”刘昊然观察吴磊的表情，仔细分辨里面是否掺杂愤怒和不快。  
“不怪你，是我没有收好，再说终有一天它也是要交给你的。”不过多少还是有点丢脸的，吴磊翻了身背对着刘昊然。“怪不得愿意等我，原来还是看到白纸黑字了。要不是那几页纸，估计从纽约回来你就另寻良缘，现在孩子都会走路了。”  
这倒全是调侃的话了。  
刘昊然也躺下，从身后搂住吴磊，埋在他身后闷闷地说，“不是的，不是这样的，我很难过，也很无力。我总以为自己尽全力在你身边了，我想拉你出泥沼，没想到你还是过得那么糟糕。”  
吴磊一直想不通，一年多前的晚上，他推门而入，看到发低烧的刘昊然已经醒来了，坐起身靠在床头看着他进来，那时候他的眼神。他看着他一步一步走近，他拽着他的手腕想吻一下他。那些情愫并非从天而降的，而是从他，从刘昊然心里长出来的。吴磊现在全然明白了。  
“该我说了，我说个更让你生气的。”  
“容我心理准备一下……你说。”  
吴磊只说了个四个字，“我回来过。”  
他感受到身后的躯体有一瞬的僵硬。  
“什么时候？”  
“你上上一个生日，我们出发纳米比亚之前，我回来看过你一眼，远远的。”  
“何必。”  
“我知道那天你在哪儿，我在楼下车里等着，看到你送你的朋友们下来，他们跟你握手或者拥抱。你送他们离开，然后一个人在路边站了很久，那天上海下了小雨，地上都是湿的。我跟你隔着一条马路。就那么看着你。”  
“飞了那么久，就为看一眼？”  
“一眼，看一眼我就安心，安心地去更远的地方。他们说那边局势有时候不是很稳定，好好的地方说乱就乱了。”  
刘昊然努力回想那个记忆中已经完全模糊的晚上，自己站在路边发呆了吗，原来那个时候，夜里有那样一双眼睛在注视着自己吗。  
刘昊然很想再说点什么，但他没有力气了，最后只是咬了一口吴磊的肩膀。  
“我不生气，也没有恨过你。我爱你。”

《盛夏之死》在盛夏的时候，完成了一版导演满意度较高的剪辑。  
隋缘说刘昊然和吴磊想来看看的话，随时欢迎。  
杀青的时候，演员大都松了一口气，导演却压力重重，这边杀青另一边立刻开始后期工作，制作方希望片子可以赶得上参加十月份湾岛的电影节，试试冲奖。如果能拿到不错的奖项，也许可以争取内地艺术院线的小范围上映。  
挑了周内没有工作的一天，刘昊然和吴磊去了导演工作室，看到了不算最终成品的成品。  
“随时有可能推翻重来，也许下次见到又是另一个样子了。”导演说。她已经将近四十个小时没有合眼，看人来了，交代一声，休息去了。  
没有其他人在场，昏暗的剪辑室里，吴磊和刘昊然靠在一起，手握着手，只有荧幕在一帧一帧地跳动。  
夏日昼长，他们离开时天还亮着。隋缘还在补觉，于是给导演助理打了声招呼说他们先走，不用叫她。  
文创园区附近有很多影视公司和艺术工作室聚集在此，环境清幽怡人。从楼里出来，刘昊然和吴磊绕着湖边散步，黄昏落在湖面上，波光粼粼的。  
他们没有直接说起电影，倒是聊起了拍电影的人。  
吴磊倒退着走，刘昊然拉着他，替他看着路。  
“我不知道你还记不记得，我说过太多次她真是一个好脾气的人，有时候当着她的面说的。拍戏这么多年，见过太多古古怪怪的人，温和的好人倒成了新鲜。”刘昊然赞同地“嗯”了一声。  
“拍摄场地出问题，我们被放鸽子，进度每停滞一天，不知道多少钱凭空烧掉，也没见她骂过人。谈妥的那天晚上大家在我房间围读剧本，房间里太热，我劝她脱了外套，她刚开始不愿意，后来脱了以后我才看到……”  
“我记得，胳膊上，烟头烫的两个新鲜的烟疤。”一直沉默听着的刘昊然接过话，“也许当时在场的每一个人都看到了，但熟视无睹，充耳不闻是成人世界的默契和礼貌，要为对方保留体面。”  
“我是从那一刻开始，真真正正知道这世上活着的每一个人都不容易。哪怕是我认知里，我所见过的最好脾气和忍耐力的人。你问过我，为什么后来又愿意接《盛夏》，我意识到这可能是一个和解的过程，跟自己，跟世界。跳进拘泥着自己的东西里才有可能彻底走出来。”  
刘昊然轻拍吴磊的头顶，笑着说：“磊磊长大了。”

回程的时候，刘昊然接到经纪人的电话，孙稔问他现在还没联系自己是不是忘记晚上的饭局了。刘昊然才一拍脑袋想起来，本来约好今晚要跟资方一起吃个便饭。  
面对询问的眼神，等待红灯的间隙，刘昊然捏着吴磊的小臂问孙稔：“要取消吗？我不是一个人，我跟吴磊在一起。”  
“那就一起来吧，不要再迟到了。”  
挂了电话，刘昊然让吴磊在下一个路口调头，他们今晚不回家吃饭了。  
晚饭定在一家西班牙餐厅，等两人赶到时，其余人已经坐下了。从眼神看得出来，起初确实有人不解刘昊然怎么会带吴磊来。  
早年他们的关系被传得云里雾里，有说非比寻常的，也有说竞争交恶的，近两年一个淡出甚至不常在国内，一个缩减台面上的工作量精力转投幕后，后来倒是又愿意一块合作了，里面不知道经历了多少弯弯绕绕。  
旁人看不穿不打紧，先招呼着坐下来寒暄就是了。  
吴磊看到服务生端上来的酒是白桃桑格利亚时，亮了眼睛。味道帮助他更快地找回过去的记忆。  
吴磊和刘昊然在桌上说小话，当着外人的面同样亲密。  
“我在西班牙的时候，每天都在喝桑格利亚，从早到晚。今天你也要试试。”  
刘昊然笑眯眯地听着，反问：“从早到晚，那你岂不是整天都醉醺醺的？”  
吴磊强调：“微醺，只有几度，喝了很多以后轻飘飘的，在屋顶躺着晒着太阳又舒服又开心。”  
“小酒鬼。”刘昊然压低声音亲昵道。  
孙稔在桌下不着痕迹踢了踢刘昊然，没有奏效。

一顿饭吃了三个多小时，相谈甚欢。  
走到一楼大厅，吴磊想起自己的耳机忘在了位置上，停下了脚步。  
刘昊然要跟着一起回去拿。  
吴磊拒绝了，让刘昊然在餐厅门口等他，自己转身快步折返。  
“丢三落四。”刘昊然念叨了一句，继续跟身边的人向外走，站在酒店门外，等车开过来，同合作伙伴们话别。  
吴磊没走几步，半路上拿到了服务生送出来的耳机，道谢之后，原路返回。视线范围内看到刘昊然时，他停下了脚步，隔着玻璃门不远不近地看。吴磊看刘昊然跟别人漫不经心闲聊的样子，饭后他又戴回了眼镜，聊天的间隙，随手去推推鼻梁，听人说话时，注视着对方，会时不时歪歪头，不好意思地笑起来时又会低下去。一连串的动作发生在片刻之内。  
拒绝了一次，没有拒绝第二次，刘昊然接了对方一根烟，与此同时将人送上了车。  
他侧过头吸了一口，很重的味道，不是很喜欢。心里想着吴磊找到他的宝贝耳机没有，随后被不知道从哪儿冒出来的吴磊抱了个满怀。  
刘昊然下意识地把燃烟的手拿开，另一只手环住吴磊的腰。  
他问：“这是怎么了？”  
“没怎么，就是突然想抱抱你。”  
“喜欢我。”  
“特别特别喜欢你。”  
他们在夏夜晚风里迂久拥抱，不顾年光，不管来人。

《盛夏之死》最终还是赶上了湾岛的电影节，在十月作为开幕影片进行展映。  
刘昊然知道这个消息的时候，坐在床边叫醒还在睡的吴磊，“醒醒，公费旅游的机会终于来了。”  
吴磊往身后多垫了一个枕头，靠在床上，还没彻底清醒的他看了两遍手机上的消息，转而问：“如果最后我们两个都提名，谁得？”  
刘昊然假意思考了几秒，“你可真乐观，还有60％都得不到。”顺手把人从床上拉起来。  
吴磊若有所思“嗯”了一声，“也是。”

中秋节的第二天，刘昊然和吴磊上午送走了刘昊然的妈妈，晚上启程一起飞了台北。为期四天的电影节之旅就此开始。  
刘昊然算了算时间，闭幕式颁奖典礼正好在他生日当晚，不由得感叹了一句“巧了”。  
他们还年轻，尽抱着公费出游的心来玩，下了飞机二话不说先吃吃喝喝一轮。  
完成了自己的采访和见面会后，换了日常的衣服穿梭于城市中观摩同期展映的其他好口碑电影，中间穿插着无数顿走走停停的小吃和甜品。  
“少吃点小心明晚西装扣子扣不上了。”刘昊然提醒。  
吴磊哽住，“扣上了要是在红毯上崩开也不行，算了算了。”说着又吸了一大口手上的奶茶才放下。  
彼时他们正坐在西门町的电影院最后一排，放映结束后，场里人走的稀稀落落，大荧幕升起密密麻麻的演职人员名单。  
片尾曲还在放，吴磊凑过去问：“明天晚上你到底紧不紧张？”  
“我，还好吧，你再多问几次说不准就紧张了。”  
“明晚是你的生日诶。”  
刘昊然从座位上起来，拉着吴磊一起，一个台阶一个台阶往下走，叹道：“我妈老说我三十了，我不厌其烦地跟她纠正，是二十九。明天以后再也不用这么执着了。”  
吴磊说：“你可真会挑日子，明天全岛为你庆生。”  
“双十”是岛上的大日子，各处热闹，夜里还有盛大的烟火表演。

得奖是一件纯属意料之外的事。  
他们原本只当这是一场老友聚会。  
吴磊还顾得上操心别人，建议导演穿一条颜色明亮的裙子，别总是深色。  
当嘉宾从信封里拿出的卡片开出两个名字时，底下彻底傻眼了。  
吴磊起先没敢站起来，压低声音问身旁的刘昊然，“是不是出什么bug了？再等等？”  
可是周围所有的人都站起来在为他们鼓掌，包括台上。舞台上的大屏幕并排打出了两张角色海报，刘昊然清清楚楚看到自己的名字和吴磊的共同出现在上面。  
这不是愚人节的玩笑，也并非工作失误，吴磊口中的bug。  
舞台一侧的主持人催促他们上台，在空档提到今日好事成双，也是刘昊然三十岁的生日，引来了又一波掌声。  
吴磊不记得完整的颁奖词，全程他都带着不真切的眩晕感，直到站在话筒前。  
脑海里依稀留下一句“他们是一体的，共同贡献了最好的表演，评委会无法将他们分割开来”。

两个人谁都没有准备获奖感言。  
你看看我，我看看你，收回了几欲猜拳的手。  
得奖不外乎是感谢，把台下的工作伙伴从导演到制片再到经纪人挨个谢了一遍。  
吴磊环顾四周看了看身边，“哦对，还有你，差点把你忘了。”台下响起笑声。  
“也谢谢你，谢谢你一直陪着我。”  
刘昊然回道：“不客气。”  
“我替他再拥抱你一次。”吴磊指大屏幕上自己的海报。  
好事成双，年少有为的故事，无论在哪个时代都引人入胜。  
吴磊在三度响起的掌声里，确信话筒收不进他们的声音后，拥抱刘昊然的同时又一次轻声在他耳边讲了那三个字。

“我爱你。”  
“我也是。”

庆功宴后，回到酒店，他们赶上了烟火表演的尾巴。  
燃放烟火的大楼耸立在不远处，酒店房间自带的露台视角绝佳。  
两个人谁也没有说话，他们在今天已经说了太多的话。头抵着头，靠在沙发里，夜里空气潮湿微凉。  
过了很久之后，烟火表演早已结束，吴磊抬起手腕，看时间。  
“今天还有一分钟要过去了。”  
“嗯。”  
“明天开始，你正式三十岁。”  
“知道了。”  
“我们后天几点的飞机？”  
“中午吧，忘记了。”  
“你饿不饿？”  
“饿了，想吃卤肉饭。”  
“我会永远记住今天。”  
“我也是。”  
“你会一直喜欢我吗？”  
“那可说不好。”  
“我就知道。”  
“但是不喜欢你，又去喜欢谁呢。”  
“你想跟我结婚吗？”  
“想。”几度渴睡的刘昊然转头，“啊？”  
吴磊从口袋掏出一枚戒圈，明明小的近乎毫无存在感，他却一直觉得那玩意儿整整一天硌得他生疼。  
“在你二十九岁的最后一天，三十岁的第一天，我正式向你求婚，请问你愿意吗，刘昊然先生？”

我是因为你才觉得这个世界值得爱一爱的。  
也是因为你，竭力克服了面对这个世界的种种恐惧，一步一步走下去。  
因为你，开始变得贪心，想要天长地久，想要矢志不渝。  
旁人不知过去种种，现在，以后和将来，旁人不必知。  
你我放纵做一对凡人，度过余生，几十年，二三事。


End file.
